when skies are grey
by summerkid
Summary: brittany and santana are in the middle of their senior year. after years of keeping it a secret, is santana willing to express herself to everyone what brittany really means to her, or will she be too late?
1. Chapter 1

It was their senior year at McKinley High, their time to do whatever they wanted to, and time to live everything up to the fullest and enjoy their final year together. Santana and Brittany had always dreamt of what it was going to be like when they were finally the leaders of the school. Truth is they kind of always were with being leaders on the Cheerios, and even being in Glee proved to be something to smile at eventually.

It was around the middle of the year now and only a couple of days before the official start of spring break. This year, however, Mr. Schu had signed the Glee club up for a little tournament in Florida. On one side was exciting, seeing as the group was going away for spring break, but on the other side they weren't technically on vacation. But they all enjoyed being in Glee so it was really a win win regardless of whether they got to go out and get drunk like the rest of their class was bound to do during their break.

A buzzing goes off in Santana's hand and she immediately flips open her cell phone to read the text. A sly smile dancing on her lips as Brittany, sitting across from her, waits in anticipation to hear what the text says. The brunette snaps her phone shut and flips her head up towards the blonde who's staring at her.

"Party tonight." Her grin causes the other girl to do the same.

They get up from their respective seats when the bell rings to end the last school day before vacation and they lock pinkies heading towards their lockers.

"What kind of party is it?" Brittany wonders aloud and the brunette shoots her a strange glance that goes unnoticed. "Am I invited San? Because I didn't get a text." She turns to her friend who sends her a warm smile nodding her head.

"Of course Britt. You probably did get a text, did you forget to turn your phone on again?" She asks her reaching into the Brittany's pocket of her jacket retrieving the device. "See there you go, turned on and a text in your inbox." The blonde smiles and reads it mouthing the words to herself.

"Are we going?" Her blue eyes looking over to Santana who is putting her books into her locker.

"Of course we are going. It's at Pucks house." Santana explains to her vaguely figuring the less she says the more Brittany will understand.

The blonde does understand. For the past four years of high school whenever there was a party, especially at a jock's house, the two were there. Santana used to tell her that it was their social obligation to be there because it's what 'cool' and 'popular' kids did. They went to party's even if they didn't like the people there and got drunk even if they didn't want to drink.

Deep down, Brittany didn't want to go to the party because it was always the same thing. They get there, fashionably late of course, because '_only losers like Rachel Berry get to house parties early to like prepare a cheese tray or something equally lame_', which Britt wouldn't mind because she likes cheese. But by the time they got there all of the guys were drunk and horny and wanted to touch the girls constantly and she didn't want them to touch her. True, she had been known to sleep with anyone and everyone for the sake of being able to say that she did. It was as though it was a hobby for her, because face it, this is Lima, Ohio and there isn't much to do.

So over the years she and Santana would play games over who could get the most guys in one month, then a week and then a day. At first it was fun because they always would compare guys and laugh about it, and none of it ever really meant anything. They never stayed the night with a guy into the morning, and they never went for seconds.

The only people that either of them went for seconds with were each other, which confused Brittany because she couldn't understand why they were the exception to the rules. According to Santana it was because they got each other and guys didn't understand girls in general, let alone the two of them. Brittany always knew when Santana was in a bad mood, sad or needed to be alone, and Santana could read Brittany like a book. To which Brittany wondered if there was actually a book out there about her.

When they first kissed it was for practice because neither one had ever kissed anyone before and after watching a movie they were curious. Santana's parents had caught them and her mother explained to her that girls don't do that with their friends. The brunette just figured her mom was overreacting and didn't give a second thought to kissing Brittany again. She liked the way she felt when she kissed Brittany, but more so how she felt when Brittany kissed her. And she assumed the same went for the blonde because she never put up a fight.

As Santana got older she realized that her mother's reaction to that moment always made her weary of ever letting anyone else know about her little trysts with her best friend. If doing that wasn't normal, then that meant that Santana wasn't normal, so it was to be kept a secret forever. The two were never kissing or anything like that in front of people, unless it was in front of guys because it was 'hot' for them to watch. Santana liked attention, just not bad attention. All she wants to be is a normal teenager and dating your best friend who happens to be a girl is not under the 'normal' column.

Brittany on the other hand didn't care about being normal, just as long as she was happy. She knew that people made fun of her for some things that she says and how she thinks about things. But it didn't matter to her because she was happy saying the things she does, being who she is and most importantly she's happy kissing her best friend even if it isn't normal like Santana had tried to explain to her once. That was when Santana came up with the whole 'sex isn't dating', this way Brittany would understand that their relationship couldn't go anywhere past friends with benefits.

It isn't that Santana doesn't care about Brittany, because she does, but she knows if anything happens in the end her best friend will get hurt, or she'll get hurt, or both. And she doesn't want that to happen. So in the meantime this is the situation that they set up. Best friends out in public who are rather affectionate, it's easy to ward off accusations with a simple 'we're best friends', especially being girls, and in private they couldn't get enough of each other. It was a win win for Santana who got the best of both worlds, popularity and sex and never being asked questions. For Brittany it was a lose win, be popular for 4 years not being able to kiss her best friend in public, but then in private get to be with the one person who has ever truly understood her. It was something that was going to have to just be, because there was nothing that she could do about it. She'd rather have Santana in her life as her secret lover behind closed doors than not having her at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**_thank you for those of you who have read this and reveiwed. i am enjoying writing these two and i hope that you like it as well. here is chapter 2:)_**

The party is in full swing, beer pong tables, people dancing on a make shift dance floor out on the patio and keg stands, pretty much a normal McKinley party. Santana was leaning up against a wall while the current guy trying to get with her is pathetically using sports and car talk to impress her. He doesn't notice but she isn't really listening. Like she normally does she nods, smiles and laughs at the right times to pretend that she finds him interesting.

On the other side of the room Brittany is staring at the table with the liquor trying to remember which bottle Santana had picked up before to make her a drink. She could have easily went up to her friend and asked her, but when she saw that she was talking to a guy she shrugged her shoulders and has been standing in front of this table since.

"You okay Britt?" A soft voice came from beside the blonde. She looks up and realizes its Quinn and then she smiles at her fellow Cheerio. Brittany unconvincingly nods her head and turns her attention back to the bottles, concentration on her face causing Quinn to chuckle. "Want me to make you a special drink?" The ditzy girl smiles half heartedly and nods her head again, relieved that she did not have to make a decision.

"I lost my cup." Brittany admits sighing at this and Quinn shakes her head.

"Don't worry we'll just get you a new one B." She grabs a fresh cup and creates some sort of drink for her friend and hands it over. "Where's Santana?" She looks around after asking figuring the brunette could not be too far away because the two were practically attached at the hip.

"She's against the wall by the book shelf talking to Matt." Brittany explains sipping her drink, not even lifting her gaze in the direction of the girl in question. Quinn looks over, sees Santana flirting with Matt and rolls her eyes.

"You want to go outside? It's getting hot in here." Quinn offers her hand out to Brittany who gladly accepts it. As they head out to the back door Brittany lets her eyes linger on Santana and Matt for a little while longer.

The two blondes get outside where a bunch of people are dancing, laughing and having a good time. Quinn leads them past the group and towards a bench at the far end of the yard.

"Are you going to kill me?" Brittany asks with worry in her voice and Quinn laughs at her friend.

"No Britt, it just looked like you could use some fresh air and maybe a little girl talk." She explains to her friend who eventually takes a seat next to her on the bench.

"Oh, usually Santana can tell what I'm thinking by just looking at me. It's kind of creepy." She sighs out in a monotone voice. "Except when I want her to be able to read my thoughts she can't, maybe I'm broken." Brittany turns to the other blonde with concern in her eyes and Quinn places a friendly hand on her arm.

"You're not broken B. What's wrong with you tonight? You seem out of it… more than usual." Quinn tried not to sound mean, but she couldn't help how it came out, for her sake though Brittany didn't even pick up on the fact that she had just been insulted.

"I'm not supposed to say." She eyes Quinn over the rim of her cup as she takes a slow long sip of her drink and her friend tilts her head in a questioning way.

Before Quinn can ask any more questions their conversation is broken by a loud noise coming from the patio that they were only a couple of feet away from. It was Santana and she was a little bit on the drunk side with Matt hot on her tail holding on to the brunette's hand. The two blondes on the bench watch as she pulls him to the side of the house and pushes him against the wall rubbing her hands under his shirt.

"Wow, she's drunk." Quinn laughs out and turns her attention back to the blonde next to her whose face is anything but happy. She opens her mouth to say something but nothing comes out. Her eyes flash back to Santana and Matt groping each other on the side of the house and then back to Brittany who has this strange look in her eyes that she has never seen. It looks like hurt. "Are you two still having those dumb contests?" She asks thinking maybe if she makes light of whatever situation they were in Brittany will stop looking so damn sad. Brittany tilts her head in confusion but then after a while connects the dots to Quinn's question. She shakes her head slowly.

"I don't like that game anymore." Brittany blankly states, but her eyes are glued on Santana. "I told San I didn't want to play anymore last year."

"Oh yeah, well looks like she's still playing." Quinn replies.

"Tell me about it." Brittany sighs out barely in an audible voice, but it was loud enough for Quinn to hear her. They don't speak for a few more moments until Brittany breaks the silence between them. "I don't want her to play any more either, but how do I get her to stop Q?" Her eyes are sad and are pleading to the girl by her side.

"You know Santana; if she wants to do something she's going to do it. And if you tell her to stop doing something, she's going to want to do it even more." She tries to laugh in hopes of getting a slight chuckle out of Brittany but only receives a small forced smile that doesn't reach her eyes. "Listen B, I'm not going to sit here and beg you to tell me something, or to spill your feelings or whatever, but if you need to talk to someone, I hope you know that Santana isn't the only one you can turn to." Quinn offers with a smile and squeezes the other girls hand to reassure her that she was there for her.

Brittany smiles back at the girl before she brings her eyes back up to the direction that Santana had been standing with Matt. She wasn't there anymore, and Brittany's heart sank into her stomach.

"There you are B." That voice. Slowly but surely Brittany's heart resumed its natural position in her chest and she let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding in. The brunette turns to the blonde to her side. "Q." She says with the same tone and both girls smile at one another.

"I was beginning to think you left me." Brittany pouts and Santana places a hand onto her shoulder rubbing it softly leaning down to whisper into the girl's ear.

"Never." Brittany smiles from ear to ear at this and pulls Santana on to her lap pulling her closer by her waist.

"Looked like you and Matt were getting a little hot and heavy over there?" Quinn scoffs and raises an eyebrow and Brittany eagerly waits for a response from the brunette. "Is he an addition to your little book of conquests?"

"He wishes." Santana smirks and snakes her arm around Brittany's neck. "He definitely tried but not tonight."

"Oh what are you off duty tonight?" Quinn laughs at herself patting herself on the back for a good quip and Santana scowls at her.

"Funny!" She spits out at the blonde beside her though her face isn't mean. "I had the opportunity, but, I don't know… just wasn't feeling it." Santana sighs out almost in confusion to herself.

The rest of the night continued on as any party would in Lima, the cops came around 1 a.m. and every one bailed leaving Puck's house in complete disarray. Brittany and Santana decide to walk home, considering they didn't live that far away from him, pinky in pinky.

"So are you just not having sex with anyone tonight, or forever?" Brittany inquires after a long bout of silence; her voice is so innocent that Santana can't help but smile at her.

"No it's not forever B." She tells her, kicking a rock against the pavement.

"So no sex tonight." The blonde lets out and her shoulders drop, Santana stops them and turns to face her friend.

"Just because I don't want to have sex with Matt tonight doesn't mean I don't want to have sex tonight." Brittany's eyes slowly reach the brunettes but they are not hopeful.

"But you said…"

"I know what I said; I meant I wasn't feeling it with him." She pauses for a moment, tucking s tray hair behind Brittany's ear. "But I'm feeling it with you. Hell I'm always feeling it with you." Santana goes in to kiss Brittany, but the blonde pulls away a little and Santana's face goes into confused mode.

"I'm always feeling it with you too." Brittany admits biting her lower lip and this causes Santana to pull back a few more inches to get a good look at her friends face.

Just as the two were about to close the gap between them a buzzing goes off in Santana's hand. It's a text from her mother.

"Oh shit B, I am in major trouble if I don't get home right now." She explains and the two continue their journey home, pinky in pinky.

Santana walks Brittany home first knowing that she would get lost if she wasn't with her, and gives her a quick peck on the lips goodnight before she walks in the door.

The brunette was feeling good, everything was great these days. Cheerio's was going well, even though Coach Sylvester was always on her back, and Glee was the best part of her day, after Brittany of course. Brittany. That was one of the main reasons she even went to school in the first place. Without the blonde Santana was convinced that she would have probably dropped out of school and or had a baby by the time she was 15. _No offense Quinn_ she thought to herself.

She was being honest when saying that she didn't want to have sex with Matt tonight. Because she truly didn't, but once you are in a routine, it is kind of hard to get out of it. For a while she thought maybe that was what she and Britt had, a routine. But what they had was much more than that, only she wasn't sure exactly what it was. Even if she did know, was she prepared to define it?

Deep down, she could tell that Brittany wanted more, even if she didn't say anything. The blonde had stopped participating in their 'contests' last year explaining that she didn't need to have sex with anyone else if she were regularly having sex with Santana. Plus, she added, she didn't really like it with the guys because it wasn't 'fun' like it was with Santana.

Deep down, she knew she wanted more, even if she didn't admit it to anyone, including herself. When the thoughts of that came into her head she would quickly dismiss them with another forced thought. The brunette had stopped participating in their 'contests' a year and a half ago. She didn't really like sex, or anything with guys because they weren't Brittany.


	3. Chapter 3

Brittany gets out of the shower, wraps a towel around her and walks out of the bathroom on her tippy toes. She doesn't like the feeling of wet feet on the ground so she walks like that all the way to her bed so she can wipe them off and dry her body. Her concentration is broken when she hears a light tapping at her window. She dismisses it at first figuring it was just her cat again trying to get in to read her diary, but it won't stop. With hesitation, she gets up from her bed and slowly and cautiously heads towards the window but before she gets to it she nearly jumps out of the towel at the vibrating sound from her phone. _Santana3 _flashes across the screen and she immediately flips it open smiling into the phone.

"Hey." Her voice is calm and happy.

"You look so hot when you just get out of the shower." Santana's voice oozes sex. Brittany turns around looking to every corner in her room.

"Where are you?" The blonde asks getting up to peek under her bed and she hears laughter on the other end.

"I'm outside B, you left your curtains open, again." She explains and then a relieved Brittany heads towards the window as she had originally been doing before. Her eyes easily fell upon the girl smiling back at her and she waves. "Are you going to open the window or let me freeze my ass off?" Santana inquires and Brittany opens the window quickly about to offer her hand but her towel began to slip.

Santana maneuvers herself into the blonde's room trying to softly make a quiet entrance which she fails at, falling onto the floor and yelling in pain. The two pause for a few minutes, not even breathing hoping no one woke up to the sounds of a breaking and entering Santana.

"What are you doing here? I thought you said you were going to be in trouble if you didn't go home." Brittany asks taking a seat at the foot of her bed watching as Santana closes the window.

"I went home, said my goodnights, went to my room and then climbed out the window. Now I'm here." She tries to explain and she can see that Brittany is repeating everything she had just said to herself because she is mouthing the words. When she is done she beams up at Santana who smiles back at her.

"Are you here because you're feeling me tonight?" Brittany grins cheekily crossing her legs and winking over at the brunette, and Santana can't help but blush walking over to the bed and taking a seat.

"I told you I'm feeling you all the time." She shyly let out her eyes looking directly into her best friends eyes that are glued onto her as well. Santana gets up from the bed and moves closer to Brittany who is still holding on to her towel. "Hey B?" Santana whispers moving her lips to the blonde's ear grazing her lips against it.

"Yea?" Brittany forces out before swallowing the lump in her throat.

"I want to take a shower." She pulls back a little bit to meet those blue eyes that are smiling into her own.

"Oh, well let me get you a towel." Brittany answers about to go to the closet and retrieve one but Santana places a hand on her arm to keep her from moving.

"No, I mean, I want to take a shower." Santana states again and lets her eyes travel the length of the blonde girl's body before bringing her eyes back up and quirks up an eyebrow.

"Oh." Brittany whispers out breathlessly adding a few nods and without any more questions she grabs her friends hand and drags her into the bathroom shutting the door behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

_**thanks to those of you who took the time to review. **_

**_this chapter is starting with them finally getting to florida to start the glee tournament that mr schu entered them into. look forward to seeing Quinn unravel the mystery that is Brittany and Santana's relationship. _**

"Mr. Schu, as designated captain of the Glee club for the past 3 years I have taken it upon myself to construct an outline of possible numbers we could do for the tournament." Rachel announces as she stands up and begins handing out papers to the rest of the members. "The ones in bold are the ones I feel will most guarantee us a win giving as they were all crowd pleasers at home." She took a seat and beams at the rest of the group.

Santana rolls her eyes and nudges Brittany who is sitting closely next to her and starts to fold the paper in her lap. Brittany watches intently as her friend perfectly creases each fold.

"That's great Rachel but I thought we'd all go around and pick it, as a group." Mr. Schu interrupts her thoughts which most likely consisted of her reciting her acceptance speech for her Tony award.

"Well these were just ideas Mr. Schu, and I am certain that the rest of the group will agree with me that with these songs we have a great chance to get first place." She continues.

"Here." Santana whispers to the blonde next to her and hands her the folded paper gently placing it into her open hand. Brittany's mouth opens in amazement and quickly smiles at the paper then up to her friend.

"Wow San." She says in the same quiet voice as Santana had. "It's a duck." She states a little louder which gains Quinn's attention who was sitting on the other side of her, and she watches the interaction between the two Cheerio's.

Santana smiles softly to Brittany who, with the hand that isn't holding the paper duck lets her other hand fall down and softly grazes her friends leg just where her Cheerio's skirt ended. Brushing against her skin in a not so friend way. Quinn's eyes shoot right back up to Santana's who still has her gaze on Brittany with that same stupid smile on as she looks at the ditzy blonde stare at the duck. Quinn's eyebrows knit together as she takes in the way the two are with one another in that single moment, and she realizes that all of her suspicions have been true this whole time. Santana does have a heart.

"Mr. Schu." Quinn finally speaks up raising her hand interrupting Rachel who was actually still talking.

"Yes Quinn?" He asks pointing to her and she puts her hand back onto her lap and folds her hands together.

"Not to sound like a goody two shoes."

"Too late." Santana snickers and Quinn rolls her eyes at the girl.

"But being in Glee for me isn't about winning trophies and getting first place all the time. That's what being on Cheerio's is for me." She began and now everyone was looking at her waiting for her to continue, while Rachel sat down and her jaw practically was on the floor. She couldn't comprehend not wanting to win first all of the time.

"Interesting Quinn." Mr. Schu smiles and takes a seat across from the girl resting his chin in his hand obviously eager for her to continue. Quinn looks around before she goes on.

"I'm pretty positive it's not just me, but being in Glee is the chance for me to be myself, express myself in a way that school, social status and Sue Sylvester prevent me. I feel free when I'm singing. I enjoy it. So for me it's not about being recognized as the best. I know we are the best. This competition holds no bearings on our season at home, so why don't we just have fun with it?" She finally says and everyone turns their attention to Mr. Schu with slight smiles on their faces.

"Quinn I couldn't have said it better myself." He smiles back at her and gets up from his chair.

"But Mr. Schu." Rachel all but jumps on top of him. "This is a competition, it's not practice. We are not just singing in the choir room in between classes."

"I know Rachel, but Quinn is right. Being in Glee is about expression, and being who you are regardless if it's the norm. So what if we lose? Are we not supposed to because it is not what is expected of us?" He points out and Quinn sits back in her seat reveling in her obvious victory and Rachel sighs in frustration.

"So then what songs are we going to do?" Finn interrupts the moment as he tosses the sheet of paper Rachel had given him to the side.

"We should totally do a Heart song." Tina exclaims and Mercede's gives her a nod and a high-five.

"I think the crowd loves it when the guys duel the girls so maybe we could pick a song that has something like that." Artie chimes in and Schu nods at the ideas.

"These are great ideas guys. What else have you got?" He asks looking around the group and his eyes fall onto Brittany who is not paying attention at all noticing her eyes locked onto the little piece of paper in her hand. "Brittany." He calls out but the girl is still focused on her duck.

"Britt." Santana nudges her friend as she had before stirring her from her play time and she looks up to Mr. Schu who is just staring at her.

"Whatever it was I didn't do it." She says her voice unsure and then she looks up to the ceiling as if in thought. "Actually, I probably did." She sighs out crossing her arms. "But Santana made me do it." Mr. Schu laughs and Santana crosses her arms.

"Brittany, what songs do you think we should do for this tournament?" Rachel hesitantly asks, figuring the blonde will request to do a song from Sesame Street or suggest a song from a Hot Dog commercial.

"I don't know." She shrugs her shoulders and tears her eyes away from everyone staring at her.

"Come on B, what's that song you were singing the other day?" Santana asks her glancing at her from the side.

"Oh the one when we were in the…"

"Yea that one." Santana quickly interrupts before Brittany finishes that sentence, which garners strange looks from everyone except Quinn who only smiles to herself.

"Oh okay, umm, it's called 'Missing You'." Brittany tells everyone nodding her head enthusiastically. "It's really good. I like the version that girl sings, she played the guitar for Michael Jackson. Did you know he died?" She turns to her friend with a questioning look and in all seriousness.

After a few moments of confusion, which subsides quickly because this was Brittany after all? Mr. Schu interrupts every ones thoughts.

"Great that's a good song Brittany. I can definitely see that being a 10." He smiles at the once in a lifetime good idea from the blonde who smiles to herself and begins to play with her paper duck again. "What about you Puck, I couldn't help but take notice to what you were listening to on your iPod on the plane."

"Hey I only have those musicals on there because of Glee." He defends himself waving his hands in the air and Mr. Schu laughs along with a couple of the other guys and Quinn and Santana.

"No I wasn't talking about that. I saw you had 'Your Love' by The Outfield. I think that would be a really great number to do." Every one nods in agreement. "And, to take in to account Artie's idea, I suggest a mash-up of the songs and have the guys focus more on 'Your Love' and the girls 'Missing You', what do you think?"

"I think it's brilliant." Quinn says with a smile.

"Un-beatable." Artie agrees nodding his head.

The rest of the day the group was able to practice and toss more ideas on choreography and how exactly to mash-up these two songs to make it sound genuine. Artie practiced with the band perfecting his guitar skills along with Puck who donned a guitar as well sitting in the corner.

Brittany stood center stage counting out '5, 6, 7, 8' going over routines that they could use for the tournament. Will Schuster sat in the audience and watched his kids put together their very own Glee number without his help. It wasn't like they hadn't done it before, and then they had won the whole competition and this made him smile. Winning wasn't everything, it was how you felt with what you did at the end of the day. And hope beyond hope that you truly gave it all you could.

"I am so sore." Tina grumbles as the girls make their way out of the van and Santana laughs.

"I don't get sore anymore." Brittany sighs out like she is sad at that fact and then she brightens up a little bit. "Except when Santana wants to try new positions." She states as a matter of fact and Tina gives her a strange look, Quinn chuckles to herself, Rachel scrunches her eyebrows together and Santana turns beat red trying to think of way to make it not sound sexual, although that was the intended meaning from the blonde. But her mind fails, and now it's too late to even say anything because then it would clearly appear that she was covering something up.

She would be surprised to know that nobody took a second thought to what Brittany said. Just as the blonde listens to people, it was in one ear and out the other. But to Santana everyone was thinking about it and staring at her.

"It's really awesome that Mr. Schu rented out these houses for us to stay in." Santana finally broke the awkward silence as they step up to the door.

"Actually Santana, Mr. Schu's parents rent these houses as time shares usually out to families on vacation. I'd say it is a great way to make some extra money. When I get older I plan on owning at least one home in every state and rent it out." Rachel explains to her even though she stopped listening once the girl opened her mouth.

"At least we don't have to room with the boys." Quinn interjects pushing her way past Santana and through the door, but not without giving the Latina a knowing look. "Just us girls." She smiles and then turns her head to check out the house.

"Yay Sany it's like a giant sleepover all week." Brittany exclaims jumping up and down pulling on her friend's hand dragging her down the hallway to look at the rooms.

"There are two rooms and a pull out couch." Rachel tells the girls once they all meet up in the kitchen.

"Oh that's awesome so we all like, get our own beds." Tina cheers on clapping her hands in a way normally Brittany would.

"Not necessarily T, Ms. Pillsbury is staying with us remember." Quinn says and they all look at one another.

"Well that's not fair." Santana crosses her arms tossing her bag onto the table in the process. "I've put more time in Glee than she put into Schu, I am not sleeping on the couch."

"Excuse me, but I for one refuse to share a room with you." Quinn announces, Santana quirks and eyebrow and Brittany tilts her head to the side.

"Why, I love sleeping with Santana." The blonde professes with a smile and throws an arm around her buddy.

"Exactly." Quinn brushes past them grabbing her bag from the floor. "I spent years with the two of you in cheer camp, I don't think I ever slept because you two were up all night whispering and jumping on the bed." She turns around and heads into the room with the two twin beds.

Brittany and Santana look at one another and then burst out laughing. It was true; the three of them were always bunkmates at cheer camp. By the end of every summer Quinn swore that she was going to request to change the next year, which she never did.

The two Cheerio's step into the master bedroom and shut the door behind them, throwing their bags on the floor beside the bed. They look over at the other and sneaky smirks form on both girls face right before they jump onto the bed and start dancing.

**_okay, so there was chapter 4 and i hope it was worth the read. i also hope that i am doing the characters justice. it really is hard to take characters that are developed in their own world and fit them into your own without taking anything away from them. with that said, clearly we all know that Brittany may not be the smartest person, but what she lacks school wise and maybe common sense wise i'd like to think that she makes up for in the way she is with the people she cares about. well that's how i would like to portray her. so enough with my rambling and please review if you like what you've read thus far and i plan to get another one up for you soon:)_**


	5. Chapter 5

It was the second day of the tournament and they had made it to the finals picking songs that they had never performed. Everyone was so happy because it proved that they were actually very good at what they did. Mr. Schu suggested before the finals that evening that the team should relax by the pool or by the beach and not stress about the competition.

Everyone opted for the beach while Mr. Schu and Ms. Pillsbury decided for some alone time by the pool. Quinn excused herself from the group to go use the bathroom and Brittany decided to join her so that she did not get lost.

"Remember that year you had pee all the time?" Brittany asks as she fixes her hair in the mirror of the bathroom and Quinn just looks at her strangely.

"I was pregnant Brittany." She informs her sighing out and the other blonde shrugs her shoulders. Quinn stands a little behind her friend trying to make sure her bathing suit body was still intact, but her focus was directed towards something else that was a lot more interesting. "B what the hell is that?" She asks with a smirk on her face and pointing to something on Brittany.

"Oh my god what? What is it?" The blonde starts to freak out and flick invisible bugs off of her shoulders. "Get it off of me." She pleads and Quinn can't help but laugh at her.

"I can't B, you've been..." She explains pressing her index finger into the small yet very visible hickey on her neck. Brittany looks into the mirror and her face goes blank and a tint of pink. Quinn crosses her arms and takes a step to the side blocking the only exit. "That wasn't there yesterday." She points out firmly.

"Yes it was." Brittany adamantly declares leaning against the sink and crossing her arms too. Quinn shakes her head and raises her eyebrows, and Brittany knows she can't out smart Quinn. They stand there in silence for more than a few minutes, Brittany stood there acting as though she were in the bathroom alone not even looking at Quinn, hoping that eventually the girl would just go away. Every few seconds she would glance at her to check if she had left.

"Ugh, can you just tell me already." Quinn shouts in a whisper, but her frustration is all too noticeable when she stomps her foot down. Brittany finally acknowledges her presence and opens her mouth to speak but nothing comes out. "Fine, but for the record, I already know and if you want someone to talk to about it, then I'm here." Quinn huffs before she turns around about to march out the door, but as she puts her hand on it to push it open a confident, yet tiny voice comes from behind her stopping her in tracks.

"I love her." Quinn smiles to herself, she already knew all of this. She wasn't blind. She could smell this coming for past couple of years. Before she turns around she tries to wipe a smug 'I knew it' smile off of her face and settles on a more 'it's okay' sympathetic smile. She is completely caught off guard when she comes face to face with a teary eyed Brittany.

"I know." Quinn whispers to her friend placing her hands on her friend's shoulders to comfort her. "You want to know something else I know?" Quinn asks smiling at Brittany softly and all knowing, the blonde nods her head. "She loves you too." Brittany wants to smile but her tears are starting to become overbearing and she starts to quietly sob, still trying to keep them in and Quinn pulls her into a hug.

"How do you know that?" Brittany questions through sniffles and sobs, laying her head on her friend's shoulder.

"By the way she looks at you." She simply says and Brittany stops sniffling and sobbing and slowly pulls back to look at Quinn.

"But I see her look at me all the time, because I'm looking at her." The ditzy blonde says factually and in a confused voice as always. Quinn stifles a laugh and shakes her head.

"Well I admit it is obvious when you two are starry eyed staring at each other, but I meant, I can tell by the way she looks at you when you don't know she is. She has this look about her, and its most definitely love." Quinn explains, hoping she used words that were Brittany appropriate. It takes Britt a few moments but then she smiles and nods. "So what are you going to do about it?" She asks rubbing her arms up and down her friend's arms.

"Nothing." Brittany tells her flatly shrugging her shoulders, and Quinn arches an eyebrow. "Sex isn't dating." Her voice is sad and shaky, but facts were facts when it came to the rules of their relationship. She grabs her bag from the sink and leaves a confused Quinn all alone in the bathroom.

She walks over to the sink and stares at her reflection wondering why she even cares about anything that had to do with Santana. True they were friends now, but when she had gotten pregnant, Santana was a grade A bitch to her. She came to the conclusion it was because of Brittany, and they were always friends no matter what. It wasn't fun to see someone like Brittany upset, because it was out of character, and didn't fit the world. Oddly enough, the fates decided to pair up the two most opposite people to become partners in crime, Santana and Brittany. If it was Santana Brittany wanted, then Quinn was most certainly going to help her friend make it happen. The first order of plans was to get Santana to finally admit to herself and hopefully Brittany that she had feelings for her best friend, and that was not going to be easy.

In the midst of creating her plan, her thoughts were disrupted cough from one of the stalls. Her head snaps back to look at all of the stalls that she had assumed were empty when she and Brittany had first entered. She looks underneath and sees no feet.

"Hello?" Quinn finally speaks up and she hears some feet finally hit the sandy floor of the beach bathroom and the door creak open.

"Hi." Rachel says quietly her arms weakly crossed over her chest. "If I said I didn't hear a thing would you pretend to believe me?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Hi." Rachel says quietly her arms weakly crossed over her chest. "If I said I didn't hear a thing would you pretend to believe me?"

"Depends, what did you not hear?" Quinn asks with a smirk and Rachel sighs, because both girls know she heard everything. But then a confused face comes across the starlets face.

"Not to sound incredibly mean, and down putting but does Brittany even understand the harsh consequences love has to offer, especially when this love is for one Santana Lopez?" Rachel ponders aloud and Quinn gives her a questionable look but shakes her head.

"Yeah, she does. That's why she won't tell her." The blonde tells her flatly shrugging her shoulders.

"That's sad." Rachel says and both girls stand there in silence for a moment. "Well…" She interrupts the now echoing bathroom. "I'll help you with whatever plan you got to get these two together."

"Really?" Quinn asks in shock and Rachel nods with a huge smile slapped across her face. If there was one thing Rachel was absolutely sure of, it was that people like Brittany were meant to be happy, even if that happiness came in the form of Santana.

When Brittany walked out of the bathroom she didn't make a left and join the rest of the group out on the beach. She made a right which was heading towards the pool and back to their rooms. She was walking aimlessly and appeared lost, but not directionally lost. New tears were forming and sitting at the brim of her eyes just challenging her to wipe them before they fell.

"Hey Brittany." Mr. Schu calls out from the pool but the blonde ignores him and he watches her figure fade into the house. He turns back towards Ms. Pillsbury with a concerned look on his face. "Was she crying?" Emma nods slowly. "Brittany never cries. It's one of the odd things her and Santana have in common." He thinks that thought aloud but then looks back at Emma. "I should go talk…"

"No Will, let me. I am the school's counselor." She offers and places her robe back on and goes after the sad Cheerio. When she walks in she sees the blonde right away sitting at the table with her hands folded on her lap and her head slightly tilted as if she were thinking, so she looks confused. "Brittany?" Emma says breaking the strange silence in the room and the Cheerio slowly lifts her head up straight to eye the counselor before her.

"Hi Ms. Pillsbury." Her voice is plain and uncertain. Emma takes the greeting as an opportunity to pull out a chair from across the blonde and sits down folding her hands in her lap as well.

The counselor is trying to think of ways to start up a conversation but she is coming up short on all the possibilities. All she can think about is the last time she had Brittany in her office and how difficult it was to have a serious conversation with the girl. Then there was the one time the Cheerio came in to speak to her about something, and she was so confused at all the things the blonde was telling her she wasn't sure how but the conversation ended with her handing Brittany $5.

"Are you still a guidance counselor when we aren't actually in school?" Brittany muses aloud getting Emma's attention once again.

"Yes Brittany, I am always a guidance counselor and that includes when we are off school grounds." She explains and Brittany opens her mouth and Emma is sure she is going to ask her a stupid question like do they have to lay on the ground or something, but the cheerleader closes her mouth and swallowing. "If there is something that you want to talk about, or need to share you can tell me and I will do my best to help you figure whatever it is out." Brittany eyes her up to see if the woman is genuine and she purses her lips.

"And you won't tell anyone?" She asks and the redheaded woman nods in return.

Rachel and Quinn are finally making their trek on the sand towards the water where all of their friends were. Still running through ideas to get the best friends together but making sure to keep their voices quiet to not let anyone hear what they are talking about.

"I just want to throw out there that, I am not all that surprised that those two have feelings for one another. I mean have you seen the way they are with each other?" Rachel interrupts their list of plans and ideas. "It now makes me question all those times they were quiet and staring at one another and thinking I just walked in on them talking about me." Quinn laughs to herself.

"They probably were talking about you." Quinn says bluntly. "But I know what you mean. Sometimes it looks like they are in on something that no one else knows about and they don't even have to use actual words." She says in awe.

"Yeah, I wish I had that with someone." Rachel adds and then her and the blonde look over at one another holding each other's glare for a second longer than necessary and then burst out laughing.

"Hey guys what's so funny?" Finn interrupts their laughter once they finally reach the blankets and towels laid out, which only makes them crack up more.

Emma is listening to Brittany, and as she expected, the girl was rambling on going on into all different tangents and every time Emma is about to voice her opinion she would just start talking again. So all she could do was listen.

"And then there's Santana." Brittany trails off clearly still talking but in her own head and Emma is now even more lost wondering how she went from little ducks playing in a pond to Santana Lopez.

"What about Santana sweetie?" She asks tilting her head as Brittany does when she is confused and the blonde just stares at her as if it were obvious, and had she not been listening to her this whole time.

"I love her Ms. Pillsbury." She states matter of factly and in a 'duh' kind of tone. Emma mouths 'oh' and slowly leans back into her chair, keeping her eyes on the young blonde across from her and nodding her head ever so slightly. Her mind was racing trying to filter through everything that Brittany had previously been explaining to her and then her eyes shut open.

"Oh." She said with a lot more understanding and Brittany nods fervently crossing her arms and pouting because she didn't know what to do.


	7. Chapter 7

_**okay so i hope you guys are enjoying this story. i know it might seem a little slow but i want to gradually get there. i can't just jump into all the lovey and fun, we need angst. that's what keeps us reading, and most of us writing. but i promise you that we are soon getting to some good juicy stuff:) so please stay tuned and review please it really helps:)**_

"What's wrong with you?" Quinn asks taking a seat on the blanket next to Santana who is making a face towards the water.

"Nothing." The Latina shoots back, not taking her eyes off of the ocean. Quinn rolls her eyes and glances over at Rachel who just shrugs her shoulders and nudges the blonde to continue, but then Santana looks to her and Rachel finally acknowledging their presence. "Where's Britt?" She asks and her tone is a lot softer than two seconds ago.

"I don't know, I think she went back to the house. She was upset about something." Rachel explains and Santana sighs out.

"What did you two do to her?" Santana accuses harshly and Quinn narrows her eyes and spits back at her.

"_We _didn't do anything." Santana is taken aback by her tone and jerks her head looking from Rachel to Quinn for a few moments. Before any more questions Santana jumps up from the blanket and grabs her shirt pulling it over her head.

"I'm going to go find her." She tells them and quickly walks away before they can say anything to her.

Emma and Brittany are pretty much having a staring contest neither one batting an eye lash. Brittany is simply waiting for some sort of response from the counselor, where Emma is frantically racing through her mind trying to think of something to say. She had been to so many seminars to deal with situations such as a student coming out, however, she also had to take in to consideration that this was not just any student, this was Brittany. The same person who kept a bird in her locker because she wanted it to help her make dresses for her like the birds in Cinderella did. So for Ms. Pillsbury this girl had zero sense of reality, yet here she was, talking about 'love'.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Brittany finally breaks the awkward silence bringing the redhead out of her thoughts.

"Well Brittany, I mean, love, it's such a big word." She begins. "Loving someone is a huge deal and there are responsibilities when it comes to love." She tries to explain, but it comes out so vague she knows the cheerleader is going to be utterly confused.

"Are you saying this because Santana and I are both girls?" The blonde tilts her head but not in her usual way. She very much knows what she is saying and how it is coming out. She's challenging Ms. Pillsbury.

"Oh no not at all I'm all for be who you are, and feminism and woman's rights." She lifts her fist like she is hardcore but she does not pull it off well, because she has no idea what she is saying. For a moment she feels a bit like how Brittany always acts. "I think that, maybe you are confusing friendship love for actual love." The way her words come out make her sound so unsure, it's as if she is asking Brittany rather than suggesting it is possible that she has simply misconstrued her feelings and that she does love her best friend, but only as her best friend. The blonde quickly and firmly nods her head.

"No, I am in love with her Ms. Pillsbury." She adamantly states as fact and Ms. Pillsbury nods her head allowing Brittany to see she is hearing her.

"How do you know for sure?" Brittany thinks to herself, but it really only takes one second for her to start to list her reasons for love Santana Lopez.

"She's smart." She says, her eyes staring at the table in between them. "She's strong and she is beautiful, so beautiful." Her eyes meet the counselors who is listening to her every word. "She doesn't let people treat me like I'm dumb, which sometimes I am, but she doesn't make me feel like I am. She makes me laugh and I make her laugh. I've seen her cry, even though I'm not supposed to tell anyone that, but she let's herself cry in front of me. She tells me she loves me when she thinks I can't hear her, but she says it." She looks down again but then quickly looks to Ms. Pillsbury again. "She gives me butterflies in my stomach, and that's only when I think about her." Her hands are firmly on the table when she finishes her 'why I love Santana' rant and Emma watches her. She nods to the blonde fully understanding, although they might be little insignificant things meshed in with completely significant things, she understands. That is love.

"I see." Emma sighs out she wants to hug this girl before her. It is completely amazing and baffling that a girl as young as 17 can understand what love is really all about, especially someone like Brittany. "Okay, I don't see. This all sounds very wonderful Brittany, so I guess I don't understand why you are upset? If you love her and she obviously tells you she loves you then what is the problem?" She asks straight forwardly.

"Because as strong as San is…" She trails off into her own world for a moment shaking her head just thinking about all the reasons she is upset. "She tells me she loves me when she thinks I'm asleep. Sometimes I have to fight to stay awake just to hear her say it, because it feels so good when she does." She explains, and for a moment Emma forgets she is talking to the ditziest person she has ever encountered. "I guess I'm sad and frustrated because, someone like Santana doesn't care what people think about her, or what people say about her but at the same time…"

"Sometimes it matters the most." Emma finishes her sentence and the blonde can only nod in agreement. It really sucked to hear it sad out loud.

Just as silent thoughts were passing over them and they were letting all the words just spoken sink in the back door slid open and in walked Santana. She eyes the two women sitting at the table in the kitchen and tosses them both a confused glare.

"Britt, are you okay?" Santana is puzzled because Brittany hated when the school made her talk to Ms. Pillsbury. "Quinn and Rachel said you were upset." She closes the door behind her and glances over at Ms. Pillsbury who feels super uncomfortable at this moment. She knows too much now and it seems impossible for her to ever look Santana Lopez in the eye, she was rather intimidating even for a high school student. Brittany looks up at her friend and forces on a dazzling smile which quickly erases and tears that were shed minutes earlier.

"No San, I'm good. I was just upset that we were leaving tomorrow." Brittany half lies to her best friend and slides the chair back to go back outside. "Thanks for making me feel better Ms. P." She says over her shoulder as her and Santana link pinkies and head out the back door leaving Emma Pillsbury to sit in wonderment.


	8. Chapter 8

_**okay so i tried to make this one a little longer. i had intended this chapter to go a little differently, rather than focus on one particular moment, but i just kind of kept on writing. and then at the end of it all, i rather liked it, and then realized it was kind of important to have this information. so, without anymore psa's about my reasons for doing things... here u go, and i hope u all enjoy, and i love feedback, thank u.**_

It was a night to celebrate for New Directions. They had come in first place and with numbers that they had put together themselves as well as fantastic choreography created by Mike and Brittany. Of course like any other competition Rachel took most of the credit when they were given the trophy. They decided that it was a night to go out and party not only because they had won but also because it was their last night in Florida.

Once they get back to their respective house they quickly begin to get ready showering and changing. Tina, Rachel, Mercedes and even Emma were fighting over who got to use the bathroom first, but luckily for Santana and Brittany they had their own bathroom in the master bedroom. And since Santana bitched at everyone for barging into their room to use it she nixed that from anyone else using it that wasn't her or Brittany. It wasn't because she didn't like to share, well that's not true because she actually hated sharing, but she was just taking the precautions necessary to prevent anyone from walking in on her and Brittany. They were on vacation together and were able to have some sort of privacy with being able to take over the master bedroom, so they were taking full advantage of that.

Every night was the same since they had gotten there. Once it was time to go to sleep they'd lock the door and turn on Santana's iPod to hopefully muffle any sounds that would otherwise be heard by the other occupants of the house. It was a convenient change from having to worry about one of their parents accidentally walking in on them like at their house back in Lima. It even made Santana smile one morning when she woke up to Brittany in her arms and the blonde had made a comment about them feeling like a real couple. Santana couldn't have agreed more. Being able to go to bed with the person who makes your world have meaning, and then waking up to their kisses on your neck was a nice addition to her life.

Sometimes during this week she had even wanted to act like that outside of the bedroom. But there was that nagging feelings in the back of her mind that even though they were in a completely different state and knew nobody, they were still on a trip with people that they did know. And these people she not only knew, but they went to her high school as well. She couldn't think of a reason why one of these mouth breathers, as Sue would refer to them, wouldn't think twice about spilling their guts about the two hottest and most wanted Cheerio's in school being hot for each other. This part of her brain always won the battle against the other part that told her they would do no such thing, because she knew from experience. There was nothing she hadn't done in the past to get to where she is today. She liked most of her fellow Glee members now anyway, but being in that group was socially crippling. Even though she has been in the group for the past 3 years she was still getting shit from Sue and a lot of others high on the social spectrum back at McKinley for it. But being Santana Lopez, she was able to roll her eyes and flip them off when they questioned her popularity.

Oh, and the girls' other favorite part of having the bathroom to themselves, they got to shower together. Taking a shower with Brittany had proven to be one of the most intimate things Santana had ever experienced. Each time they were in there she was always taken back to the first time they had ever done that together, and it just made each time after that just a special. Sure, they were in there to get clean, but there was nothing wrong with getting a little dirtier before hand, right? The twosome always found it humorous when the group would bitch at them for taking the longest, when there were four of them sharing one bathroom and only two of them were sharing one. Their eyes would always lock and they'd share a grin looking as though they held the secrets to the world.

"I love it when you wear your hair down." Brittany says to Santana's reflection walking up behind her and wrapping her arms around her waist. Santana blushes slightly and tilts her head to rest onto Brittany's as the blonde rests her chin on the brunette's shoulder. "Or up." Brittany adds smirking at reflection Santana and the Latina giggles at her back and forth. "It doesn't matter I always love you." The blonde blurts out but then her eyes go wide at her sudden confession and Santana's eyes narrow at reflection Brittany. Had she heard her right? Brittany quickly removes her arms from around Santana and walks over to the nightstand pretending to play with something. "So, Kurt said we are going to a karaoke club tonight." She says clearly trying to act as though she hadn't just told Santana she loves her in a roundabout way."

That was not her intention, and she had always envisioned the way she was actually going to tell her best friend she loves her. Sure she has said it before in a friend's kind of way, but the way it came out all two seconds ago held a different meaning than when she normally says it. Santana follows her friend and pretends that she hadn't heard what was said and leans forward to the mirror to apply some lip gloss.

"Don't you think it's weird that whenever we go out as a group we always wind up doing something that requires us to sing?" Santana states factually and Brittany thinks about it. The brunette shrugs her shoulders and sighs smacking her lips together to make sure she has evenly distributed her vanilla lip gloss. "Guess it makes sense though, we _are_ a Glee club." She points out and smirks at the blonde who smiles back at her and nods in agreement. Obviously it would make sense for us to sing when we are together Brittany thinks to herself. She turns from the mirror and faces her best friend who is awkwardly standing by the bed looking back at her. "You look sexy B." Santana tells her as she slowly saunters over to the blonde eyeing her up and down. Brittany looks down at what she's wearing and smiles to herself, she had this picked out especially to garner Santana's attention, and it clearly worked.

"Duh." She responds and her breathing hitches when Santana becomes only a brief movement away from her. She can feel the other girls breathe on her own and she swallows hard, her eyes darting from brown eyes to luscious lips a little lower than eye level.

Santana reaches down and plays with the hem at the bottom of her friend's shirt. Without any hesitation she leans in and presses her lips firmly to Brittany's initiating a deep kiss. She takes a step to push her body closer to the blonde who is in turn pulling her. Santana's aggressiveness causes Brittany to stumble slightly backwards until the back of her legs hit the bed making the Latina smile into their kiss. She puts her hand on Brittany's back and begins to push a little more until she is lying the girl down onto the bed on her back.

Santana pulls away from the kiss only to maneuver herself to hover over her best friend and tease her with her lips for a few seconds until Brittany has had enough and pulls Santana's face down to hers. Hands began to roam over pale white skin that forms goose bumps at a simple touch. Brittany's breathing becomes a little ragged as the hands get higher and higher traveling over her stomach until the find their way under her bra. She moans into Santana's mouth which causes the Latina to make her hand squeeze the flesh under her touch making Brittany arch her back to get closer.

A half an hour later the girls are back in front of the mirror fixing themselves up, again. They can't help but grin at one another and every couple of seconds touch each other affectionately. Just as they are heading to the door and Brittany has her hand on the door knob Santana grabs her by the arm and pulls her into a tight hug. She places soft kisses on the blonde's neck making her giggle in that way that lets Santana know if she keeps doing that then they are never getting out of this room. Her lips move from her neck and up to her ear grazing the skin there sending shivers down Brittany's body.

"I…" She whispers and the hot breath makes Brittany's knees go weak and her heart starts pounding. Santana swallows and takes a deep breath. "I really think you look beautiful tonight." Her voice is sincere and true.

Anyone else who heard this would most likely die of shock, but not Brittany. She was used to Santana speaking to her like this. It was a nice change when they would be alone because at school she was so used to the harsh voice of Santana Lopez, Cheerio and bitchiest girl ever to attend McKinley. Brittany was able to get Santana, the sweetest person she knew, behind closed doors anyhow.

"And, I…" She stumbles over her words again and Brittany is blushing because she is almost certain what is going to come out of her best friend's mouth, the one thing she has waited to hear be said to her for real, and not sleeping her. "I really, really enjoyed being able to… be… like this, with you, this week. It was nice." She smiles shyly and chews on her lower lip. Her eyes are wandering because she is slightly embarrassed for being such a mush, but with Brittany she really can't help herself. Sometimes she wondered how she was able to not turn into a puddle every single time she was with her, which was_ all_ the time.

Brittany smiles at her placing her hand under Santana's chin to lift her face up to see her reaction. The brunette is still nervously gnawing at her lip which the blonde finds utterly adorable and leans in to give her a quick peck before she turns to the door knob still in her hand. They walk out of their room into the living room to meet with the rest of the group, hand in hand.

"Finally." Quinn declares pushing herself up from the couch and rolling her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

_**thank you for all of your lovely reviews. it's nice to hear that you are enjoying this story.**_

Mr. Schu and Ms. Pillsbury are walking around to check everyone's hands to ensure that they all in fact have a big 'x' on both hands as well as bright pink bracelets to declare that they are minors. Hopefully making sure that no one here is going to doing any illegal activity. Once they are done interrogating all of them into not taking part in things that could get them all in trouble the adults go off to mingle with people their own age.

Rachel immediately goes up to the karaoke DJ and grabs as many of the books she can carry taking them over to an empty table. What kind of performer would she be if she didn't show case her talent at every opportunity because for all they knew a record producer, or a talent agent could be in the sea of strangers amongst them. Quinn rolls her eyes as she watches Rachel furiously writing down a list of songs that she probably plans on giving to the DJ. Kurt and Mercedes are off to the side making fun of Rachel and her over achieving in becoming a star, every once in a while pausing to discuss how the patrons in this place had no fashion sense. Artie and Tina grab the table beside Rachel and are talking about things that no one really cares about. Probably something about Fan Fiction or something equally lame Quinn thought to herself as she scans the room. Over by the pinball machine and other various video games were Puck, Finn and Mike giving each other high fives and punches in the shoulder being louder than necessary.

It used to be different for Quinn. She used to be the one that everyone wanted to be around, the top dog, the queen bee but ever since she joined Glee, got pregnant and got kicked off the Cheerio's everything changed. At first she thought this change was for the worse, but as the years went by and she reclaimed her position as head Cheerio she realized that these things were not really that important. She kind of liked not being the one that everyone looked to for the picture of perfection. Except for Sue Sylvester though, but ever since Quinn demanded her spot back after she gave birth, she's pretty much had Coach Sylvester wrapped around her finger. If there was one thing that has changed that she does wish she could fix is her relationships with certain people.

Even when she was no longer a Cheerio and pretty much a social outcast, and usual protocol for that kind of termination would result in complete severed ties from any and every other current Cheerio. That's how Sue ran things a tight, ruthless and discriminating band of cheerleaders. Everyone pretty much followed suit, especially Santana because with Quinn out of the picture she was in the ideal spot to take over as head Cheerio. Brittany was different. Brittany would still call her and hangout with her even with Santana breathing down her neck about how that was not allowed. Santana knew Brittany kept in touch and stayed friends with the other blonde and although she would verbally scold her for going against coach and even her, she never actually stopped Brittany from it. It always made Quinn wonder because Brittany always did what she was told, especially when the person doing to the telling is Santana. She couldn't help but wonder and hope that maybe that was Santana's way of keeping some sort of contact with her. The three of them had been friends ever since they were tiny little elementary school girls putting on shows on the playground during recess. There was so much history between them. So Quinn hoped that was Santana's reasoning, though she assumes she will never truly know for sure. That was something that still allowed Quinn to have a soft spot for the fiery Latina.

She is taken out of her musings when her eyes land upon the two girls she had so many good childhood memories with. Her lips curl up into a slight smile as she watches their tiny interactions. It was odd that it had never truly occurred to her earlier in their friendship. For someone as mean, blunt, aggressive and heartless as Santana there was this other side that she only saw when the other blonde was in her presence. She never was really on the bitch end of Santana's rants until she was excommunicated by Coach Sylvester, she understands now that it was because Brittany had always been with them and she kept Santana, well, nice.

The twosome was standing alone looking through the jukebox giggling and pointing at the songs that they were looking up. Santana's hand is on the blonde's shoulder and Quinn watches from a safe distance as her hand slides down Brittany's arm. She assumes the touch is so soft that it tickles her friend, and she eyes how the brunette let's their hands graze against each other and links pinkies with her best friend leaning her head onto her shoulder.

Sure, Quinn thought, friends do stuff like that, especially girls. But the way Santana touched Brittany and the way Brittany let her touch her was different. Quinn was envious of this, and although there was a bit of jealousy, it was nice to see her friend's happy with one another.

"They are kind of cute together." Rachel interrupts her thoughts and she turns her head to acknowledge the girl now standing next to her. Quinn smiles and nods in agreement. "Well, when you pretend that Santana is a stranger who has never thrown a slushie in your face and slept with the guy you were in love with thus stealing his innocence." She adds and Quinn giggles at Rachel's slight rant completely understanding why the diva would find it hard to find anything to deal with Santana could be considered even remotely cute.

"Yeah, they kind of are." She glances back towards the couple who have moved away from the music box and are now just standing to the side appearing to be in some sort of conversation that has made Santana's eyes soft as she looks into Brittany's eyes who is talking. "I just don't understand Brittany won't tell her, Santana is clearly in love. Look at her." Quinn points towards them.

"We both know that Santana is as obsessed with her reputation as I am about having a solo and if my dads' stories about how they came out are anything to go by, she is most definitely worried about the outcome, no pun intended." Rachel explains in a low voice and Quinn furrows her eyebrows towards the two girls in question. "Which to be honest is slightly strange due to the fact that Santana is the most feared female at our entire school and that includes Sue Sylvester." Rachel states feeling pretty confident about her assimilation.

"What's up with those two?" Kurt asks breaking up Rachel and Quinn's conversation and nodding towards the two Cheerio's who have segregated themselves from the rest of the group.

Rachel darts panic stricken eyes towards Quinn, luckily not in view to Kurt, the blonde keeps her focus on her fellow Cheerio's. They were standing by the wall still, Brittany had her back against it and Santana, who was awfully close to her, was playing with the bracelet on her friend's wrist as they spoke.

"Umm, looks like they're talking." Quinn states the obvious in an uninterested tone and glares at Kurt trying to act annoyed at his interruption.

He eyes the blonde closest to him with intrigue and then brings his attention back to the girl's giggling a few feet away.

"No." He blurts out, obviously they were talking, but there was something else going on. They were up to something, which secretly made him a little scared. "What the hell is that?" He shrieks pointing to them and the girls whip their heads back to the twosome. Brittany was smiling warmly as she watches Santana laugh at something she had said. "Is she, is she laughing?" Kurt stutters in shock. "Hmm, I didn't know she could do that." He tilts his head because he has just seen something not everyone witnesses from day to day. "Well, without a slushie in one hand and a scowl on her face anyhow." He deadpans crossing his arms continuing to analyze the situation.

Quinn and Rachel glance over their shoulder at one another and immediately nod as though they share the same thought. Quinn turns to Kurt, her eyebrow arches.

"Kurt, how good is your gaydar?" She asks and quickly gets his attention back to her but his face has defeated written all over it and he sighs.

"One word: Finn." He side eyes Rachel. "In other words, non-functioning, why?" He asks now slightly more interested, perhaps these girls had spotted someone for him.

"Here's the thing Kurt, this is top secret information and we are only telling you because, as my dad's would like to say, you are 'family'." Rachel begins and Kurt is going back and forth between the girls by his side.

"See, there are two people here, that…" Quinn pauses trying to think of the right way to phrase it without it coming out as gossip.

"Kurt, besides you, there are two people here practicing 'family' tendencies, if you know what I mean." Rachel cuts Quinn off by just blurting out whatever was in her head. He nods slowly trying to understand the diva.

"Oh." He gasps placing his hand to his chest over dramatically. "You know, I did think you two were a little too chummy this week, a little more 'Boys on the Side' than usual." He says with conviction in his voice. Quinn's eyebrows furrow and Rachel jerks her head back looking between him and Quinn.

"Not us you idiot." Quinn spits out in typical Fabray fashion and slaps his arm.

"Ow." He whines rubbing his arm and looks over where Rachel is motioning. "Brittany and Santana?" He asks incredulously. "No way, Santana is fooling around with Brittany?" His voice starts rising until Rachel lists her hand to cover his mouth.

"They're not fooling around." Quinn informs him and sighs out from the weight of the words her mouth is about to unload but Rachel beats her to the punch.

"Brittany is in love with her." Kurt's eyes widen but then after a few seconds for it to sink in, he's not all that surprised.

"Hmm, I guess it makes sense." He shrugs his shoulders. "What about Santana?" He muses to himself but says it out loud. The girls look at each other, this time neither one has the answer and Kurt watches them. "What?" He interrupts their telepathic conversation.

"Well, being with Brittany is a secret for Santana." Rachel softly tells him, almost feeling guilty that she has said this much. "Santana…"

"Santana is afraid." Quinn finishes what Rachel was scared to say and her words come out annoyed and she half rolls her eyes. "Remember when I got pregnant, how much that affected my social life?" Both nod. "That's what she's afraid of."

"But when I came out my social life didn't change." Kurt states matter of factly.

"No offense Kurt, but as someone on the same non-popular social map as you, your claim to fame at McKinley is Glee and being gay. And as for your social life, it didn't change because you didn't have one." Rachel explains cautiously.

"Yeah, and those two go together like peanut butter and chocolate." Quinn interjects.

"Yeah, but for Santana, well…" Rachel tries.

"Cheerio's and gay, well those go together like…" Quinn's voice trails off trying to think of a good comparison.

"Rachel and style." Kurt adds understanding now in his eyes and slightly alarmed, Rachel makes a face and Quinn nods. "Poor Brittany."

"Yeah, because Brittany and anything is like…" Rachel tries again.

"Puppies and marshmellows." Quinn finishes and they all stand there, sigh out and glance at the Cheerio's in their own world.

**_okay, so i know there was not any real Brittana moments, but that's the point. that everyone else can see it and don't care. and that they think they are good together and all that happy stuff:)... i'm really into making Quinn be a big part of the whole Brittana thing because in my back story they all were friends from when they were little, so if anyone knows them the most it's Quinn. and duh, who else would they go to for some gay advice! so it should be fun to see what Kurt can bring to operation Brittana._**


	10. Chapter 10

**_thanks for the reviews peeps:) enjoy_**

"Alright folks let's put our hands together for Rachel Berry!" The DJ announces to the crowd and most people clap. But Santana rolls her eyes while Brittany forces her body to turn around so that she at least watches Rachel sing.

Santana leans against the wall that Brittany and she had been standing by and reaches her hand around her friend's waist. She covertly locks her thumb into the belt loop in the jeans letting her fingers lazily graze over the exposed skin above her jeans. Brittany instinctively moves back leaning a little into Santana but keeps her focus on Rachel and clapping for her. The brunette rests her cheek against Brittany's bare shoulder and when she's certain no one is paying attention to them she turns to kiss the soft skin quickly. The touch creates goose bumps down the blonde's arm and she turns her head to grin at Santana who smiles back.

On the other side of the room Quinn and Kurt are strategically placed out of Santana's direct view and they are watching closely. Every now and again glancing at one another as if making sure they are seeing the same thing.

Brittany stops clapping and reaches her hand down to where Santana's is playing with the skin under her shirt grabbing it and giving it a light squeeze. The brunette leans up slightly bringing her lips very close to Brittany's ear, whispering something to her. Whatever it is that she says makes the blonde smile shyly and turn a shade of pink.

The blonde slowly turns around so that she is practically pressed up against Santana. She brings her hand up to the brunette's neck to pull her closer tilting her head. Her head at the last minute goes further to the left and now she's whispering something into Santana's ear. The Latina's eyes go wide and she does her best from letting her mouth hand open. Britt pulls away just as slowly as she had leaned in and begins to strut away from her friend, letting her hand graze over her until she's too far away that their hands slip out from its soft grasp. For a few seconds Santana watches her walk away, and then she looks around before she pushes herself from the wall and follows Brittany.

"That was Rachel Berry everyone!" People clap and Rachel bows before quickly heading over to Kurt and Quinn who are in deep conversation. On her journey to the table she glances over to the wall noticing its missing the Cheerio's that have been occupying it the whole night.

"Where'd they go?" She asks taking a seat across from them.

"They just walked that way." Quinn tells her nodding in the direction the girls had exited.

"If I was to guess judging by posture and body language, they are definitely sucking face somewhere." Kurt offers his take on where they went.

"Seriously, they were like all over each other, with their eyes." Quinn adds crossing her arms.

"That's good right?" Rachel asks slightly confused, because isn't this what the whole plan was.

"Good for Santana and Brittany's bodies, yes, but did you see…" Quinn begins but Kurt finishes her sentence.

"The way Santana was a little worried about her surroundings? Yes." Kurt says pointing around to emphasize the place filled with people.

"Exactly, when she hooks up with guys she makes sure she is seen." Quinn explains.

"Gross." Rachel and Kurt say in unison.

Santana walks through the doors which takes her outside and she finds Brittany standing there waiting for her. They smile at one another and the blonde grabs her friend's hand leading her away from the entrance. They aren't walking long at all before Brittany finally stops and raises her hands flashing her signature 'surprise' smile.

"Tada!" She shouts and Santana giggles at her.

"Awe B, you're so cute." The brunette tells her eyeing the bench before them, and grabs Brittany's hand again.

"I saw it when we pulled in to the parking lot." Brittany admits and follows Santana to the bench and both girls take a seat.

They had this thing where they would spend hours on a bench located somewhere random. Usually it was to be alone because they could be close and cuddly and not worry about anything. Sometimes they would sit there to talk to strangers and sometimes Brittany would make Santana make up stories. Whatever the reason, it was mostly to be with one another. Santana didn't mind star gazing really, it was kind of entertaining to watch Brittany point out and name the constellations wrong. But once in a while she would put up a fight to which Brittany would always promise a sexual favor in return is she cooperated. After a few times of this Santana _really_ liked star gazing, but she would still be fussy just to hear Brittany tell her the dirty things she planned on doing to her. Most of the time the blonde could be kind of dumb and naive, but she knew Santana's game, she just played along with her because at the end of the day, it was always them.

"Ugh, I really hope they aren't having sex in the van." Quinn scrunches her nose as her words come out.

"If they even made it that far." Kurt says. "I feel like I need a cold shower and all we saw was them look at each other."

"Sanny, tell me a story." Brittany pleads laying her head on her friends shoulder.

"About what?"

"Hmm, bunnies." She says and Santana chuckles before giving in.

"I'd actually prefer not to sit here and mull over the sexual activities of those two thank you." Rachel interrupts and her eyes fall on a figure over Quinn's shoulder. "Hey Mr. Schu."

"Hey guys, we're going to head back now, our flight is kind of early, and if some of you don't get enough sleep your kind of, well, mean." He explains, even though he's not referring to them, they know who he is talking about and they nod. "So start heading out to the van." He tells them, his perfect grin still in place as he turns to find the others.

"Oh boy." Kurt sighs in alarm.

"I really hope they aren't having sex in the van." Quinn repeats herself from before and the other two nod in agreement.

"Did they live happily ever after?" Brittany asks in a soothing voice.

"Of course B." Santana tells her and kisses the top of her blonde head.

"San?"

"Yeah?"

There's silence for a few moments before Brittany continues. She is unconsciously pulling at the fraying strands of her friends jeans.

"I really liked this week too, being with you." She lifts her head to see what facial expression Santana has on. To her relief her friend has opted for the warm and caring smile. "It was nice being an 'us'." She pauses again wanting to speak, but her mouth refuses to move.

"What's wrong Britt?"

"I don't want this week to end." She admits and small tears begin forming in her eyes. "I don't want to go back home, I want this week to last forever. Because when we get home you're only going to look at me like this when we're alone even though Quinn says you look at me like that all the time, but I don't catch you doing it and then at parties you're going to touch Mike Chang's abs." She blurts out trying her best to keep control of her emotions. Santana takes in everything Brittany was saying and felt really bad that she was this worked up over something, but once she heard Quinn's name her demeanor changed.

"What did Quinn say to you?" The brunette asks and Brittany looks up from her rant and realizes she's done it again, said something she wasn't supposed to.

"Nothing." It sounds more like a question coming out of her mouth. Santana gives her a face that asks again what about Quinn but Brittany shakes her head. "Stop it San, it's not about anyone else, this is about me, you and us. I don't want you to hook up with other people when we get home." Brittany finally takes a stand and firmly crosses her arms. Santana goes to speak but nothing comes out she looks over at her friend and then back at her hands.

"I don't want _you_ to hook up with anyone else either." Her voice is soft and low and if it weren't just the two of them outside Brittany would have most definitely needed for her to say it again. Santana looks over to her from her hands and she gives her a small smile.


	11. Chapter 11

"San, you have nothing to worry about, you know I haven't been with anyone else in like a year." Brittany assures her turning her body to face Santana's. "I told you that already, several times. I know what I want it's you that makes me worry." She explains and her eyes are so sad and it broke Santana's heart to see her bubbly blonde look like this.

"I haven't either B." Santana's voice is barely a whisper she practically breathes the words out too nervous to look her friend in the eyes. Brittany's head snaps back up trying to get Santana to look at her.

"What do you mean?" She asks utterly confused and finally the brunette meets those blue eyes she so easily falls into whenever she sees them.

"I haven't been with anyone in a really long time. Like sexually." Her tone is serious and cautious making sure that Brittany gets it. A small smile of understanding and relief forms on the blonde's lips and she reaches for Santana's hand. "And I don't want to be with anybody else." Brittany nods not only in agreement but also because she wants Santana to continue to open up to her, this was nice. "And I don't want you to be with anybody else, and this week was awesome because I feel like I got to be me, and I am mostly me when I'm with you." Brittany stops nodding and looks down at their hands thoughtfully.

"Why do we keep doing this?" The blonde breaks the comfortable silence bringing her eyes back up to dark brown ones trying to read them like she usually can. Santana gives her a strange look not quite understanding her point. "When we're alone you're are so ridiculously sweet and thoughtful, and you kiss me, and touch me, and you look at me like that." She points to her friends face to emphasize her points.

"I touch you all the time B." Santana says.

"No San, I mean, like when we are alone." Brittany clarifies and Santana nods.

"Listen Britt, how about we enjoy this last night together and when we get back we can talk about it." Santana tells her, she was really hoping that this would work and that when they got back Brittany would forget this conversation ever happened.

They had almost had this talk over a dozen times over the course of this year so far, and she has done quite well at postponing it so far. What's a little bit longer? Maybe till after graduation when they finally got out of that place and nobody knew them and they weren't held up to standards. Before Brittany could even respond they heard familiar voices heading over in their direction, it was Kurt, Quinn and Rachel coming to tell them that they were heading back to the houses.

Reluctantly the blonde got up and Santana linked their pinkies leading them back to the parking lot. Brittany figured Santana was right, they could talk about this when they got home, and there was really no point in getting into an argument on their last night of spring break. Especially when they had a room all to themselves, they might as well make the most of it.

When they got back the group decided that they were still in the mood to celebrate and they were going to have a little sleepover in the girl's house. The guys opted for video games since Puck brought his playstation and the girls just sat around and gossiped making fun of the boys. At one point Santana excused herself from the group because her mother called her cell phone. Quinn figured this would be the perfect opportunity to talk to Brittany about anything and everything that has been going on between her and Santana during this vacation. Luckily Mercedes and Tina had gone over to school the boys in video games leaving herself, Kurt and Rachel to interrogate her.

"So Brittany?" Quinn breaks the strange silence and the blonde's daydreaming as well and she turns to face Quinn. Brittany watches as Quinn glances around to Kurt and Rachel before letting her eyes fall back on to her.

"Britt we want to help you with Santana." Rachel jumps in and Brittany's eyebrows shoot up and she looks at Quinn.

"It's okay B they aren't going to let the cat out of the bag." Quinn reassures her and Brittany looks around the floor of the kitchen. "No, not a real cat, I mean, they aren't going to say anything."

"Oh, okay." Brittany smiles and nods her head.

"Besides it's not like you two are being secretive about it." Rachel says getting the blonde's attention again and Kurt nods in agreement. "After finding out about you two it all kind of makes sense and is super obvious." She finishes and Brittany wants to smile but she looks a little guilty and it's clear she feels bad.

"That's not a bad thing Brittany." Kurt finally speaks up and her sad eyes look up to him. "It just means we see it, and we are completely fine with it."

"Although happy Santana creeps me out a little bit, I see the way she makes you happy and the look you get on your face when she's around." Rachel explains in her own way.

"And the look on your face when she's not around." Quinn adds. "And same goes for her."

"I know." Brittany mumbles, because in all honesty she knew what they were saying was true. She knows that she loves Santana and she believes whole heartedly that her best friend feels exactly the same way.

"So then what's the problem sweetie?" Kurt asks her placing his hand over hers.

"We go through this all the time the back and forth and forth and back." She begins to explain twirling her head for emphasis. "And then I'm all dizzy and forget what we were even talking about that nothing ever gets talked about." They all sit there trying to decode her words. "San's really good at confusing me."

"Okay, so then just say what you want to say." Rachel urges her. "Here, pretend I'm Santana and say to me what you want to say to her." She pulls her chair closer to Brittany and takes her hands into her own and sitting up straight as though she were truly trying to get into character. Brittany looks at her strangely and then huffs turning her body fully to Rachel.

"Santana, we've been 'together' for a while now and I know you say that we can't be 'official' because…" Brittany stops talking when Rachel and Quinn start shaking their heads. "Is that not good?"

"It's not that Britt, it's just, well you are giving her too much time to think of ways to divert your attention." Kurt tries to tell her but when she blankly stares at him he fixes his terminology. "This is why you get dizzy you're taking too long to get to the point. Just tell her." Brittany understands and focuses back on Rachel, or Santana, whoever she is at this moment.

"Okay, hmmm, alright, San I don't want to keep us a secret anymore, because I love you and I want to be your girlfriend, and I don't care if people know. All that I care about is you and popularity, Cheerio's, Sue all of that doesn't mean a thing if I can't share them with you in the way that I want to." She finishes and her face is serious and the other three have their mouths wide open from shock. Brittany really was in love, it was the most sincere and non nonsensical thing they've ever heard out of her mouth. Rachel shakes her head from the surprise and shifts in her seat in a way that Santana would.

"B that's not how this works we own McKinley because we are popular and we're popular because everybody wants us, and we are Cheerio's because Sue sees that everybody wants us. If we do this we will be excommunicated from the pedestal of the social royal family, and we should just bend over in front of Sue to kick are asses right out of Cheerio's." The diva gives a very believable performance and Brittany's jaw drops in the reply.

"Wow that was disturbingly accurate." Kurt gives Rachel a soundless applause and she fake bows her head. "Good delivery."

"Would you two stop it." Quinn pushes Kurt's shoulder and leans in closer to Brittany. "Here's the thing B, what you said was perfect, and unfortunately Santana might say something like that to you. So at least you can be prepared for when that happens."

"What do you mean?" The blonde inquires realizing she is still holding on to Rachel's hands and places her own back into her lap.

"She means that if Santana does say something like that, then have something ready to say back to her." Kurt clarifies.

"Give her something to think about, like that if she can't be with you like this then she can't be with you at all." Rachel suggests and Quinn nods furiously.

"But she's my best friend." Brittany tells them and she begins to pout.

"Obviously you two will still be friends, eventually, but you can't be her secret anymore. You have to stand your ground and be tough with her." Quinn explains a little more for her. Before any of them can continue the conversation Santana returns to an alarmed Kurt, an overly cheerful Rachel, and annoyed look from Quinn and a super confused look on Brittany's face.

"What did I miss?" The brunette asks.


	12. Chapter 12

"What did I miss?" The brunette asks and Quinn, Rachel and Kurt look to each other in panic while Brittany is off in her own world mouthing words but no sound is coming out.

"We were just telling Brittany how hot she looks tonight." Kurt quickly steps in with a save waving his hands up and down as if to show off her wardrobe. Santana smirks while taking a seat next to her friend.

"Brittany always looks hot." She states matter of factly it wasn't flirtatious or insinuating anything, just fact. This completely throws off Kurt's game plan and his eyes dart off to Brittany who is twirling her hair looking off to the side.

"Well obviously there's no denying her stunning looks, but we were simply admiring how it's nice to see her out of her Cheerio's uniform." Rachel jumps in trying to steer this conversation back to where Kurt had intended. "I mean, with her hair down like this and dressed up well I think it is surprising that she doesn't have a boyfriend." She states firmly but still holding her voice to come out intrigued.

Santana's eyes glide over from Rachel's to Brittany who was now involved in the conversation. The brunette agrees with Rachel, Brittany was definitely someone to want, and she wants her. Just thinking about what the diva has just said makes her imagine all of these guys touching her blonde friend and she doesn't like it one bit. But she can't get mad right now, she can't get all jealous because it would be questioned. She swallows hard and crosses her arms.

"I don't want a boyfriend." Brittany tells them and sits up straight in her chair crossing her arms across her chest matching Santana. Quinn does her best to hide a small sneer by turning her head towards the boys. Oddly enough she found this uncomfortable situation rather amusing. It was nice to see Santana squirm a little in her seat for once.

"I want a boyfriend." Kurt sighs out leaning back in his chair and crossing his legs.

Not much later the New Directions decide that it's best to call it a night because they didn't want to have to deal with the aftermath of not enough sleep. Quinn and Rachel head to their room whispering to one another with Santana and Brittany a little behind them. As they walk passed the room Santana looks in to maybe hear a little bit of what they were talking about, but Quinn just gives her a glare and shuts the door on her.

"Since when are Rachel and Quinn best friends?" Santana asks harshly.

"San, stop being mean. Rachel is kind of cool." Brittany tells her but then stops for a moment and looks at Santana shaking her head at herself. "That was mean." They both giggle to themselves turning on the light to their room and locking the door behind them.

"I missed you." Santana whispers into her ear as she wraps her arms around her from behind.

"I haven't gone anywhere." The blonde tells her in all seriousness and Santana chuckles. The brunette moves Brittany's hair off of her neck and kisses the skin there ever so softly.

"I know, but I've been waiting to get you alone all night." She admits kissing her earlobe and rubbing her hands up and down the blonde's arms.

"Why?" She asks turning around to face her best friend and Santana furrows her eyebrows.

"What's with the 20 questions B?" Santana inquires and Brittany's face contorts in her famous expression of confusion and her eyes go to the ceiling and her mouth is counting.

"That was only my second question." She states.

"No, I mean, like, why are you questioning my motives? You wonder why I want to get you alone?" Santana wonders out loud, but the question really is a question.

"No San." Brittany's voice raises a little taking Santana by surprise. "I know why you want to get me alone, and why you want to be alone with me." She admits turning around taking a couple of steps away. "But, I mean, is that all I am then?"

"What do you mean?"

"You act a certain way behind closed doors and then when we are outside of those doors I'm Brittany, Santana's best friend and nothing more. But when we are alone, I mean, I'd like to think I'm more than sex to you." She finishes and takes a seat on the bed looking up at Santana waiting for some sort of response, but the brunette just looks at her. "So, am I just sex and your best friend?"

"B I told you before that I don't want you to be with anyone else, and that I don't want to be with anyone else." Santana repeats their earlier conversation taking a seat next to her on the bed. "And if I don't make it obvious enough, you are most definitely more to me than my best friend and sex. So much more." She places her hand on her friend's thigh squeezing it. Brittany looks to her tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

"So then why don't you act like I am all the time?" Brittany finally starts with the conversation she has been waiting months, even years to have with this girl.

"How don't I?" Santana pulls her head back slightly shocked by such an accusation.

"I want to hold your hand." Brittany says simply and she's almost embarrassed because even though it is such a small tiny thing, it means the world to her.

"I can hold your hand." The brunette responds and goes to grab it but Brittany pulls her hand away from grasping reach.

"No, I mean I want you to hold my hand at school, at football games and pep rallies." The blonde explains her list of demands and Santana stands up to stop her from pacing.

"B I want those things too." She admits and she shyly looks down. "Look, I don't like seeing you upset, and I don't like seeing you upset because of something I did, or didn't do. Can we please just enjoy this last night of complete privacy? Please?" Santana gives Brittany her best puppy dog eyes which only makes the blonde give in and she smiles softly. She wraps her arms around Brittany and pulls her closer touching their noses. "I just want to be with you, right now and right here. I want to live in the now with you. So I'm going to kiss you, like really kiss you in two seconds. But if you don't want me to then…" Her voice trails off as she crashes her lips onto Brittany's and within seconds of contact the blonde is kissing her back and they fall onto the bed.

When they wake up the next morning Brittany climbs over Santana's naked body trying not to wake her up. If she doesn't get enough sleep Brittany knows she can be slightly grouchy and makes fun of Rachel even more than usual. She slips on a long t-shirt that belongs to Santana and quietly opens the door and quietly closing it. She bounces along to the kitchen where she can hear small voices whispering. The whispers pause for a moment because they can hear Brittany singing something to herself. She saunters in to the kitchen heading right for the refrigerator with a huge smile on her face. As she's pouring herself some orange juice she looks up from her singing to notice that she is not alone and she jumps a little.

"Oh, I didn't know anyone was in here." She explains and although she was startled she still has that bright and shiny smile. Kurt, Quinn, Mercedes and Rachel all eye each other before bringing their questioning glances back to the blonde.

"How is it that they are best friends again?" Kurt asks turning to Quinn with a questioning look and she rolls her eyes.

"You seem extra, happy today Britt did you finally settle things with Santana?" Quinn politely interrogates her and she shakes her head as she sips her orange juice like she has walked through a desert and this is her first drink.

"No." She tells them out of breath from chugging her drink. "But we had a lot of sex last night." All four of them have their jaws practically on the table and she smiles at them pulling out a chair to join them.

"I can't believe you two just have sex with each other." Mercedes interjects shaking her head. She wasn't grossed out or anything like that she truly did not understand how you could just have sex with a friend. "Is it just because you want to have sex or something?" She asks, perhaps sounding a little naive but she was in pure interest and all Brittany gives her is a shake of her head to inform her that no it is not just to have sex.

"So then what?" Mercedes asks her looking to the other people in the group as if waiting for them to be equally interested but when they're not she is even more confused. "Wait, you guys knew this was going on?" She jumps a little.

"Oh Mercedes, have we forgotten about that ever so eventful conference call we were on once upon a time. They practically told us they were having sex themselves." Kurt reminds her about that time when Santana told them sex wasn't dating and Brittany had slipped up about her and Santana having sexual relations. There's recognition on her face showing she remembers.

"Okay, so sex did turn in to dating?" Mercedes wonders aloud and Brittany puts her cup down rather loud and her lower lip pushes out into a pout and her eyes get sad. Quinn slides closer and rubs her friends back giving Mercedes a 'way to go' look before she turns back to Brittany.

"Not as of yet." Rachel breaks the news but sounds upbeat about it and according to her smirk she had a plan.

"What's wrong Britt?" A familiar voice causes them all but Brittany to snap their heads up as Santana quickly moves towards the blonde.

"She is just super upset that we are going home today." Rachel chimes in speaking on Brittany's behalf. She figured it would be believable and that Santana would not think she was covering something up. "She was just telling us how much fun she was having on this trip hanging out with the Glee club, singing and dancing, being in a new state even though she called it a country before but that's irrelevant." Rachel spat out a bunch of reasons as to why the blonde girl would be sad to go back to Lima, and figured one more little detail would not hurt. "Plus she was saying you were so much nicer here than at home, which I for one agree to disagree." Rachel ends her rant with a smile and Santana gives her a glare and then confusion and then panic. Brittany wasn't very good at keeping things to herself. Not that she over shared by any means, it was just that sometimes she let things slip. She tried to shrug it off and not think anything of and kneeled down to her friend.

"B I promise that we can come back here one day. Just you and me okay?" Santana promises and it made the blonde smile because Santana's were always made into reality. She never made a promise that she couldn't keep. All Brittany could do was wait for the day to come where they could come back here. "And I also promise to try to be nice back home."

"Even to Rachel." The blonde shot her head up and crosses her arms. Santana side eyes the diva and then looks back to her friend.

"Yes." She mutters and nods a little.

Eventually they all got ready and packed and when the van was loaded with their luggage they made their way to the airport. The flight was pretty smooth and rather fast that it didn't even feel like they had moved. The whole plan ride Santana made sure she held Brittany's hand, but also made sure that their hands were neatly and comfortable placed under the blanket that the flight attendant had given them. Every time Brittany tried to push it down Santana would complain that she was cold hoping Britt wouldn't figure out what she was doing. Quinn sat in their row right next to Brittany and could totally see when Santana was rubbing the blonde's arm. She had seen that type of affection before with the two Cheerio's but knowing what she knew now, and knowing for sure the details, it was hard to not see it as more than friendly caresses. When Santana thought someone saw their little displays she would fidget in her chair which would make their hands detach.

Brittany was completely aware of what Santana was doing she wasn't really being conspicuous about it. When one of their fellow Glee members would even turn in their direction let alone look at them Santana let go of her hand and pull the blanket up higher on her. At one point the blonde excused herself to go to the bathroom and Quinn stepped out to let her pass, and before she took her seat again she mumbled something about a pee break being a good idea and followed Britt down the aisle.

"What's wrong Brittany?" Quinn asks even know she already knows the answer. It frustrated the hell out of her to see Brittany getting so upset over little things like the person you love acting the way Santana was acting.

"Would you be embarrassed to be with me Quinn?" Brittany asks back and her face is soft and sad.

"B, that is not why." She tells her.

"Well then what is it? Because I mean, we have such good sex, and I like really like her a lot and I like I told Ms. P she gives me butterflies. When someone gives you butterflies, doesn't that make it special?" Quinn eyes her up lost because she was starting to rant like Rachel.

"Wait, you told Ms. Pillsbury?" Her eyebrow arches up and Brittany nods her head. "Britt, you keep telling everyone that you love Santana,_ except_ for Santana. You need to tell her and that's it. Until you do you're not going to get any kind of reaction from her." Quinn pulls her closer as the airplane gets a little turbulence.

"But what if she doesn't say it back?" Brittany wonders as if she were asking herself this question.

"Britt, do you think she loves you back?" The blonde crosses her arms and her eyebrow still up.

"No." She pauses. "I know she loves me back." She states and it is so confident and sure that Quinn can't help but smile.

"Just tell her what you know. And if she doesn't say it back, who cares, you know how she feels about you regardless of what she says or doesn't say. She'd be stupid not to have a response." Quinn shakes her head at the brunette's stupidity.

"Okay, but what if she doesn't say it back?" She asks again and Quinn looks at her like she normally does when she says something completely out of this world, Quinn hated repeating herself, but she had to learn to tolerate it in order to be friends with Brittany.

"If she doesn't say it back, it most likely means that she can't give you what you want or what you need for that matter. So you walk away and give her something to think about, and maybe worry about." The head cheerleader smirks.

"Like make her jealous, or give her the silent treatment?" She tilts her head to the side.

"Maybe. All I know is that if someone can't give you what you need and whenever you are with them all you want is more, no matter how long you stick around you're only going to be sad. No matter how long you stick around it's not going to change, because it's routine. If you tell her and she says nothing and you accept it, then you will still be in this spot you're in now." Brittany looks down at the floor as if Quinn meant this exact spot on the plane, but Quinn grabbed her wrists to get her attention back. "I mean in your relationship."

"Oh."

Quinn rolls her eyes as the door to the bathroom opens and Brittany walks in locking it. Her eyes glance back to Santana who was glaring over at Rachel Berry who was staring at Quinn.

"Oh boy."

**_okay so i totally wanted to leave it off there because i have fun things in store. the next chapter i am going to be trying something different, but i hope that it works out the way i had it in my head. so if you liked this chapter let me know by reviewing:)_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_okay first things first for this chapter, i suggest, at the appointed time that is, listening to Kylie Minogue's 'All the Lovers'... bc it's in here. i've read a couple of fics that use songs cuz duh it's Glee and they sing, so what would a story about this fun Gleeclub without someone singing. so here is what i did, and i tried my best, i tried to incorporate the way i saw it in my head and type it out for you, with the words to go with the scene... i am not to sure how it is going to work for you as the reader and trust me i tried to read it over and get a grasp on it from a different perspective. but alas i wrote it so i understand it. now i already had written a different scene out in the same form, however if you do not like it let me know and i will change it up a bit. okay, so try and be nice, but honest:) thanx_**

They're by the baggage claim of the airport waiting for their bags to come around the turnstile. The whole group is bunched up randomly in front making small conversations about nothing really important. Santana was watching as Brittany was goofing around with Artie trying out some new dance moves with his wheelchair accidentally rolling into people. Quinn walks up beside her with her arms across her chest and Santana glances to her but doesn't turn her head.

"I love that girl." Quinn sighs out with a kind smile placed on her lips. She watches along with Santana as the other blonde is all giggles.

"Me too." The brunette admits in a whisper, and her tone was not equal as Quinn's. The way it came out held so much more meaning. At first Quinn was taken aback by this admission, but it was finally her chance to step up to Santana and tell her what a complete ass she is if she doesn't act on her feelings. "I know you know." Santana tells her and Quinn shoots a look at her but her friend is still facing forward a distant look in her eye. "When you got kicked off the Cheerio's I finally felt like I was there, I had made it and I had nothing to worry about." She finally turns to the blonde and smirks. "But it wasn't as easy as you made it look. It's actually harder being on top." And Quinn nods at the acknowledgement. "When you came back I was kind of relieved, not how it all went down, but in a way I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders." She takes in a deep breath. "Obviously I was delusional because Sue just made us co-captains and now I feel just as stressed as ever, to be just as good as you and then some." She shakes her head at the stupidity of it all high school politics were so ridiculous. "I have too much to lose."

"You could lose her." Quinn points out and her voice is critical which Santana picks up on and she rolls her eyes. "Are you seriously willing to lose Brittany to hold on to the next few months of popularity and a couple of cheers you've got left?" She asks sounding utterly disappointed.

"I don't have a choice Q. Brittany understands." Her explanation doesn't even come out as though she even believes it. "I don't intend to become McKinley High Schools first Queerio that would follow me around for life."

"If all you care about is your reputation Santana, then you really don't deserve Brittany." The blonde tells her in a disgusted tone and scrunching her nose at her friends horrible ideas of what should be.

"It's not just that Q, I care about Brittany so much more than she even knows."

"So then tell her and then everything will be fine. No one here is going to care." Quinn explains waving her hands to point out the Glee club. "She just wants people to know that you are hers and she is yours, that's all. I don't think that's asking for much." And with that Quinn walks away giving Santana something to think about. The brunette brings her attention back to her blonde who was smiling making her way over to her.

Santana can't help but smile back. Quinn was right, but she wasn't ready. They had been doing this back and forth together for years now it was as though why fix it if it ain't broke? As much as she wanted to be able to hold Brittany's hand, like really hold it, she couldn't do it that's why they linked pinkies all of the time. It was touching but not too much but enough for Brittany, for a while anyhow. She wanted to make sure all the stupid jocks in school knew she was Santana's girl because then they would stop flipping up the back of her skirt when she wasn't around. But she couldn't. All she could hear were the names they would call her and Brittany as they walked down the hallway. How her parents would think of her. What Sue Sylvester would do if she found out two of her Cheerio's were in a relationship. Surely she would have something to say about it, there was no doubt in Santana's mind. The only doubt that lay there was the aftermath if they had indeed come out as a couple.

"Sanny stop thinking." Brittany jokes as she places her hands on her friend's wrists and pulls her a little closer.

Normally Santana would comfortably let the blonde pull her in to an embrace, but after her conversation with Quinn she was so consumed with self awareness and was self conscious. She felt like everyone was watching them now and she could just see the headlines on Jacob Israel's blog forming. So without thinking she pulls her arms out of Brittany's grasp causing the blonde to look at her, lost.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asks her with concern in her eyes bringing her hand up to Santana's cheek to comfort her but Santana flinches.

"Britt what do you want from me?" The brunette pretty much shouts, not too loud, but loud enough to get the rest of their group to turn their focus on the two Cheerio's. Brittany is hurt, it's written all over her face and she jumps a little at Santana's harsh tone. All the Latina wanted to do was cry, but she couldn't cry in front of these people so she put on her game face.

"What do you mean San?" She hangs her head a little lower to get some eye contact.

"What is it that you want from me?" She asks again this time a little softer trying to not let anyone hear her shaky voice, but everyone was still listening.

Brittany steps back a little as if to analyze the situation, trying to understand Santana's sudden outburst and need to be explained what Brittany wants from her.

_[insert music- All the Lovers: by Kylie Minogue]_

**Standing in front of Santana she begins **_[__Dance]_**  
as though she is waiting for her to step **_[__It's all I wanna do]_**  
towards her. She walks slowly towards her **_[__So won't you]_**  
placing her hand on her cheek but letting **_[__Dance]_**  
it slide off as she moves behind her in a swift **_[__I'm standing here with you]_**  
dance like motion. **_[__Why won't you move]_

**Santana turns around following Brittany's figure  
with her eyes. The blonde quickly steps to her **_[__I'll get inside your groove]_**  
pressing her body to the brunette's sliding her hands  
down the front of her own body. **_[__Cuz I'm on fire fire fire fire]_

**Brittany looks deep into her eyes taking Santana's **_[__It hurts]_**  
arms and wrapping them around her neck but then **_[__When you get too close]_**  
jumps away pushing off Santana's chest for leverage. **_[__But baby it hurts]_

**She pounds her palm to her chest and stomps her foot **_[__If love is really good]_**  
slowly bringing her arms to wrap around heself and then **_[__You just want more]_**  
spreading them out. **_[__Even if it throws you to the fire fire fire fire]  
_

**Mike and Puck come up beside her and each take **_[__All the lovers]_**  
one of her out stretched arms lifting her up in the **_[__That have gone before]_**  
air. While at the same time everyone else in the **_[__They don't compare to you]_**  
airport has stopped what they are doing and start **_[__Don't be frightened]_**  
kissing (romantically not getting it on style****) **_[__Just give me a little bit more]  
_**The put her down right in front of Santana and **_[__They don't compare]_**  
the blonde is shaking her head pointing to her friend. **_[__All the lovers]_

**Brittany takes two steps towards Santana and places **_[__Feel]_**  
her hand over Santana's chest where her heart it. Then **_[__Can't you see there's so much here to] _**  
brings Santana's to reach her own. **_[__Feel]  
_**She places her hand behind the brunette's back pushing **_[__Deep inside in your heart] _**  
them closer together to where their faces are a breath **_[__You know I'm real]_**  
apart. **_[__Can't you see that this is really higher]  
_**The are being lifted by a crowd below them but their **_[__higher] _**  
eyes are locked onto each others. **_[__higher higher]_

**They are back down on the ground as if nothing **_[__Breathe]_**  
had happened. Brittany is circling around Santana **_[__I know you find it hard]_**  
as she sings making the girl continuously looking **_[__But baby breathe]_**  
over her shoulder to keep her eyes on the blonde.  
They're being lifted again but like they're on their **_[__Lying next to me]_**  
backs looking over at one another. **_[__Its all you need]  
_**Brittany puts out her pinky for Santana to take **_[__And i'll take you there]_**  
and she does and the get thrown up into the air. **_[__I'll take you higher higher higher higher]_

**Once again everyone is kissing and being all **_[__All the lovers]_**  
cute and romantic around the airport as **_[__That have gone before]_**  
Brittany is singing walking through the sea of **_[__They don't compare to you]_**  
people being all public displays of affection. **_[__Don't be frightened]  
_**She slowly makes her way up to Santana **_[__Just give me a little bit more]_**  
taking her hands as though she were pleading **_[__They don't compare]_**  
with her. **_[__All the lovers]_

**They're back to how they were standing during **_[__Dance]_**  
their conversation and Brittany's eyes are honest **_[__It's all I wanna do]_**  
and hopeful and begging. She let's her arm fall and **_[__So won't you dance]_**  
her hand finds Santana's so easily and she gives it a **_[__I'm standing here with you]_**  
squeeze. She tilts her head and holds their gaze **_[__Why won't you move]_**  
strongly. **_[__Even if it throws you to the fire fire fire]  
_**Brittany is no on the turnstile that is moving **_[__All the lovers]_**  
and is accompanied by her fellow airport **_[__That have gone before]_**  
patrons who are kissing and canoodling. Her **_[__They don't compare to you]_**  
arms are outstretched above her head, but **_[__Don't be frightened]_**  
her eyes are firmly locked on Santana. **_[__Just give me a little bit more]  
[They don't compare]  
[All the lovers]_

"What is it that you want from me?" She asks again this time a little softer trying to not let anyone hear her shaky voice, but everyone was still listening.

Brittany steps back a little as if to analyze the situation, trying to understand Santana's sudden outburst and need to be explained what Brittany wants from her.

"I know everyone thinks I'm dumb." Brittany says through hazy eyes shoving her hands into the pockets of her Cheerios jacket. "I'm no good at school stuff, and I get confused easily, especially when more than one person is talking or there are numbers involved." She pauses for a moment breaking eye contact from Santana, as if her thoughts are on the ground. The brunette isn't sure what to say at this moment. She has always been able to read Brittany's eyes, understand her when she didn't even understand herself. Then those blue eyes came back up to meet her own and they were so sad and filled to the brim with tears. "People think I'm stupid and that I don't know anything about anything. But they're wrong. I may not know many things, but I do know… I know that I am in love with you." The words basically tumble out of her mouth and her voice is shaky. "I don't know for how long, because I don't think I realized that I was at first, but I'm pretty sure I've loved you for forever. I love you because no matter what you always stand up for me, and you understand me when no one else does, you don't always look at me strange when I say things and even if you do think it's strange you act like it's not. You walk me to my classes even though yours are on the other side of the building and you try to teach me Spanish and because you make me smile and I can make you smile." She kicks her feet against the pavement feeling frustrated. "I know these are stupid things but they matter to me."

"Britt…" Santana tries to cut in but Brittany doesn't let her.

"I love you, and I think…" She pauses glancing at Quinn who nods for her to continue. "No I know that you love me back." The blonde's tone is now more confident than it was a few minutes ago and she squares her shoulders to the smaller girl. "You love me back but you are too afraid to admit it, and it makes me sad for you. But I'd rather be sad for you than sad with you." She hesitates for a second, it was quick but there was definite hesitation, before she turns around and leaves the brunette all by herself.


	14. Chapter 14

"I love you, and I think…" She pauses glancing at Quinn who nods for her to continue. "No I know that you love me back." The blonde's tone is now more confident than it was a few minutes ago and she squares her shoulders to the smaller girl. "You love me back but you are too afraid to admit it, and it makes me sad for you. But I'd rather be sad for you than sad with you." She hesitates for a second, it was quick but there was definite hesitation, before she turns around and leaves the brunette all by herself.

Santana's mouth opens to call after her but with all the confusion at what has just happened prevents her and she stutters out a few breathes. As the blonde gets lost in the sea of people her brown eyes find the floor making her remember that she was standing all alone, kind of, it felt as though she were in the middle of a boxing ring and the audience were her fellow Glee members. She looks to the side and Mercedes gives her a smirk of disapproval, Puck who is standing next to her is looking at the floor where Santana is standing pretending he didn't see or hear anything. Artie and Mike have their jaws on the floor with Tina standing in between them with her arms across her chest shaking her head in the direction that Brittany had fled. Emma and Will had their eyes on what had just unfolded but were pretending to be busy gathering the luggage feeling completely awkward about what they had just witnessed. Finn is standing there dumbfounded as usual by Rachel who looks upset, and then there is Quinn and Kurt with disappointment and disgust in their eyes. They glance at one another and nod in unison as they begin to move Kurt over to Rachel and they go off to find the blonde and Quinn steps to Santana. She crosses her arms and smirks at the brunette eyeing her up and down before she gets close enough.

"Way to go Romeo." She says while rolling her eyes and doesn't even wait for a response turning on her heels and stomping off to meet her fellow Cheerio.

The Latina stood there trying to process everything, but she couldn't. What just happened? Everything was fine, and then she blew up, and at Brittany. She never did that. Everything at that point felt so overwhelming. Having that talk with Quinn just minutes ago was echoing through her head.

Unfortunately for Brittany she had forgotten that they had taken a bus from the school to the airport and were getting taken back to the school on a bus. She hadn't thought that far ahead and now she has to sit on a bus for a good 45 minutes with Santana just a few seats away from her. Normally they'd sit next to each other and make fun of everyone, but not this time.

Quinn made sure that the ride wasn't confrontational making sure to give Santana glares to stay away, and pretty much every other girl helped with that as well. For once in her life she was a complete outcast and felt like such a loser. She sat in the front of the bus with the teachers and even Mr. Schu wouldn't talk to her, mostly because he didn't know what to say. How do you start up a conversation that makes the nicest girl in the world explode like that? No one has ever seen Brittany be mean to anyone, on purpose anyway. So she sat across from Ms. Pillsbury who was staring at her intently as though she wanted to say something to her, but the brunette made it clear through facial expressions that she was in no mood to talk to the school's OCD guidance counselor.

Santana's mom was at the school waiting for her and Brittany but of course Brittany changed those plans and caught a ride from Quinn and Rachel instead. This left Santana with having to make up some strange excuse to her mother why the blonde wasn't with her. Her mother expresses how odd that was but went with it. The two never fought or ever had a disagreement about anything and were practically attached at the hip, if there was Santana there was Brittany it was that simple.

Quinn offered to hang out with Brittany for a little while when they got home but the blonde declined the offer saying she just wanted to be alone. She had never said those words before she was never alone. Santana was always at her house and if they weren't there Brittany was at her house, or they were together somewhere else. So when she got into her room the quiet sounded so weird to her. She tossed her bag to the side of her bed took off her shoes and sat in the middle of it crossing her legs. Her eyes focused on a picture on her desk of her and her best friend. It was from their 8th grade dance, she always loved the picture saying that Santana looked so beautiful that night. She also loved it because it looked like a picture a couple would have on their desk, their night stand or in their locker. Ironically that night they had went to the dance together stating that they were too hot to waste themselves as dates to the stupid unattractive guys of their class. She wanted to smile, she even tried to smile but she couldn't. She just didn't have the strength for it and it made her sad. It never took a lot for her to smile. As much as she was sad and in pain about everything, she knew she had done the right thing. Quinn was right. She had to make Santana understand that she wasn't going to stick around and be miserable and led on. Brittany wanted more and if Santana wasn't willing to give her what she wanted as well as needed then it wasn't fair to keep doing this. If Santana really did have feelings for her as she claimed she did, then a fight like this would sure as hell make her prove it. Brittany hoped anyhow.

As soon as Santana got into her mother's car she whipped out her cell phone and furiously began typing out a text to Brittany begging her to talk to her so they could fix this. That it wasn't fair how things went down at the airport and she at least owed it to her to listen. Usually she would get a reply back within seconds, but nothing ever came. Once home she ran up to her bedroom and after a couple of minutes of pacing she opted to make a phone call rather than another lame text. There was no ringing.

_b-'Hi Brittany this is Brittany call me back…'_

_s-'B you're not leaving a message you're making a message.'_

_b-'But I thought you left a message after the beep.'_

_Beep_

It was Brittany's voicemail and even though she was getting more frustrated she couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that her friend had never fixed her voicemail. She tried again as soon as she hung up, but once again it went straight to voicemail and slams her phone shut twisting and turning the phone hard in between her hands wanting to throw it. This was something that never happened, through all their years of friendship Brittany never ignored or avoided Santana.

She took a seat at the end of her bed and placed her head in her hands taking in deep breathes. Her mind kept replaying everything that happened during the week and how it led up to the incident at the airport. Everything was fine; well it was okay, sort of. Everything was so messed up and deep down she really knows it was her fault, but she can't admit that. With her and Brittany there was always this conversation that was never had because it never accomplished anything. It always started after them having a good night, great sex, sneaking around at school or something as nice as a great spring break to make it come out. Brittany always brought up taking things to the next level, and that level was the 'dating' level. But Santana could never understand why it was so important to her and tried numerous times to make her understand how much damage that could do to their reputations if they decided to let everyone know about them and plus it was more fun to sneak around.

It's been 3 days and the girls still haven't spoken let alone seen each other. Even so, Santana waits for her friend at the top of the stairs like she always does if they don't drive to school together. It might have been a long shot but she figures it's worth a try. She waits for longer than normal and it isn't until the 5 minute warning bell rings that she realizes that Brittany is not going to show up. With hesitation she begrudgingly turns to get to her locker, which she had a much better chance in seeing her blonde friend because their lockers were next to each others. As she strolls down the hallway her eyes pick up on a glimpse of blonde causing her to take longer strides. But upon reaching their neighbor lockers she realizes that the blonde isn't _her _blonde and she sighs crossing her arms causing the other girl to turn around with an annoyed look on her face.

"What do you want Quinn?" Santana asks matching the girls face with her tone.

"Hey don't get snippy with me ice queen." Quinn states leaning up against the locker and Santana rolls her eyes. "Besides I was waiting for Brittany." She explains and flips her ponytail with a flick of her head.

"Whatever." The brunette brushes past her and opens her locker throwing her bag into it and checking herself out in the mirror.

"Are you serious?" Quinn turns around opening the locker door wider so that Santana can't see her reflection anymore.

"Are you?" Santana grabs the door and slams her locker shut.

"Ugh, you are the most selfish person in the world." Quinn cries out raising her hands in the air.

"Gee Quinn do you really know every single person in the world to compare me to?" Santana spits out with sarcasm and a straight face. Quinn squints her eyes as if trying to crush the other Cheerio with special powers and without even replying she walks away from her and Santana has a satisfied smirk on her face.

The day continues on and no one has seen Brittany anywhere and Quinn practically searches every place she has ever had to come rescue her friend from because she had gotten lost. But no such luck. She even calls her house to see if maybe she stayed home but her father said that she had gone off to school and on time for once. He actually asked if he should be worried because Santana had called earlier looking for the blonde, but Quinn assured him that there was nothing to worry about.

Finally by 5th period and her mind was racing about where her friend could be she decides to head to the choir room for some quiet thinking. Of course as soon as she opens the door she finds her friend sitting in the midst of all the chairs neatly lined up staring off into space. She internally yelled at herself for not even thinking to check in here but let herself slide because she had finally found her.

"Hey B." She greets knocking the girl out of her daydream and gives Quinn a weak smile. "How are you doing?"

"San and I are still fighting. I was really upset about what happened this weekend and decided I wasn't going to talk to her. But I really want to talk to her, but I can't remember how to start a conversation because I haven't talked in 3 days." She responds blandly. "My tongue feels weird." She tells Quinn moving her tongue around in her mouth. "I don't get it because she hasn't even tried to call me or text me."

"B you threw your cell phone in the sewer at the airport." Quinn reminds her and she tilts her head t recall the event and then her eyes widen at the memory.

"Oh yeah." She responds. "But she hasn't even tried to come to my house and talk to me. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything."

"No Britt you were totally right for telling her how you feel, I think what got to her was the fact that it was in front of all of us." Brittany nods her head.

"I want to kiss her all the time." Brittany sighs out and Quinn wraps her arm over her friends shoulder.

"I know."

It's finally the end of the day and time for Glee practice. Santana gets to the choir room as fast as she can just wanting to make sure that she would get there before Brittany. So she waits by the door waiting for the opportunity to bombard the blonde so she would have to at least listen to her. One by one everyone else begins to pile into the room which is giving Santana second thoughts about letting this be the first encounter the two have in 3 days, in front of everybody. But as she is thinking about all of this the blonde girl comes walking through the door and Santana steps right in front of her making her stop in her tracks. Brittany looks at her with lost eyes, but ones that are on a mission, that mission being to get past Santana somehow. She steps to one side and Santana moves in front of her again and then the same to the other side.

"Britt just talk to me." The brunette sighs out trying to get her friend to look at her.

"Mercedes said that you acted a fool and that you need to check yourself before you wreck yourself." Brittany states in perfect monotone and Santana tilts her head and quirks an eyebrow.

"She said what?" Santana asks taken aback and Brittany is looking up as if she is reading something on the ceiling, but all she is doing is thinking.

"Kurt also said that if you try and talk to me I should just ignore you because all you are going to do is reel me back in and nothing is going to change." Brittany adds and then realizes she wasn't ignoring the brunette and as Santana goes to reply Brittany pulls her books closer to her chest and walks away from her heading to a seat next to Quinn. Her fists bunch up to her sides and she turns around quickly, the air twirling her Cheerio's skirt up just enough and marches to her chair on the complete opposite side of where Brittany was.


	15. Chapter 15

As soon as practice ends and Mr. Schu bids them a farewell Santana without hesitation grabs her bag and all but sprints out the door, not wanting to have to go through the agonizing motions of pretending that Brittany avoiding her doesn't bother her. Just as she is about to turn the corner she hears her name being called, and as much as she wants to continue on her body doesn't allow her and she stops short. She quickly turns her body once she hears the footsteps coming to a halt right behind her.

"What?" She sighs out in irritation.

"I just wanted to let you know that Brittany lost her phone." Quinn tells her and the brunette gives her a confused look. "Okay, she kind of tossed it into the sewer at the airport after your 'fight'." The blonde confesses shaking her head.

Santana's glare softens yet not giving into a smirk like her lips wanted to. So she nods in understanding and she turns to continue on her way out of this hell hole known as prison known as school known as the only place she had to publically be ignored and avoided by her best friend.

"She misses you." Quinn shouts out to her and she stops again but this time doesn't turn around, she hangs her head slightly. "If that helps."

The blonde isn't sure she should tell Santana this, but it kind of just slips out. It's not like she wants her friend to be miserable, even though she believes Santana has this coming, so she at least can provide her with a little hope that eventually it will get better. She watches the brunette lift her head again and talk tentative steps further away and turn the corner in the hallway. Quinn sighs out, crosses her arms and rolls her eyes. Since when does she get involved in other people's business, like she doesn't have her own drama going on? Truth she really doesn't but that isn't the point. She slowly turns on her heels and makes her way back to the choir room to retrieve her bag and books.

On the other side of the corner of the hall that Santana has turned down she is up against the wall with her arms across her chest holding herself tight. Her eyes are closed tight and she is taking in deep breathes slowly letting them pass her lips. It hadn't occurred to her how much she has screwed things up between her and Brittany. It would have been so much easier to just give in, to just say 'yes I want to be with you too', but it wasn't. She wanted to say those things, but she is plagued with the aftermath of those words and the actions that follow after saying those words.

Quinn walks into the room expecting it to be completely empty but is surprised to see Brittany sitting in the same chair she was sitting in earlier in the day when she had found her during school hours. The blonde has the same look on her face and completely zoned out. It broke Quinn's heart seeing both of her friends completely lost without one another. Santana didn't know how to act around anyone without her companion by her side and Brittany just appeared to be more lost than usual, if this was possible.

Eventually Quinn decides to snap Brittany out of it and offers her a ride home to which the girl simply nods and gathers her stuff. The drive is mostly silent except for the random questions Brittany asks out loud but not to anyone in particular.

The next 2 days were not any different than Monday. The girls didn't talk at all and locker visits were awkward and uncomfortable. Especially when Santana would finally get the courage to turn and talk to the blonde only to see her being escorted off by Kurt, or Rachel, or Quinn or all of them. It didn't seem fair that Brittany is the one who gets people on her side, how come no one let Santana explain her side how come no one let Santana have a shoulder to cry on.

It was 4th period and it was US history, a class which held Brittany, Santana, Quinn, Kurt, Rachel and Mercedes. Santana was so not looking forward to this class all day, she had actually considered skipping it, but if she didn't go Sue would have flipped and most likely kicked her off Cheerio's for sure. So she sucks it up and goes even if she has to deal with glares from Mercedes, witty quips from Kurt of a certain homosexual innuendo only they would get, Quinn being nice to her but obviously being on Brittany's side, Rachel continuously slipping an outline of apologies she had typed up every few minutes and then there is Brittany. Every now and again she would allow herself to glance over her right shoulder where the blonde is seated, and she was sure she caught her staring at her a few times. Perhaps her eyes were not deceiving her, but she pretty much felt it was false hope and that her mind was playing tricks on her, so cruel.

As she tries to sink down lower into her desk to just fade away for the next half hour a voice interrupts the class over the loud speaker.

"Sorry for the interruption, will Santana Lopez please come to the guidance office, thank you." And then there was a click to end the announcement. Everyone in class turns to her after hearing her name and her eyebrows furrow wondering why in the world she is getting called down to see Ms. Pillsbury. She hadn't done anything this week that would warrant her trip to see the freakishly clean obsessed guidance counselor. But in a way she was thankful because it got her out of this torture chamber, so she gathers up all of her belongings hoping this would take the remainder of the period. Without one look back she walks out the door and heads straight down to Ms. Pillsbury.

She knocks on the door startling the counselor slightly who snaps her head up but then covers it up with a warm smile. Even though her smile is friendly enough Santana is pretty certain she sees something different in her eyes, perhaps fear, but she shakes that thought out of her head because in all honesty she could care less. She opens the door and shuts it behind her standing in front of it not too sure what happens next. Ms. Pillsbury motions for her to take a seat and her smile widens a little more as if to tell her 'it's okay this is a good place'. She slowly takes steps to the seat placing her things on the floor and sits down ever so carefully. The two stare at one another for what feels like eternity until finally one of them speaks up.

"Why am I here?" Santana's burning question finally escapes her lips and Ms. Pillsbury's eyes widen a little and she places her hands palm down on her desk smoothing out papers. "Cause I haven't done anything, this week anyway." She admits and crosses her arms.

"Oh, yes I know Santana, that's part of why you are here." The older woman explains vaguely and Santana's face screws up into confusion. "It has come to my attention as well as other faculty members as well as some very concerned lower classmen that you have not slushied anyone in 3 days." Emma tells her reading off of a piece of paper as if it were evidence to her non-crime. Santana leans back a little, slightly relaxed but not fully, and tilts her head trying to think if this was true. "Not that they are complaining but to be perfectly honest some of them are worried that you are letting rage build up to possibly fully explode on everyone on Friday." She tells her further and Santana's jaw drops at a loss for words. Since when was getting not slushied a bad things for these losers? Her sudden state has saved them a ton of money in clothes and shampoo from this lack of aggression.

"That's the dumbest thing I have ever heard." Santana states bluntly. "Since when is it conspicuous for not throwing frozen treats into people's faces? I call that a nice gesture." She nods to her statement.

"True, I am sure they are all very happy to be spared that embarrassment for the time being." Ms. P agrees but only half heartedly which does not go unnoticed by Santana who can't help but smirk. The counselor eyes the brunette in a serious way, but not in an authoritarian way. "Listen Santana, I'm not going to pretend here because there is no point. I was obviously there at the airport to witness the fight between you and Brittany." Santana winces at the sound of the blonde's name and looks away. Ms. Pillsbury thinks maybe this isn't the best way to go around things and changes it up a bit. "Now we don't have to talk about that if you don't want to." She offers and Santana shakes her head, but not to say she wants to talk about it. "What's going on with _you_?" She asks and the brunette turns her glare back to Ms. Pillsbury in question. She couldn't remember the last time someone genuinely asked her how _she_ was doing, besides Brittany. Brittany always asked her how she was doing and she meant it. Her eyes fell to her hands.

"I've been better I guess." She sighs out, hating that she is actually expressing herself to someone who uses antibacterial hand sanitizer on her plastic wrapped silverware. Ms. Pillsbury nods for her to continue, and the younger takes in a breath. "Everybody wants something from me."

"What do you mean Santana?" Ms. Pillsbury's voice is calm and soothing and super caring that Santana lets her arms uncross which is how she is when she is feeling vulnerable.

"My parents want me to be this amazing student and athlete and this daughter that I don't think I'll ever be." Her eyes meet up to the big doe eyed counselor who tilts her head and nods with her apologetically.

"Well, if you ask me you are an amazing athlete, you are part of a cheerleading squad in which you are co-captain of. That's pretty impressive. And also I took a look at your academic standings and as of right now you are in the top 10 of the graduating class." Emma smiles at the student, and as like before it is very genuine, but it doesn't make Santana feel any better.

"Then there's Coach Sylvester." She states blandly and rolls her eyes but not fully. "I have to be this perfect Cheerio all the time, I can't let her know that I prefer Glee club over her beloved squad, which most of the time, I'd rather be in that choir room with those nerds." She huffs and brings her arms up against her chest again. "If she knew that's how I really felt she would kick me off the squad and everything I have worked so hard for would fly right out the window. She likes the fact that I'm ruthless and will do anything, and I feel like I can't let her down."

"Sue is harsh and she expects too much, and I think you have done a good job at dividing your time between groups, you should be able to do as much as you want and anything you want as long as it's something you love and enjoy." Emma leans a little forward in her chair to get Santana's attention to let her know that she truly meant all that she was saying. Santana wasn't sure what was going on because she never shared any of this with anyone. Not even Brittany. Brittany knew some of these things, but some of it was too in depth that she didn't want to bother her with it. It was just something Santana figured she could get over by herself. "You should not have to choose between what is 'right' to some people and what is 'right' for you." It was as though she was talking to her about something else, but who ever really knew with Ms. Pillsbury, she was a little strange to begin with. Santana sighs out and her focus is on a big family size Lysol can on the bottom shelf of Ms. Pillsbury's book shelf. It was as though the girl was in a daze and she just kind of says it without thinking.

"And then there's Brittany." She says loud and clear as if it were totally obvious that she would be in this equation. Of course Ms. Pillsbury knew they would get back to the blonde somehow. Will had informed her of how the girls were still fighting since the airport and how strange Santana had been acting. That was really why Emma had her called down Will was very worried so Emma was worried now too. Trying to put the conversation she had had with the blonde cheerleader in Florida to the back of her mind, she looks at the brunette as if waiting for her to continue, but when she doesn't she speaks up.

"Well, what is it that Brittany wants from you?" Ms. Pillsbury inquires, she knows what the other girl wants, but perhaps Santana is not aware. Not that the counselor was in any place to give relationship advice to a gay teenage couple, but she was willing to listen and the lead the two back to each other. Santana opens her mouth to speak but only air comes out and then she sucks some more back in closing her mouth as if to taste the air. She fidgets in her seat, her face contorting into strange expressions to which Emma can only figure are her thinking faces. "She just, she wants…" She stops talking and just really realizes what her best friend wants from her and it doesn't make sense to her, in this point in time how she could possibly put Brittany into this group of people. The group of people who are making her life difficult for wanting something from her because when it comes down to it, Brittany only wants something _for_ Santana and not something from her. "Brittany just wants me to be happy." Her voice comes out as if in shock and relief combined. Emma nods with a smile.

"That sounds like a good friend." She sounds so nice and pure. Santana looks at her and smirks.

Just as Santana was going to continue on with her little epiphany the phone in the office goes off and Ms. Pillsbury apologizes and answers it. As much as she tries to explain how she is in the middle of something with a student she begrudgingly agrees to go down to the office to sign something. She tells Santana she will be right back and to wait for her. The brunette watches the counselor walk out the door and is left in the guidance counselors office with her words and thought lingering around the room.


	16. Chapter 16

**_thank you everyone for taking the time to review, i truly love it! ok so this chapter has a song in it just like the other chapter... so since no one complained about it, i tried again. it's 'Happy' by Leona Lewis... have fun!:)_**

"She just, she wants…" She stops talking and just really realizes what her best friend wants from her and it doesn't make sense to her, in this point in time how she could possibly put Brittany into this group of people. The group of people who are making her life difficult for wanting something from her because when it comes down to it, Brittany only wants something _for_ Santana and not something from her. "Brittany just wants me to be happy." Her voice comes out as if in shock and relief combined. Emma nods with a smile.

"That sounds like a good friend." She sounds so nice and pure. Santana looks at her and smirks.

Just as Santana was going to continue on with her little epiphany the phone in the office goes off and Ms. Pillsbury apologizes and answers it. As much as she tries to explain how she is in the middle of something with a student she begrudgingly agrees to go down to the office to sign something. She tells Santana she will be right back and to wait for her. The brunette watches the counselor walk out the door and is left in the guidance counselor's office with her words and thought lingering around the room.

She gets up from the seat and heads over towards the glass that separates Ms. Pillsbury's office from the hallway. Any minute the bell was going to ring and the deserted hallways would soon be jam packed with students. Her eyes fall to the table in front of the window and she notices that Ms. P has a picture of the entire Glee club right in the middle. She picks it up and begins to examine all those faces looking back at her.

There was Rachel standing right next to Finn who looks dumber than usual. Puck of course has a brooding smirk plastered on his face while Mercedes and Kurt had clearly practiced their poses the week before. Tina was sitting in Artie's lap with goofy smiles on and Mike was bending down to be even with them, awkward. Then there was Quinn who looked happy. Like genuinely happy, not just picture happy. To Quinn's left stood a pair of girls donning the exact ensemble as she.

Santana traces her thumb over the two people and sighs out. She and Brittany were standing so close and their smiles looked like they had been laughing. She remembers that they were in fact laughing, which makes her smile a little. If you look carefully at the picture, you would notice Santana's fingers curling around Brittany's waist pulling her closer.

The brunette huffs and gently places down the picture setting it just right. She fixes her ponytail and crosses her arms, lifting her head up looking back to the hall at the sound of the bell ringing. Her eyes follow the figures of the McKinley High student body trekking through the sea of other students trying to get to their next class, talking with friends, laughing and going to lockers. Even though her eyes looked at everyone there was only one body of the school's student body her eyes were searching for and the only student her breathing was not ready for. Not wanting to be caught staring at her, she turns herself so that her back is against the door and shuts her eyes tightly and does her best to calm her breathing. Her head shakes as though she were scolding herself for being so weak, so vulnerable and so careless.

_[insert music]_

**Santana slowly opens her eyes which are **  
**glazed over with fresh tears, but she fights **_[__Someone once told me that you have to choose_**  
them. Her eyes look down to the floor as **_[__What you win or lose_**  
she pushes herself from off of the door and  
with her arms crossed walks across the **_[__You can't have everything_**  
office letting herself turn towards the glass  
window to see into the hallway. **_[__Don't you take chances  
_**She allows her eyes to fall onto the blonde **_[You might feel the pain_**  
who is standing against lockers talking to Quinn  
and Kurt. The blonde laughs and a small tear **_[Don't you love in vain_**  
trickles down Santana's cheek which she  
quickly wipes away. **_['cause love won't set you free_**  
She turns around again with her back facing **_[__I can't stand by the side_**  
the blonde and the rest of the crowd walking **_[__And watch this life pass me by_**  
by the office. **_[__So unhappy  
_**She wraps her arms around herself, holding  
on tight and looks over her shoulder. **_[But safe as could be_

**Now she is walking in the middle of the hallway **_[__So what if it hurts me?_**  
the crowd moving through the crowd with ease  
as they part for her. At the end of the hall, **_[__So what it I break down?_**  
which is her destination, stands Brittany looking **_[__So what if this world just throws me off the  
__edge_**  
at her, waiting for her. The crowd starts pushing **_[__My feet run out of ground_**  
in on her and she pushes back her hardest to get **_[__I gotta find my place_**  
to the blonde who stands still with patience in **_[__I wanna hear my sound_**  
her eyes. She finally gets past everyone and just **_[__Don't care about all the pain in front of me_**  
in time to grab Brittany's hand as she is about to **_[__I just trying to be happy_**  
turn and leave. **_[__I just wanna be happy, yeah_

**Standing in the middle of the gymnasium with **_[Holding on tightly_**  
pom-poms in her hands she slowly goes through **_[just can't let it go_**  
the routine with ease, but no emotion. **_[just trying to play my role  
_**Her figure fades away from the field and she is **_[slowly disappear_**  
now standing in the middle of the crowded **_[But all these days_**  
hallway. Her head follows the figures going past **_[They feel like they're they're same_**  
her in fast forward and she can't keep up. Her head **_[Just different faces_**  
snaps up and her hands come up to her cheeks in **_[different places_**  
frustration. **_[Get me out of here_

**They are sitting in the choir room and Santana **_[I can't stand by the side_**  
is sitting next to the blonde who is smiling at Quinn **_[Ooh, no_**  
who was talking to her. Just as they are about to walk **_[And watch this life pass me by_**  
out of the room Santana jumps from her seat to stop **_[Pass me by_**  
the blonde from leaving.**__

**The students in the hallway are up against lockers  
as Santana walks down it zipping down her **_[So what if it hurts me?_**  
Cheerio's uniform (this is a fantasy not real so **_[So what if i break down?_**  
yes the uniform zips, don't judge). She tosses it  
to the side and has a regular tank top on and **_[So what if this world just throws me_**  
then she does the same to her skirt revealing **_[off the edge?_**  
shorts she has on. Then she lifts her hand up **_[my feet run out of ground_**  
to her hair and pulls out her ponytail letting her **_[I gotta find my place_**  
dark hair fall down and be free. Her walk slows  
a bit as it is clear she was catching up with **_[I wanna hear my sound_**  
Brittany who was walking in the same **_[don't care about all the pain in front of me_**  
direction, and she slowly but surely lets her hand **_[I'm just trying to be happy_**  
fall right next to her friends, grazing it, before **_[Oh, happy_**  
fully taking it in her own. **_[Oh_

**Once again we find Santana in Ms. Pillsbury's **_[So any turns that I can't see_**  
office staring out of the glass divider looking **_[Like I'm a stranger on this road_**  
longingly towards her best friend. Her hand **_[But don't say victim_**  
reaches up to the glass as if she were touching **_[Don't say anything_**  
the blonde.**__

**Suddenly her mind shoots to all the memories **_[So what if it hurts me?_**  
that she and Brittany have shared, and how  
many of those moments were so special. Like **_[So what if I break down?_**  
how she tells her she loves her while she's sleeping.  
How they sit on benches and laugh all day long. **_[So what if this world just throws_**  
How Brittany always wipes off the whipped cream **_me off the edge?_**  
from Santana's latte off her lips.**_  
_**The brunette is running (in slow motion if you **_[My feet run out of ground_**  
will) down the hallway cutting corners. She **_[I gotta find my place_**  
reaches the choir room and rushes to Brittany **_[I wanna hear my sound_**  
making her stand up and pulling her into a hug **_[Don't care about all the pain in front of me_**  
kissing her cheeks and then her lips. **_[I just wanna be happy_

**She is back in Ms. Pillsbury's office slowly walking **_[Happy_**  
back to the chair and lowers herself down into it. **_[I just wanna be_**  
She crosses her arms against her chest again **_[Oh_**  
allows herself to sink into it and **_[I just wanna be_**  
lowers her head. **_[Happy._

The door opens and shuts rather quickly and all that can be heard is heavy breathing and shoes rubbing up against the carpet. Ms. Pillsbury pulls out her chair and takes a seat setting herself up at her desk as she had been before. She looks to Santana who looks just as miserable as she did when she first came in to the office and Emma can't help but frown a little. The counselor is about to start back up again but is cut off by Santana.

"Is it okay if I go now, I have a quiz in Spanish." She tells the redhead and just as Ms. Pillsbury apologetically nods her head she grabs her bag and bolts out of that place.__

Ms. Pillsbury watches with sad eyes as the brunette practically stumbles out of her office with her books in disarray and her bag barely on her shoulder. She hadn't gotten much out of the girl, but what she did share spoke volumes, so Ms. Pillsbury had to be with happy with what little progress they did make. She is certain that she helped Santana through something special today, even if it helped only a tiny bit.

As Santana storms through the hallways she remembers that she doesn't even have Spanish this period. In all honesty she had kind of made up an excuse to not have to talk anymore about her feelings. She did have a quiz in Spanish, but that was 2nd period, so she took it already. Her mind was off in its own world when she bumped into someone knocking all of her books on to the floor.

"Shit." The brunette mutters to herself as she watches all of her stuff slam into the ground. Without hesitation she bends down to retrieve her belongings but pauses upon hearing a familiar voice.

"Sorry San." Brittany's voice sounds so small. The Latina looks up slowly until she meets those beautiful blue eyes. She can't find words so she offers a smirk in return instead and Brittany bends down to help her pick up her stuff. After they get everything situated they stand in front of each other for what feels like forever. They don't say anything, they only look at one another every few nanoseconds shifting their weight from one foot to the other. The moment is broken by Brittany who sighs, it could be frustration, it probably is, but she does it quietly and then brushes past Santana who is still staring at the spot that was just occupied by her best friend. They were standing there, alone, and Santana couldn't say anything, she could not find one word to say to her best friend. It just made her heart break even more as she heard Brittany walking away from her.__


	17. Chapter 17

**_hey friends, so this chapter also has a song, 'I Touch Myself' by the Divinyls. im happy that you are liking the story thus far, and im pretty certain that by the end of this addition to the story you will feel that it has been totally worth reading all of the chapters:)_**

Santana sat in the library by herself, her eyes glued onto the book in front of her but her thoughts so very far away. So many things flew through her mind she was sure that she would pass out from exhaustion. It made her fully understand it now when Brittany says thinking is hard. Brittany. She hadn't spoken to her in days and it had not been easy. It wasn't like she didn't want to talk to the blonde she simply didn't know what to say. It sucks because now, after all, the ball was now in her court.

The brunette is removed from her own musings when a muffled clamor enters the semi quiet library. She looks up from her book and watches as two blondes enter the room arm in arm. It's Quinn and Brittany giggling and whispering to one another and Santana's heart drops. It's hard to see that Brittany was so quick to be in a pleasant conversation while she was so close to devastation. Just as Brittany's gaze is about to fall onto Santana the brunette quickly moves her eyes back down to her book, which she has now realized is upside down, no wonder she can't concentrate.

Brittany notices Santana and briskly turns her direction to the opposite side of the room and takes a seat at the head of an empty table, facing the Latina. Quinn takes notice to Santana as well, and she can't help but feel sorry for the girl. She above anyone else knows how close the two girls really are, and it is sad to see them not on speaking terms. It really isn't a secret to anyone else in the school if they had eyes they can see that the two who were practically inseparable throughout an entire day have been somewhat estranged for almost the entire week. Along with the whole Glee club, Quinn had witnessed what Kurt likes to refer to as the 'infamous airport meltdown'.

They had all seen as Brittany, one who has never been that much involved with reality, pretty much tell Santana to 'man up' or 'suck it', once again this is how Kurt retells the story. But they all honestly assumed that even though Brittany completely took charge that day, that she would all so easily fall right back into the little set up she and Santana had had for several years. They did not expect the blonde to have such will power to stay away from the brunette for more than one day let alone 4 whole school days. That wasn't even counting the weekend which Santana spent continuously calling her friends cell phone only to be sent to voicemail every time. When Tuesday came the blonde walked aimlessly throughout the school not even bothering to go to classes, not only because she couldn't find them but because she didn't want to sit in class because then she would doodle on her papers and she always doodled the same thing. 'B hearts S' or something along those lines. Finally Quinn came in to the choir room and she found the dazed and confused blonde, just sitting there with her hands in her lap, perfect posture and a blank look glazed over her face.

Quinn wasn't an idiot she knows that these two are practically pulling out their hair trying to think of a way to fix this. Santana wants to fix this because in all honesty, Brittany is her only friend. Yes Quinn and she are friends, but with Brittany it was different. The blonde was just totally lost without her best friend and it was so sad to watch. Even though after that day in the choir room Quinn explained to her that she had to at least act happy because then that would get Santana's attention. Seeing these two apart was like the world falling off its axis. It was not how the world was supposed to work, and if this was how she felt, she couldn't even imagine how the two of them were feeling not being around each other let alone not even speaking to one another.

"B, I have to go find a book." Quinn tells her friend who she knew would not ask any questions once she said the word book.

She wasn't going to look for a book at all, and she made her way straight over to Santana who has finally decided to turn her book the right way in hopes of being able to focus on something other than her long lost best friend. Without saying a word she pulls out a chair besides her lonely friend and takes a seat pulling the brunette out of her thoughts once again.

"Hey." Quinn greets her with a small smile and before Santana replies her eyes move from Quinn to Brittany across the room who was busy doodling in her notebook, then back to Quinn.

"Hey."

"When are you going to fix things with Brittany?" She doesn't try and side step around things with Santana, she knows that she has to just come out and say it.

"Why does it have to be me?" The brunette stares at her friend next to her and drops her pencil on the table. "She started it." It was unconvincing and both girls knew it.

"Listen, you know how B is, especially when it comes to you guys. I mean look at her." Quinn nods to the blonde across the room who has her head down on the table watching herself aimlessly draw.

"She looked fine when you guys came through the doors a few minutes ago." Santana points to the doors.

"I had to bring her here because she couldn't remember if we even had a library." Quinn states with a sigh. "So take that stick out of your ass and fix things, you both look miserable being separated like this."

"Fine, so maybe I am the one who has to fix things. But it's not as easy as it sounds, there's a lot more to fixing it than you know Q." Santana squirms in her chair because she is beginning to feel uncomfortable with this conversation. The brunette was not one to share her feelings with anyone, except Brittany, and even then she left out a lot as to make sure she kept her reputation of being heartless.

"I'm sorry for completely eaves dropping on this conversation, but I feel as though I can shed light on your little dilemma here." A familiar annoying voice came from behind Santana and she cringes. Both girls who are seated look over Santana's shoulder to see none other than Rachel Berry beaming at both of them.

"No thanks Berry, I can handle this myself." The brunette mutters before turning her attention back to her book which Quinn reaches for and quietly but swiftly slams it shut causing Santana's eyes to dart up to her.

"I beg to differ seeing as it has been a whole four days since you and Brittany have spoken. And although I have to admit that seeing you in this state of…" Rachel pauses from her speech to look Santana up and down to make sure she picks out the right words. "Self pity and depression does not really faze me, I think I speak for almost everyone at this school that seeing Brittany in this similar state is something that is simply not acceptable." Quinn smirks at Rachel who smiles back, and Santana looks between the both of them not sure if she should be angry or bewildered.

"Something tells me you are going to give me advice." The Latina says before she leans back in her chair. Rachel moves to the other side of her and takes a seat.

"It's just a rough copy." Rachel begins and pulls out a piece of paper from her folder and hands it to Santana. "But after being a witness to the debacle that was the 'infamous airport incident', I have made an outline of ways to fix this situation with Brittany." Without even looking it over Santana tosses it onto the table.

"Berry I don't need your help, or your outlines to fix my relationship with Britt." She scoffs and crosses her arms, Quinn quirks her eyebrow and Rachel nods.

"She was only trying to help." Quinn says flatly, though a small smile is creeping onto her face.

"I don't want anyone's help." Santana sighs out finding herself staring at the girl across the room. Quinn and Rachel look at one another and the blonde nods to the impatient starlet who puts the papers back into her folder.

"Maybe this week's Glee assignment can help you then. Singing about how I'm feeling always makes me feel a little better." Rachel beams at her brilliant idea and Quinn smiles adding a nod in agreement.

"Yea S, Rachel is right, why don't you just sing about it?" Quinn tilts her head.

"Mr. Schu said we had to pick a song that describes our inner most thoughts that would surprise people. Our fears, hopes and desires." Rachel went on explaining and while Santana was listening her eyes were fixated on the blonde across the room. "And for you, if you don't mind me being frank, Brittany is the perfect muse for this assignment."

"Plus you can apologize to her and finally tell her how you really feel about her." Quinn mumbles under her breath but loud enough so she is sure the Latina can hear her. Santana's eyes dart between the girls beside her.

"Listen, it's different if you and the rest of the Glee club know about relations B and I have had, but if that gets all over school I would definitely lose my standing as top dog without a doubt. Sue would not stand to have an article in Splits magazine gossiping about her lesbian squad." Santana sighs out in frustration after she finishes her statement and Quinn rolls her eyes.

"I am really surprised at you Santana." Rachel says and her voice is filled with disappointment and conviction. "You are a strong young woman, who revels in power, yet you won't even use that power to make a statement about who you are and a declaration of love to a girl you clearly can't stop thinking about." Her voice trails off as she remembers who she is talking to and fear flashes her eyes when Santana lays her dark ones on her.

"She's right S." Quinn interrupts their stare down. "Brittany told you how she feels about you, and you know it's killing her to not be around you and not talk to you. You need to tell her how you feel about her. You need to express to her what you feel when you think about her, when you're around her."

"Pretty much, you've got to go all out." Rachel continues on. "Something that will make her understand that you can't get her out of your mind, because let's face it, you can't stop staring at her." This broke Santana's concentration off the blonde again.

The Latina reaches into her bag and pulls out her mirror to take a look at the mess that was her hair and makeup. She turns in her chair to apply some lip gloss taking note of the background image in it, Brittany.

"Just, sing about how you feel when you think about her, and I'm sure that will be enough." Quinn tells her and then the two Glee members leave Santana alone to finish glossing her lips and gazing at the reflection of Brittany.

Santana takes her eyes off of Brittany and looks her reflection in the eye, giving herself a thoughtful look.

_[music]_

**She brings her gaze back to that of **_[__I love myself I want you to love me_**  
the reflection of Brittany sitting behind her.  
Santana quickly turns in her chair slamming **_[__When I feel down I want you above _**  
her hands onto the desk and slowly rising **_[__me_**  
from her seat. She uses it as a step and gets on top **_[__I search myself I want you to find me_**  
of the table walking across it, kicking things out **_[__I forget myself I want you to remind_**  
of her way in the process. Reaching the end of **_[__me_**  
the table Kurt and Quinn are waiting to carry her  
off and place her in front of a microphone. They  
hurry off to take their places as background vocals **_[__I don't want anybody else_**  
and dancers along with Rachel, Tina and Mercedes. **_  
[When I think about you I touch myself  
_**Santana walks away from her microphone  
putting her hands at the end of the table that**_ [Ooh I don't want anybody else Oh no, _**  
Brittany is sitting at on the opposite side. Kurt, **_[__oh no, oh no_**  
Quinn, Mercedes, Tina and Rachel run over  
and start giving her a quick make-over. Quinn  
cutting the top of her Cheerio's uniform and  
Rachel removes it, so she's in a red bra. Kurt  
is applying dark red lipstick. Just as she goes  
to climb onto the table on all fours Kurt at **_[__You're the one who makes me come_**  
the last minute pulls out her hair tie letting **_[__running_**  
her hair fall down onto her shoulders and some **_[__You're the sun who makes me shine_**  
in her face. She crawls across the table in  
the blonde's direction; in a sexy lioness on **_[__When you're around I'm always_**  
the prowl kind of way. Finally reaching the **_[__laughing_**  
girl she pushes her notebook off of the desk  
leaning herself closer to her. **_[__I want to make you mine_

**She sits herself up and throws her head back  
closing her eyes. When she opens them she **_[__I close my eyes and see you before _**  
is sitting a few rows back on the bleachers **_[__me_**  
out by the football field. Brittany and the Glee **_[__Think I would die if you were to ignore  
_**kids are sitting together a few feet ahead. **_[__me_**  
Santana looks on longingly. **

**She is in the middle of the football field **_[__A fool could see just how much I _**  
with her pom-poms by herself spinning. **_[__adore you  
_**A group of Cheerio's come to surround her  
doing the same routine as she is until she **_[__I get down on my knees I do anything _**  
falls to her knees with pom-poms in the air. **_[__for you_

**Suddenly, Santana is in the middle of the **_[__I don't want anybody else_**  
gymnasium spotlight on her singing into a **_[__When I think about you I touch myself_**  
microphone again. The lights begin to come **_[__Ooh I don't want anybody else_**  
up revealing her Glee background people again. **_[__oh no, oh no, oh no yea_

**The brunette watches on again with longing  
and shattered hope as Brittany dances alone in  
the choir room.**

**Cut to the hallway at McKinley High and **_[__I love myself I want you to love me_**  
Santana sees Brittany's image through her  
mirror in her locker and slams it shut **_[__When I feel down I want you above _**  
turning quickly pressing her back against the **_[__me_**  
cold metal. She pushes her body forward and  
circles herself around the girl whose locker **_[__I search myself I want you to find me_**  
is next to hers forcing her to be face to face **_[__I forget myself I want you to remind _**with her friend. **_[__me_

**Santana gets on the school bus trying to  
make it to the back of the bus to where **_[__I don't want anybody else_**  
Brittany is sitting. But hands from everyone **_[__When I think about you I touch myself_**  
else on the bus are all over her trying to grab **_[__Ooh I don't want anybody else_**  
at her, but she pushes her best to get through **_[__oh no, oh no, oh no_**  
and to her blonde waiting for her. Once she gets  
close enough she falls back into the sea of groping **_[_I want you I don't want anybody else**  
hands and begins to body surf back to the front. **_[_And when I think about you I touch_  
_**She reaches her hands up to the sky and then **_[_myself**  
over her head. **[Ooh, ooh, oo, oo ahh__

**The hands turn her around and push her up  
so now she is on the stage in the auditorium  
with the rest of the Glee club behind her.  
**

**Puck rushes up to her trying to put his hands  
all over her and she pushes him to the side. **_[__I don't want anybody else When I  
_**Mike and Matt come at her from either side **_[__think about you_**  
and she places her hands on their chest to push  
them out of her personal space, all the while **_[__I touch myself Ooh I don't want _**  
walking to the front of the stage. **_[__anybody else. Oh no, oh no, oh no_

_I touch myself, I touch myself, I touch myself, I touch myself, I touch myself, I touch myself, I touch myself.__  
__I honestly do__. I touch myself, I touch myself, I touch myself. I honestly do. I touch myself, I touch myself, I touch myself._

__

Santana stands there, breathless in the middle of the choir room all eyes on her and Brittany sitting by herself in the background close to the wall. Brown eyes meet blue eyes and there is nothing else. To them they are all alone and all they have between them is what Santana has just declared. Quinn the whole time has been completely wrapped up in Brittany's reaction, waiting for some sort of movement, whether it were a smile, a flinch or even a tear. But the blonde's face was utterly unreadable. Quinn's eyes dart over to Santana who has eyes only for the blonde in the back row.

Rachel glances from blonde to brunette so quickly she was sure she was going to get whiplash. There was nothing going on in their eyes from a bystander's perspective. Everyone else joined in with the staring between the two girls. It was clearly obvious who Santana had been singing about.

"Okay, that was…" Mr. Schu stood up from his chair beside the piano, slowly clapping with an unsure expression on his face.

"Out of all the love songs and emotional expressions through song you could have used, you sing that?" Rachel asks completely and utterly shocked.

"That was so hot." Puck interrupts every body's thoughts and starts clapping along with Mr. Schu.

"Encore." Artie mumbles to himself but gets an agreeing nod from Mike and Matt sitting behind him.

Santana remains standing in the front of it all, continuing to try to regain control of her breathing. She is frozen to the spot and with all her strength cannot move. Suddenly all eyes fall onto Brittany who has not moved one muscle since the song began.

"You were right." Santana interrupts their silence and everyone darts their attention back to her. "You were right, what you said, I, I do love you." She forces out through shallow breathes and embarrassment from being so vulnerable. "And I'm scared and nervous about it, but after this week I just don't care. I miss you." Her voice is soft and her eyes are pleading.

Eyes fall back on to Brittany who was as still as stone, then she lets her hands fall to the side of her chair taking a hold of her seat. With a deep breath and what could only be described as a light nod to herself she pushes herself up out of her chair and takes slow but definitive steps down to Santana. She stops just as she meets the smaller girl, their faces inches, if that, apart. Their breath mixing into one another and they shake their heads indecisively. Santana opens her mouth to speak but any words that were about to escape are muffled by Brittany pressing her lips onto Santana's.

"Finally." Quinn sighs crossing her arms and shifting back against her chair, finishing it off with an eye roll. __


	18. Chapter 18

All was now right in the world. Brittany and Santana were finally officially together after years of skirting around the topic, stolen kisses and secret trysts. They were no longer a secret, well, to the Glee club anyhow. Santana promised to try her best to get used to the idea of everyone at school knowing about them, but wanted to be able to take it slow.

So at school they were their usual selves, they hadn't realized how much alike their friendship had been to a relationship. Everything they wanted to do being a couple were things that they had already been doing for years. They would tickle each other's arms because they wanted to touch one another, they would play with each other's hair for the same reason and find empty rooms to make-out in between classes. Most things remained the same which was a relief to both of them, especially their first day as Brittany and Santana the couple. But there were other little things that they changed like opting to hold hands over linking pinkies, though they still did that every now and again. Little things like giving a peck on the lips in the hallway at their lockers when they were headed in separate directions, when they were at lunch, when they were going to Glee, during Glee, after Glee and before Cheerio's practice.

"You guys seriously need to get a room." Quinn says to the couple as she opens her locker which is two away from Santana's. Santana had Brittany up against her locker, their bodies almost pressed against each other with the brunette's hands against the locker by the blonde's waist. While Brittany had one arm behind her back and the other around Santana's neck playing with the bottom of her ponytail, their lips just a breath apart. Santana eyes her up without turning her head.

"Jealous much?" Santana spits out, she always enjoys lovely banter before the end of the school day. Quinn rolls her eyes and Brittany grabs Santana's face and quickly pecks her lips.

"San be nice." The blonde says firmly but with a cute smile that makes Santana's scowl soften up. "Hey Quinn, we are going to get food after school you should come." Brittany suggests turning to the blonde as Santana takes this moment to start kissing her neck which is now fully exposed to her. Quinn smiles at the actions of the brunette but makes sure she is focused on the friend actually talking to her.

"I, um, I really would love to." She tells Brittany and closes her locker bringing her books close to her chest. "But to be honest I don't feel like being the third wheel." She talks a little lower. She loves hanging out with her friends, but since their recent move up in the next stage of their relationship she can handle only so much of a Brittany/Santana grope fest in one day. Santana pulls her head back from attacking Brittany's neck turning to her fellow Cheerio.

"Come on you won't be the third wheel." She tells her.

"Yeah, Sany invited Rachel." Brittany beams bringing her hand up to Santana's chest to stop her from sucking on her neck again. Quinn's eyebrow arches and she shoots Santana a questioning glare.

"Hey, don't look at me like that. I promised Brittany that I would be nicer to Berry, so I'm trying." Santana explains as though she was doing some community service, but her eyes say otherwise. Brittany smacks her arm lightly and smiles up to her eyes over to her girlfriend before looking back at Quinn.

"She's trying to thank Rachel for helping her with me." Brittany tells the other Cheerio. "So she is trying to be her friend, and not a fake one, but a real one." The ditzy blonde smiles proudly and lets her hands go around Santana's head to tighten her ponytail. "You're such a sweetheart." Santana rolls her eyes and bats the blonde's hands away from her and crosses her arms.

"Yeah whatever, Rachel's not so bad I guess." She shrugs her shoulders and Quinn smirks. "So are you coming or what?" Quinn twists her lips together thinking about it even though she already knew what her answer was going to be.

"Sure." She agrees and Brittany claps excitedly and Santana smiles at her blonde.

The girls wait for Rachel by Santana's car listening to a mix CD that Brittany had made for her when they were in 7th grade and they reminisced and sang along. When Rachel finally got to them they discussed where they should go, or rather Rachel interrupted and decided they were going to go to a place that happened to be right around the block from Brittany's house. It was a good thing that the diner they opted to go to was not too far away because Santana was not too sure how much longer she could take Rachel talking about the difference between Barbara Streisand now and Barbara Streisand then, whatever the hell that meant. It was entertaining however for her to watch and listen to Brittany get really involved in the conversation, even though she was certain that Barbara Streisand was the chemistry teacher at their school.

"This is the only diner that has a vegan menu my dad's take me here all the time." Rachel tells the group after the waitress takes their drink orders and Brittany looks at her tilting her head to the side with that blank look in her eyes. "What?" Rachel asks herself consciously.

"San? What's a vegan?" The blonde inquires but her eyes are still on Rachel.

"Well Britt, a vegan is an overachieving diva who doesn't eat meat or anything made of or by animals." Santana explains giving Rachel a glare, but not a mean or harsh one, just a standard Santana look.

"Oh." Brittany nods in understanding and finally looks over to her girlfriend who looks right back at her.

"Okay, hottest person in school go." Santana starts and her grin is from ear to ear as she watches Brittany's eyes light up.

"Hmm, you duh." Brittany voice melts as she says it.

"And you're the most beautiful person I have ever met." The Latina replies and leans in closing the gap between them.

"You two are the most adorable thing I think I have ever seen." Rachel interrupts their moment and they lean their heads together turning to the little starlet eyeing them up. "Don't you think Quinn?" She asks turning to the blonde next to her.

"Definitely cutest couple." Quinn agrees and smiles genuinely at her friends.

"You guys want to know a secret?" Rachel asks placing her hands on the table obviously trying her best to hold back her excitement. Quinn turns her eyes to Rachel awaiting her to spill and Brittany is trying her best to get Santana to pay attention and trying not to get felt up in the middle of the diner in front of their friends. "Well as you know I am on the dance committee and we are preparing for the Spring Formal."

"Yeah." Brittany responds getting excited at the topic of dances.

"Well it just so happens that I got a little peak at the nominees for king and queen of the Spring Formal this year." She raises her eyebrows and Quinn slaps her arms.

"Get out." The blonde says and her jaw drops and she looks over towards the couple on the opposite side.

"Did I miss something?" Santana asks her eyebrows scrunching together.

"Yeah me too." Brittany adds in her classic monotone.

"You two are in the running." Rachel practically shouts and Brittany's jaw also drops at shock, amazement and excitement. But then her eyes narrow in confusion.

"Wait, but Santana isn't a boy so she can't be king." Brittany lets out and her head tilts to the side and Santana's head jerks back and she glares at the blonde.

"What? Why are you automatically the nominee for Queen?" Santana asks incredulously and the other three girls laugh. "What?"

"First of all Brittany, if you guys win you will be Queen and Queen." Quinn clarifies for Brittany. "Second, you are so the dude in your relationship." She tries to say it without laughing but finds it difficult and Rachel joins in her laughter both of them falling onto each other in fits. Santana's head snaps to all three girls.

"What? I so am not hello clearly female here." Santana points at her boobs which only makes them laugh harder.

"Oh babe she doesn't mean you have boy parts." Brittany explains. "She means you are nice to me by opening doors, carrying my books-"

"Being whipped." Quinn interrupts which illicit laughs again and Santana's jaw drops in astonishment, and then she grins knowing it is all true.

"Okay okay fine, but if we all can agree its called being chivalrous." She explains.

"All hail King Santana!" Quinn announces and she, Rachel and Brittany loses it and Santana finally breaks down into hysterics as well. When the laughter dies down the blonde turns to her girlfriend and whispers into her ear.

"You are so my knight in shining armor." And then she kisses the tip of her nose before turning back to her menu.

The food finally comes which lessens the conversations plus the couple whispering sweet nothings into one another's ears.

"So Rachel, what are your plans for the formal?" Quinn asks taking a bite out of her burger. "Are you and Finn going together?" Rachel takes a long sip of her coke before she answers which does not go unnoticed by the blonde.

"Doubtful." She barely answers playing with the straw in her cup. "Finn and I haven't been together for a while now." This causes Quinn's head to snap in her direction and give her a questioning look. "We thought it would be best to keep this from the rest of the group only because we are the leaders and broken leaders cannot lead a united team." She explains and it sounds like something she read off the back of a cereal box.

"Rachel, you need to stop putting yourself second." Quinn tells her and even she is caught off guard by what she has just said. "Listen, you are always trying to keep this image up, especially with Finn and Glee, you've got to stop worrying so much." She suggests.

"You mean the way you and Santana keep up the Cheerio's image." Rachel tosses back and Quinn closes her mouth quickly realizing the diva is right. "Popular kids aren't the only ones who have their reputations to worry about. Finn and I had this epic story that I was sure would never end. And when it did end, we just thought it would be better not to bring it up because our tale had brought upon enough drama for the club." She shrugs her shoulders and Quinn puts her burger down and picks up her napkin.

"I'm sorry Rach." Quinn offers her apologies with a small smirk. "Maybe you guys could go as friends, you know, talk him in to keeping up with appearances and all." She suggests to the brunette beside her and nudges her playfully.

"Yeah, maybe." Rachel smiles back to her before letting her eyes flicker back to the couple across from them. They were so happy, finally, and they were so open with their affections. She and Finn had never even been that touchy feely, she was envious of them. She hoped that maybe one day she would find her Brittany, or even her Santana, whoever it was that the fates had in store for her.


	19. Chapter 19

**_have fun with your reading adventure and review review review:):):)_**

Sue Sylvester was making her way to the locker room to grab her extra megaphone she kept there seeing as she had left hers at home. Normally this never happens to Sue Sylvester, she never forgets things so this immediately set the tone for her day. She blames it on her brainless uncoordinated junior varsity cheerleaders that she had been auditioning this week to get moved up next year. What a waste. After this morning's group of mouth breathers taking up her morning yoga exercises she was ready to move to Boca and retire early. But Sue Sylvester doesn't quit when things get tough she yells and makes people cry instead and that way she feels better about things not going her way.

On her way down the hall she passes a few of her little Cheerio's who wave and say hello but never make eye contact, they are heading out to the field and Sue shakes her head.

"On time is late and early is on time." She tells them not once acknowledging them with her eyes. "And late, well you might as well just drop out of high school now, stop brushing your teeth and wait outside the local pharmacy for spare change."

She turns the corner and pushes the door open gliding into the mansion that is the Cheerio's locker room. Sue saunters her way over to the little office she has in the corner pulling out her keys to unlock it. After finally getting the key in the keyhole and the jingling of her keys stop she hears the faint sounds of giggling and whispering. Her eyes narrow and she stands still concentrating on deciphering those familiar voices. Slowly and quietly she creeps behind a few lockers in the middle of the room and the voices get a little louder so that she can actually make out what is being said. With her back against the lockers she slides to the edge but is still stealthily hiding behind the bright fire engine red lockers, and just at the right angle she spots the deviants.

"I don't understand what the big deal is?" Santana rolls her eyes to herself as she lifts her leg onto the bench and applies lotion. "It's just a stupid dance that only losers go to just so that they can get in the background of the pictures of the semi cool kids." She states flatly and snaps her head up to Brittany who had her back against the lockers next to the bench, her eyes carefully watching Santana's hands rub on the lotion.

"Come on San, it's our last Spring Formal ever." Brittany whines and Sue cringes at such emotion. "And it's the first time we can actually go, you know, as like a couple." She tries to whisper a little but since they are the only ones in the locker room it echoes. Santana sighs and places the lotion on the bench rubbing the excess onto her arms. "Plus, you said you were going to try."

"Britt I have been, I kiss you all the time in the halls, I totally tell guys to beat it when they try to make you bend over to pick up their pencils, which by the way stop doing because they throw them on the floor to get you to show them your ass." She tells her and Brittany's eyebrows furrow suddenly now understanding why whenever she was around she was always picking up other peoples crap.

"Whatever San, we are going and that's it. Besides Rachel said we are in the running for Queen and Queen we have to go." Brittany explains and puts her hands on her hips to stand her ground. Santana opens her mouth to say something but when she sees how cute Brittany looks trying to take control she can't help but smile warmly at her.

"You are adorable." The brunette whispers and steps over the bench closing the gap between her and Brittany.

Sue did not have to see the reflection of her two star Cheerio's to know that happens next, she could hear it. Her jaw drops in confusion, horror, bewilderment and get out of here all wrapped up in one. She silently and slowly retreats the way she came in a mock slow motion run making sure to not make any noise. Once out into the hallway her stride picks up speed and she is power walking her way to the field and upon reaching her destination she reaches her hand up to yell only to realize she had forgotten her megaphone again, and her keys were hanging in the door.

"Coach Sylvester?" A small voice comes from behind her a voice that she was sure was just the remnants from a few moments ago. "Coach Sylvester?" The voice says again and she still does not respond. "San I think she's deaf." The voice says again but to another person. Sue swallows hard before turning around and shooting her signature Sue Sylvester scowls.

"Well well, so nice of you to join us." Her tone is unamused. "Hope practice didn't cut into your extracurricular activities." She mocks making finger quotes with extracurricular.

"Sorry we were late, Glee practice, we just lost track of time." Brittany tries to explain, and Sue cringes at the blatant lie the blonde was spewing at her. Then the blonde smiles and holds out shiny things in front of her face. "I found your keys though." Sue takes them slowly out of her hands and the two girls skip off to join the rest of the squad leaving Sue to her own musings.

"This is outrageous!" Sue yells as she paces around in Principal Figgens' office with her hands on her waist. "You know who I blame?" She turns to face him and without any emotion he responds.

"No Sue but why don't you tell me." He offers and rolls his eyes.

"William Schuster and that damn Glee club of his." She tells him leaning on the chair with her hands. "He has taken two of _the _most promiscuous teen girls I have ever met and turned them into the L word, through song and dance!" She scrunches her nose up in distaste and shakes her head as if she were ripping up Will Schuster with a samurai sword in her head. "And the blonde one!" She stops and points to but not really to him more at him. "The blonde one made the feisty one who makes people cry to pass the time smile. And not like she tripped a small child smile, a genuine smile. It's blasphemy I tell you." She walks by his desk and smacks some stupid bobble head off of it and he jumps at the sound. "Today is a day that will live in infamy. I thought I had seen everything. JFK getting shot, talking Nixon down from a ledge after Watergate at the four seasons, Nam. But this, this is unspeakable."

"Sue that is very ignorant of you so what if you have two girls on the team that prefer to kiss other girls? I don't see how this affects you or the squad." He says placing his hands onto his desk.

"Do you understand what would happen if the approval ladies lovin' ladies on my squad were to become a Sapphic outbreak?" Sue pauses to let him think about the question, but not to respond. "I'll tell you, girls would be falling on the ground breaking their ankles or worse, because the girl who is supposed to be catching her was too busy looking up her skirt that's what." She explains in a serious tone. "Rather than cheering on their boys to go get another point, touchdown or whatever their too busy helping each other 'stretch'." She sits down in the seat in front of his desk utterly exhausted from all of this thinking.

"I'm sorry Sue but there is nothing that can be done here. You cannot simply kick a girl off of the team because she wants to date another girl on the team. Not only is it not right but we're talking lawsuits and money for trials for these lawsuits and unless you're willing to use the Cheerio's budget to pay for these lawsuits then I suggest that you just let it go." Figgens tells her and leans back in his chair bringing his hands together. "Besides it will be good for the squad to have a bit more diversity." Sue growls at this statement because for years she has had a team that has led her two several national titles and that was because all the girls were the same. Ruthless, stupid and popular.

"Listen, I am all for that's the way god made you and that be who you are bologna, I mean come on I had that gay kid from Glee on my squad." She explains and she crosses her arm.

"See and there was no problem with that." Figgens interjects pointing out that Kurt on the team was not such a bad thing.

"Of course it wasn't a problem he wasn't trying to sleep with any of my cheerleaders therefore distracting them and therefore us losing. Distractions are what cost you trophies." She tells him as if it were infinite words of wisdom she had just bestowed upon him. "Santana Lopez is that glue of heartlessness a team needs to break other team's spirits, sometimes her own teammates, she is a winner. A tight pony and that smart ass smirk on her face is what strikes fear into the competition. I believe that this relationship will be the end of that wonderful tyrant she was born to be."

"How much longer do we have to wait out here?" Brittany asks Santana who is sitting next to her in the backseat of Quinn's car.

"Yeah seriously Q, what's the deal? I thought when you said 'hey you guys want to hang out at Rachel's?' I guess I kind of thought you meant inside, and with Rachel actually with us." Santana leans forward when talking to the other blonde who glares at her through the rearview mirror. "This is all getting a little too stalker for me." The brunette blurts out and leans back against the seat.

"First of all I'm not stalking. Second of all we are hanging out with Rachel, and at her house, she told me her dad's are neat freaks and when she told them we were all coming over they had to 'straighten up' which she informed me can tend to take a while. And third stop complaining I feel like your chauffeur driving your asses around trying to kill time while you two conveniently sit in the back seat and suck face. As riveting as it is to hear the slobber dripping into each other's mouths I will seriously never drive you anywhere again." She sighs out finally after her mini speech and turns her gaze to the house she is parked in front of.

"I thought a chauffeur was what witches used to make potions." Brittany breaks the tense silence after a few minutes her focus was on nothing in particular and both Quinn and Santana look at her and then at one another smirking and shaking their heads. "What?"

Before they could give an adequate response to Brittany there is a knock on the window, its Rachel. She motions for them that the house was ready for their arrival with a smile showing just enough of her pearly whites. She opens the door as such a great hostess would and shows them around the place explaining all of the rooms themes in details according to color and décor. Once they had finally settled in the den Rachel excused herself to get some treats for the group.

"This place is amazing." Quinn lets out in complete awe as her eyes travel around the room taking everything in.

"Yeah it's cool." Santana agrees flipping through a magazine.

"Sany can you ask Rachel if she has any apple juice?" Brittany asks and without hesitation Santana gets up tossing the magazine back on the table on her way to find Rachel. Just before she was out of the room she could hear Quinn making a whip noise and she just shakes her head.

"The day Santana says no to you will be the day the earth stands still." Quinn says to Brittany even though her eyes are still focusing on the small little details of the quaint little room they were in. "That or Kurt becomes straight." After a few seconds of no response from Brittany, Quinn finally looks to her friend who is staring at her intently. "What?" She asks suddenly self conscious.

"I want to go to the formal but Santana is being difficult." Brittany sighs out.

"Why it's not like you guys are hiding anything anymore, she practically feels you up in the hallways at school." Quinn's eyebrows knit together in confusion. Santana has been doing so well with being a couple in public she didn't understand why she was upsetting Brittany like this.

"I know." The blonde lets out and her eyes go to her hands in her lap. "You know I have this picture of us from the 8th grade dance." Quinn smiles at the not so distant memory.

"Yeah, you guys went together I remember." She adds nodding her head as the memories were flashing before her eyes.

"Well I have it on my desk because it was the first dance we went 'together' to, even though we weren't together. I just want to go with my girlfriend and show off that I'm hers." Brittany shrugs her shoulders her eyes still down.

"Hey B it's not silly or stupid it's cute. And Santana would be dumb if she didn't take you because you are a hot piece who deserves to be shown off. In fact she should be begging you." Quinn winks at her and shoves her playfully. "Tell you what, how about I talk to her and suggest that we all go together, like old times, this way it will be the four of us and she won't feel pressured and you still get to go." Quinn suggests and after a moment to think about it Brittany nods in agreement. It wasn't a bad idea really, this way she could go with Santana without actually 'going with her'. Perhaps it made sense, who knows. But it was good enough for now.

"Hey Berry do you have apple juice?" Santana asks once she finally finds the kitchen. Rachel turns around confused but opens the fridge and hands her a small juice box of the requested beverage. "What, it's not for me it's for Britt." She explains tossing the juice box in the air to herself as Rachel goes back over to the counter putting finishing touches on her bite sized snacks.

"What are you doing?" The diva asks looking out of the corner of her eye at the Latina who was watching her and Santana mumbles something to herself shakes her head and shuffles her feet. "What's with you?" Santana sighs out lifting her head up to glare at Rachel and crosses her arms.

"I need your help." She says through clenched teeth seeming almost mortified at the words that have just escaped her. Rachel looks around the room equally shocked and then points to herself with uncertainty.

"Are you talking to me?" Rachel asks and Santana shoots her a scowl scrunching her nose and knitting her eyebrows together which she tops off with an eye roll. "Umm, okay here." She points to a chair at the dining room table. "Let's sit down." Santana joins her and the sit there for a few seconds of silence. "So Santana, what, well what do you want from me?" Rachel asks bluntly not sure if she really wants to know. The brunette takes in a deep breath and places the juice box on the table looking directly at the girl beside her.

"Here's the thing I really want to win the King and Queen thing at the Spring Formal." Santana blurts out leaning her chin in her hands. "Going to the dance and being some sort of a 'power couple' or whatever would be an amazing night for Brittany, and I want to make it happen."

"Okay, well that's a nice thought Santana, but I mean, if you are asking me to cheat I can't do that." Rachel tells her matter of factly. "Plus I'm certain that Brittany would not be happy to hear you won because I stuffed the ballots." Santana huffs out and rolls her eyes leaning back into her chair.

"I'm not talking about cheating Berry." She tells her. "I just need your advice on how to get people to vote for us I guess. And you're always coming up with plans, outlines and power points on ways to win for Glee I just thought that maybe you could help with this." Her eyes are glued to the juice box not wanting to feel scrutinized for her vulnerability.

"Oh." Rachel nods slowly. "Well I can have something for you tomorrow most definitely." She offers a kind smile and Santana nods for thanks and as she is about to get up she turns back to Rachel.

"By the way, if you tell anyone we had this conversation I would suggest you wear a poncho for the rest of the year." And with that Santana was gone and Rachel was frightened.

The girls spent the rest of the day and some of the night at Rachel's watching bad movies, laughing and gossiping. It seems as though a little foursome has grown into a true friendship and surprisingly after leaving her house Santana didn't feel the need to throw her jacket over her and Brittany's head or sprint to the car like she normally would have.

"Coach Sylvester?" There was a knock at the door Sue looks up and sees Becky standing in the doorway waiting to be invited in.

"Come on in Becky." She waves her in tosses her glasses on her desk and sits up. "What do ya got for me?" She asks and she eyes up the white envelope the Cheerio is holding out in front of her.

"Here is the list of nominees for the Spring Formal Coach." Becky smiles as Sue slowly takes the envelope from her hands and waits there.

"That'll be all Becky." Sue says in her no nonsense voice and Becky grins and skips along back out the door.

Sue looks down at the envelope laying on her desk, inside held answers, answers she wasn't yet supposed to know. The nominees of the Spring Formal were the biggest excitement of the year for the students at McKinley. It gave them something to vote for, to throw parties for and to fight tooth and nail for. But if the rumors were true, then one Ms. Sue Sylvester had a little more to worry about. She slowly ran her finger under the flap tearing the paper open and pulls the sheet out slowly. Her eyes scan the paper cautiously and she shakes her head and sighs with disdain as she reads two names in particular.


	20. Chapter 20

**_yo yo yo... chapter 20 is here! thank you to those who took the time to review the last chapter. thanks again as always:)_**

"So what did you tell Brittany these photos were for?" Quinn asks as they walk into Rachel's room tossing their backpacks against the wall.

"I actually couldn't come up with anything good and started to speak in Hebrew which only made her ask me more questions." Rachel admits and Quinn gives her a puzzled look.

"Hebrew?"

"Yeah, when I get nervous sometimes I recite lines from when we light the menorah, I don't know it's a thing." Rachel shrugs her shoulders and Quinn laughs. "But then Santana gave me a really scary look so I told her that they were for this collage I was doing a yearbook for Glee and they were obviously the cutest couple and that went over well. She was very excited." Rachel beams up to the blonde at her quick on her feet thinking and then her smile slowly fades into serious mode. "Guess that means I really have to make a yearbook for Glee huh?" Quinn giggles and nods, knowing how Brittany is when she gets excited about promises like that, she never forgets.

"Wow Rachel these came out really good." Quinn tells the brunette as she places a mini poster sized paper back on the girl's desk. Rachel looks over to what Quinn is looking at and walks up beside her and she smiles.

"It took a while to get Santana to stop looking so angry." Rachel admits with a sigh and a slight roll of the eyes. Quinn chuckles and turns to her.

"How did you get her to smile like this, she looks amazing?" Quinn asks bringing her eyes back to the picture.

"Well I told Brittany to loosen Santana up, and try and make her smile a smile that wasn't scary." Rachel vaguely explains and Quinn quirks an eyebrow to the diva. "So then Brittany kissed her for a good 10 minutes and then whispered something into her ear, and then she started looking like that." Both girls giggle at this and Quinn picks the poster paper up again as if analyzing it with a smirk.

"Must have been some kiss." She jokes and continues to glance at the other stack of posters Rachel has lying on her bed.

"Seriously." Rachel adds walking to where Quinn is. "I hope that they like them, Santana asked me to make her a special one that she could give to Brittany." She tilts her head in thought hoping that the brunette was going to do right by Brittany and ask her to the formal in a nice romantic way, and not in a Santana kind of way.

"Honestly Rach with these I don't see how they could not win. I mean look at this one." Quinn grins and flips the paper over so Rachel can see what she was talking about. The couple was standing face to face with Santana's arms loosely placed around Brittany's waist. The blonde's hands lightly on the Latina's cheeks looking admiringly into one another's eyes. Rachel smiles at that one.

"Artie took that one when they weren't even paying attention. It's my favorite one of them." Her eyes gaze at the photo of the couple. "They look so content."

"Yeah, so happy." Quinn replies and turns it around again to look at it one last time. She sighs and places it nicely down with the others and then looks up at Rachel placing her hands on her hips. "So boss, when are these going up?" Rachel turns to her desk and grabs her cell phone flipping it open. "I'm just waiting for the okay from Santana. We obviously can't promote them for King and Queen…" Quinn raises her eyebrows. "I'm sorry, Queen and Queen." The blonde smiles with approval. "Of the dance before she asks Brittany to even go with her, it would blow the whole plan." She explains and snaps her phone shut seeing she doesn't have a missed call or a text from the girl in question.

"Right right, well I mean it's getting late the school is going to be closed soon. I'm assuming Santana wants them up before tomorrow." Quinn points out and the diva nods knowing they were going to be cutting it close. Quinn was about to say something else, but then tilts her head in confusion and then swallows those words so that she is able to form new ones. "Hey, by the way, what is up with this whole 'help Santana' mission you are on?" Rachel shrugs her shoulders and pulls a bag out of her closet and starts stuffing random things in it.

"I'm just helping her out we're sort of friends now." The brunette tells her hoping that will be a good enough explanation. Unfortunately it clearly isn't seeing as how Quinn's mouth is opening to say something else, but fortunately for her a noise erupts from her cell phone and she runs over to answer it. "Hey."

"Yo Berry I'm on my way to pick up Brittany now." Santana says.

"Okay, we'll go set up now." Rachel replies.

"Thanks a lot I owe you."

"Don't worry just let us know if she says yes?"

"I'll let you know when she says yes. Bye." And without waiting for Rachel to respond Santana hangs up on her end.

Santana tosses her phone in her lap and turns down Brittany's street. Her eyes dart to the time to make sure she isn't late or too early and she pulls in front of the blonde's house just in time as she is walking out of the front door. Brittany walks casually to the car sliding herself onto the seat and before she closes the door she leans over to meet Santana halfway for a chaste kiss.

"Hey babe." Brittany greets her breaking the kiss. Santana smiles at her and nods for her to close the door which she had forgotten she hadn't shut.

"Hey." She replies and puts the car into drive.

"Sany where we going? You have been acting weird all day." Brittany asks and points out her girlfriend's odd behavior. Santana chuckles at the blonde for noticing her being strange but shakes her head.

"B I told you already it's a surprise." Brittany's face lights up at remembering there being something about a surprise.

"Are we allowed to be in here?" Quinn asks when Rachel puts a key into the door of the back of the school.

"Of course, it's not like we're breaking and entering, I have a key." Rachel explains pointing to the key before she turns it. She opens the door and motions the blonde to go ahead of her. Quinn knits her eyebrows together and turns to look at the brunette with her arms crossed.

"Yeah about that?" Is all she asks.

"Santana gave it to me." The diva admits without meeting the Cheerio's eyes.

"Okay, since when does Santana Lopez carry a key around for the school?" She inquires further but then jerks her head back as her mind brings her to thoughts about the possibility that she and Brittany have used the school as their secret sex having haven.

"She told me she swiped it off of Ms. Sylvester's key ring before practice the other day." Rachel tells her factually and the blonde lets her eyebrows relax and nods impressed at the Latina's conniving ways to be used for good instead of evil.

"So like, where are we putting these things?" Quinn lifts up the stack of posters she has in her hands as they head down the halls of the extremely vacant McKinley High School hallways. Rachel looks around at the walls that are either bare or have old pep rally posters from 2 weeks ago and she smiles over to the blonde.

"Everywhere." She tells her and Quinn grins back and then begin to plaster the walls tastefully with mini posters of McKinley High's soon to be favorite couple of all time.

"We're here." Santana says with a content sigh as she puts the car into park. She smiles to herself and looks over to the blonde who was too busy watching her to notice that the car had stopped. "B, we're here." The blonde snaps out of it and looks around with a smile ready for her surprise but as she looks to their surroundings she is just confused.

"San?" Brittany lets out and turns back to the brunette. "Why are we at the middle school?" She asks pointing towards the school's sign that was behind them. Santana smiles at her friend and tilts her head taking the keys out of the ignition and opening her door.

"Follow me and find out." She tells her friend with a raised eyebrow and as she steps out she hears Brittany follow her lead and they close the doors at the same time. Walking to the front of the car to meet the Latina Brittany fixes the back of her shirt and looks around at the school grounds. "Come on." Santana interrupts her thoughts and holds her hand out for the blonde who gladly accepts it and the smaller girl pulls her closer.

They walk towards the school and then once they reach the entrance Santana changes their route to go around where the recess area was. She opens the gate for her and the blonde and hand in hand they slowly descend the stairs to the courtyard and Brittany gasps in surprise and her jaw drops. In the middle of the courtyard is a little spot of grass with a blanket laid out and a picnic set up under a tree. She looks to Santana whose smile cannot be contained and she beams over at her best friend. When they get closer Brittany notices a big envelope on the blanket with her name on it decorated with butterflies and hearts. Her eyes bounce back up to meet Santana's as if asking her if she is supposed to open it now and the brunette nods letting her hold on the blonde's hand go as she bends down to pick up the envelope.

"What's inside Sany?" Brittany asks clutching the envelope tight in her hands and Santana laughs.

"Open it and find out." She tells her kindly. Without anymore waiting she gently lifts the tabs on it and carefully places her fingers inside to slide out the contents.

After completely removing it she can tell that it is a picture. Not just any picture though, this was a picture of her and Santana, and not just any picture of her and Santana. It was the picture of them from the 8th grade dance, the same exact one she has on her desk at home. She looks at it thoughtfully tracing her fingers over the smiles they both were wearing but then she is confused because she already has this picture, why was Santana giving her something she already had? Brittany glances up to Santana with those questioning and confused eyes.

"I have this picture on my desk at home." Brittany tells her so truthfully and innocently, she feels bad because she doesn't want to hurt Santana's feelings when she was obviously trying to do something nice. Santana grins at her and playfully rolls her eyes, not in her usual snarky mean way.

"I know Brit." She says and makes her way over to the blonde and looks down at the picture in her friend's hand pointing at it. "This used to be my favorite picture." She sighs out a smile still firmly in place, but Brittany snaps her head up with curiosity.

"It's still mine." Brittany tells her and a meek smile covers her lips and her eyes study the girls in the picture. "It's the only picture I ever had of us where we came close to looking like a couple." She mumbles under her breath but Santana can hear her. Santana's eyes lift to look at Brittany but the blonde is still staring at the photo in her hands.

"Yeah." Santana lets out in a simple and soft voice. "You know what would be great B?" Brittany looks up trying to put on a happy smile. "Imagine if we won that stupid Spring Formal thing then we'd get a 'couple' picture in this year's Thunderclap and then we wouldn't have this one picture. This one picture from so long ago that makes us look like a couple even though we weren't." She blurts out so fast because she doesn't know exactly how to say anything going on in her head right now.

Santana isn't even sure what had just come out of her mouth but by the look on Brittany's face, she understood. That's why Santana loves this girl, because even when she doesn't understand herself Brittany always does. Brittany smiles and nods but looks back down at the photo of their 13 year old selves and lets out a sigh. As she looks down at the old them she knows that the picture in the Thunderclap won't happen because Santana doesn't want to go to the formal. She even had Quinn as her if she wanted to go as a group but Santana got really mad at her yelled for a little while in Spanish and then left in a huff. Brittany just assumed she had gotten so mad because she had her period and she gets irritable around that time. While the blonde is still immersing herself in memories and past times Santana moves towards the picnic basket and pulls out another envelope similar to the one Brittany had just opened.

"That's why I had Rachel and Artie take this." Santana whispers into Brittany's ear taking the old photograph from the blonde's hands and replacing it with the new envelope with her name on it again only under it, it says 'Brittany & Santana' and under that it says 'Queen & Queen'. Brittany turns slightly eyeing the brunette up with a small smile creeping up on her lips. "Open it." She whispers again and places a kiss on her cheek.

Brittany places her thumb under the flap and slowly moves it across undoing the glue that was keeping it sealed. Just as before she reaches in ever so carefully and pulls out another photo. Only, this one is different, this one is new and recent. She drops the envelope nicely on the blanket and holds the picture with both hands scanning her eyes over every detail.

"San this is…" She mutters but doesn't finish because Santana does.

"From the other day." Santana puts her hands on the blonde's waist.

It was the picture that Rachel said is her favorite. They are looking into one another's eyes with lazy but content smiles on their faces Brittany had her hands lightly placed on Santana's cheeks as if drawing her forward into her and Santana had her arms loosely wrapped around the blonde's waist. Brittany takes one hand off of the picture and lets it down to her side to find the hand of the other girl on her waist. She squeezes it softly and leans her back against Santana who steps her body closer.

"Now you have a picture of us, as a real couple." Santana tells her and her breath hits the blonde's neck causing her breath to catch in her throat.

"Oh San." She whispers and holds her hand tighter. "I love it." She turns to face her brunette and kisses her on the lips gently bringing her hand up to cup her cheek. "I love you." Santana smiles back and kisses her shoulder.

"Do you want to go to the Spring Formal with me?" Santana asks her voice is so soft and smooth and Brittany's smile widens and then realizes what the words on the front of the envelope meant. "Maybe we can win that stupid thing and get a real couple picture in the Thunderclap." She is nervous now because she sounds like such a girl and her eyes glance down for a moment to regain her badassness. "I mean we will win obviously." She winks and Brittany lets out a tiny laugh and turns fully to be in Santana's arms.

"Yes." It is a simple answer and that is all either of them really needed before they close the gap between them with a chaste kiss.

"Wow this looks awesome." Rachel breathes out as they look over the walls of the hallways. They are nicely decorated with McKinley's most sought after Cheerio's who clearly have a more than friend's relationship.

"If they don't win then I most definitely question the sexuality of 99% of our male classmates." Quinn jokes pointing out one of the pictures where the couple are so clearly giving each other bedroom eyes.

"Okay besides that picture they are all within code." Rachel explains trying to sound like she knows what she is talking about but her and the blonde just burst out laughing.

The girls decide that they better get out of there before they get caught with their stolen key. They run out to the car still writhing in laughter and drive off as fast as Quinn's car will go. Besides the posters in the hallways that speak volumes of the more than friendship situation between Santana and Brittany the school is completely silent. The sound of a door creaking open echoes and then is followed by a few footsteps.

Sue Sylvester walks out of her office and looks around the newly decorated hallways. Her eyes quickly fall upon a poster like picture of two very familiar girls. She steps closer and notices that this mush fest of a picture of two people all over each other were none other than her top Cheerio's. Her head jerks back as her mind computes the information and her eyes narrow at the two images and shakes her head. It was a different story to know these two had relations, but to be putting them out there, to put the squad in jeopardy to be ridiculed as flannel wearing, softball playing Melissa Etheridge fans was not going to fly with one Sue Sylvester.

Thoughts dance around her head about how this leaking out to the competition would affect their standings as being number one. Maybe Figgens' was right about her not being able to kick them off for this 'relationship' but she could do her best to conceal it. She knows most of the school knew by now that these two were in cahoots in one another's Cheerio skirts, but she wasn't about to have her girls mix business with pleasure. You don't date people on your teams. It's just not how a team works. One yells, the other gets upset, the one who yells apologizes and then all the infrastructure of fear falls apart and there is nothing left but people saying sorry for yelling and putting people down. This was not an operation Sue was willing to handle. She deals with forming strong winning teams using fear tactics, and forcing her squad leaders to enforce these tactics. She can't have a weak leader. Sue lifts her hand behind the poster and yanks it off the wall.

"One down." She mumbles to herself and stalks down the hallway.


	21. Chapter 21

Quinn and Rachel are standing at the stop of the small staircase that leads up to the entrance of the school with giddy smiles and their eyes looking over the crowd of students pouring through the doors. Quinn holds her books close to her chest peaking past the big football players brushing past her while Rachel watches her anxiously.

"Where are they? " Quinn asks leaning towards the brunette as to be heard over the loud conversations around them. Rachel shrugs and removes her gaze from the blonde to look out to the parking lot getting on her tippy toes to see further.

"I have no idea I can't wait to see their faces when they see the posters." Rachel beams over to the Cheerio who grins back her eyes sparkling proudly at their beautiful redecorating job from the day before. "Oh, there they are." Rachel practically shouts and points towards the two uniformed girls ascending the staircase in their direction.

"San why are you walking so fast?" Brittany asks her girlfriend who was all but dragging her up the steps.

"Because I have another surprise for you." Santana grins slyly and winks to the blonde who gets excited at the word surprise and stays in stride with the brunette.

"Hello Santana, Brittany." Rachel greets the couple with a nod and a knowing smirk towards Santana who eyes her with excitement.

"Hey Rach." Brittany greets in return anxiously.

"Did you tell her?" Quinn interjects and Santana shakes her head and looks at her blonde.

"No I want it to be a surprise." She explains and the other two girls in on the plot smile at one another.

"Well on with it then." Quinn directs the two to go in front of them which they do and Rachel and she follow closely behind.

Santana opens the door for Brittany and follows her shortly when Quinn takes the door for her and Rachel. The Latina takes the blonde's hand and squeezes it preparing them both for the wonderful surprise she had in store that Rachel and Quinn had secretly set up for them. Their trip to their lockers seem to take forever and with every step Santana scans the walls of McKinley High just waiting for her eyes to fall on pictures of them. But as they get closer to their lockers she begins to shoot questioning looks behind her to Quinn and Rachel who only return those looks tenfold. Rachel and Quinn stop abruptly just a few lockers short of Quinn's and turn their heads in circles examining the walls that are completely bare. They glance at one another in confusion and displeasure. How was it possible that their hard work was nowhere to be seen?

"Umm, Q, Rach where are they?" Santana asks in a small voice letting go of Brittany's hand to fully turn around and face the two girls. They look between them and then to Santana and shrug their shoulders uncomfortably.

"We spent a good 2 hours putting them up S." Quinn assures her and she looks to the one bulletin board she had put up Rachel's favorite picture of them and points it out. "I specifically remember posting one right there." The other three girls look to where she was pointing and all that could be seen was a blank red piece of bulletin board paper with a bunch of staples in it.

"Santana this place was more or less a shrine to you and Brittany. And by shrine I mean a perfectly planned out, tasteful display of your love and affection for one another." Rachel explains as panic sets in for her. The one time the Cheerio co-captain had put faith into her and she did not pull through. This was not going to go over well. She darts her eyes to the other brunette expecting a fist to come flying at her face but the only thing she could read off of the Latina's expression was complete sadness and disappointment.

"Sany why are you sad?" Brittany asks her rubbing her back softly.

"You know that picture I gave you?" Santana turns to her and the blonde nods with a thoughtful smile. "Rachel made posters for us to put all around school so people would vote for us for Spring Formal." She explains and Brittany's smile only grows and her wide eyes glance to the two girls near them.

"That's awesome I want to see them." Brittany exclaims but her smile fades when she sees the uncertainty in Quinn and Rachel's facial expressions and she looks back to Santana. "Is this what you guys are talking about?" She pouts for not understanding anything, Santana and the other two nod. "Oh."

"We put the posters up last night and now they're not here." Rachel tells her pointing to the bare walls and Brittany nods in understanding.

The girls continue to explain to the couple how they had used the key Santana had given Rachel and that they put about 40 posters up all throughout the school. They were so immersed in their conversation they hadn't noticed Sue Sylvester walking up behind them. She stops just before reaching them crossing her arms and watching them squirm trying to figure out what had happened to their precious gay pride posters. With a smirk she takes one more step closer still maintaining and a good distance.

"Hey." Sue shouts garnering the foursome's attention. "Ellen, Portia. My office now." She says with hostility pointing to Santana and Brittany then points behind her back and then turns on her heels without looking back. She knows that by the sound of quick moving footsteps following her that the Cheerio's were close behind.

Walking into her office she heads right for her desk and takes a seat and watches as the two girls slowly take tentative steps to the seats in her office. She points to each seat and they follow directions and place their books down carefully sitting down. Sue leans back in her chair and glares at them for an uncomfortable amount of time.

"Let me cut to the chase." Sue interrupts the silence and leans forward on her desk. "There's no way I can have you two as a couple on my team." Santana knits her eyebrows together and Brittany looks over to the brunette. "Now I can't kick you off regardless, so you're lucky with that one. However, I don't appreciate you two parading around trying to be, what was it again?" She leans back in her chair and opens a draw down on her desk and pulls out a stack of brightly colored papers. Lifting one off she puts her glasses on to read the print and then turns it around so they could see what she was looking at in disapproval. "'Queen & Queen' of the formal. I don't think so." Sue shakes her head and tosses her glasses back onto her desk along with the poster which Brittany picks up and smiles at it.

"I don't understand why it matters if Brittany and I are dating. It's not like it affects you." Santana stares Sue down gripping hard onto the arm of the chair.

"See that's where you're wrong Rosie." Sue chimes in. "It affects me and the rest of your team. As co-captain how is your team going to feel when you spend extra time with your little Lindsay Lohan lesbian project and cast them to the side? Jealousy, fighting and losing that's what." She explains in her know it all fashion. "Now the first two I am all for but the third not so much." She shrugs her shoulders.

"You can't just tell us to end our relationship." Santana tries not to get loud but is finding it hard not to and her knuckles are surely turning white as the grip intensifies on the chair. Brittany looks over to Santana as for an explanation of what is going on and then back to Coach Sylvester.

"Here's what's going to happen. You two can do whatever it is you do outside of school. Go march in parades, try and get tickets to Lilith Fair or watch re-runs of Buffy together." Sue looks between both girls and Brittany only nods to show she is listening. "But as Cheerio's you are going to focus on the cheers, the dances and the jocks. You're main goal as a cheerleader is to make the male athletes look good, and you can't do that if you're too busy staring at each other."

Santana crosses her arms in a huff and Brittany slowly brings her eyes to the floor and then to Santana who gives her a reassuring look that everything is going to be fine. Sue tells them she's done with them and then sends them off feeling pleased with their little meeting.

"San I don't think I liked what Coach Sylvester was saying." Brittany whispers pulling her books closer to her chest.

"Don't worry B." She says turning to her blonde and takes her by the hand. "We aren't going to listen to her."

"Wait why? We always listen to what she tells us to do." Brittany tilts her head in confusion and Santana stops walking.

"Britt she was telling us to break up pretty much. Do you still want to listen to her?" Santana is getting upset now so her voice is getting a little louder and Brittany pouts at the volume of her voice and shakes her head.

"I don't want to break up Sany." She sighs out and looks to the floor.

"She told you guys you had to break up?" Rachel comes barreling into the conversation with Quinn right beside her shooting dirty looks down the hall in the direction of Coach Sylvester's office. "She can't do that, that's like against so many personal rights and probably can be harassment." Rachel informs them.

"Don't worry I've got a plan." Santana lets out and the four of them huddle up so she can explain the details of the plan as they came to her. Sue Sylvester was in for a treat.

_**hmmm, what is Santana going to do? perhaps deviate from the laws Sue is enforcing? probably, maybe, not at all? haha, i hope you guys liked this one. so please let me know by reviewing what you think and if you have any suggestions let me know.:)**_


	22. Chapter 22

**_hey sorry it's been a little while since my last update. i had an issue with my computer and couldn't use it for a little bit. believe me it hurt me more than you not to put anything up. unfortunately this chapter is not as long as i would have liked, but i wanted to post it just as a preparation chapter. so have fun_**

"Seriously?" Kurt questions lifting an eyebrow as he leans back in his chair and crosses his legs. Rachel nods to him and Quinn follows suite.

"Seriously." The blonde throws in and Kurt tosses her a smirk for her very well Grey's Anatomy reference.

"What if it doesn't work?" Rachel jumps in with panic in her voice.

"There's no way that it couldn't work." Quinn turns to the brunette placing her hands on the sides of her chair lifting her sitting self a little to relieve some stress.

"Yeah I mean, how would Sue ever know?" Kurt informs the starlet and Quinn gives a sturdy nod in agreement.

"Plus there's nothing she can even do about it. Once it's done, it's done." The blonde reinforces.

"Where are those two anyway, shouldn't they like be here to discuss this 007 mission impossible?" Kurt inquires looking around the room and then at the other girls in the room with him.

Brittany and Santana are at the blonde's house in her room. They are on her bed in a light make-out session during their lunch break, Santana is on top of Brittany and begins to kiss her neck.

"Quinn said she would tell the rest of the girls." Santana says in between kisses.

"Mhmm." Brittany sighs out closing her eyes as Santana's lips touch her skin again.

"I am seriously not letting Sue get away with this." She whispers onto the spots she left little wet kisses causing the blonde to get goose bumps.

"Mhmm." Brittany moves her hands to find Santana's ponytail and yanks on the red hair tie holding it up.

"And…"

"Santana please stop talking." Brittany whispers out to her and Santana thoughtfully smirks and nods before placing her lips back onto the blonde's neck and continues her gentle assault on the skin here.

The next day was the day of the annual pep rally to get the school ready for the Spring Formal. Each year Sue Sylvester would get their girls to put on a nice little routine for the school showing them what they would be doing for Nationals. It was a treat for the school as well as Sue because she loved seeing the jaws drop of the mouth breathers she had single handedly denied spots on her squad.

This day is the day the plan was set in to motion. The Cheerio's were at early morning practice preparing for the assembly during the day and already Sue was tearing them apart. It was odd how she would dote over how fantastically talented her girls were, but would not shutter at the thought of tearing them a new one for them looking the wrong way.

"This is amateur." She yells through her megaphone. "Please stop now or there is a good chance that I might go blind from witnessing suck!" She waves her hand in disgust towards her squad who slow down their movements until they come to a stop. They stand there out of breath with their hands on their hips waiting for further direction. Sue walks up to them so that she does not have to use her megaphone and crosses her arms pacing in between them. "That's enough for now." Her eyes don't hide her distaste. "Maybe by the time the assembly comes the gym will rid itself of the smell of your failure." She snaps her head back as she walks away from the group. "Hit the showers." She points behind her towards the locker room and they all scatter. "Hey, ambiguously gay duo!" Sue eyes the couple and Santana hesitates at her remark but assume she was referring to them so she grabs Brittany's arm and drags her with her.

"Yeah Coach?" Santana responds a little out of breath still. Sue turns around with her clip board in her hand and puts her glasses on. She glances over a paper on the clip board and peers over it to the brunette in front of her.

"I am sure that you two are aware that at the assembly they are going to be announcing the nominees for the dance." Sue looks to both of them Santana nods and Brittany stares at her with a blank expression. "I just want to make sure that I made myself clear yesterday. You are to concede before the announcements." She removes her glasses and steps a little closer eyeing Santana up.

"Of course." Brittany answers and Santana whips her head to her girlfriend absolutely confused and angry. Brittany sheepishly glances to Santana. She didn't want to say that, she didn't even know what concede means, but she knew it wasn't good. And she didn't want Santana to say anything that would get her in trouble.

"Very good." Sue smiles her evil smile. "Okay we're done here, go away." She waves them off.

"What the fuck B?" Santana hisses under her breath.

"San we're not conceited, we're still going to run." Brittany whispers back and Santana raises an eyebrow and is about to correct her blonde girl but figures it's better to leave it be. "I just said that so she would stop talking." Santana stops and watches as Brittany continues to the locker room and wonders how Brittany truly amazed her sometimes.

Rachel was walking down the empty hallways slowly and trying to be as stealth as possible. She peers around corners and is ducking behind water fountains. When she finally reaches her destination she looks in to make sure the coast was clear and she slowly turns the door knob. The choir room was eerie when school was in session. She had been in here before but since she wasn't supposed to be it felt kind of scary. Without wasting any more time thinking about how this would be a perfect plot for a horror movie she tip toes her way to Mr. Schu's office. Quickly she makes her way to the file cabinet where he kept all the music for the band and lyrics for the Glee club. Luckily Mr. Schu had let Rachel alphabetize them one day so she knew exactly where to find what she was looking for. Her eyes light up when she pulls out the sheets of paper and clutches them to her chest.

The bell rings signaling the end of class and Rachel joins the rest of the student body in the halls making her way towards her next class. She feels someone brush up next to her and notices its Quinn who raises a questioning eyebrow at her. Rachel smiles slightly and gives the blonde Cheerio a nod before she splits off and turns at the next corner.

Quinn is making her way to science when she passes Kurt on the opposite side of the hall leaning against his locker. They make eye contact and he gives her the questioning eyebrow this time and she nods adding a wink to it this time and continues on her journey. Kurt pushes himself from his locker and fixes his hair all at the same time. He saunters his way down the hall in the direction that Quinn had just came from and notices the starlet slowly walking by herself. His eyes glance down to her hand held close by her side and he smirks. He quickens his steps to catch up with the brunette and as he gets close enough he places his hands onto the pages she was holding on to.

"Like butta." He whispers to her and she lets her grip ease on the pages letting him take them. They smirk at one another and she turns to her left to go to her locker while Kurt continues with the mission.

Quinn takes her seat in science class, places her books neatly on her desk and takes out a pen. When she is sure no one was paying attention she turns in her chair to the two Cheerio's who sat behind her. Santana had Brittany's notebook in front of her copying her notes in to it for her while the blonde was matching up her hands to see which one was bigger. Santana looks up and grins when she sees that Quinn is smiling.

"It's on." Quinn whispers and Santana smiles wider and nudges Brittany. "I hope you guys are ready for this."

"I hope you are Q." Santana winks and Quinn rolls her eyes and turns back to her desk.

Kurt happened to have a free period and found his way to the music room. He was just in luck because it appeared as though the band geeks really liked hanging out in here and talk about dungeons and dragons and their avatars. He closes the door behind him checking through the window to make sure no one had seen him enter the music room that would do nothing for his reputation.

"Hey guys." Kurt greets them with his charming smile. "Lady." He nods to the one girl in the room and he tosses the sheet music on to the piano in the front of the room. "Coach Sylvester changed the number for the routine today." He tells them and they all look concerned. "Don't worry about it, it's pretty easy I'm sure you guys can pull it off. But if you don't, well let's just say she wanted me to tell you to start looking for schools to transfer to now." He smiles then turns on his heels and leaves them to learn the new tune.

In the middle of class there is an echo of beeping going off. Santana and Quinn jump to the sounds of their phones going off and reach into their bags to get them. Brittany grunts at the feel of hers vibrating and she reaches into the top of her Cheerio's uniform retrieving it from her bra.

**my part is done –k.e.h.**

The two head Cheerio's smirk at one another, with Kurt getting the music part done, their plan was going to be pulled off without a doubt. All they had to do now was actually go through with it. Santana turns to share a smile with Brittany, but she looks upset.

"What's wrong B?" She asks putting her arm around her rubbing her arm.

"I set my phone settings for French again." The blonde admits with a frown and Santana can't help but giggle.

**i know i know 'whats the plan?'... don't worry next chapter you will find out the whole plan. i just really wanted to put this in because it needed explaining obviously. but i hope you liked it, let me know what you think with this one... and id love to hear what you think is going to happen:)**


	23. Chapter 23

**_finally the plan is here, yay:) for you enjoyment and listening pleasure, in this chapter Santana will be singing a song... hmmm... what song? lets find out together:)_**

**_ps for whoever watched the rocky horror episode tonight, the 'touch a touch a touch me'... the brittana part played out exactly as i had invisioned. i loved it so! yet kind of creeped out i think that r-murph is speaking my thoughts now... hmm could be a good thing haha... any way enjoy_**

Santana stood outside Sue's office watching her intently as the older woman sat at her desk, clip board in hand and a scowl on her face. It always seemed as though Sue was up to something especially when she was checking things off on that clip board. God only knows what she checks off, probably plans to try and take Glee down like she has been trying to do for the past three years. That or her plans to take over the world. Santana surveyed the halls as random students walked aimlessly trying to avoid going back to class she thought.

She was taken out of her musings when she heard rustling from the office. Her eyes dart back to the blonde woman getting up from her desk and preparing to leave. Santana sprints around the corner to not be seen and as Sue steps out, clip board firmly tucked under her arm, she shits the door and makes sure it's locked. Thought no one in their right mind would even consider entering the lion's den.

The brunette watches sue strut down the hallway and makes certain that when she turns the corner she is not going to return anytime soon. Santana bolts to the office down and slowly bends down, looking left to right make sure no one was in view. Knowing she's alone she reaches two fingers into her shoe and takes out a key. Her eyes stare at it as she stands up and a smirk plays on her lips as she slides the key into the lock turning it carefully and smiles wider when she hears it click.

With one last danger check she slips into the office and quietly closes the door behind her. She whips out her phone, presses three and sends.

"I'm in." She whispers when she hears the other line pick up.

"Okay I see her in the faculty room." Quinn whispers back. "Why are we whispering?" She asks and Santana stops to look at her phone and chuckles shaking her head.

"Because we are trying to be stealth Fabray." Her voice is confident. "Okay where does she keep the shit she confiscates from students?"

"She has this closet across from her desk, it's tiny and hidden." Quinn tells her, not sure how to explain it because she has only seen it once and that was an accident. The blonde watches carefully as Sue sits down at a table with Ms. Pillsbury causing the petite woman to look like a deer caught in headlights.

Santana walks over to said closet and is bombarded by numerous gadgets, magazines, toys and other random things she has taken from students. While ruffling through papers she finds the stack of multi colored poster paper and her eyes widen.

"Got it." She declares triumphantly.

"Good because she's on the move." Quinn rushes nervously and Santana can hear some bustling on the blonde's end. Quinn moves towards the faculty door and lets her phone fall from her ear, but keeping connected to Santana. "Coach." She announces loud enough for Santana to hear the conversation. Sue looks at her thoroughly annoyed.

"Q." She greets back. Santana looks at her phone and presses the button to put it on speaker.

With the posters tucked under her arm neatly and her cell phone in one and she closes the closet as perfectly as when she had found it. Her eyes search around the room to make sure that there were no indications that someone had been in the room. She starts to panic when she thinks she hears footsteps through her phone. But in true Santana Lopez fashion she plays it cool even if just to impress herself. Once she opens the office door she smoothly slides out and locks it behind her. Shutting her phone off and glancing around, she clutches the posters to her chest and lightly jogs down the hall disappearing behind the corner.

On the other end of the hall both Sue and Quinn emerge, the younger blonde hot on her coach's heels talking about how Super Mario Bros. changed the way that she looks at the world. Perhaps Puck was good for something after all. Although Sue was not participating in the girls silly attempt at conversation it did slow her down to provide snarky looks and eye rolls. Quinn's hand vibrates and behind Sue's back she checks it.

**done and done-S**

Quinn shuts her phone and stops abruptly behind Sue causing her shoes to squeak and Sue to glare at her.

"Okay Coach I better get going, I'll see you at the pep rally." Quinn bits her farewell and her best princess smile and walks away.

When Rachel gets the text from Quinn she asks to go to the bathroom to get out of class and heads to the choir room. Since it was during lunch periods now it would be less conspicuous to see Glee members hanging out in there. Upon opening the door she sees Quinn lifting the top of the piano where the strings are and pull out the stack of brightly colored poster paper.

"That's a really good hiding spot." Rachel points out after she is sure the door is closed. Quinn glances at her and smirks nodding her head in agreement. "How'd you know Santana hid it in there?" She asks intrigued, she would have never thought to check inside the piano.

Quinn chuckles while placing the posers down now on top of the piano. She reaches her hand into the top of her Cheerio's skirt then hands a folded piece of paper to the brunette. Rachel unfolds it carefully and eyes up the lines, dotted lines, stick figures with what she can only assume are Cheerio's uniforms on and numerous colors on this piece of paper. She looks up from it to Quinn bewildered.

"Brittany made me a treasure map in case she didn't explain it clearly." Quinn smiles kindly at the paper and Rachel laughs.

"This is a treasure map." Rachel points out and Quinn nods.

"Yeah." Quinn responds shrugging her shoulders and both girls giggle at Brittany's innocence.

"So what exactly are we doing with these again?" Rachel asks breaking the silence between them. "I mean, we clearly don't have time to." She explains pointing to the clock and Quinn nods. "I mean if there were no classes then yes, but with everyone walking in the halls it's just impossible." The girls look at one another trying to think of ideas. Yeah, Santana had the idea to steal them back but put those two in charge of what happened next because she had to make sure the rest of the plan was staying in motion.

"What period is this?" Quinn asks raising an eyebrow.

"5th." Rachel says slowly.

"There are no gym classes 5th and 6th period today, because of the pep rally." The blonde smirks and watches as Rachel comprehends her words. "Come on." Quinn jumps up grabs the posters and Rachel's hand leading them out of the choir room.

"San?" Brittany sighs out playing with the hem of her Cheerio's skirt.

"Yeah?" Santana responds looking up from her notebook that had a million and one doodles on it.

"I'm nervous." The blonde admits and Santana smiles softly placing her pen down on her notebook.

"Why?" She asks and Brittany shrugs her shoulders. "Don't worry B everything is going to be alright." She comforts her and places her arm around her shoulders pulling her closer.

Santana kisses the top of the blonde's head then pulls her to lean on her shoulder. Her eyes look to the crowd around them just going about their day. Her smile fades when she feels eyes on her boring through her. She looks to the left and sees Sue Sylvester glaring at the two of them sitting on the bench together. The older woman shakes her head and walks away clearly annoyed. Santana sighs out but continues to console a nervous Brittany.

It was time. Students begin pouring into the gym which is decorated with red, white and black balloons, streamers and ribbons. Teachers stood at the bottom of the bleachers ushering students to go all the way to the top until rows were filled. Kurt and Rachel make their way in together eyeing up the gym and its occupants. They nod to one another and then split off, both heading to the top of the bleachers but opposite ones.

"Here's the deal." Quinn says catching the attention of the Cheerio's in the locker room. She paces back and forth in front of them with Santana standing slightly behind her. "Anything Sue has taught you, said to you or done to you goes right out the window right now. We are not here for her we are here for us." She explains to them crossing her arms over her chest. "After high school we never have to deal with her again. She's a tyrant." Quinn looks over her shoulder when she hears Santana step forward and she stands next to her.

"And we are going to over throw her." Santana tells the girls placing her hands on her hips. "Brittany showed all of us the choreography, but if you mess up…" She eyes the crowd.

"It's okay." Quinn interjects before Santana can threaten their lives. She looks behind her again when she hears the door to the locker room open and the noise from the gym echo in. "Everyone's got a partner?" She asks and everyone nods. "Okay then, let's do this." She grins and Brittany claps her hands softly.

"Come on ladies, we're up." Sue announces walking up to the group of Cheerio's motioning them to get up.

The group heads out with Santana pulling up the rear. But as she is about to walk past Sue the older blonde steps in front of her causing Santana to stop short.

"Here's the deal," Sue begins in her condescending tone. "You and I both know that deep down, somewhere in your body under that Mount Everest snow top you call a chest there is that tiny little icy heart, and in there you know I am doing you a favor." She tells her crossing her arms and Santana glares. "Your reputation is far too important to you to throw it away for a little girl on girl action with your best buddy who has the IQ of a sandwich." She walks away leaving a now rather fuming Santana behind.

Quinn leads the girls to the gym and tells them to set up into two lines in the center of the gym as they are being announced by the principal. She stands by the back looking up the rows of her Cheerio's to the crowd and to the side where the door to the locker room flies open. Quinn smirks as she sees the fierce brown eyes from Santana light up with fire. Brittany turns around to see Santana marching towards her position next to Quinn and feels nervous so she looks ahead of her again.

"Santana looks pissed." Puck points out.

"I'm scared." Artie says leaning to Mercedes.

"This is gonna be good." Mercedes smirks.

_[insert song]_

**The music begins just as Santana reaches  
Quinn's side and the girls smile slyly at one  
another and Quinn gives her friend a soft high  
five before Santana makes her way down the  
aisle made by the two lines of Cheerio's. Her **_[So many people gonna say that they want you,_**  
face is angry but determined and she eyes the  
crowd up and stops just in front of her girls. **_[To try to get you thinking they really care,  
_**The girls crowd around her and all try and touch  
her but she swats their hands and arms away  
and they jump back and to the side and Brittany **_[But there's nothing like the warmth of the one_**  
is standing behind her a few feet away and she  
turns to her and they reach their hands to one **_[who has put in the time and you know is gonna  
_**another. **_[be there,  
_**They let go and the group pans out in Cheerio  
formation leaving Brittany and Santana in the front **_[Back your border when she knows someone _**  
and Quinn in the middle dancing with some girl **_[crossed it,_**  
on their squad.  
Santana and Brittany shake their fingers to the **_[Don't let nobody put you down, who your with_**  
crowd as the other Cheerio's dance behind them. **_[Take the pain of protecting your name,_

**The brunette steps closer to the crowd and **_[from the crutch to the cane to the highwire_**  
to the blonde extending her hand to the girl  
beside her smiling at her.**_  
_

**Brittany takes her hand and twirls into **_[I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,_**  
Santana who places her other hand on her  
hip and they move their bodies together. She **_[Fell for the woman just when I met her,_**  
twirls Brittany back out and pulls her closer  
bringing both of their hands together and to **_[Took my sweet time when I was bitter,_**  
her chest. She brings one hand up and caresses  
the blonde's cheek and Brittany smiles wide at her. **_[Someone understands,  
_**Brittany turns her back to Santana who places  
her hands on her girls hips once again and grins **_[And she knows how to treat a woman right,_**  
as the blonde grinds down the front of her  
and slowly bringing herself up arching her back. **_[Give me that feeling every night,  
_**Quinn comes from behind her and grabs Santana's  
arm so their face to face and as Santana goes for **_[Wants to make love when I wanna fight,_**  
a punch (fake of course) Brittany grabs her face **_[Now someone understand me,_**  
and kisses her cheek. Quinn smiles and Santana **_[I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with)_**  
raises her hand for another high five and they go **_[I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with)_**  
back to their places.**_  
_

**The girls, including Brittany and Quinn fall into **_[After many broken backdoors and windows,_**  
Cheerio formation with Santana in the front **_[Through the valley of the love of the lost,  
_**doing some of what Sue had planned them to **_[Is a hole that is cut through the souls falling _**  
do. And they do it obnoxiously perfect, with perfect **_[down_**  
smiles. They spread out again into the new **_[from the thrones without any innuendos,  
_**routine with their dance partners and Brittany **_[But you drown in a piece for the moment,_**  
joins Santana taking her hand in her own. **_[The moment was over in time,  
_**She twirls Brittany around with some ballroom **_[Then its gone the hit and run the guiltless one _**  
dance move Brittany showed her how to do. **_[has a short life_

**She picks Brittany up and spins the both of them **_[I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,_**  
in a circle and now she is singing to Brittany **_[Fell for the woman just when I met her,_**  
instead of just about her. Santana puts her blonde **_[Took my sweet time when I was bitter,_**  
down and kneels in front of her taking her hands **_[Someone understands,_**  
in her own once again.  
Brittany takes on of her hands and places a finger **_[Give me that feeling every night,_**  
under Santana's chin and pulls her to her feet. Once **_[Wants to make love when I wanna fight,_**  
at eye level she puts her hand on the Latina's chest **_[Now someone understand me,_**  
and slowly walks forward causing the brunette to **_[I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with)_**  
walk backwards. She spins away from Santana **_[I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with)_**  
joining Quinn and the rest of the girls and the **_[__Gonna tell you what you do to think you _**brunette runs to the crowd and to the steps of **_[__practice what you preach,_**  
the bleachers walking through the rows of **_[Now I know there's nothing we can't reach,_**  
seats running and jumping past people. She  
nods to Kurt and Rachel who were standing **_['cause the heart can't erase once it finds a _**  
at the top of the bleachers before she sprints **_[place to be warm and welcome,_**  
down the steps and jumps into Brittany's arms. **_[To be held in shelter  
_

**This time Brittany spins them slowly bringing **_[I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,_**  
Santana down to her feet and they hold hands **_[Fell for the woman just when I met her_**  
walking backwards to the middle of the gym. **_[Took my sweet time when I was bitter_**  
The other Cheerio's move in to circle the couple.  
Brittany reaches around Santana's waist bringing **_[And she knows how to treat a woman right_**  
her closer sliding her hand down the brunette's arm **_[Give me that feeling every night_**  
and placing a sweet kiss on her neck. **_[Wants to make love when I wanna fight  
_**Their fellow Cheerio's close in a big hug to the **_[Now someone understands me_**  
couple before dispersing and wandering away **_[I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with)_**  
to the sides of the gym leaving Brittany and **_[I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with)_**  
Santana alone in the middle. Santana steps forward **_[I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with)_**  
as if talking to the student body and points to **_[who knows me better_**  
Brittany who stands sweetly in the center of the **_[Wants to make love when I wanna fight_**  
gym smiling as Santana sings. The brunette falls  
her knees and the last line echoes. **_[now someone understand me___

She sits on her knees for a few seconds, her chest bumping up and down as she tries to catch her breath. There is silence but only for a nanosecond before the crowd goes crazy and applause and hollering fills the gymnasium. Santana smiles proudly and points to the wall behind the bleachers and that's when Kurt and Rachel pull on the strings that they had in their hands.

Connected to the strings were sheets they had taken from the art room and made really bad pep rally signs. When the ropes pull on the sheets, the sheets come down and behind the sheets were a bunch of their posters perfectly placed against the white wall of the gym. Brittany points to the sides of the gym where the other Cheerio's had gone and they turn around to face the audience each one holding a brightly colored poster with a picture of the couple on it.

Santana finally gets up from her knees and walks over to Brittany lifting her up and spinning them around both wearing huge smiles. Out of nowhere Quinn's voice is heard over the loud roar of the students buzzing.

"And now the nominations for Spring Formal King and Queen." She announces winking at Rachel who was giving her thumbs up. Luckily Rachel had made the finalized list of nominees long before Sue had planned her little overthrow of the Brittany/Santana relationship. "… and the last two nominees for, well, Queen and Queen our very own Cheerio's power couple Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez." Everyone claps a little bit louder for the couple who take their spots next to the other nominees who were now in the middle of the gym now. Rachel steps in front of them and places sashes over their heads and beams at them like a proud mama.__

**so Santana sings to the whole entire school and Coach Sylvester Gavin Degraw's 'i'm in love with a girl'... woohoo. so exciting. please review and tell me what you think, thanks for reading**


	24. Chapter 24

**_i aimed for the wow factor in this one and i hope it works. i had fun writing this part so please have fun with it and when your done tell me what you thought. reviews really do help! thanks:)_**

Ms. Pillsbury and Mr. Schu were sitting next to each other clapping loudly with everyone else. Mr. Schu was so proud of the girls especially for Santana to put herself out there like that. When Santana was done with the song and on her knees trying to catch her breath she chanced a look at her Glee director who gave her thumbs up.

"This is so exciting." Emma yells to Will over the crowd. "I can't believe Sue had them do a routine like this." Will nods his eyes widen with surprise as well.

He chances a look to the older blonde woman who was sitting in the first row of the bleachers and she did not look happy. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she had a scowl on that would frighten a blind person. He looked back at Santana who was pointing behind the bleachers and looks to find Kurt and Rachel pulling on ropes which dropped sheets showing off posters of Brittany and Santana and their running for Spring Formal royalty.

"I don't think this was Sue's idea." He says softly into Emma's ear and she shoots him a look of concern and all he can do is nod.

After Quinn announces the nominees and Rachel bestows upon them their sash for nomination the students start heading out to go back to the halls. The foursome meet in the middle of the gym still reveling in their master plan to over throw Sue and her bigotry. Quinn and Rachel are giggling at how fun it was to play spies for the day and Santana, who has her arm around her blonde's waist, is explaining to them how scary it was being in Sue's office alone.

The gym is now only filled with the four girls laughing and talking about how much fun the past few days have been putting all of this together. However their lovely conversation is interrupted from the locker door flying open and hitting the wall the bang echoing. The girls snap their heads to the direction of the noise and their smiles slowly fade when they see Sue Sylvester walking in their direction with a strange look in her eyes.

"You." Sue points at Rachel as she brushes past the group. "Skedaddle." With one last look to the Cheerio's Rachel power walks gracefully out of the gym in the other direction than Sue was headed in. With her back to the remaining three girls she continues on her mission out of the gym. "When I walk you follow." She yells and the Cheerio's look between each other and quickly begin to chase after Sue.

The four of them walk through the hallway in complete silence with Sue leading the pack, not once looking behind her. Quinn and Santana nervously look at one another and Brittany holds firmly onto Santana's hand with her eyes glued to Coach Sylvester's back. She unlocks her office door swinging it open and makes a bee line right to her desk chair. The girls stand outside looking from the door to each other unsure if this meant for them to follow.

"Do you need an invitation? Let's go I haven't got all day." Sue yells from her seat propping her elbows up and bringing her hands together. Quinn slowly walks over the threshold with Santana and Brittany right behind her. Brittany goes to close the door but is stopped when Sue lets her arms fall onto her desk. "Hey Thelma." Sue points to Santana who looks at her strangely. "Tell Louise to wait outside." She points to Brittany who doesn't acknowledge Sue because she's too busy looking at Santana. The brunette takes a deep breath and turns to Brittany and squeezes her hand.

"Britt you gotta wait outside." She whispers and Brittany glances to Sue but brings her eyes back to her girlfriend. Brittany looks sad and shakes her head.

"I don't want to." The blonde presses standing closer to Santana.

"You have to B, don't worry." Quinn steps in placing a reassuring hand on the other blonde's shoulder.

Sue sighs and rolls her eyes at the atrociousness that are feelings which are being spewed throughout her office. She was going to have to swing by Pillsbury's office and steal a can of Lysol to get the smell of kindness and friendship out of her belongings. Brittany nods to both girls and leans in to kiss Santana on the cheek quickly and swiftly heads out the door closing it behind her.

The girls turn back to their coach as soon as the door shuts and Sue leans back pointing to the two empty chairs in front of her desk motioning them to have a seat. They do as is requested of them and the older blonde stares at them tapping her finger on the arm of her chair. She twists her lips in thought and slowly leans forward and puts her hand out in Santana's direction palm up. The brunette blinks at the hand, looks to Quinn and then she bends down to her bag and reaches in searching. When she finds what she is looking for she sits back up and gently places the little piece of metal into Sue's hand. Sue looks at the key, to Quinn and then to Santana and smirks before she leans back and drops it on her desk.

"Never in all my years of being an educator, a coach or a Russian spy squad commander have I ever encountered someone willing to risk themselves to defy my authority." She isn't looking at them as she speaks she is looking past them. Sue pushes her chair back and stands up to pace around the room. Quinn and Santana keep their stares forward. "You completely disobeyed me and the routine that we have spent weeks practicing. You!" She is pointing at Santana, but even though the Latina can't see her she can feel it. "You are deceiving, manipulative and destructive." She moves back to the front of her desk. "And you Q, I have never been more shocked by you. And that says something, need I bring in some concrete evidence would be my heart attack circa pregnancy 2010." She stands behind her desk leaning on it with her hands her eyes flickering back and forth between the Cheerio's. "I really have no words for the both of you." She grins obnoxiously. "Seriously, I'm utterly speechless."

"Coach we can explain." Santana interrupts and Quinn whips her head to the brunette stunned that her friend was about to grovel. Sue chuckles and shakes her head.

"No Ms. O'Donnell, let me explain." Sue sits down in her chair comfortably. "I have never been impressed in my life." She states and both girls' faces scrunch in confusion. "I mean I was so unaware of what was going on in my own squad you really pulled one over on one Sue Sylvester." She exclaims pointing to herself with a legitimate surprised expression on her face. "You both," She points between them now. "Have exceeded my expectations." She sighs and looks up to the ceiling. "I always dreamt that one day I would leave behind a legacy and someone would be my successor." She smiles a scary smile, but Santana just assumes that her happy smile. Sue brings her hand to the side drawer of her desk yanking it open and pulling out two envelopes that are unsealed. She shuts the drawer with force and places an envelope in front of each of the girls on her desk. They look at the envelopes and then to their coach who motions with her head for them to pick them up and they do so. "I have written you both letters of recommendation to the school of your choice." The girls open the tabs to the envelopes and look at one another with wide eyes and confused grins.

"Seriously?" Quinn asks, her eyes darting to Sue who only nods.

"You never write recommendations." Santana points out placing her envelope on her lap waiting to be told it was a big joke. "And by never I mean you never have, ever." She adds.

"I have been known to be a bit particular with whom I deem fit to be awarded a stellar letter expressing how important someone is and should be considered for further success." She muses aloud and she shrugs and sneers a little bit before it fades. "No one ever deserved my time."

"But we lied." Santana points out.

"I know."

"And we totally changed everything behind your back." Quinn adds.

"I know."

"And I totally stole your key and snuck into your office." Santana tells her and Quinn flinches uncertain of how Coach Sylvester was going to react with that little tid bit.

"Impressive." Sue tells them her smile never wavering.

"What's the catch?" Quinn inquires cautiously.

"No catch Q." Sue sits up from her desk and over to the door. "You and Dolly Parton here are getting a present from me and I advise you to take it." She informs them and then Santana turns in her chair.

"Wait, but what about all that crap you told me about me and Brittany?" She asks and Sue reaches for the door knob and stops when she feels it.

"I stand by what I said. Relationships on a team are never good, but, the way you used it today at the pep rally. Well I'd say it brought a tear to my eye but I haven't shed a tear in three decades." She says. "Your little show, a spectacle it may be, brought the crowd to a roar." She opens the door and on the other side was Brittany waiting patiently. Sue reaches into her track suit jacket and pulls out a third envelope and hands it to Brittany. "Here you go blondie." She turns to the two sitting Cheerio's and ushers them out.

"What's this?" Brittany asks as the threesome briskly walks away from Sue before she can take back everything that she said. "It has my name on it." The blonde points out to Santana who looks to Quinn who looks bewildered.

"I guess Coach Sylvester wrote all three of us letters of recommendation." Quinn wonders aloud and Santana nods with a shrug.

"What is she recommending me to?" Brittany questions Santana who grins placing her arm over her girlfriend.

"Come on babe let's go shopping for dresses." Santana says and the three head to the parking lot to go to the mall.

Brittany decides that she doesn't want to go dress shopping with Santana because she wants to surprise her with the dress she gets. Santana laughed at her saying that dances weren't like a wedding you can see your dates dress. But Brittany did not give in telling her that it is special because it is their first dance as a couple and she wants it to be perfect. Quinn suggests that she, Rachel and Kurt will go with them separately to make sure that they didn't get the same one. Eventually Santana agrees but demands that Rachel has no say in her dress because she doesn't want to go to the formal looking like a Disney princess reject.

The blonde is lying on her stomach on her bed slipping through her magazines while Kurt wanders around her room looking at pictures, posters and things on her desk. They were waiting for Quinn to pick them up because it was their turn to go shopping seeing as Santana had the day before. Kurt traces his fingers over the notches on Brittany's bed post and chuckles to himself and shakes his head. She notices him making noises and looks up to where his hand was.

"I need to get rid of that." She tells him and he nods in understanding. "Santana gets upset when she looks at it. She doesn't say anything, but her eyes get big and darker than usual and her lips go upside down."

"My dad has a sander at home." He says as he continues to travel the room and Brittany wonders what a sander is. He walks over to her bureau and opens it up expecting a glorious amount of clothes to be greeted by however he is just as confused as ever by this blonde dynamo. "Britt?" He lets out and turns to make sure she was looking at him, and she glances up. "What's with all the blankets?" His eyebrow arches up.

"There for when me and Santana make fortresses." She tells him matter of factly and then looks back down to her magazine. He smirks at her innocence.

"Oh Quinn's outside I just a text." Brittany announces bouncing up from her bed and over to the chair by her desk to grab her Cheerio's jacket. Brittany skips her way down the stairs and to Quinn's car letting Kurt sit in the front. "Is Santana's dress pretty?" Brittany asks as soon as she gets the door closed her smile completely contagious to the front seat occupants. "I'm sure it is Santana looks pretty in a towel." The blonde muses and Quinn rolls her eyes and Kurt quirks an eyebrow imagining a clothing line made up of towels. "What color is it? Wait don't tell me." She answers herself and jumps in her seat.

"Anyway." Quinn interrupts through a small fit of chuckles and she glances to Kurt as she pulls away. "Who are you going to the dance with Kurt?" She asks and he shrugs his shoulders.

"I am too cool for a date, I'd over shadow them." He grins running his fingers through his hair Quinn forces a smile to him because he has been like this since he and his boyfriend broke up. He tries to make light of relationships and being close to someone other than his friends.

"You know what we should do?" Brittany hollers from the back looking at Quinn's reflection in the rear view mirror. "Next weekend we should go to a gay club." She suggests and Quinn arches her perfect eyebrow and Kurt whips his head back at the blonde. "Come on, we never go anywhere except Breadsticks or Puck's house." The ditzy Cheerio does have a point and both Quinn and Kurt acknowledge that giving each other a nod in agreement.

"Okay B." Quinn agrees.

"Yay!" Brittany claps with joy then ruffles her hands through Kurt's hair and he screams and immediately pulls down the visor to fix it. Quinn laughs at them and turns on the radio. "Oh my god I love this song, I whip my hair back and forth I whip my hair back and forth." The girl sings swinging her head around swinging around her ponytail.

Santana slowly takes the plastic bag that is covering her dress up. Tossing the plastic to the floor she holds it up by the hanger and looks at it with a smile. She brings her hand up to it and pulls the middle of it looking it over and up and down. The brunette walks over to her full length mirror and holds it to herself smiling from ear to ear turning from side to side admiring it against her. There is a knock at her door but she doesn't take her eyes off the reflection of the dress.

"Come in." She yells.

"Wow that is beautiful Santana." Rachel says when she sees the brunette girl with the dress in her hand. Santana flickers her eyes to the reflection of Rachel Berry and nods.

"I hope Brittany likes it." Her voice is full of nerves but she maintains her stoic glare. She turns around and places it nicely on her bed.

"She will definitely like it." Rachel assures her and closes the door a little behind her and slowly takes steps towards the Latina's bed to get a better look at the dress. Santana looks to the diva who had a wistful look in her eye. The Cheerio rolls her eyes and crosses her arms.

"What's wrong Berry?" She asks, not out of curiosity but because she knows that even if she doesn't ask the starlet is going to tell her so she might as well get it over with now. Rachel looks up at her fully ready to expose what is bothering her and walks back over to the door to shut it all the way.

"I am having some sort of an identity crisis." Rachel sighs out as she turns back around to face the other brunette. Santana lifts an eyebrow and tries her best to suppress a smirk.

"So you're finally ready to admit that instead of being an over achieving diva with bad fashion sense you are actually an over achieving diva with really bad fashion sense?" She chuckles out and Rachel sighs.

"Forget it I thought I could talk to you because you went through it." Rachel huffs and goes to head back to the door and Santana's hard stare turns softer and she rolls her eyes once more letting her arms fall to her sides.

"Wait, I was just kidding Rach." Santana assures her and when the diva turns to her she motions for her to sit on the bed while lifting the dress and hangs it from her closet. Rachel walks to the bed and sits down at the edge. "So what is this crisis you speak of?" Santana inquires taking a seat on the other side of the bed.

"Finn." She begins and after a few seconds Santana nods for her to go on. "Finn keeps asking me to go to the dance with him."

"And this is cause to announce a crisis of identity?" Santana inquires getting very confused by the minute. Rachel takes a deep breath and looks to the side for a moment because this is the first time she is actually going to be vocalizing what has been going on in her mind for the past month or so. "Rachel, just tell me. I mean whatever it is it can't be that bad. And I promise to only make fun of you a little bit." She playfully punches the girl in the arm and Rachel laughs a little bit.

"Okay here it is, all laid out." She takes a deep breath and turns back to Santana. "He keeps asking me to go to the dance together because he still has feelings for me. He wants to get back together to." She rubs her sweaty palms on her skirt and fidgets in her spot. "But I don't want to go with him and I don't want to date him. I want to go with someone else, and I kind of want to date them." She finishes and Santana eyes her up.

"That's not a problem Berry, just tell Finnocence that you have a better offer and then make it happen with the other guy." Santana explains a little relieved that this wasn't something extremely personal that needed hardcore advice. Rachel looks away after the girl is done speaking.

"The other guy, well, it's not another guy." She vaguely shares and Santana's nose scrunches in confusion but then once it hits her she mouths 'oh' and smiles.

"Hmm okay now I'm actually interested." Santana says and gets into a more comfortable position on the bed all ears to hear about Rachel Berry having the hots for some chick. "Who is she?" She adds.

"I can't say. I don't know if I'm reading signs wrong or if there are even signs to be read." She admits and her shoulders slump with uncertainty.

"Come on who am I gonna tell."

"Everyone." Rachel states factually.

"Okay true, but if you don't tell me then I can't help you." Santana counters and leans back against her headboard and crosses her arms over her chest.

"Oh my god, leave me alone." Quinn growls at her phone shutting it and tossing it back into her bag. Brittany turns around with a dress in her hand and her eyes dart to Quinn's bag and then to her eyes.

"What's wrong Q?" Brittany questions. Quinn sighs and gives an eye roll and tightens her pony tail.

"Nothing, it's just Finn. He keeps texting me asking my advice." She tells her taking the dress from her friends hand and analyzes it before handing it back to the blonde and shakes her head no.

"Advice for what?" The taller blonde asks putting the dress back on the rack and looking over to Kurt who was trying on hats in front of the mirror.

"He keeps asking me to talk to Rachel for him and how to get her to go back out with him." She explains sounding thoroughly annoyed and Brittany knits her eyebrows together.

"So why don't you? I mean you guys are like super good friends now right?" Brittany points out while she shuffles through dresses.

"Because I'm not a Cheerio by day and a match maker by night." Quinn spits out crossing her arms and following her friend through the store. Brittany stops and turns around.

"But you helped me and Sany get together. You and Rachel did." Quinn nods because Brittany was right, but they were different. Santana and Brittany were supposed to be together and they needed help. Rachel and Finn clearly didn't work the first time, because they don't mesh well.

"Whatever, I have better things to do than get Rachel to go back out with Finn. Besides he told me she keeps saying no to him anyway." Quinn exclaims and Brittany looks at her from the clothes in her hands her lips twisting in thought.

"Who are you going with?" The head Cheerio shrugs her shoulders and brushes past her blonde buddy.

"No one." She responds dully and this makes Brittany sad.

"If Rachel's not going with Finn, then who is she going with?"

"No one."

"Hmm, that's strange." Brittany mumbles and Quinn turns back to face her.

"How so?"

"Well, I mean, even if Rachel didn't want to go with Finn I feel like she would go with him anyway just so she didn't have to go alone." Brittany explains and walks past Quinn. "So, you two are going alone?" Quinn nods when Brittany looks at her over shoulder. "Then why don't you two go together? You could double date with me and San!" The blonde squeals jumping in front of her friend but Quinn's face is unsure.

"I don't think so B." She shakes her head and looks everywhere but at Brittany. "If we show up with you guys together it will look like we are a couple and I don't think Rachel would be comfortable with that." Brittany eyes her friend up and hangs the dresses back up on the racks.

"Why not? It's kind of like you guys are dating anyway minus the kissing and sex." Brittany begins. "The four of us are always hanging out so it's like we double date all the time. What would be the difference?" Brittany finishes and Quinn looks at her and goes to speak but her mouth closes because she really has no words to fight her friends very valid point. "I always pretend you guys are a couple when we go out. I think you go good together." Brittany smiles which causes her friend to smirk in return. Quinn looks over Brittany's shoulder and sees that Kurt has moved from hats to scarves and completely in his own world.

"B can I tell you a secret?" Quinn asks and Brittany nods, she loves secrets. "I think that me and Rachel go good together too."


	25. Chapter 25

**_hey hey hey! so im glad you liked the last chapter it was so much fun to write. just as always i hope you like this latest edition. as much as this is a true Brittana story, no story is much with out a little side character action. the characters wouldnt be half as interesting with out the influences of the people around them. _**

**_oh and dont forget... review review review:) pwweaaase. thanks_**

After Quinn drops off Kurt she drops Brittany off at her house. The conversation with the other blonde was replaying over and over again in her mind. She was quite shocked that she had told Brittany how she felt about Rachel. For a long while now she has been thinking about her growing feelings for the brunette. It confused her to no end at the beginning that she could possibly have feelings for a girl let alone Rachel Berry, the very girl she used to make a hobby out of torturing. But no matter how hard she tried to fight it the feelings just kept pushing their way through until she couldn't deny it anymore.

It started with the looks they shared, and then the conversations they would have about nothing and everything and then the little touches that she seemed to become acutely aware of. At first she figured that it was simply a budding friendship but this relationship was so unlike the long and strong friendship she had with Santana and even Brittany. This was different. What made it even more apparent was the fact that it was so different from any feelings that she has had with boys. She never felt butterflies when she was with Finn and just the thought of Rachel sent her into a dream like state. She never got sweaty palms around Sam when they were on dates like the way she does with Rachel when they are just hanging out at Rachel's house watching really bad movies with Santana and Brittany.

She thinks to Brittany and Santana and how their friendship was the foundation to their relationship. It was what made them strong. It made her smile to think that she and Rachel had a really good friendship right now. She could most definitely say that Rachel is one of if not her only best friend. In the midst of her sudden epiphany she turns her car around and heads back towards the direction she had been driving from.

Quinn barely took the keys out of the ignition when she jumped out of the car and starts running up to the steps. She opens the door and runs up the stairs to her destination.

"Hey." She greets the bewildered family members sitting in the living room as she takes two steps at a time. She knocks on the door and before she can get an invite she opens the door. "We need to talk."

"So wait, she told you she likes Rachel?" Kurt asks as he fixes the jacket on the mannequin in his room fixing his blue tooth ear piece.

"Yeah. While you were having a fashion show at the store she told me that she thinks that she and Rachel go good together." Brittany tells him tossing onto her stomach on her bed and looking at her nails. "I need a manicure before the dance." She sighs

"Me too we should go tomorrow before." Kurt agrees checking out his own nail beds. "Did Quinn say the words 'I like Rachel Berry'?" He inquires topping his mannequin off with a top hat tilting it to the side. "Because that's like saying Voldormort." Brittany scrunches her nose.

"Who's Volvo?" She asks and Kurt sighs.

"What exactly did she say to you?"

"After she said they go good together she told me that she really hopes that Finn stops asking Rachel to the dance because she wants to go with her." The blonde explains.

"Why doesn't she just ask her then? I mean even if she didn't say, 'hey Rach I want to jump your bones let's go to the formal together', she could still just ask her to go as a friend." Kurt muses taking a step back from his finished product and smiling proudly at it. "It's not like it would be much different from other gatherings we go to. They are always attached at the hip and the four of you are always going out together. They're practically married." He tells his blonde friend.

"That's what I said to her, but she doesn't think that Rachel feels the same way." Brittany shrugs her shoulders.

"Wow Fabray what if I was straddling Brittany again?" Santana's head jerks up to the door from her chair at her desk and she's sporting a smirk with her arms crossed. Quinn shuts the door behind her, rolls her eyes and tosses her coat on the bed where she takes a seat.

"Please I have been trying to erase that from my mind for weeks now." Quinn shudders even though she is grinning with embarrassment at walking in on her friends getting it on.

"You liked it." Santana jokes and spins her chair around to face her friend and Quinn gives her an irritated look. "So what's up?" Quinn takes in a deep breath and closes her eyes tightly preparing her speech in her mind.

"I sort of have feelings for Rachel." She blurts out and Santana's smile fades abruptly and is taken over with concern and her jaw drops.

"I can totally see Rachel having a thing for Quinn. Have you seen how giddy she gets around her?" Kurt points out and Brittany nods even though she can't see him. "I can't see you Britt."

"Oh yeah." She replies. "I mean, me and Sany are around them the most when they're together so I can totally see them as a couple." Brittany agrees.

"Maybe Santana can scare Rachel into dating Quinn." Kurt jokes and he can hear Brittany laugh on the other end.

"That would probably work." She smiles at the thought of Santana threatening the diva into a date with Quinn. "I told her to just ask her to go with her and just play dumb if she asks questions like I do." Kurt stops what he's doing and raises an eyebrow in thought but shakes it out of his head. "The less you say the more you get what you want. That's what I do with Santana."

"Am I in another dimension?" Santana asks looking around the room.

"Shut up S I'm serious." Quinn sighs and leans back against the head board bringing her hands up to cover her face. "I like her like her and it's driving me crazy. And Finn is driving me crazy because he's haunting me about Rachel." She explains her dilemma and Santana cannot help herself but laugh. "Stop it's not funny."

"No it actually is." She grins because she has now connected the dots.

"Look I know you aren't the biggest Rachel Berry fan but can you please stop mocking me." Quinn pleads as her arms fall to her sides and her face is even begging Santana to stop. "Especially with the Finn thing, I mean I keep ignoring him and lying that I will talk to her. What am I supposed to say to him?"

"Hey Finn, sorry but Rachel is mine so suck it." Santana offers trying to make it come out as a serious suggestion and Quinn tosses a pillow at her. "Don't worry Rachel is not going with Finn." She tells her and Quinn looks perplexed and suspicious.

"I know that. But how are you so sure?" She inquires. Santana shrugs her shoulders, she was going to enjoy this for a little bit. Seeing Ms. Fabray squirm was slightly entertaining.

"Just ask her to go with you what's the worst that happens? She says no?" The brunette says. "Plus it's like you two are dating anyway, you two are always crashing mine and Brittany's dates and you're always together." She points out and Quinn grunts because that is exactly what Brittany had said to her. They've obviously talked about it before.

The next day at school Santana and Brittany are at their lockers canoodling as usual. Brittany is teasing Santana about how amazing her dress is and that the brunette is going to drool when she sees her in it. They are interrupted by Kurt who leans up against the locker next to them.

"So Ms. Brittany here texted me last night that you got tag teamed?" Kurt raises an eyebrow at the Latina who smirks at him.

"Yeah first Berry and then Quinn." She spits out and rolls her eyes. "Does this look like a face that cares?" She asks pointing to her face but her hand is smacked away by Brittany.

"You totally care." Brittany says to her and then turns to Kurt letting her arms rest around Santana's neck. "She so gave both of them advice."

"Wait so you didn't even tell Quinn that Rachel told you she liked her?" He asks confused.

"No." She answers slowly. "Berry was all cryptic, Quinn actually came out said it."

"But she did say that she likes a girl." Brittany assures the three of them and Santana nods.

"Oh look here comes the soon to be couple coming now." He nods his head to the end of the hall where the two girls were walking arm in arm and giggling at one another. "They do look good together." He thinks out loud and Santana sighs with her patented eye roll. "Hey ladies me and these two are going for mani/pedis after school you down?" He asks the duo when they reach them. They look to one another as if having a conversation without words and nod.

"Yeah that sounds good." Quinn agrees smiling from ear to ear.

"So Rach, have you decided to go with Finn?" Santana questions and Quinn's face nearly drops but she tries to maintain her smile. Rachel shoots a dagger through her eyes to the Latina who smirks.

"No Santana I have denied his offer." Rachel explains pulling her arm out of Quinn's and bringing her books closer to her chest. Quinn awkwardly places her arm to her side.

"Oh so you're going alone?" Kurt pretends to feel for her but is kind of obnoxious with the question and Santana has to try hard to hold in her laughter. Brittany pulls on her earlobe softly and that suppresses her laugh. Rachel looks between everyone and appears to now be very uncomfortable.

"I don't see anything wrong with that. You're going alone and Quinn's going alone." She points out and he nods at the facts. "Plus we're all going to be hanging out together so I won't be that alone." Rachel smiles beaming at her blonde friend by her side and Quinn grins back. When Rachel turns her head Quinn darts her eyes to Santana and gives her the evil eye and Santana smiles wider.

"Why don't you two go together?" Brittany interjects and everyone looks at her. She looks at all the eyes on her and her face turns blank. "What? It's stupid for you to go together but not go together." Oddly enough everyone completely understood the blonde's statement.

"B has a point. You're going to be going together, hanging out all night and leaving together. You may as well be each other's dates." Santana adds and both the diva and the cheerleader stare at her completely mortified that Santana was so using her power of knowing too much over them. The funny part to Santana was that she knew both sides of the story unbeknownst to them.

The bell rings and the groups disperses Kurt heading one way, Brittany and Santana in the other and Quinn and Rachel straggling behind by the lockers. There is an awkward silence between them and they are both looking from their shoes to their friends walking down the hallway. Quinn finally looks up and decides she will be the one to break the ice.

"They're right Rach. We should just go together." She suggests and Rachel's eyes widen. "As friends of course." Quinn quickly adds absolutely regretting it as soon as it comes out of her mouth. The blonde is certain she notices Rachel's face fall slightly but doesn't want to read into it. The diva puts on a smile and nods.

"You know what you're right. They're right. And this way we don't have to explain why we don't have dates." She laughs trying to make this situation as light as possible. Quinn pushes out a laugh too and her cheeks hurt from fake smiling. It was half of a real smile because Rachel did agree to be her date. "It works out too, because our dresses totally go together." Rachel grins at the thought of their dresses going perfectly together.

"Great." And it's awkward again. "So it's a date." The blonde announces between them and Rachel nods.

"A friend date." Rachel corrects and Quinn hesitatingly nods.

"Yes. A friend date." It hurts coming off of her tongue. "A date with a friend."

Rachel and Quinn say their goodbyes for the period and head in separate directions. With their backs to the other, both girls are wearing matching smiles that go from ear to ear. Rachel is still smiling and in a daze when she gets to class. She sits down and lets out a small sigh of relief. Maybe it wasn't an official date, but she would take anything that had the word date in it when it came to Quinn Fabray.

"You're in a good mood." Finn interrupts her daydream of wonderfulness. She turns to him with her smile still intact. "So maybe it would be a good time for me to talk to you about the dance again?" He asks and she isn't really paying attention and she accidentally nods for him to continue. "Will you go with me Rachel? I really think if we go and I show you how good of a time we have together that maybe we can get back together." He pleads his case but when she realizes what he is saying her smile goes away and she whips her head to face him.

"I'm sorry Finn, but I'm sort of going with someone else." She quietly breaks the news to him, though if he were smarter he would have picked up on the pride in her voice as she spoke of her 'date'. His eyebrows knit together and he looks at her hard.

"Wait you have a date already?" He asks and she nods and her smile returns. "With who?"

"I'm going with Quinn." She tells him forgetting the seriousness of her simple statement. He chuckles.

"You're going with Quinn Fabray?" She looks to him and nods slowly and his laughter goes away and he is serious now. "Like Brittany and Santana are going together?"

"Yes." She quickly replies and his head jerks back. "No." She quickly fixes her verbal mistake. "I mean, yes we are going as dates but it's only as friends." He nods and his eyes reveal that he is working it all out in his head and then when he smiles softly she knows he understands.

"Oh, well that's cool." He lets out and leans back in his chair. "Just save me a dance okay?" Rachel nods and lets out a deep breath. She hadn't realized the power this date had over her. Yeah, Quinn had made it clear they are going as friends, but still, when she walks into the gym on Quinn's arm it should make for an interesting night.

Rachel didn't care what people thought or said about her. The thought of being with Quinn and what people would say didn't matter much to her. There's only one persons opinion of her she cares about, and that is her best friend, Quinn.

Quinn sits down next to Santana who is sitting next to Brittany and they are writing in the same notebook. She slams her books down on her desk gaining both girls attention. Brittany and Santana shoot her questioning looks and she burns holes through Santana's head.

"I am so not voting for you anymore." Quinn spits out and sitting gracefully in her seat next to her friends.

"What's your deal Fabray?" Santana asks leaning back in her chair.

"My deal is that I am mortified." She looks between the couple. "I told you two in secrecy and then you totally ambush me in the hallway." Quinn explains trying her hardest to not let her voice get too loud. "And now me and Rachel are going to the dance together." She huffs and hastily opens up her binder.

"Wait, you're going together?" Santana leans forward.

"Like me and Santana?" Brittany asks suddenly very excited.

"No." Quinn shakes her head and sighs. "I asked her to go with me."

"Aw you asked her that's cute." Brittany grins at her blonde friend nodding in approval.

"No it's not cute because then I got nervous because she looked weird." She explains.

"That's just Berry's face." Santana snickers and Quinn glares at her and Brittany pokes her side.

"And then I just spit out 'as friends' and completely made it super awkward." Quinn finishes and crosses her arms in frustration.

"Don't worry Q." Santana comforts her after getting a nudge from her girlfriend. "I bet that as soon as she sees you in that pretty pink dress she's gonna want to throw you up against the wall." She winks at her friend.

"Why don't you go with Santana and pick out a corsage?" Brittany suggests and Santana whips her head around to Brittany.

"Corsage?" She asks and the blonde nods.

"Yeah S, usually you get your girl a corsage for dances." Quinn interrupts before Brittany can explain.

"Shut up I knew that. But I just didn't know we were doing them?" Santana admits and winks to Quinn. She was only messing with Brittany. Of course she was going to get her girl a corsage. She had picked it out in her mind long before she had even asked Brittany to go. Quinn shakes her head and chuckles at her friend's sense of humor.

So after school just as planned the five of them went to the nail salon and got manicures and pedicures. Kurt offers to drop off Rachel because they live closer than the other three, so Quinn goes with Brittany and Santana. She cringed having to drive with them because she knew that Santana was just going to pick on her about her sudden confession.

"So Berry lover, are you excited for your date tomorrow?" Santana asks looking in the rear view to the blonde smirking. Brittany nudges her and tilts her head for her to stop making fun.

"Yes." Quinn admits gazing out the window and Brittany smiles back to her friend.

"That's, cute?" The brunette forces out pretending to have to hold back some vomit and Brittany slaps her arm.

"Stop it Sany, it is cute Q. I'm sure you two will have fun together." Brittany offers and Quinn lets out a weak smile. "Are you going to dance with her?" Quinn shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't know. If I ask her to dance it might freak her out." She admits.

"It's a dance Fabray you're supposed to dance." Santana tells her and the blonde shoots her a death glare through the mirror.

"Yeah, me and San are going to dance all night." Brittany smiles and takes Santana's hand in her own.

"Well, we'll see. I'm sure Finn is going to try and steal her from me all night." She rolls her eyes and Santana chuckles.

"She's not going to want to dance with Finn trust me." Santana sighs pulling over in front of Quinn's house.

"What do you mean?" Quinn asks arching an eyebrow. Brittany looks to Santana and then quickly to Quinn.

"You're so hot and Finn's so not." Brittany explains in monotone and Quinn scrunches her nose at the blonde's comment.

"Yeah, okay so call me tomorrow about the corsage's S." And she leaves the couple shutting the door behind her.

"Why aren't we telling her that Rachel likes her again?" Brittany asks when Quinn disappears into her house. Santana smirks at her as they pull away.

"We're just having a little fun B. Don't worry. They'll figure it out." She winks.

"So you and Quinn are going together?" Kurt asks the diva as the pull up in front of her house. She nods to him placing her hand on the door handle ready to leave before any further questions are asked. "That's sweet." He adds.

"Yeah, it works out. We're going as friends so we have dates." Rachel explains the reason for them to be going together.

"Yeah okay." He responds shrugging his shoulders and smiling widely at her. She glances at him questioningly.

"Umm, thanks for the ride Kurt. I'll see you tomorrow." He dips his head to her and gives her a wave with his fingers.

The next afternoon Santana texts Quinn that she's outside of her house and she better be ready to go or she is leaving without her. Quinn runs out of her house like she is rushing and Santana laughs when the girl is out of breath when she gets into the car.

"Wow, you really are nervous." Santana points out as they begin to drive to the florist.

"Whatever." Quinn shrugs her shoulders running her fingers through her hair and not looking at Santana. "Let's just do this." The brunette smiles and they drive the whole 5 minutes it takes to get there in silence.

"So what color is Brittany's dress?" Santana inquires doing her best to hide her grin. If she knew Brittany as well as thinks she does, then the corsage she ordered was perfect. They walk up to the desk and she hands over her ticket to the cashier without Quinn seeing.

"Light blue." Quinn tells her as she browses through the colors of flowers in the store. "But you already knew that." She eyes her friend and Santana nods with a smile.

"Of course." She replies and then the cashier gives her a bag with two boxes in it.

"Hey." Quinn shouts and rushes to the counter looking into the bag in her friend's hand. "What did you do? Order two just in case you were wrong?" She looks up to her and Santana uncomfortably shakes her head and shuts the bag so the contents are hidden.

"No, I'm never wrong." She explains and pushes herself away from the counter.

"Wait so did Brittany make you pick up your own corsage?" The blonde infers and once again Santana shakes her head no. "You're not going to tell me are you?" And Santana grins and shakes her head one more time. "Whatever, I don't care. Just help me pick one out for Rachel."

Kurt closes his closet doors revealing a mirror that is about the size of a wall. He stands there in his tuxedo that he put the finishing touches on. It's a navy blue tux with tails on the jacket he's sporting a glittery matching blue cummerbund and bowtie. Brittany comes over to his side with his matching top hat and hands it over to him. She stands next to him and puts her arm in his and they smile at their reflections.

"My my sweet Brittany." He sighs shaking his head. "You look breathtaking." She grins and blushes a little.

"You too Kurt. You look beautiful." She leans her head on his shoulder and brings her hand to his bowtie acting like she's fixing it.

"You better save me a dance." He winks at her reflection and she leans up and kisses his cheek.

"Of course Kurty." She tells him and they laugh at her calling him 'Kurty'. "You're my pretty pretty princess."

"Well if the night goes as planned you and Santana will be the formal's royal family which by association will make me a princess." He beams looking to the ceiling. "And then my dreams will come true." He laughs at himself.

After putting the rest of the fixings on their outfits the duo hop into Kurt's truck and head over to Rachel Berry's house. They all decided that since her house was the closest to school it would make sense to meet there and take pictures there. On the way there Santana rolls by Quinn's house to pick her up and surprisingly Quinn's mom was so excited that she followed the Cheerio's to Berry's house. She had a video camera and about three disposable cameras.

The Cheerio's co-captains are the first to arrive at Rachel's house and Quinn's breathe hitches when she sees the diva in her long black dress. She looks absolutely stunning and Quinn can feel her face getting hot by the second. The slim straps over Rachel's shoulder lay perfectly not once falling down. They meet one another in the middle of the lawn and lean in awkwardly to give the other a hug, not exactly sure where to put their hands and arms. Santana watches on rolling her eyes and looking down the road wondering where her woman was.

She looks down at her dress and smiled at how much she hopes Brittany likes the color she chose. Santana chose a light yellow color with spaghetti straps and the top showed off her cleavage, but in a classy way. It was tight up top and as it went down it got a little more flowy but not too out of control. She absentmindedly plays with the charm bracelet on her wrist when she hears a car pull up. Her head snaps up and notices that its Kurt's truck and a smile takes over her face.

With the car in park she watches as Kurt hops out of the driver's side and smoothly walks over to the passenger side to where Brittany is. He opens the door and places his hand out for the blonde. Brittany cautiously takes it and places her foot carefully on the ground and steps out with her head down to make sure she doesn't step on her dress. Santana's jaw is on the ground and her breath is caught in her throat. Brittany raises her eyes up and instantly locks with those brown eyes. Her blonde always looks amazing, but tonight was beyond belief and Santana suddenly felt knots in her stomach.

She walks over to the truck and puts her hand out for Brittany to take and the girl does so gracefully. The five of them walk over to the porch of Rachel's house and all of the parents are begging to get pictures of the corsage's being put on. Santana grins at Brittany and then the couple look to Quinn who was beat red. Rachel looks away when the parents bring up corsages because since this was a 'friend' date she and Quinn were not going to be pinning anything on anyone.

Brittany goes to the bag she had placed down on the porch as does Santana who pulls out two. She walks over to Quinn and hands her one of the boxes and Rachel's jaw drops.

"What is that?" Rachel asks pointing to the box as Quinn walks over to her opening it.

"It's a corsage." Quinn answers like it is obvious, because it really is. Rachel chuckles uncomfortably.

"Clearly, but…" She looks to the blonde kind of sad. "I didn't get you one." Quinn smiles and looks over at her mom to make sure she has the camera out and so do Rachel's dad's taking non-stop photos.

"It's okay Rach. I was the one who asked you, so I'll let this one slide." Quinn tells her and gives her a wink as she slides the light powder pink corsage onto Rachel's wrist. The diva smiles softly and looks from the flower to her date.

"Wow, its, its beautiful." She breathes out.

"So are you." Quinn whispers and their eyes lock.

"Okay Santana and Brittany your turn." Mr. Berry announces and all the parents turn their attention to the couple.

"Come here B." Santana motions Brittany to step closer to her and she pulls out a light yellow corsage to match her dress and Brittany gasps.

"Oh Sany." She squeals smiling lovingly at her girlfriend as she slides it onto her wrist. "It's perfect. It matches your dress." She beams and Santana nods with a perfect smile that reaches all the way up to her eyes. "Here let's put yours on now." Brittany fiddles with her box before she finally gets it open and she pulls out a light blue corsage.

"Britt." Santana breathes out gazing at the corsage that matches Brittany's dress, but most importantly matches her eyes.

"It's your favorite color." Brittany proudly announces and Santana nods to her. After the blonde slides it on she brings her hand up to Brittany's cheek and pulls her in for a sweet soft kiss.

"You guys are ridiculously adorable." Kurt tells them as he watches the dates putting on their corsages taking pictures along with the parents.

"Okay guys let's get group shots and couple shots." Mrs. Lopez announces walking over to them ready to put them in poses but Santana steps back and heads back to her bag.

"Wait, one more thing before we do that." The other four kids watch her bend down and take something out of her bag, wondering what she is doing. She stands back up and has another box and she is walking over to Kurt. He looks around to everyone wondering what the crazy Latina was going to do to him. "Kurt, if anyone deserves a pretty flower to accentuate their outfit, it's you." She says in a soft voice holding the box loosely in her hand and he looks at it and to her several times. "You are very important to Brittany and by that you are important to me." She opens the box and reveals a beautiful corsage that matches perfectly with his ensemble and she can't help but smile at the grateful tears forming in his eyes.

"Wow Santana." He breathes out and raises his hand to his chest. "I don't know what to say."

"I'd ask you where you want me to stick it, but that seems inappropriate." She jokes and everyone chuckles at her lightening the mood. She pins it to his lapel and he proudly marches around with is sticking his chest out to show it off.

They do their group pictures in all different poses because Mrs. Lopez gets a little crazy when she has a camera in her hand. When it comes to couples pictures Brittany and Santana take turns standing behind and in front and then they do one with their hands interlaced between them. When they are done with pictures of the two of them they motion Kurt to join them and they do a few pictures of them as a threesome. Rachel and Quinn however, were just as awkward as ever. They never had problems touching and poking and hanging on each other until now. Their hands were uncomfortably placed and too much space in between them that the parents eventually decided they had taken enough pictures.

The five pack up into Kurt's truck and head towards McKinley for the Spring Formal. When they pull up there is a valet at the front and he opens the doors for the girls and Kurt tosses him the keys. Kurt is in the middle of the four girls with Quinn's arm on his right and Brittany's on his left and their respective dates on their other arms.

Tonight was going to be interesting Kurt thought as he glances over at the will they won't they duo. Tonight was going to be memorable Santana thinks as she looks to the beautiful blonde on her arm. I love you Brittany thinks when she makes eye contact with Santana who smiles back. Finn is so annoying Quinn thinks as she spots Finn at a table gawking at Rachel. God she's beautiful Rachel thinks taking a quick glance at Quinn.


	26. Chapter 26

**_yay its dance time:) we get to find out what happens on a Faberry 'friend date', and get some fluffy Brittana:) what's better than that... nothing! _**

**_thank you to those of you who have been reviewing:) and i hope you do continue to because i love to hear your thoughts. whether you laughed, smiled or gave the screen the finger haha... so let me know what you think_**

The gym is decorated tastefully with the school colors brightening the normally dull looking room. Tables are set up against the walls and creating a makeshift dance floor near the center of the gym. With the bleachers pulled back the gym looks a lot bigger. On the left of the doors upon entering is a table set up for King and Queen ballots behind it on the wall were pictures of the nominees and they all smile and point out Santana and Brittany's poster.

They head over to the table to place their votes and Brittany peers over each and every one of their shoulders to make sure they vote for her and Santana. Quinn mocks Santana pointing out that they have placed her under the 'King' nomination instead of the 'Queen'. The brunette flips her off and Brittany pulls her hand down and tells her to 'be nice' pecking her on the lips. Rachel nudges Quinn's arm and smirks pointing to herself and mouthing 'I did that' and Quinn stifles a laugh.

The group find a table to sit at, Brittany and Kurt making sure that is right off the 'dance floor' so that when a good song comes on they are right there. Santana quirks an eyebrow to Quinn and shoots her a smirk this time and nods to Rachel who she had by the hand but was trailing behind her a little.

"Baby you look beautiful." Brittany tells Santana when they sit down and she takes her face in her hands and pulls her closer their noses touching, Santana grins and a small blush over taking her face.

"You look, absolutely, incredibly amazing." Santana brings her hands up to cover the blonde's and her eyes travel the length of Brittany and the brunette bites her lower lip. "I just can't keep my eyes off of you." She whispers.

"Or your hands get a room." Quinn yells over the music crossing her arms. Brittany's eyes widen and she smiles brightly. Santana slides her hands to land on Brittany's lap and the blonde tucks a stray hair behind Santana's ear and keeps her hands loosely around her neck.

"Jealous Fabray?" She asks and this time its Quinn who gives the finger and Santana grins and gives her a wink. Santana stands up taking Brittany's hand in her own. "Come on babe let's dance." Brittany practically bounces to the dance floor pulling Santana with her.

Kurt looks between the diva and the Cheerio, clears his throat and excuses himself to go to the powder room. Now left by themselves they look around the room making small talk about how good of a job Rachel and the dance committee did on decorating. Rachel admits that Kurt helped out a lot and Brittany was the one who suggested silver balloons instead of white ones. Santana had her arms around Brittany's neck while the blonde's were around her waist. The brunette glances from her girlfriend to the 'couple' still sitting down looking like they got set up on a blind date.

"Fabray is the worst date ever." Santana states nodding in their direction and Brittany looks at the table. "They look miserable." She points out and Brittany frowns.

"Maybe we should stop playing and tell them that they both like each other." Brittany suggests and Santana whips her head back to look at the blonde.

"Hell no, this is just getting good." She insists raising an eyebrow.

"But they look so sad and itchy." Brittany tells her looking towards them again.

"Do you mean fidgety?" Santana asks and Brittany nods with a smile. "Don't worry, they'll be fine. If they don't figure it out by tonight, I promise we will tell them." She assures her girl and Brittany nods pleased with her girlfriend. "Now come on, stop looking at Berry and Quinn or I'm gonna start thinking you're into them." She says and twirls Brittany in a circle and they make sure to dance on every single part of the dance floor.

"They're amazing." Rachel leans over to Quinn and points towards Brittany and Santana who were slow dancing very close and looking into one another's eyes.

They are clearly having a conversation about something sweet because Brittany has this glimmer in her eye. But then again, Rachel thinks, Santana has a strange look in her eye as well, so maybe they were talking about something sexual. Rachel closes her eyes shut internally vomiting at the thought of Santana being sexual. She witnessed one too many accidental walk ins on the pair to count on both hands that she cares to admit.

Quinn looks to the couple and smiles thoughtfully nodding in agreement. They are perfect together. Santana's feistiness and Brittany's naive innocence made them work. The blonde couldn't help but think about the differences between her and the brunette next to her. There were a lot to count. They were socially unequal, their taste in clothes was completely opposite and the diva's need to always play musicals in the car drove her crazy.

But the fact that Rachel was un-cool at school had no bearings on her coolness as a person or a friend. In fact, the past three years and the past few months Quinn has begun to think Rachel is one of the coolest people she has ever met. And even though sometimes she had to talk the starlet out of wearing some heinous sweater, she kind of liked the way Rachel dressed. She couldn't help but think of ways she would take off one of those skirts or sweater vests and how she would rip open that button up top she had on. And the musicals, well, they weren't that bad. At least Rachel has a good voice.

"Yo." The girls thoughts are interrupted by Puck standing before them with his hands shoved into his pockets. "You girls look good." He tells them smirking at each one of them.

"Thanks." Rachel replies with uncertainty and Quinn just eyes him up. Puck looks around at their table like he was contemplating taking a seat.

"Can we help you with something?" Quinn finally speaks up, a twinge of irritation in the back of her throat. He darts his eyes back to Quinn and shuffles his feet a little.

"I was looking for Kurt." He admits bringing his hand up to the back of his neck rubbing it. Quinn arches an eyebrow and gives him a blank stare.

"He's in the bathroom." She tells him pointing over her shoulder. He smiles and heads in the direction she was motioning.

Kurt is standing in front of the mirror admiring his handy work. His top hat was flawless, his bowtie and cummerbund were to die for and to be honest, and it was all made better by the corsage that Santana had given him. He smiles at her kind gesture and still completely floored and at first assumed that Brittany had put her up to it but the blonde looked absolutely surprised as well. His eyes dart to the door that swings open and he nods at the reflection of Puck that appears. Puck returns with a grin and walks up beside him.

"Hey." Puck greets pretending to fix his hair, but he doesn't have any so it's kind of hard to fake.

"Umm, hi." Kurt hesitates for a moment. He and Puck had actually been friendly the last two years. Ever since the birth of his and Quinn's baby he was just a tad bit nicer, not a lot, but enough. Puck awkwardly shuffles his feet against the tile floor of the bathroom and shoves his hands back into his pockets. "Do you need something?"

"Here's the thing Kurt." He starts his eyes flickering from the floor to Kurt's eyes. "You're a cool guy. You're nice, even to jerks like me who don't deserve it. You're smart I know that because I've been cheating off you in English for the past 4 years. And well, I know how bummed you probably are that you didn't get to dance with your dude tonight because he is a douche and broke your heart." Kurt quirks and eyebrow.

"Umm yeah, thanks for that reminder." He replies.

"I would have pummeled his ass too if Santana hadn't beaten me to it." He smirks and Kurt can't help but smile at the memory. "But I mean I could dance with any girl I want tonight. But you don't have that luxury. Well yeah you can dance with any girl you want but…"

"Will you spit it out Puck? My lip moisturizer only lasts a good 45 minutes before I have to reapply." Kurt urges him turning fully to the boy who is taking up his time.

"I'm not coming out as some big homo or dude lovin dude, but I was wondering if you wanted to dance with me." Puck offers and finally looks up to Kurt who has a look of shock on his face. "Only one song." He quickly adds holding up one finger for emphasis. Kurt looks around the bathroom closing his mouth.

"Is today opposite day? First Santana now Puck." He lets out and Puck gives him a look of confusion.

"Huh?"

"Nothing." He responds. "Yes Puck I'd love to dance with you." They head out the bathroom door with Puck first. "You're leading though."

The two guys walk out onto the dance floor and Kurt helps Puck with where to put his hands. Quinn and Rachel watch from their table looking from the guys and back to each other.

"What the hell is going on?" Quinn asks leaning in to Rachel who has a look of bewilderment plaguing her face. "This is the strangest night." She sighs shaking her head. Rachel looks to the side and observes Quinn who neatly has her hands placed on her lap. She abruptly stands up and offers her hand to the blonde.

"Come on let's get some punch." The diva smiles and Quinn accepts and they walk arm in arm to the punch table. Quinn would have declined had she known that Finn was going to be getting punch at the same exact time as them. It made her feel a little better though that Rachel maintained her grip on Quinn's arm even when she said hello to Finn. In fact, she thinks that the brunette even squeezed it a little bit.

"You two look very pretty tonight." Finn tells them taking a sip from his cup. He says it to both of them but his eyes are glued to Rachel and Rachel's chest which makes Quinn roll her eyes at him when he's not looking.

"Thanks Finn, you look nice as well." Rachel politely answers and Quinn smirks. He nods and opens his jacket a little looking at his suit.

"Yeah, Kurt picked it out for me." He sighs it was a little too flashy for him, but Kurt assured him that it was perfect. He looks at Quinn who was obviously looking around the room to avoid eye contact with him. He looks to Rachel and places his cup down on the table and nervously rubs his hands together. "Rachel do you want to dance with me?" Quinn's head whips back around and stares at Finn but he doesn't notice. Rachel blinks at him as if she had heard him wrong. He grins his stupid grin and Rachel glances to Quinn. "It's our last formal, and I figured it would be nice." He shrugs his shoulders. Rachel waits for Quinn to look at her and asks her with her eyes.

"Go on." Quinn forces a smile, she's happy the music is loud so that neither Finn nor Rachel can hear the cracking in her voice. The brunette nods and unhooks her arm from Quinn's and takes Finn's arm. The blonde stands there holding hers and Rachel's cups as Finn leads her out to the dance floor. She puts the cups down and heads back over to the table and she hopes beyond hope that a fast song comes on. But of course it's a slow song and she cringes.

Quinn sits there at their table and watches Rachel with Finn on the dance floor. Three years ago Quinn Fabray would never believe that she would be alone at the Spring Formal her senior year. Three years ago Quinn Fabray would never believe that she would be sitting alone at the Spring Formal jealous of Finn and Rachel. Three years ago Quinn Fabray would never believe that she would be sitting at the Spring Formal wishing that she was the one dancing with Rachel Berry.

Her eyes follow the two move gracefully, well as graceful as Finn can move, around the dance floor. Finn has a stupid grin on his face and she can't see Rachel's face but she is sure the girl is smiling kindly at the guy. She was nice like that. She laughs a little imagining Santana dancing with someone like Finn and the sneer that would be on her face. But that pleasant moment fades when she notices Finn pulling Rachel closer to him and she can't take it anymore. Had she not been so self conscious and embarrassed it would be her on the dance floor with Rachel right now and not Finn. Had she had the 'balls' like Santana put it she would be the one with her hands on Rachel's hips pulling her closer.

She pushes her chair back a little to make room enough for her to get up and with one last glance as she walks up to the door she steps out into the hallway. The blonde slowly shuffles her way down the hall and to the doors that lead outside. Right after the doors there are benches and she takes a seat resting her hands in her lap and staring out into the dimly lit area.

Outside as she looks to the stars she imagines how the night would have gone had she told Rachel how she feels about her. Obviously in her mind Rachel says she feels the same way and the two kiss, hug, smile and kiss some more. Her skin gets hot thinking about the closeness. She closes her eyes and envisions the two of them dancing out here under the moon and starlit sky.

_[insert music]_

**Quinn and Rachel walk towards each other**_[In the chilly hours and minutes_**  
with their arms reaching out. Their hands**_[of uncertainty I wanna be_**  
meet and they pull the other close until  
Rachel's hands are around Quinn's neck**_[in the warm hold of your loving mind_**  
and Quinn's are on Rachel's hips. They sway  
back and forth. Quinn slides her hands up Rachel's**_[to feel you all around me_**  
sides and tightens the brunette's arms around her**_[and to take your hand along the sand_**  
neck and then wraps her arms around her waist.  
Rachel steps back and their hands graze arms**_[I may as well try and catch the wind_**  
until their hands pull apart.**

**Quinn turns around and Rachel's hands come from**_[when sundown pales the sky_**  
behind her and they wrap around her pulling**_[I wanna hide a while behind your smile_**  
her close. She kisses the blonde softly on the  
neck that her lips almost don't touch her skin.**_[and everywhere I'd look your eyes I'd find_**  
Quinn turns around and spins the smaller girl  
in a circle and then pulls her against her and **_[for me to love you now would be the sweetest thing_**  
their faces are inches apart. Quinn brings her **_[t'would make me sing_**  
hand up to cup Rachel's cheek and rubs her **_[ah, but I may as well try and catch the wind_**  
thumb against the skin and the diva looks  
deeply into her eyes. She sways them more side  
to side and this time Rachel twirls the blonde and  
they smile and giggle.**

**Quinn is sitting alone on the bench thinking about**_[when rain is hung the leaves with tears_**  
her and Rachel hanging out. Thinking about how**_[I want you near to kill my fears_**  
Finn and Rachel looked on the dance floor. How **_[to help me leave all my blues behind_**  
amazing Rachel looked when she went to pick**_[standing in your heart_**  
her up at her house before the dance.**_[is where I want to be, I long to be  
_**Her head hangs when she comes back to reality **_[ah but I may as well try and catch the wind_**  
and she is sitting all by herself outside.**

Quinn sighs and forces herself to get up and head back inside before anyone notices she is gone and starts asking questions. But when she turns to the door she notices that she is not alone. She can feel her face turning beat red and she looks down trying to avoid eye contact.

"That sounded really pretty." Rachel says softly breaking their silence. Quinn looks to her and smiles softly. The brunette wraps her arms around herself to shield her skin from the chilly air and steps closer to Quinn. "I was wondering where you went."

"It was, um, I just needed some fresh air. The gym gets kind of stuffy." The blonde explains pretending to fan herself even though she can feel the goose bumps forming on every inch of her skin. Rachel nods politely.

"I'm sorry about that." Rachel tells her pointing behind her and Quinn shakes her head not understanding what she is talking about. "Dancing with Finn." The brunette rolls her eyes.

"He's very persistent got to give him that." Quinn shrugs forcing a smile on her face. Rachel nods and hugs herself tighter.

"I wish he would stop." She admits.

"Yeah I'm sure it's annoying, but it's kind of nice to be wanted." Quinn points out and Rachel looks to the ground.

"Not when you want to be wanted by someone else." The brunette mumbles but Quinn hears her. "Anyway, I think that in the rule book of dates, especially at dances you are required at least one dance." She smiles to the blonde and Quinn grins at her.

"Is that so?" She counters and Rachel nods and extends her hand to her friend.

The two walk into the gym hand in hand just as a song was ending and they head straight to the middle of the dance floor. They stand there motionless for a moment waiting to hear what song comes on next. When a slow song starts playing they both look around them nervously and then to each other and Quinn awkwardly moves closer to her. Rachel watches as the blonde carefully grabs her hands and lifts them up placing them on her neck.

"Come here." Quinn whispers and her breath hits Rachel's skin causing the other girl to gasp. Quinn slides her hands down Rachel's arms and gently puts them on the brunette's hips and begins to lead them to the song.

They move side to side for a few beats looking everywhere else except at each other. When their eyes do meet they smile cautiously not wanting to scare the other off. As the song progresses Quinn is feeling a little bit more confident and she wraps her arms further around Rachel pulling her closer so that their faces are breaths away. Rachel loosely clasps her hands around Quinn's neck and is absentmindedly pulling her closer. The blonde grins and leans in to Rachel's ear and whispers.

"This is how the night was supposed to go from the beginning." She tells her and Rachel can feel a lump forming in her throat. "Rach, I don't want to… I have to be honest with you." Rachel nods. "I wanted you to be my date."

"I am your date Quinn." Rachel points out and Quinn chuckles in her ear and shakes her head.

"No, I mean, I wanted you to be my date like Brittany is Santana's date." She explains. "Like how Finn wanted you as his date." She pulls back to take in Rachel's reaction. The diva for once is hard to read and her face is blank. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything." Quinn apologizes and goes to pull further away from her but Rachel keeps her grip firm around the Cheerio's neck.

"No. Don't be sorry." The brunette assures her. "I…" She searches Quinn's eyes and is rubbing the back of her neck softly. "I wanted the same thing." Rachel admits and Quinn stops swaying to the music and stands still staring into Rachel's eyes. Quinn bites her lower lip and a smile slowly starts to form.

"Really?" Quinn asks not believing it. Rachel nods and looks down nervously. Quinn chuckles and shakes her head to herself.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's, I was getting so pissed off when you would talk about Finn asking you to come as his date tonight. I was really jealous." Quinn admits and Rachel grins at her.

"Really?" The blonde nods and she tries to blink away the blush tinting her cheeks.

"Are you guys gonna kiss yet?" Brittany interrupts them. The girls snap their heads to see that Santana and Brittany were dancing right next to them and Brittany appeared as though she were hanging on every word they were saying. Rachel blushes matching Quinn and they smile nervously at one another.

"Just do it Fabray." Santana yells as she tries to pull Brittany away to let them have their moment.

Quinn looks into Rachel's eyes slowly bringing her hand up the girl's side and letting it rest just behind her neck. Her smile loosens up and her face becomes more serious as she contemplates the action. With one last grin and a shrug she slowly leans in and pulls Rachel in to close the gap between them. It's soft and slow and they are cautious about it. It's no surprise to Quinn that kissing Rachel was everything she thought it would be, and more. She smiles into the kiss when she feels Rachel smiling and the brunette's hand coming up to her cheek. Rachel pushes herself closer to the blonde and in turn the two deepen the kiss.

After a few minutes they pull apart for the need of oxygen. Hands both on each other's cheeks they stare at each other gasping for air and their eyes twinkling.

"Wow." Rachel sighs out a small smile playing on her lips. Quinn brings her hand to Rachel's elbow holding onto it like it was keeping her steady. She breathes out and nods in agreement that this was definitely a 'wow' moment.

The slow song has now ended and the two were still standing there motionless. A fast song comes on but they don't move a muscle, even as the groups of people start dancing around them.

"I really like you Rachel." Quinn yells over the music to make sure that the girl can hear her. "Like a lot." She looks away for a moment because she's nervous.

"Quinn." Rachel shouts back placing her hand on the blonde's cheek again and turning her to face her. "I like you too." They smile and over by their table they are sure that they can hear Brittany clapping and yelling 'woohoo' for them which makes them giggle.

"Finally." Santana huffs when the two return to the table. Brittany slaps Santana's hand away when she tries to put it on the back of her neck.

"San stop being mean." She pouts at the brunette who leans in, nods and plants a kiss on the blonde's lips. "Hmm, you're so sweet when you're not mean." Brittany closes her eyes when Santana kisses her again. She turns to her friends. "She knew you guys had the hots for each other but kept it a secret from the both of you." She tries to explain pointing to each of them but then leaving herself confused at what she had just said. Santana wraps her arms around her and pulls her close.

"Yeah you two are fun to mess with." She admits smiling proudly at driving them both crazy.

"You suck." Quinn spits out but she still has a smile on her face.

"Whatever. I was going to tell you tomorrow anyway." She shrugs her shoulders. "Maybe."

"Hey guys it's almost time." Rachel announces to them looking at the clock on the wall. She claps and then Brittany claps and Santana twirls her finger in the air pretending she's not as excited, but she is. "You want to announce?" Rachel asks Quinn who bashfully nods and the two wander off hand in hand into the crowd.

"Come here." Brittany turns to Santana grabbing her hand and pulling her onto her lap.

Santana sits down and Brittany wraps an arm around her back and with the other hand plays with Santana's charm bracelet. Santana drapes her arm around the blonde's neck and plays with her hair.

"You're so beautiful B." Santana whispers to her so softly and sincere that the blonde is taken aback by it. "You really are." She nods affirming her statement and Brittany smiles at her and pecks her on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." Brittany replies in a raspy voice and she is sure that she could melt into a puddle at that very moment. Kurt interrupts their moment taking a seat next to Brittany and crossing his legs.

"Were my eyes deceiving me or did I see you dancing with Puck earlier?" Santana asks giving him a questioning diva glare. He nods and shrugs his shoulders.

"What can I say? I'm a hot piece of ass." He smirks at the two and Brittany laughs and gives a 'hell yea' and raises her fist to him for a pound. "So King Santana, are you excited to finally have a crown to replace the imaginary one you've been wearing for 4 years?" He mocks and she squints her eyes at him and before she can flip him off Brittany catches her hand and kisses is.

"Even if we don't win I'll get you a crown." Brittany tells her and that softens Santana's scowl to a smile.

"Can I have your attention?" Quinn's voice comes over the loud speaker and the dance floor clears as the chaperones motion everyone to take their seats. As they move the head Cheerio and the diva walk to the middle Rachel holding two envelopes in her hand. "We've just counted the votes for this Spring Formals King and Queen." She announces and everyone claps and hollers. After the roar dies down she brings the microphone back up to her mouth. "Envelope please Rachel." She puts out her hand and Rachel places the envelope in it. Quinn looks down at the front to read what is written. "And now this year's King." She puts the microphone under her arm to open up the envelope which she hands to Rachel. She looks at the card to read the name and a huge smile spreads across her face. "Santana Lopez!" She shouts and points over to Santana who was sitting on Brittany's lap.

Brittany's hands shoot up to her mouth in shock and Santana blushes smiling so hard she was sure her cheeks were going to shoot off. Brittany gets up to get Santana to stand up and she pushes her towards the center of the gym to receive her crown. Everyone is clapping and whistling as Rachel puts the King sash over her head and places on her crown. Santana looks down at the sash laughing and shaking her head at the fact that it says 'King' on it.

"See we told you that you were the guy in the relationship." Rachel leans in to say and Santana lifts her arm pretending that she is going to punch her but she just puts a friendly arm over Rachel still smiling. She moves over next to Quinn and stands there waiting for her Queen to join her.

Brittany sits with her hands in her lap and is staring at Santana who is smiling so hard. She never saw her smile this much, in public anyway, and it made her so happy so could hardly contain her giddiness. Rachel hands Quinn the final envelope and the blonde brings the microphone up again.

"Alright and now for the moment we've all been waiting for, though I'm sure we can all guess who it is." She grins at Brittany who only has eyes for her girlfriend. Quinn opens it up and again hands the empty envelope to Rachel. "This year's Queen… Brittany Pierce!" She yells because the crowd was already clapping before she could announce it. Kurt has to tap Brittany on the shoulder and tell her to get up there because she won. She wasn't paying attention as usual but was shocked none the less.

Just like she did for Santana, Rachel slides the sash onto Brittany, places the crown on her head and hands her a bouquet of flowers. Brittany hugs Rachel, Quinn and when she gets to Santana she pulls her into a kiss by the neck catching her off guard but she does not protest one bit. The whole gym is filled with cheers and the teachers clap for them as well although feeling slightly awkward watching two of their students sucking face in the middle of the room. Rachel and Quinn slowly back away from the couple who are still kissing but slowly making it less deep just little pecks.

"Okay you two, it's time for the King and Queen's first dance." Quinn tells the couple and she points to the DJ to play the song. Brittany looks to the ceiling holding Santana's face still trying her best to hear the song that is playing. She grins gleefully and practically jumps for joy.

"Sany." She squeals. "It's Taylor Swift." Santana nods and takes her girl by the waist and starts them dancing.

"I know how much you used to love this song when it came out." Santana whispers in her ear. "I think I have about a dozen mixed CD's with this song on it." She tells her and Brittany smiles. "Plus I thought it fit, because today was a fairytale." She kisses the blonde softly on the cheek and they continue to dance the song till it ended and midway through everyone joined in.

The dance is over and Santana and Brittany are walking arm in arm trying to stay as close as possible, both still wearing their crowns and Kurt is walking beside them. Rachel and Quinn are right behind them walking hand in hand smiling at one another.

"Tonight was amazing." Brittany whispers into Santana's ear and the brunette nods in agreement. She looks up to her girl and grins.

"It's not over yet." She states vaguely and Brittany tries to quirk her eyebrow like Santana taught her.

"Do you guys want me to drop you off now?" Kurt looks to Santana and gives her a knowing look. She looks behind her at the new twosome not paying attention.

"Can we drop them off first?" She asks and he nods.

The drive is quick because Rachel demands that Quinn stay over for a few hours so they can talk about everything. Quinn doesn't fight with her because she wants the same thing. It wasn't exactly easy to talk about everything that happened between them tonight what with the dance going on. Brittany waves to them until they disappear into Rachel's house and she sighs in content.

"You make a gorgeous Queen Britt-Britt." Kurt tells her throwing in a wink.

"Yeah she does." Santana adds reaching up to caress the blonde's arm who is now sitting in the front so Kurt doesn't feel like a chauffeur.

"And you're a handsome King Sany." Brittany says and scrunches her nose at the dark haired girl who giggles and flips her hair with her hands.

"Clearly." She jokes and the three of them laugh. "Too bad I didn't get a sword." She states and that makes the two in the front laugh even harder.

"Hey where are we going anyway? Wasn't that the turn to mine and Santana's neighborhood?" The blonde asks pointing down the block they just past. Kurt shrugs his shoulders and looks to Santana in the back seat.

"It's a secret." She whispers in the blonde's ear.

After about 30 minutes of driving Kurt finally pulls over on the side of the road by a gas station. Santana hands him money for gas which he initially refuses by she insists he take it. Brittany just does as she is told and kisses Kurt on the cheek thanking him for taking her wherever it is that they are and grabs her bag. Kurt gives them a little beep beep before taking off in the direction they had come from.

"Come on B this way." Santana takes her by the hand and pulls her towards a car.

"Hey this looks like your car." Brittany tells her pointing to it.

"It is my car." The Latina smile and presses the button to unlock it and pop the trunk to toss their bags in. "Let's go."

Brittany asks over a million times where they were headed but Santana refused to give in. And it was difficult to refuse especially when Brittany gave her a pout, a whimper, refused to talk to her and tried to take advantage of her while she was driving. She was actually very surprised at her self control. But eventually after another 30 minutes of driving Brittany began to look at the scenery.

"This looks familiar." She lets out in confusion. She turns to Santana who has a smirk on her face but is focusing on the road.

"I would hope it does." Santana says and places one hand on the blonde's hand intertwining their fingers. "We're almost there B, like 2 more minutes." They were actually there by the time she finished that sentence and she was pulling in to a small gravel driveway. She puts the car in to park and looks over to her girlfriend. "Look even more familiar?" Brittany looks ahead of them and notices a small house all by itself. She twists her lips thinking how she knew this place, and then just like that the light went off and a huge smile came to her face.

"Is that?" Brittany asks pointing to the house suddenly getting a little quiet with her voice. Santana grins and nods slowly hoping she was saying yes to the right question. "This is the house you're family goes to in the summer." Brittany finishes letting her hand fall back to Santana's and she tilts her head at the memory.

"Yes it is." Santana responds. "It's also the place that, we…" She pauses for a moment when a lump suddenly forms in the back of her throat and she looks to Brittany.

"We had sex here for the first time." Brittany finishes her sentence with such innocence pouring out of her voice. She said it as fact pure and simple, but the way she said besides that was that it was a very special and important memory for her. Santana nods and smirks at the blonde girl.

"Yes it is." She repeats. Taking in a deep breath and leans over to the glove box and takes out a key ring and dangles it for Brittany to see. "And it's ours for the weekend." Brittany's mouth drops looking from the keys to Santana to the house several times.

"Oh." Brittany breathes out a small smile creeping on her face. "San that's so romantic." She puts her hand on Santana's cheek and leans in to kiss her lips.

"Mmm, I thought so." Santana says between kisses. "But," she pulls away. "We only have it to ourselves until tomorrow afternoon." She admits waiting for Brittany to be upset but the blonde only shoots her a confused blank expression. "I kind of invited Rachel, Q, Kurt and well, the rest of the Glee club to join us." She shrinks a little in her seat.

"Baby you are the cutest." Brittany squeals and practically jumps onto Santana's lap. "We better get inside." She tells her trailing kisses down her neck. Santana throws the door open and shuts the car off.

"Don't have to tell me twice." She says and runs over to Brittany's side and pulls her out dragging her to the house.

"What about our clothes?" The blonde asks pointing back to the car.

"We don't need clothes." Santana tells her breathlessly and Brittany grins at her.


	27. Chapter 27

**_it's obvious that Brittana are super sexually active considering the fact that Quinn and Rachel have walked in on them numerous times :)... but i thought it would be nice to see what a night together is like with them. now i didn't want it to be all smuttastic because i dont want to make this that type of a story... so where it may be a little bit smutty considering... id like to think its mushy... so lets agree to disagree and call it smushy:) a tad bit of Faberry up in this piece. so sit back and enjoy:)_**

Quinn follows Rachel into her house nervously holding on to her hand. She remembers the way her parents were when she started dating boys. They were so strict and always interrogated them she always felt so bad for them. She remembers her father telling her that boys were only after one thing and that he just wanted to make sure he had a good handle on the young man before he took his little princess out.

But now, now it was different. She thought about how different things were now. It was as though she was the boy now. Granted Rachel's dads weren't up at this hour, but eventually they were going to figure out the relationship between her and their daughter. Then it would be her in those interrogations and questions about what her intentions were when it came to Rachel. It was all kinds of exhausting to think about. But it also made her feel somewhat comfortable.

They take turns changing out of their dresses and into pajamas and helping one another get the clips and pins out of their hair. Rachel suggests they head to the kitchen to get something to eat since the food at the dance was not so good and that was going to have a long talk with Principal Figgins about what he considered 'food'.

"I love that you put Santana under the King nominations." Quinn chuckles as she takes a seat at the kitchen table. Rachel laughs along with her opening the fridge pulling out a pitcher of juice.

"I am never going to hear the end of that am I?" She asks turning to the blonde who is shaking her head.

"Probably not." Quinn responds with a hint of playfulness still in her voice. "That or she is going to get you back."

"Hmm." Rachel ponders which was worse.

"Probably get you back." Quinn answers and Rachel nods in agreement groaning at the idea that Santana was going to plot something against her and she would be completely unaware of when it was going to happen. "It won't be right away she'll wait a couple of months. Maybe years." Quinn shrugs and Rachel looks at her concerned. "Seriously. This day one summer like 5 years ago, I came home to find all of my stuffed animals completely massacred. Some hanging from my fan, others with their heads ripped off and fake blood on some others." She tells her factually.

"Are you kidding me?" Rachel looks fearful.

"Yeah and then she said that was payback for this time in 6th grade when I wrote Satan Lopez on her binder." She explains taking the glass of juice from the diva who looks horrified at this story.

"And she killed your stuffed animals because of that?" Quinn shrugs and rolls her eyes obviously over it.

"It was during her destructive phase." She assures her like it was no big deal. "Plus she was kind enough to not kill my favorite ones." She smiles like it was actually a nice. "Though I'm sure that was probably Brittany's doing, because the next day Brittany came to my house with a stuffed penguin that looked like the one Santana butchered."

"Wow." Rachel laughs at the craziness of the story. "You know as much as I totally love them together and can see how they work, I…" She pauses for a moment trying to think of the right words.

"Don't get it at all?" Quinn finishes her sentence and the diva nods taking a seat across from her. "I never understood how they were friends, like when we first started being friends all those years ago. Well I mean it was really what I heard grownups say, but I agreed with them." She tells her playing with the glass in front of her. "Santana was a lunatic when we were kids, you remember." Rachel nods remembering one encounter when they were tiny people and she shudders at the memory. "But it's obviously what makes them work, you know?"

"Yeah." Rachel smiles.

"So." Quinn draws out and looks to her glass. "We kissed." She brings her eyes up to meet the brunette's.

"Yes, we did." Rachel responds and Quinn blushes a light pink color.

"And?" She hesitates.

"And I liked it." Rachel softly tells her.

"Me too." Quinn nods in agreement. "I kind of want to do it again." She admits biting her lower lip her eyes flickering to the divas.

Rachel nods once and then two lean across the table and meet their lips together. Quinn brings her hand up to pull the girls face closer to intensify the kiss. She licks the brunette's lower lip for access which is fully granted and both gasp at the contact. Quinn's hand reaches to the back of her head letting her fingers get tangled up in her dark locks. They pull apart their breath mixing in the small space between their lips.

"I want to do that all the time." Rachel admits breathlessly and the blonde grins at her confession.

"So then say yes to being my girlfriend." Quinn breathes out looking into Rachel's eyes. "God I feel like such a dork right now." She laughs at herself and the brunette smiles at her.

"No don't." She sweetly brushes Quinn's hair from her face. "But I mean, shouldn't we like date or something before we jump into this." Quinn thinks about it for a minute but shakes her head.

"We've been practically dating for months now." The Cheerio tells her and Rachel smiles. "I mean look how long it took us to finally tell each other." She points out. "I mean unless you don't want to." She pulls back a little further to analyze Rachel's face.

"No, I do. Trust me I do." Rachel assures her and Quinn relaxes her shoulders. She looks down for a moment taking all of this in. Everything was going so perfect and now she chastised herself for possibly ruining it. She brings her eyes back up to meet Quinn's. "Let's do it." Quinn's jaw drops. "No I mean, oh my god, I mean not 'do it', well not never, but… ugh." Rachel shakes her head at herself and Quinn can't help but chuckle. "I meant let's be together, officially." The blonde nods in understanding and pecks the brunette on the lips quickly.

Brittany pushes Santana up against the door as the smaller girl finally gets it open. She crashes their lips together and Santana tosses the keys on the floor so that she can wrap her arms around Brittany. The taller girl twirls them away from the door never breaking their lips apart and Santana kicks the door shut and tries to take control of the situation. This time she pushes Brittany up against the wall in the living room moving her lips from the blonde's and trails kisses down her neck to her collar bone and moving the strap to her dress to slide down her arm.

Brittany moans at the wet kisses being placed all over her exposed skin and she tangles her fingers in Santana's hair. The brunette moves her kisses back up her jaw line until their lips meet again. But she pulls back and smirks at her girlfriend and turns her around pushing her front against the wall and kisses her back. She brings her hands to the back of Brittany's dress to the zipper and slowly zips it down until it stops. Placing her fingers under the straps she slides them down her arms and helps her step out of the dress making sure that on her way back up she kisses every inch of skin.

It's Brittany's turn again and she turns around swiftly and wraps her arms around Santana and reaches for the zipper on her dress now. However she is not as smooth and Santana has to turn around for her to get it done and they giggle but this bump in the road does not deter them from their mission. Santana places her hand on Brittany's shoulder for balance as the blonde pulls the dress all the way down and stays still until her girlfriend is fully out of it.

They stand in their bra and panties a few minutes looking at one another in the dimly lit room taking in the shape of the others body. Santana brings her hand to Brittany's chest and places her palm against the skin and the blonde's breathe catches in her throat. The smaller girl smirks at the affect she has on her and trails her finger down to the hem of her underwear. She moves both of her hands to Brittany's hips and pulls her body against hers.

Their lips crash with intensity again and they are fighting for control. They have the same idea though and are heading past the living room and down the hall to the bedroom around the corner hitting each wall on their journey. Brittany slams her back against the door and Santana desperately is searching for the door knob blindly as Brittany's hands warp around the smaller girls back to unhook her bra. In the same motion she gets the door open and her bra falls to the ground and they stumble into the room. Brittany's hands reach behind herself and she unhooks her bra with ease and she tosses it somewhere she will find much, much later.

"Britt." Santana moans into her mouth as Brittany presses their bodies together.

She reaches up behind Santana and pulls on her hair exposing the brunette's neck and she begins her assault there. Santana gasps at the contact and groans grabbing at the blonde hair below her.

Still in motion they are stopped when the back of Brittany's legs hit the bed and Santana takes this opportunity to get the girl on her back. She places an arm behind Brittany and slowly lowers them onto the bed placing her legs on each side of the blonde straddling her.

"Get these off." Brittany says through kisses, breathing and moaning while her fingers are playing with the top of Santana's panties. They try together to get them off without having to stop kissing but it's not working and both are getting frustrated.

"Oh my god just rip them off." Santana growls hating that she didn't go with her first idea to go commando and Brittany can't help but giggle.

"No I like these." Brittany says softly though she did contemplate the idea. Santana jumps off the bed and within a second is out of them and grabbing to pull down Brittany's who helps her by wriggling. She jumps back and is hovering over the blonde in no time. "Mmm." Brittany sighs into her mouth as their lips meet again.

Santana sits up slowly reaching for Brittany's hands and they intertwine their fingers. She looks at Brittany whose face is glowing from the moonlight shining in. The same light source lighting up the blonde's perfect body that Santana cannot get enough of. Brittany pushes their clasped hands up and Santana pulls at them and their hands hang in the air for a little while. The blonde smiles knowing that Santana loves to just look at her sometimes like she was making a memory. She remembered their first time, it was in this very house, in this very room and Santana did this very thing. It was like she was nervous or something and Brittany loved it, loved the look in Santana's eyes.

"I love you." Santana whispers and brings their hands down to rest on her thighs that were still on the sides of Brittany. The blonde smiles and rubs her thumb on the back of one of Santana's hands.

"I love you." She replies in a soft voice that barely comes out of her throat. Santana slowly leans down raising their hands above Brittany's head bringing them together and pressing her lips firmly on the blonde's. "Mmmm San." She moans out into Santana's mouth.

Santana slides her legs down so she's not kneeling and fully presses her body on top of Brittany's. She trails her hands down the blonde's arms and cups her face and Brittany takes this moment to bring her hands down to rest around Santana's waist pulling her close. The brunette leans on one elbow and pulls her lips from Brittany's rubbing her thumb over her cheek and looking into her eyes.

With a smirk she takes her hand from the blonde's cheek and gently slides it down the front of her body making sure to trace every piece of skin possible until she rests her hand at her hip. Brittany grins and with her hips, her body needing to be touched in a certain spot, like a reflex push up to the girl above her. Santana brings her lips to meet Brittany's and softly kisses her each motion making her breath hitch. The blonde looks down to where Santana's hand is still on her hip and gulps as she looks back up to her and nods almost pleadingly for her to continue.

Brittany takes her hand from her side where it was laying and brings it to meet Santana's and guides her to where she needs the contact most. The girl above her watches intently as the soft hand on her own brings her to the much desired destination and both girls jump and sigh loudly at the touch when it finally comes. Brittany brings both her hands to the sides of Santana's face and crashes their lips together pushing her tongue into her mouth. The brunette pulls away when her girlfriend gasps and she watches her closely as her eyes shoot open and nearly roll in the back of her head.

"Are you okay?" Santana breathes out as she tries to maintain her motions. Brittany smiles, bites her lower lip and nods brushing Santana's hair away from her face.

"Mhmm." She answers while moving her hips with the pace being set between their bodies. Santana goes a little deeper and Brittany practically claws at her back as her own arches in reaction. "Oh god." She yelps and Santana leans her forehead against the girl below her and their slick skin slides against one another's. Both of their eyes close but only for a short second and then they are searching the others as the intensity continues to build up.

Santana moves to kiss Brittany's neck and trails her kisses down to her breasts making sure to take her time with both while Brittany's hands are tangled up in her dark hair pulling her face close to her chest. Brittany wraps a leg around her and is using it as leverage to keep the friction tight between them. Santana brings her kisses back up to her lips and kisses her hard and quickens the pace of her fingers.

"I love you so much." Santana grunts with a cracked voice into her ear placing her other hand against the head board for steadiness.

"Baby I'm… I…" Brittany yells through her heaving breathes and she slams an arm down to the bed and grabs a fist full of sheets. "Sssaaannnttaannaa!" She moans out and her back arches as she reaches her moment and Santana leans down to capture her lips and taste the words coming out of Brittany's mouth. She kisses her lips, cheeks, neck and shoulders as her blonde slowly comes down from her high.

Brittany falls back onto the bed and is motionless for a few seconds and Santana continues to place sweet kisses all over her body. She removes her fingers and bringing them back up the blonde's body leaving little wet trails along her skin. Brittany breathes out and grabs Santana's face making her look at her and gives her a silly grin.

"You are amazing King Santana." She tells her and Santana chuckles shaking her head and leans down to kiss her lips. "I love you." Brittany whispers softly wrapping her arms around the brunette's neck.

"Mmm I know." Santana sighs looking down at her beautiful girlfriend. Before she knows it Brittany has apparently fully regained her strength and has flipped Santana over on her back. "Whoa." She squeals.

"Now I get to have _my_ way with _you_." Brittany grins and begins to kiss Santana's neck.

"I like the sound of that." Santana replies closing her eyes at the touch of Brittany's soft smooth lips on her skin.

She moans at the feel of the blonde's tongue teasing her nipples and her hands all over her body. Brittany starts to kiss lower and lower until she is kissing the insides of Santana's thighs. The closer she gets to that spot the more and more Santana can feel her body twitch with excitement. She is fighting the urge to push herself towards the girl's mouth and just as she is certain Brittany is going in she reaches her hands down to catch her face. The blonde looks up at her confused and tilts her head that is being held by Santana. The brunette lifts her head from the pillow and looks into those blue eyes and she smiles weakly.

"What's wrong babe?" Brittany whispers and Santana gets chills as her breath hits her _there_. Awkwardly Santana looks away for a moment feeling a little embarrassed but she sucks it up and begins to lightly pull Brittany back up to eye level.

"I…" She sighs and when Brittany is finally back up to her she glances down before meeting those blue eyes again. "I want to see your face I want to look at you, when…" She mumbles and forces her eyes away and Brittany lovingly smiles at her and leans down to kiss her lips lightly that they barely touch.

When she pulls back she waits for Santana to look back at her, which she does, and then she swipes the dark hair from her girls face tucking it behind her ear watching her own hand move softly across her skin. She reaches up and places her lips on Santana's forehead, then to her cheek and rubs her thumb over the girl's lips before replacing it with her own lips. She trails her fingers ever so lightly down the brunette's chest causing her to shiver at the touch and she can feel goose bumps under her fingers. Brittany grins at this reaction and looks down to Santana's chest which is rising quickly and she is pretty sure she can see that her heart is racing. The blonde leans her mouth to her girlfriend's ear.

"You are my forever Sany." She whispers and Santana's breathe hitches and she swallows hard from the breath hitting her ear and from the hand on her body traveling lower and lower. Santana turns her head so her lips are grazing Brittany's ear.

"And you are my always and my only Brittany." Santana breathes out.

Her body jilts at the feeling of Brittany touching between her legs and Brittany pulls back to watch her reactions with a grin on her face. Santana smiles up at her knowing how happy Brittany gets that with just one touch she can make Santana squirm. At first the blonde is slow taking in every motion, every moan and every airy gasp coming out of the brunette. Santana brings a hand behind her head pushing on the headboard to push herself down more into Brittany and the blonde recognizes this and gives her what she wants.

Santana groans out in pleasure causing Brittany to lean in and taste the noises coming out of her mouth just as she had done with the blonde. The taller girl shoves her other arm under Santana grabbing onto her shoulder and pulling their bodies as close as possible and moving her to be more in pace with her other hand working hard between her legs. She leans her face beside the brunette's focusing hard on maintaining the pace and speed perfectly for her girlfriend.

"Mmm B." Santana moans turning her mouth to Brittany's cheek kissing it quickly. She squeals slightly when Brittany starts picking up speed and her head flies back and all she can see is the head board and Brittany kisses her neck.

"Are you good? Is this good San?" Brittany asks as she continues with the same motions looking to Santana for some sort of response. Santana brings the hand from the head board and wraps it around Brittany's neck. She leans up a little looking to the blonde and nods furiously and licks her lips.

"Yes, B… just… like…" Santana whimpers and she's biting her lower lip.

She takes her free arm and pushes up on her elbow until she is fully on one hand and now she is sitting on Brittany's lap. Brittany fully wraps her arm around the brunette's waist to hold her up right and Santana's hand holds tightly to the blonde's neck pushing their lips together. The smaller girl starts moving herself up and down on Brittany's hand matching the pace the blonde had set for them and she throws her other arm around her neck pulling her girlfriend's face to her chest holding it close.

"Oh… Britt… I'm close." She states, her voice husky and airy at the same time. "Ohhh…" She screams out her voice cracking slightly and Brittany pulls her head from Santana's chest to look at her.

Santana pulls her head back and down to look into those blue eyes that are filled with desire and love. With a few deep thrusts Santana's body finally gives in and she screams out Brittany's name at the top of her lungs that her voice echoes throughout the house for a few seconds.

Still on Brittany's lap and with Brittany still inside of her she slowly prepares herself to come down from the high. She closes her eyes for a few moments, seconds if that to take in all of the feelings she was feeling right now. When she opens her eyes she finds two crystal blue ones staring right into her and she can't fight the emotion that over comes her.

"Sany?" Brittany asks with worry in her voice. She searches the eyes that are glistening slightly from what she can tell. "Oh my god Santana did I hurt you? Are you okay?" She frantically asks finally taking her fingers from Santana and wrapping both her arms tightly around the brunette. Santana blinks hard and as she had suspected there was this wet feeling dripping from her eyes. She shakes her head softly and smiles just the same.

"I'm perfect." She tells the blonde but Brittany still has concern etched on her face.

"But…" Brittany begins and brings one of her hands to Santana's cheek and wipes away a stray tear with her thumb. "Santana you're crying." Santana wipes her other cheek away of the tears and she nods. "You're going to make me cry." Brittany begins to frown but Santana shakes her head for her to not be sad, but tiny tears are beginning to form in the blonde's eyes.

"Brittany I'm happy." She nods after the girl gives her a strange look. "I'm just really happy." And she leans in and gives her girlfriend the sweetest kiss she is sure has ever happened in the entire world. Brittany smiles into the kiss and gives a 'mhmm' into her mouth.

"I'm happy too Sany." Brittany tells her truthfully but her voice remains shaky and they continue kissing as Brittany lowers Santana's back to the bed ever so slowly.

"Your lips are so soft." Rachel whispers between kisses. Quinn smiles onto the brunette's lips and sighs a laugh out.

They had moved from kissing in the kitchen to making out on the couch. Quinn had her leg draped over Rachel's and the starlet had her hand on the blonde's thigh. Quinn kept the kiss going keeping her hand on Rachel's cheek.

"You're cute when you're nervous." Quinn tells her finally pulling away sensing Rachel getting a little over heated. She props her elbow on the back of the couch and rests her head on her hand smirking at the brunette.

"Is it that obvious?" Rachel blushes and looks down for a moment and Quinn chuckles with a nod.

"But like I said, I think it's cute." She winks and taps her finger on the tip of Rachel's nose. The diva grins looking back up to her Cheerio.

"This weekend should be fun." She says, but it kind of comes out more as a question.

"Yeah, Santana's parents have this great house like almost two hours away. It's kind of in the middle of nowhere and the nearest neighbor is like miles away." Quinn begins to explain as she traces circles on Rachel's arm. "I used to go with them when we were younger, but I haven't been in years. But Brittany always goes with them and when they come back she can never stop talking about it." She smiles at her friends over excitement for anything that had to do with spending time with Santana.

"Considering now I know more about their past sexual relationship then I care to, it's no wonder why Brittany loved the Lopez family vacations." Rachel points out and Quinn arches an eyebrow before she fully realizes the brunette's suggestion. She laughs and shakes her head, 'no wonder' she thinks. "Ugh is this going to be some huge sex weekend for them because I don't think my stomach could handle another night of hearing their sex sounds. Or need I point out the time we walked in on them when…" Quinn puts up her hand for her to stop right there.

"Rachel can we not." She covers her mouth and the two break out into laughter. "Besides…" She grins. "I am planning on being alone with you for most of the weekend." She wriggles her eyebrows suggestively and Rachel turns red.


	28. Chapter 28

**_hey friends... so this chapter is kind of a filler i guess, a long filler, but i hope you like it._**

They lay in bed on their sides looking one another, faces close together and hands grazing the skin of the other. It's still dark out, though early morning is approaching, but the moon is still out and is shimmering off of their moist bodies. The sheets are loosely placed over their legs that are tangled around one another's.

Santana smiles warmly at Brittany as she swipes hair from her forehead to the side of her head and gently tucks it behind her ear. Brittany has one hand tucked tightly under her chin while she lightly tickles up and down Santana's side.

"You're my favorite." Santana sighs out keeping her eyes fixated onto Brittany's. The blonde bashfully smiles and moves her cheek into her hand she's resting on.

"You're sweet." Brittany tells her and Santana's eyebrows knit together but she can't stay that way and she relaxes her face and grins back. "You are." The blonde insists.

"Only to you." Santana informs her and Brittany rolls her eyes playfully.

"I can deal with that." She admits softly. "I wish it could always be like this." Brittany breathes out.

"It will always be like this." Santana says sliding her hand down Brittany's arm and holding on to it but not too tight. "I can't imagine it ever not being like this." The blonde smiles and brushes her nose up against Santana's.

"Even when we're old?" Brittany asks her innocently and Santana grins nodding in confirmation.

"Yeah B, even when we're old." She leans her lips up and kisses the blonde on her nose.

"Even if we fight?" Brittany inquires her voice slightly shaky.

"Even if we fight." Santana assures her once more. "And even if I am mean or stupid or selfish or upset." She lists out any other possibly 'even if's' the blonde may be thinking of. "I want this, I want you and me." She pulls Brittany's hand up to her chest holding it there with her own covering it.

"You have me San." Brittany tells her and she moves her lips as close to Santana's as possible without touching them. "You've always had me."

"I seriously can't sleep knowing you are like two feet away from me." Quinn sighs out and Rachel can hear her fidgeting on her blow up mattress that's next to her bed on the floor.

"What if I was perfectly sound asleep and you woke me up with your boy like hormones?" Rachel counters and Quinn knows the look the diva has on her face and she grins to herself. She props herself up on her elbow looking up at the bed.

"Well you aren't sleeping so stop complaining." The blonde says to her causing her to lean over the side of her bed to see the Cheerio looking back at her. "Besides if you were sleeping I would have just woken you up in another special kind of way." Quinn tells her and tops it off with a wink even if the brunette can't see her.

"Well then I really wish I had been sleeping." Rachel mumbles but loud enough for Quinn to hear and they both let out soft giggles. "Ugh it's like 4 in the morning." She huffs looking over to her side table at the clock.

"Ew." Quinn lets out a disgusted grunt after.

"What?"

"I just thought about the fact that Brittany and Santana are still probably having sex." The blonde informs her starlet and Rachel lets out a groan of disapproval.

"Was it really that imperative to share that thought with me?" She asks rather displeased.

"Hey if I have to suffer you have to suffer." Quinn jokes and Rachel hits her with her pillow. "Hey watch it." The blonde yelps and grabs at the pillow but fails.

"Do you really think they're still having sex? I mean, it's been well over 6 hours." The diva explains questioningly.

"Are you kidding me? Those two are like bunnies." Quinn snorts out shaking her head.

"Awe." Rachel sighs out with a small smirk on.

"Awe? What is wrong with you? Are we having the same conversation?" Quinn asks super confused now and she is sitting straight up on her mattress.

"I just thought about how Brittany would get excited to be equated to bunnies." She says but Quinn is still giving her a strange look. "And how she would not really understand how you meant it." Quinn nods her head playfully her eyes on Rachel.

"You are so weird Rach." She exclaims.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Rachel agrees shrugging her shoulders.

"Are you excited to spend the weekend together?" Quinn asks nervously biting on her lower lip.

"To be honest Quinn, I'm kind of nervous." She admits. "I mean yeah, me and Finn dated for a while, but we never…"

"You never had sex." It isn't a question it's a statement and Rachel nods slowly. "I'm not expecting anything from you like that I mean we're not Santana and Brittany. We can have a relationship that does not revolve around sex."

"Oh come on we both know their relationship is more than sex. I mean sex is definitely in the top percentile." They both chuckle.

"You know what I mean. Plus it's not like I'm some huge sex expert. The only person I ever slept with was Puck, then I got pregnant and now I'm dating a girl. So I'm all kinds of backwards." Quinn explains to her and now Rachel feels bad for insinuating anything. "And I've never had sex with a girl either." She says in an almost whisper and her eyes look down to the pillow in her lap.

"I know I guess I'm just nervous because I've never felt this way about anyone before." Rachel sighs.

"Neither have I Rach, so we'll take things slow, very slow and we'll just go with the flow." Quinn shrugs her shoulders and places the pillow back on the mattress and leans on her knees to get to eye level with Rachel. The two lean in for a sweet kiss.

"San?" Brittany whispers as Santana is kissing her chest. "San." She says again this time tapping her back. "Santana." She finally says louder and the brunette looks up from where she had been trailing kisses. "It's light outside." Brittany informs her pointing to the window behind them. Santana looks behind her and sees that the sun had finally started coming up and she smirks.

"Wow this is a first." She tells the blonde and then goes back to what she was doing moments earlier.

"Babe we should probably try and sleep at least a little." Brittany suggests but Santana continues kissing her body.

"We'll sleep soon, not now." She mumbles onto the blonde skin and Brittany grins.

"Mmmm… what time are they coming?" Brittany asks running her fingers through the dark hair. Santana shrugs her shoulders. Brittany looks around and realizes they are no longer in the bedroom and her eyebrows knit together. "San?" Santana looks up to those confused blue eyes. "Why are we in the kitchen?" She points to the refrigerator next to the table which they were now lying on. Santana chuckles and comes back towards Brittany's face.

"You wanted a sandwich remember?" Brittany thinks about it for a moment and then does remember being a little bit hungry. She nods and pulls Santana down for a kiss. The brunette laughs into the kiss and has to pull back to fully get it out.

"What's so funny?" Brittany asks curiously.

"Nothing, I just, I just thought about Fabray and Berry eating at the table and then telling them about this." She explains pointing at them and the table and Brittany lightly slaps her. "Priceless." She shakes her head still imagining it.

"Did I ever get that sandwich San?" Brittany asks after a little while and Santana can't help but laugh and shake her head and Brittany joins her laughter pulling her in for an intoxicating kiss. Maybe this is why I didn't get my sandwich she thinks to herself.

Quinn wakes up when she hears a noise from above her head. She slowly opens her eyes and sees that her phone was going off. Forcing her body to move she sits up and turns to the clock which is also behind her and sees that it is already 10:30 in the morning. She glances to the bed next to her and it is not only empty but perfectly made and topped off with three stuffed animals. Shaking her head she rubs her eyes making her sight less fuzzy and she grabs her phone. There was a text from Brittany.

**don't worry I cleaned the table. can't wait for u guys to get here xo B**

Quinn arches an eyebrow reading the text over again twice and she just shakes her head when she realizes that she cannot decipher Brittany right now. She shuts her phone and places it back onto the night stand and lets out a small yawn. Finally she decides would be best to get up and start getting ready seeing as it appears Rachel has been up for a while now.

The Cheerio pushes herself up from the blow up mattress which was surprisingly comfortable. She stretches up as far as her body will allow and she grunts. Her eyes scan the room and its contents. It wasn't the first time she had ever been in Rachel's room she had been in here so many times before. It actually wasn't the first time she had slept over either. However, it was the first time she was waking up there as Rachel's girlfriend.

For some reason everything looked different. The pillows on her bed looked different because that is where her girlfriend slept and rested her head. The closet that held her clothes is different because that is where her girlfriend picks out her clothes for the day. The crazy bedazzled CD player, well, that was the same because it both belonged to crazy Rachel Berry and her girlfriend. She laughs at how weird she is feeling in a room she has always felt at home in.

She walks over to the dresser and begins to look at the pictures. There are so many of Rachel and her dads from when she was little up till now. She smiles thinking about how Rachel didn't have a fake smile. The girl always was excited about taking a picture because there was always a reason behind the photograph. She wondered if when people look at pictures of her if they saw the same thing she sees in Rachel's face in these. Her attention turns to the door when she hears footsteps coming towards the room and she crosses her arms.

"Way to wake me up." She mock scowls and Rachel smiles warmly.

"You looked way to adorable to wake up." She winks and shuts the door behind her. Quinn rolls her eyes and lets her arms fall to her sides in defeat she was no longer fake mad at Rachel.

"How long have you been up?" She asks walking towards the brunette.

"Long enough to know that for exactly 15 minutes you sleep with your mouth wide open." Rachel informs her meeting her halfway and placing her hands on Quinn's hips. The blonde blushes and looks to the ground for a moment.

"Yeah, at sleepovers Santana used to wait until I fell asleep and then she would put things in my mouth." She tells Rachel who gives her a grossed out face.

"You could have choked." She points out and Quinn laughs.

"How do you think I found out she did that to me?" The blonde questions and Rachel shakes her head with a small grin on her face. "I woke up with Brittany and Santana hovering over me with a jar of cherries in her hand."

"Cherries?"

"Oh yes, to top off the sundae they made in my mouth." Quinn explains as if it was the obvious explanation. "Santana swears to this day that was Brittany's idea."

"I could definitely see that." Rachel shakes her head with a smile allowing herself to make a mental image. Quinn slowly walks up to the brunette and places a kiss on her cheek before brushing past her. "Hey where are you doing?" She asks turning to follow her with her eyes.

"I have to shower." Quinn replies raising an eyebrow suggestively and then she disappears into the hallway. Rachel quivers at the thought of joining her but doesn't want to rush their relationship. Plus she knows Quinn is simply teasing her, so, maybe she will just have to tease her back.

_**Buzz **_

"What the-?" Santana is startled by the sound of her phone vibrating on the wooden floor of the bedroom.

Propped up in her elbows she looks down to see Brittany's head beside her and the blonde's arm draped comfortably over Santana's stomach. She looks behind her and realizes that they fell asleep on the floor with the bed behind them. The Latina chuckles to herself while reaching to grab the annoying device that awoke her. Flipping it open she sees that she has a few text messages from her fellow Glee clubbers.

Artie and Tina were going to start heading there around 1 so that meant they would be here by 2:30 or so, and Puck, Finn, Sam and Mike said they would arrive at 1:30. And Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel and Quinn were going to be here in… oh shit 45 minutes. Santana cancels out of her inbox to check the time. It was already 12:15 and Quinn and that car were planning on getting in at 1:00. She sits up straight and starts to rub her eyes looking from her phone, to the bed and to Brittany several times before she decides she has to start getting ready.

Santana skillfully maneuvers her way from under Brittany's arm without waking the sleeping blonde and she pulls the sheets up to cover her. She tosses her phone onto the bed and looks to the ground for something to wear. Maybe she should have reconsidered getting their clothes out of the trunk last night because all that was available for her to wear was her dress from last night. For a moment she actually contemplated running out naked because they were the only house for a while, but her luck she would get caught by somebody. Not that she would be embarrassed, but she is sure her parents wouldn't like to be known as the naked family.

So she opts for the Greek look and goes to the hall closet where her mother keeps the extra linens and wraps a sheet around her body. Heading to the door she scans the ground knowing that she erratically threw her keys somewhere. Finally finding them she scopes the front yard to make sure her car is the only one there and that there are no random hick town pervs waiting for a free show. With the coast clear she makes a run for it, pressing the button on her key ring to pop the trunk, she grabs the bags and slams the trunk and dashes back into the house. That had to be some kind of record she thinks to herself and shuts the door softly behind her.

Placing the bag down she walks around the house in the sheet to make sure there are no embarrassing things scattered around. She cleans up areas where she had taken advantage of the blonde and areas the blonde had taken advantage of her and when she is done the place is spotless. Her eyes dart to the clock in the kitchen and it's been about 20 minutes since she woke up. She knows that Brittany is going to want to be presentable when their friends arrive as does she, it's almost like they are coming to their home, Santana and Brittany's, and she wants them to feel like that too. This thought makes her stomach clench and flutter in a good strange new way, but she smiles at the feeling and goes to wake her sleeping beauty up.

"Britt." Santana coos softly and lightly shakes the blonde. "Brittany." She whispers slightly louder and she knows Brittany can hear her when a smile begins at her lips and moves to her still closed eyes. The blonde sighs out and lifts her hand to find any part of Santana she can find.

"Mmmm Sany babe." She sighs and yawns slowly opening her eyes when she feels Santana's skin. "Morning."

"Morning." Santana grins and leans down to kiss Brittany's forehead. "Actually afternoon, it's almost 1:00 and Q and Berry will be here in like 15 minutes." Brittany shoots up completely awake not and tosses the sheets from her. Santana stifles a laugh at watching Brittany jump up from the ground, look confusingly at the bed and then pace around the room completely naked. It had to be the cutest thing ever.

"We have to clean up." Brittany tells her placing her hands on her hips. Santana walks to her and wraps her sheet around the blonde pulling her into the cocoon she has created with the sheet and presses their skin together.

"I already did." Santana says and places a soft kiss on her nose and then shifts her weight giving a knowing look. "And I know you snuck out at some point and cleaned a few things, ahem, like the table." She raises an eyebrow and Brittany looks away guilty.

"Well I just want this weekend to be perfect." Brittany exclaims looking back at her girlfriend. "I mean, it already is for us, but I want everyone else to enjoy being at our, at your house." She corrects herself and Santana can't help but smile.

"Come on baby let's take a shower before they get here." Santana starts moving them to the hallway and towards the bathroom knowing Brittany cannot turn down a shower with Santana.

"How big is this house anyway?" Rachel asks Quinn who is sitting beside her in the back seat of Kurt's truck. The blonde turns to her girlfriend and quirks an eyebrow. "I'm just curious seeing as Santana invited the whole Glee club and that is a lot of people to have stay over, for a night, in one house, for the night." Rachel explains and Kurt eyes the diva from his rear view mirror flickering to see what Quinn's face looked like. Quinn lightly shakes her head and shrugs her shoulders.

"It's a house Rach, stop bugging out." Quinn says taking the brunette's hand in her own and squeezing it. "I'm sure by the end of the night no one is really going to care where they end up." She smiles and Mercedes chuckles in agreement.

"Yeah Rachel stop being a buzz kill. You need to stop over analyzing situations and planning everything out. Just let loose and have fun." Mercedes interjects turning to look at the starlet and gives her a reassuring smile and Quinn nods in agreement.

"Mercedes and Quinn are right Rachel, if anyone needs a weekend to let their hair down it's you. You're so uptight all the time like you're afraid to let yourself go." Kurt points out and Rachel tilts her head offended.

"I have you know that I let loose many a time." The diva counters and all three of the other passengers glare at her. "Hello, girlfriend." She explains and lifts up her and Quinn's hand. "Plus I'm not trying to outline the weekend into specifics or be organized I enjoy spontaneous excitement just as much as the next person. However I do know a certain pair that also thrives on spontaneity as well. So I'm simply inquiring about the measurements of the house and pointing out a lot of people in a small space because I know that for my own personal reasons I do not want to be subjected to the sensual sounds of the Brittany/Santana sex remix if I can help it." She further details and Quinn goes to respond but closes her mouth slightly moving it but concern taking over her eyes. Kurt and Mercedes give each other a look before he focuses back on the road. "Just saying." Rachel sighs out and looks at the scenery passing her by.

"Can you wear that all weekend?" Santana asks looking at Brittany's reflection in the mirror. The blonde turns to her and looks down at her matching red laced bra and panties.

"I'll be wearing all day today." She replies and Santana raises an eyebrow suggestively watching her girlfriend bend over to her bag and she is pulling something out but all Santana can see is her ass and she grins to herself. "Under a dress." Brittany tells her and slips the dress over her head slowly walking to the brunette who is now pouting at the sudden cover up. "Zip me?" She asks turning around and lifting her hair from her neck.

"You are such a tease." Santana breathes out and when she zips the dress closed Brittany lets her hair fall and turns around and places her chin on Santana's shoulder and smirks at the reflection of her girl.

"I said I'd be wearing all day. I didn't say I'd be wearing it tonight." She winks and kisses her girlfriend right below her ear and turns back towards the bed with the pure joy and satisfaction of knowing how red hot Santana's face is right now without having to see it. "Now get out of your sexy robe and put clothes over that super hot lingerie or I will have to pretend we aren't home when they get here." Brittany admits looking over her shoulder obviously checking out her girlfriend's almost naked reflection and Santana tilts her head with a grin surprised at Brittany but so turned on. When the blonde looks away Santana keeps her eyes on her back and smiles thoughtfully. Brittany had said she will have to pretend that '_we_ aren't _home_' and that made Santana feel something warm in her body.

The sound of a car pulling up on the gravel outside causes Brittany to squeal and jump over the bed and to the window. She claps happily and closes the curtains once more and turns to Santana smiling telling her 'they're here'. Santana nods and watches Brittany run out the bedroom and hears her move through the house to the front door. The brunette grabs a pair of shorts and a tank, she was going nice and casual today and tonight, she smirks as she covers up her under garments, was going to be erotic.

The sex scene playing in her head is interrupted by another vision when she hears Brittany greeting their friends at the door. She hears her say 'thanks for coming' and 'we're so happy you guys came' and it brings her back to that warm feeling she had just moments ago. It's at that moment that Santana realizes that she and Brittany are a 'we' and where as in the past anything like that would have caused her to peace out, she welcomes it with open arms and a genuine smile.

She loves the idea of being a 'we' with Brittany and suddenly moments of their future together comes pouring into her mind. It excites her to hear Brittany say these same things when they have a house warming party at their first crappy apartment they can afford. She always knew they would always be together, it was a given, in her gut and her gut is never wrong, but the feeling it gave her now made her feel like everything was right in the world.

Santana leans to the mirror and applies one more coat of lip gloss puckering her lips at herself and grins. 'Perfect' she thinks and hauls ass to meet her friends before Brittany starts sending random people into their room. When she walks out she sees that Brittany is giving them the grand tour and telling stories from past vacations.

"Hey S thanks for inviting us for the weekend." Quinn nods with a smile and Santana nods back to her walking beside Brittany taking her hand.

"No problem guys. Has Brittany showed you your rooms yet?" The brunette asks and looks to Brittany who shakes her head and Rachel shoots her a confused look.

"How many rooms are in here?" She asks looking around she could not see this place having more than one bedroom from the looks of the outside, but then again Brittany had not shown them much what with her stories taking up most of her tour.

"There are only three rooms, but first come first serve." The Latina tells them and shrugs her shoulders. She leads them down the hallway where she and Brittany are staying, beyond that is the master bedroom. "I figured you two would want this one." She looks to Quinn and Rachel who peer in at the huge king size bed and the flawless décor that leaves Kurt mesmerized and praising Santana's mother. Quinn and Rachel look at one another and then to Santana questioningly.

"S, me and Rachel will be more than happy to take your room." Quinn suggests pointing to the door she knew was Santana's. "I mean this bed is like at least ten times bigger than yours." She points out and Santana shakes her head.

"No you guys take this one. Think of it as a really, really early wedding gift." Santana winks and takes Kurt's arm in her own with Mercedes following and leaving the couple and her girlfriend behind. "Now for you two, this is your room." She tells them opening the door. To Kurt's dismay the room was not as luxurious as the other but it had a bed and a door to block out the sounds of anything Rachel Berry so it will do.

"Hey at least we got our own room." Mercedes shrugs her arms with a smile and heads to the bed tossing her bag onto it.

"I'm glad we got here first." Kurt says leaning against the door frame.

"I was going to give you guys these rooms regardless." Santana winks and leaves the two to get settled.

"B seriously this is insane we really don't need to take this room. I mean I feel like I'm going to break something just by looking at it." Quinn exclaims and leaning over the threshold afraid to place one foot inside. Brittany laughs at her and pushes her in causing her to scream and jump like she had just seen a spider or something equally frightening.

"Quinn is right Brittany we will be more than comfortable sleeping in Santana's room no matter the size of the mattress." Rachel chimes in and the ditzy blonde Cheerio shakes her head. "Why won't you switch rooms? Why do we _have_ to take this room?" Rachel begins to panic and Quinn steps closer to them nervously looking over her shoulder.

"Oh my god is this room haunted?" Quinn yelps covering her mouth moving so close to Rachel she is practically climbing on to her. "I know how petrified of super natural things Santana is, this room is so haunted."

"Would you two relax?" Brittany giggles casually crossing her arms in a non threatening manner. "We want to sleep in Santana's room, because, we have memories in there." She explains vaguely which is odd for Brittany and it's especially strange to see the blonde get a little bashful because as she speaks she looks away all fluttery eyed. Quinn studies her friend and smiles at how coy she is at this moment and it makes her giddy and grabs her own girl's hand.

"Oh, well why didn't you just say so to begin with?" Rachel chuckles relaxing at the touch of Quinn reaching for her hand.

"Say what?" Santana jumps in and wraps her arms around Brittany's waist.

"That we want to sleep in your room because that's where we had sex for the first time." Brittany blurts out turning to kiss Santana on her cheek, which is turning redder by the second and Rachel and Quinn laugh in shock and make their way over to the bed placing their bags on top.

After getting settled the small group sat outside on the porch waiting for the arrival of the rest of their party. They just say there on the steps, the swing and the chairs talking about how fast the year has gone by, how excited they are for Nationals for Glee club and how they should do this every year. The time passed and the guys showed up and then Artie and Tina a little while after them.

Once Puck and Santana finished stocking up the fridge with the liquor and beer he had brought for the trip the groups headed to the backyard. Finn and Rachel argued over the grill the diva stating that they should cook the vegan food first so that it does not get corroded with animal juice. That's when Tina and Artie swing by near the argument and set up a small travel grill for Rachel's vegan supplies. She squints evilly at Finn and he gets kind of scared. Quinn helps her start it up and let it heat up before they start to cook. Mike, Mercedes, Sam and Brittany start hitting the volleyball over the net while Kurt lies on a beach chair to the side watching them play. Puck and Santana get the Keg into a small tub of ice and start going around taking drink and food orders from everybody.

"Baby." Santana yells cupping her hands around her mouth to project her voice. Brittany looks around trying to find where the voice is coming from and when she spots her girlfriend she smiles and bounces over to her. She slides her hand down Santana's arm and grabs her hand softly. "What do you want to drink?" Santana asks now using her hand to cover the sun from her eyes and Brittany notices and takes her sunglasses off her head and hands them to the brunette who gladly accepts.

"Umm, whatever you're having." She grins, places a kiss on Santana's cheek and runs off to join the fun by the net again. Santana turns around and notices Rachel and Quinn staring.

"What?" The Latina asks putting her hand on her hip and shifting her weight to one foot in her perfect diva off stance. Quinn stifles a laugh.

"I _was_ thinking 'wow they are so freaking cute' but now I'm thinking 'you're irritating'." The blonde challenges the brunette back with a similar stance and they have a stare down for a few seconds until they both burst out into laughter.

"Wow I don't think I will ever get used to your odd interactions." Rachel points between them and leans her head on Quinn's shoulder.

"What do you guys want to drink?" Santana inquires pointing at them with her pen ready to take their order.

"Beer." Quinn responds quickly and then looks to Rachel who has uncertainty in her eyes.

"Berry?"

"Umm, I don't know." She thinks for a moment, she has never really drank before. Once she stole a beer from her dads' refrigerator in the basement but she was so nervous she hid it in her closet. She had forgotten about it for a week and then stumbled upon it and decided now or never and it was disgustingly warm. Perhaps whatever Brittany is drinking would be her best bet. "Whatever Brittany is drinking." She decides and Santana quirks an eyebrow.

"Brittany said she wants whatever I have." She challenges the diva to go for it. Rachel gulps and then forces a smile and a nod.

"Okay then I'll have what you both are having." Rachel responds and Quinn gives her a smile to assure it is all going to be good.

Food? Check. Friends? Check. Alcohol? Check. Good times to be had? Check. Tonight will be one of the best nights? Maybe…

**_alright so there was ch 28. i know not much went on but i like to show the interactions between the characters. plus i'm setting up for something interesting to happen so hopefully you werent too bored with this chapter and will continue on with me on this journey. let me know what you thought._**

**_review review:) thanks_**


	29. Chapter 29

Puck and Finn throw their hands up in the air and give each other harder than necessary high fives. They hoot and holler because both Puck and Finn had sunk both of their ping pong balls into Brittany and Santana's cups. Puck holds his hands out waiting for the girls to toss them the balls back because they get to shoot again, 'rules are rules' Puck says to the Latina who rolls her eyes taking the ball out of her cup and bouncing it angrily to the jock.

"Am I supposed to swallow the ball?" Brittany asks innocently staring at the ping pong ball floating in her cup and Artie spits his drinks out all over the ground. Santana gives him an amused look at him choking and turns back to Brittany taking the ball out of her girlfriend's cup.

"No B. You always ask that." Santana chuckles at her blonde and shakes her head tilting her head back to let the liquor pour down her throat.

"Yeah but the rules always change." Brittany points out sipping from her cup eyeing the brunette.

"No they don't." Santana says raising an eyebrow and Brittany shrugs.

"Do you even know what we're playing Britt?" Puck asks sarcastically and everyone gasps when Brittany glares at him over her cup and gives him the finger. Santana joins in the gasp for air and giggles as she grabs Brittany's hand pulling it down and tucking her middle finger in her fist with the rest.

"Baby, be nice." She tells the blonde and then everyone bursts out into fits of laughter.

"Wow she's rubbing off on you." Tina interjects from the side and Quinn smirks and nods in agreement taking a sip of her drink lazily drawing circles on Rachel's arm.

"No that's for later." Brittany announces and everyone looks at each other and the laughter gets even louder as Santana grins and turns a light shade of pink. "Come on shoot." The blonde demands putting her empty cup down with the rest of the cups she's had to drink. Puck looks at her flabbergasted but has an amused smirk on his face and shakes his head.

"I like this Brittany." He tells Santana and she raises her eyebrows suggestively and wraps her arm around her girlfriend's waist.

"Oh!" Santana yells catching the ball as it bounces off of the table before it hits the ground. "Nice try Puck but no dice." She mocks his miss and he opens his arms and puffs out his chest like he is challenging her but everyone just laughs. "Sometime today Finnocence." The Latina spits and Finn hastily throws the ball completely missing the table and gets a slap from Puck.

"Hey." Finn yells rubbing the back of his neck and turns to his partner. "She's, intimidating." He explains and Puck shakes his head rolling his eyes.

"Okay girls, this is for the win. You sink this cup and you go against the undefeated Kurt and Quinn." Kurt announces and raises his fist to Quinn and they give each other a pound. Brittany stares at them blankly and Santana huffs.

"Why is it that you and Mini Streisand aren't partners again?" Santana asks putting her hand on her hip glaring at the couple.

"Because Rachel sucks." Artie answers and Quinn whips her head at him with her mouth open.

"And she's drunk already." Puck adds and Quinn's face softens up and she thinks for a moment before she nods in agreement. She looks to Rachel who has a goofy grin on her face and slowly sipping from her cup.

"Isn't that the point?" Brittany turns to Santana and the Latina warmly smiles at her.

"Yeah babe but its okay we're all still having fun." She rubs the blonde's arm up and down. "Now let's win and show these guys whose boss." She grins and motions for Brittany to shoot her ball but the blonde shakes her head.

"No Sany you go first." Brittany urges and Santana eyes her but shrugs, finishes her drink and placing the cup down to prepare for her shot. She crouches down a little and with perfect form the ball arcs right into the cup and Puck and Finn silently step back and shake their heads. "Yay!" Brittany claps jumping up and down pulling on Santana's arm.

"Okay honey now all you have to do is get it in the same cup." Santana explains with both of her hands on the blonde's shoulders. Brittany nods slowly looking in those brown eyes as she tells her what to do. "Just concentrate, get it in and we win." She smiles and then a smirk takes over the blonde's face and she leans in and places a her lips onto her girlfriends and she flicks her wrist tossing the ball without looking.

Everyone shouts gasps, claps or cheers as the ball goes right into the cup. Finn and Puck have their jaws dropped, along with a few others and Quinn claps with a smug smile. At the sound of the ball hitting the cup Santana pulls her lips from Brittany's and sees the look of disdain on her opponents face and she turns back to Brittany.

"How did you-?" She gets cut off by Brittany's lips again. "Mmmm."

"Did we win?" Brittany asks her when she pulls away and Santana smirks and nods.

They play a few more rounds but eventually retreat to the fire pit by the back patio. They grab a few extra chairs from the scary shed that Santana refuses to go in so she sends the boys. She in the meantime with Kurt's help gets the fire going and Quinn and Tina go to the kitchen to get some supplies for making smores.

Puck, Finn, Mike, Sam, Mercedes and Kurt are sitting in their own chairs while Tina is sitting on Artie's lap, Rachel on Quinn's and Brittany on Santana's. They are listening to Quinn, Brittany and Santana tell stories of cheer camp, the vacations here when they were little and then Kurt goes on to tell a story about how his dad tried to take him camping. It was all very dramatically eventful he thoroughly explained.

"Let's play never have I ever." Puck suggests with an evil grin.

"No that game is so lame." Santana whines waving her hand at the simple suggestion of middle school games.

"Remember how you always wanted to play spin the bottle in 9th grade?" Quinn nudges Santana's arm and laughs.

"That's because she was trying to make out with as many people as she could before the end of the year." Puck tosses out taking a sip from his cup.

"I thought you said you did that so you could kiss me without it being obvious." Brittany asks softly turning to Santana.

"I did." She assures her. "Puck is just being an ass." She glares at him with her best bitch smirk and he blows a kiss to her.

"Let's play spin the bottle then." Mike chimes in out of nowhere and everyone looks at him.

"That is so juvenile." Quinn sighs out leaning her head against Rachel's.

"I agree. Plus some of us have significant others and they are kind of present." Rachel adds pointing to the couples sitting around the fire.

"For once I'm with Berry. If I had to kiss Finn again I might vomit in his mouth." Santana jumps in and shivers her body for emphasis and Brittany chuckles playing with the brunette's ponytail. Finn gives her a displeased look, was he really that bad of a kisser?

"You guys kissed?" Mercedes asks looking between the two confused.

"Not only did they kiss but Lopez totally stole Finn's 'V' card." Puck announces loudly patting his friend on the back.

Finn suddenly tenses up and Santana turns her head from Brittany and only glances at her sideways not wanting to make eye contact. Brittany snorts out a small laugh clearly uncomfortable and confused. Rachel looks from Santana and to Finn for a few beats before she fully looks to Finn who is fidgeting in his seat.

"What?" The diva breathes out and Quinn looks around feeling somewhat uncomfortable as well. Finn looks at his hands trying to pretend like he didn't hear her.

"They did it." Puck answers for him and elbows his buddy. "Right? That's what you told me." He leans to look his friend in the face.

"Dude I think that was supposed to be a secret." Sam interjects.

"Sophomore year." Finn mumbles and Rachel's eyes widen in shock. She remembers the conversation from back them so vividly. "I told you I didn't, but I did. We did." He finally looks up to her.

She shakes her head looking at the ground for a moment and she stands up smoothing her hair down. Quinn lets her arms fall from Rachel and she crosses them over her own chest. She isn't sure what she is supposed to do in a situation like this. This is like super awkward. Her girlfriend is getting mad at her ex-boyfriend for something he did before they were even dating. Quinn turns to Santana who looks like she is trying so hard to not be in this conversation right now looking away from Brittany who is staring blankly at Santana.

"You didn't tell me you had sex with Finn." Brittany's small voice breaks the silence and Rachel whips her head to the blonde upon hearing 'sex' and 'Finn' in the same sentence being directed at Santana. The brunette still can't find it in her to look at her best friend. It's true, she didn't tell Brittany about Finn. It wasn't exactly her finest moment and she had thought that she and Finn had come to an agreement about never ever telling anyone. "Santana?" Finally she looks to those blue eyes that have tiny tears threatening to spill over and a lump catches in her throat.

"It didn't mean anything." Finn defends and Santana shakes her head meaning 'no' agreeing with him that their sexual adventure together meant absolutely nothing.

"No nothing whatsoever." Santana repeats his statement.

"But we tell each other everything." Brittany's voice shakes and she moves herself from Santana's lap standing in front of her.

"B you were the one who told me to have sex with him." Santana whispers out still not looking at the girl on her lap.

"I wasn't serious." Brittany replies searching for the Latina's eyes.

"Britt it was so long ago." She explains.

"That doesn't mean it didn't happen Santana." The blonde sighs.

"You lied to me." Rachel accuses loudly. It isn't really much of an accusation because it is true. He lied.

"So did you when you told me you had sex with that stupid Jesse kid." Finn stands up defending his actions of lying.

"Yeah but then she told you she didn't dude." Puck once again puts his two cents in.

"Would you shut up you moron?" Quinn hisses.

"Guys this was like years ago, shouldn't we be over it?" Mercedes asks but no one looks in her direction.

"I don't think that's the point." Kurt whispers to her watching the story unfold before his eyes.

"You are such a jerk." Rachel shouts and storms up to Finn and slaps him across the face and everyone's jaw drops and Finn is left shocked and stares at her.

But everyone's attention is turned around when the sound of another slap is heard. Quinn had gotten up from her seat and slapped Puck across the face giving him a piece of her mind with her eyes. Assuming they were going to hear another slapping sound everyone turned their heads to the other couple, Brittany and Santana, just waiting for Brittany to give it to the Latina. But instead the blonde tears up, shakes her head and sprints to the back door. Their eyes follow her figure disappears into the house and is taken out of their lingering stares when they do in fact hear a third slap. When they whip their heads back they see Kurt standing in front of Santana who has her face to the side and is covering her cheek with her hand. He stands there motionless scared for his life but the dark haired girl doesn't move her position.

"Sorry." He states confidently and with conviction and a dash of fear. Santana simply nods still holding her hand to her cheek. Kurt, Rachel and Quinn all look at one another nod their heads and make their way inside, Kurt to check on the blonde.

"So much for a fun filled weekend." Artie sighs looking into his now empty cup.

"You guys are so dumb." Tina states looking at Puck, Finn and Santana.

"I didn't do anything." Puck defends himself. "It's not my fault these people keep shit secret. They shouldn't tell me because I say it like it is."

"No dipshit. I say it like it is." Santana interrupts him and stepping towards the guy. "You just gossip." She has her hands on her hips and has fire behind her eyes because now that Brittany is upset she's upset, but not only is she upset, she's furious. It wasn't going to be a forever secret from her bubbly blonde, but there was never exactly a right time to tell your girlfriend about secret sex trysts you've had in the past. It's all kind of awkward.

"Would you both shut up?" Finn yells raising his hands in the air. "This is so stupid. Rachel shouldn't be mad at me, she's with Quinn. And Brittany, well, you should have told her." Finn shrugs his shoulders because he doesn't really know what to say.

"Stop talking." Santana spits out and scowls. She turns on her heels and heads to the house.

"Where are you going?" Puck asks her and she turns around and gives him a dirty look before her face softens.

"I'm going to get my girlfriend to forgive me." She answers simply and turns back to the house.

Santana gets to the door and before she pulls it open she tries to hear how mad everyone is. There isn't any yelling, but there is some very loud talking going on. She hesitates for a second but pushes it open and the creaking of the door hushes the voices. Her eyes lock with every single one of them except Brittany who has her head in her hands and is obviously upset. Kurt is standing beside her rubbing her back.

"Can you guys give us a minute?" She asks them all.

Quinn eyes her up and down disappointment written all over her face. Rachel nods because she is not upset with Santana. The Santana that Finn slept with was the old Santana and she hadn't been that person in a really long time though, she was not happy with her decision to keep it from Brittany. Kurt bends down to Brittany and whispers something in her ear and she sniffles when she turns to him but she nods. He kisses her temple and smoothes out her hair before he leaves her side and follows the two other girls into the next room.

Santana surveys the situation and it's obvious that Brittany is legitimately upset with her. Had she known she would respond like this now she would have told her when it happened. She shuffles her shoes on the floor of the kitchen before she decides to take a seat across from the blonde. Brittany wipes her eyes but doesn't look up at her. Santana reaches for her hand across the table and the blonde lets her take it, which to Santana is a very good sign.

"Britt, can you look at me?" Santana requests and Brittany sniffles a few more times, wipes her eyes and her nose with the back of her hand and slowly lifts her head. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you." She tells her genuinely beat up about it.

"Why didn't you?" She sighs tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I wasn't exactly proud about sleeping with Finn. Yeah he's quarterback and popular but he's as dumb as rocks. Not exactly stellar for my reputation." Santana lightly explains.

"But we always told each other about everyone else. It hurts not hearing it from you." Brittany whimpers a little trying so hard to keep control of her tears.

"I am so, so sorry Brittany. I should have told you." Santana rubs her other hand on the blonde's arm. "I really am sorry, you know I love you."

"I know." Brittany replies through her raspy voice. "I just wish you told me when it happened because we don't do secrets Sany." She explains tilting her head looking down at the bracelet on Santana's wrist she is playing with.

"No babe we don't do secrets." Santana agrees shaking her head.

"I'm sorry Kurty slapped you." Brittany frowns and a fresh tears slides down her cheek. Santana can't take it anymore and she moves her seat next to Brittany and pulls her in to an embrace.

"I kind of deserved it." She sighs rubbing her hands down Brittany's back and the blonde snuggles her head onto the brunette's shoulder. "I promise to never ever not tell you something again."

"No matter what?" Brittany wants to be reassured.

"No matter what." Santana says and kisses her girl's cheek.

"Rachel's upset." Brittany tells her as they pull apart and nodding to the other room. Santana sighs and looks at the direction and then back to her girl. Brittany gets up and pulls Santana with her to go to Rachel's side and before they get there she turns around with a small smile on her face and her tears wiped away. "I love you too San, I'm sorry I overreacted." She turns back around and Santana looks at her bewildered and with admiration. She always loved the fact that Brittany was always willing to forgive no matter what. Especially when Santana is a right asshole so she was definitely going to be making up for it tonight, and she can't wait.

Quinn sits on the couch watching as Kurt comforts Rachel and sees that Brittany and Santana have made up and are now in the room with them. The blonde looks to Santana and the Latina shrugs her shoulders obviously uncomfortable with the whole turn of events. Quinn isn't sure what to make of it she's not annoyed, upset, irritated or angry. She isn't much of anything except confused. Rachel isn't really saying much just making a lot of noises like grunts and sighs every now and again standing up to pace for a second before sitting down again.

"Rachel I don't mean to be insensitive but Mercedes was right, this happened so long ago there really isn't any reason to get so mad." Kurt tells her sitting on the arm of the couch crossing his legs.

"Yeah, like, I totally already forgave Santana." Brittany says looking at her girlfriend who nods at Rachel.

"You guys have some freaky mutant relationship that doesn't fight and if you do it's about what flavor of jell-o you want to wrestle in." Quinn finally speaks up but she's not looking at anyone, it is just kind of a thought that is floating in her head and she decides to say it. Santana scrunches her nose at the semi Brittany like statement but shakes her head turning back to Rachel.

"Listen Berry." She starts and drags Brittany by her pinky to stand before the diva. "You're with Q now and it's kind of selfish to get mad at Finn or me about having sex like three years ago."

"Can you stop talking about it like it's nothing?" Rachel blurts out putting her head in her hands.

"Rach, Santana is right." Kurt interjects and she looks to him. "There's no use in getting all worked up over something that not only can you not change but doesn't really affect you right now." He motions to Quinn who is still off in her own world. "Look at this beautiful woman that is sitting right here." Rachel looks to the blonde and then back to Kurt. "She really cares about you." Quinn finally snaps out of it and looks to Rachel and nods.

"I know I shouldn't care." The starlet finally admits. "But it hurts to be lied to by someone who once held a special place in your heart." She looks down slightly embarrassed.

"Brad Pitt?" Brittany asks tilting her head to the side and in all seriousness. Everyone turns to her with their eyebrows knitted together in utter confusion.

"Finn." Rachel informs her and she nods.

"Is it because you still like him?" Brittany asks the inevitable question on everyone's lips and this perks Quinn up in her seat and her eyes are glued to Rachel's. There is no hesitation or a flinch after the question just a simple smile and a shake of her head.

"No." The diva answers simply and firmly.

"Then let's go back out there and have fun." Santana demands getting impatient now because all she really cared about was making Brittany happy and forgive her this is so not her scene. "Besides," She shrugs and looks away for a moment. "Finn isn't a bad guy. He obviously kept it from you for a reason, he's not a liar." She explains and Brittany touches her cheek softly beaming at her, she loves when Santana is nice in public.

"You two are like morphing into one another it's disturbing." Rachel expresses pushing herself up from her seat and walking to Quinn. "I'm sorry Quinn. It is extremely unfair for me to get upset about something that happened with an ex. You are my present and hopefully my future." She extends her hand to the blonde who smirks up at her from her seat. "Forgive me?" Quinn reaches up to Rachel's hand and pulls her down to land on top of her and kisses her hard on the lips. "Mmm, I'll take that as a yes."

"Mhmm." Quinn mumbles onto her lips and nods her head.

The five of them make their way back outside finally all lightened up and giggly. Everyone was right it was so long ago so no need to let it get to you now. Rachel walks right up to Finn and apologizes for slapping him and goes on to explain it was horrible for him to keep something like that from her but that she understands he has a good heart and he did it to spare hers. At first everything started off a little awkward by the way it had been left off but eventually after a few more drinks they all got a lot more comfortable.

Rachel had brought her extremely over bedazzled CD player out to the yard where they all proceeded to have a dance party. With the fire slowly burning out the group decides that they should head in which they do and Santana with the help of Quinn put out the fire.

"Are you okay?" Santana asks turning the bucket of water in her hand upside down. Quinn shrugs and watches the smoke rise into the night sky.

"I guess." She forces out. "It's just awkward." She finally looks up to meet Santana's eyes.

"Try being the one to have sex with Finn now that is awkward." The dark haired girl jokes and waits for Quinn to ease up and laugh with her.

"You're an idiot." The blonde giggles and lightly pushes her friend.

"Listen, Berry really likes you. Imagine if the roles were reversed." Santana offers and Quinn thinks about it. "We all would have reacted the same way."

"Even you?" She quirks an eyebrow and Santana takes in a deep breath nodding.

"If I found out something like this about Brittany, yeah, even me." The Latina admits.

"Everything is just so different now. I'm dating Rachel." Quinn begins. "Rachel freaking Berry!" She says louder and raises her hands for emphasis.

"Believe me I know." Santana raises her eyebrows and stifles a laugh.

"And all I do during the day is think about her and how much I want to touch her or just be near her."

"Seriously Q there's a hot dog sitting in my stomach that is about to make a second appearance." Santana tells her and her friend gives her a glare. "Just saying."

"I just don't want any stupid things like this that are out of my control to screw it up." Quinn admits in a low voice. Santana eyes her friend up from the outside she seems all together, but really deep down she is so insecure about everything she is feeling. And though Santana will never admit it out loud or to anyone who is not Brittany, it breaks her heart.

"Quinn, you don't have anything to worry about. Berry likes you just as much as you like her. You can see it in the way she looks at your and whatever." Santana explains.

"Babe!" Brittany yells from the door and the Latina looks over her shoulder. "Come inside." The blonde waves her in. Santana smirks at Quinn who nods and they decide it's time to go inside.

"Thanks." Quinn says softly and Santana shoots her a look that reads 'for what'. "For being my friend." Santana grins and shoves her playfully.

When they reach the door Brittany yanks Santana in by her shirt and pushes her up against the wall by the door leaving the entrance open for Quinn. The ditzy blonde presses her palm on Santana's chest and crashes their lips together.

"Can I sleep in their room?" Puck asks pointing and gets an elbow in the stomach from Mercedes.

"I'm sorry about before." Brittany whispers onto Santana's lips when she pulls away.

"Don't be." She shakes her head and wraps her arms around Brittany's waist and kissing her on the nose. "You are allowed to be upset." She explains to the blonde and Brittany twists her lips.

"I don't want to be upset." Brittany says factually playing with the pendant on Santana's necklace. "I just don't want you to kill Kurt. He's scared." She tells her girlfriend and glancing over to her man friend sitting on the couch laughing with Mercedes and Tina. Santana can't help but chuckle and she lifts her hand to her cheek rubbing it.

"I'll give it to pretty pretty princess over there. Looks like a girl, talks like a girl slaps like a bitch." Santana says to her girlfriend and coming from her that was a compliment to Kurt and Brittany giggles grabbing her girl's cheeks with one of her hands squeezing her mouth into silly shapes before giving her a smooch.

"Do they ever come up for air?" Mercedes asks nudging Kurt and pointing in the couple's direction Brittany still pushing Santana against the wall.

"Ugh please." Kurt waves his hand in the air at them and turns back to her. "It's gotten to the point that if they're not making out or groping each other I feel incomplete." He deadpans and Tina shoots him a strange look and Mercedes laughs.

A few of the Glee members started to pass out randomly throughout the house while the other who were still up got a second wind and were sitting at the table in the kitchen. Quinn and Rachel sat closely beside one another with Quinn's legs draped over Rachel's thighs and they were talking with Kurt and Santana who had Brittany on her lap with her arms wrapped around the smaller girl's neck. Puck sat there with his cup in his hand and pretended to listen to the girl's conversation and Sam was actually listening and every now and again gave a little chuckle.

"Are you two better now?" Brittany interrupts all the voices in the room and leans her head on Santana's while looking over at Quinn and Rachel. Rachel looks to her girlfriend and smiles squeezing her hand tightly.

"We've been perfect all night." Quinn replies beaming at her little starlet. Brittany hums out happily snuggling closer into Santana who turns her head to kiss her girls cheek.

"Yay." Brittany claps her hands behind Santana's head where her hands were clasped.

"Yeah I'm kind of sorry for spilling the beans before." Puck announces looking over the rim of his cup.

"As long as you cleaned it up Santana will not kick your butt." Brittany tells him pointing her finger at him and everyone laughs at her.

"I would have preferred to never learn that information, but, thank you for your apology none the less." Rachel answers politely.

"Good. Alright the Puck-man's got to go to sleep and get ready for round two tomorrow." He winks and excuses himself making his way to crash on the pull out couch next to Finn.

"Just the girls now." Quinn squeals reaching over the table grabbing Kurt's hands and she tilts her head to Sam. "No offense S." She whips her head in Santana's direction and everyone besides Santana, who scowls at the blonde next to her, falls into laughter.

"Aw don't get mad babe." Brittany whispers onto her cheek not even trying to hide her amusement. "You're my king remember." She leans over to the counter just reaching her king crown from the formal and placed it clumsily on her head. It was out because earlier Brittany had been wearing it while Kurt wore her Queen crown. With the crown tilted on her head Santana just sits there with a frown and crosses her arms when Brittany leans back to take a look at her king. Brittany stares at her as though she is thinking about something and a sly smile plays on her lips. "You're beautiful." She tells the smaller girl sincerely and Santana blushes not being able to keep on her sad face and she grins. Kurt turns to Sam and places his hand lightly on his arm to get his attention.

"When you hang out with these two, there are rare moments such as this." Kurt says quietly but loud enough and he points between the Latina and her blonde lady. "You get to see that Santana is actually capable of facial expressions other than glare, scowl and the bitch diva standoff stare down." This garners a hearty chuckle from Sam who had been amusing himself by twirling a bottle on the table, and Quinn and Rachel snicker as well. Santana just smirks and shakes her head while Brittany is busy kissing her neck.

"Hey don't push it." She points at him and he sits up straight. "I can still feel your lady fingers stinging my face." She turns her face to show off the spot he had slapped her before. Santana gives him a good stare until Brittany's tongue tickles her skin and her features soften and the group is certain a slight moan escapes her lips.

"Can we go to 'bed' now?" Brittany asks her pulling back and using finger quotes when she says bed.

"Umm Britt sweetie we all know you girls are going in there to ravage each other. No need for the finger quotes." Kurt explains to her showing her his own finger quotes. Santana sits up from her chair causing Brittany to get up as well and she takes her by both hands and walks backwards to the hall.

"Come on babe you can come finger quote me in my room." The Latina winks at the blonde and gives her a seductive grin before nodding to the table goodnight.

"Goodnight you two." Quinn yells in a knowing manner and Rachel giggles into her neck. "I think we should do the same." The blonde Cheerio yawns out shifting in her chair and Rachel gives her a nervous look. "I mean, bed, like for sleeping." She quickly adds and Kurt rolls his eyes nudging Sam and shakes his head.

"Oh yes, sleep is needed if we are going to be doing this again tomorrow." Rachel agrees and then they leave the room.

Kurt and Sam are the only ones left awake now, well, except for Santana and Brittany who they could hear knock something over before the bedroom door was even closed and a lot of giggling from both girls. Sam continues to play with the bottle in his hands and he and Kurt look at one another and shrug their shoulders not quite sure what to do now.

"I'm not tired at all." Kurt sighs leaning back in his chair and bringing his hands to his hair to make sure that it is still immaculate.

"Yeah, it's weird I feel like I could go all night." Sam replies and Kurt whips his head towards the blonde boy.

"If I had a dollar for every time a boy said that to me." He announces in perfect dead pan and Sam laughs at him causing Kurt to smirk a little pleased at his ability to entertain even without a stage or background music.

"Tonight was, it was really interesting." The pretty football player lets out a small chuckle coming out of his breath when he speaks. Kurt's eyes widen with agreement.

"Yeah these ladies loves them some drama." He sighs and glances at the bottle Sam is twirling around on the table. He flicks his wrist and sends the bottle into a forceful spin.

"You ever play spin the bottle?" Sam asks glancing up from the spinning glass to the boy next to him.

"Please. I don't need a bottle to give me a reason to kiss my ladies." He tells him, Sam smirks and looks back down at the bottle as it is slowing down its pace.

"I'll take that as a no, huh?" And Kurt looks to him saddened and shakes his head.

"Girls kissing girls in a silly junior high game is completely acceptable. But a guy on guy lip lock? Not for primetime cable shows." He responds and looks to the side in thought. The sound of the bottle coming to a halt catches Kurt's attention and he looks down to find the bottle facing him and Sam's hand over it. He looks up and Sam is staring into his eyes and a calm straight face on, although his eyes look anxious.

"If we played I would have kissed you." Sam whispers.

Kurt tilts his head to the side wondering if he was actually having some sort of hallucination. That or perhaps this was his payback for slapping Santana she had gotten to Sam and was making him do this. Sam shifts to the end of his chair and leans a little forward not too much, but enough to notice. Kurt swallows the lump that had seemingly formed in the back of his throat and glances around the shape of Sam. The blonde boy leans in a little more licking his lips once over and moving his head to the side. As he gets closer his breath hits Kurt's lips and the smaller boy gasps softly. Everything in the room is quiet except for their loud breathing and their hearts thumping in their ears. Then the sound of a door opening and feet hitting the wooden floors startle the boys and they whip their heads to the hall to find Santana leaning up against the door frame with a smirk on her face.

"San! Hurry up!" They hear Brittany bellow from the bedroom. Santana saunters over to the refrigerator wrapped up loosely in a sheet. She reaches in and grab a can of whipped cream and slowly turns to the hallway with her hand on the wall she looks over her shoulder and winks at Kurt.

"As you were." She softly says before she vanishes and behind her swift footsteps the door closes and everything is silent again.

_**of course this is where i must leave off. and as for the drama, i just can't have these couples fighting. though i'm sure if this situation did happen racehl would clearly flip out though i'm not so sure she would be willing to forgive so quickly, but for the sake of this story she did. also, i'm trying to convey a strong relationship between Brittany and Kurt (i hope i m doing it justice) and obviously Kurt can't be the third/fifth wheel between the couples forever... so i'm toying with this. let me know what you think:)**_


	30. Chapter 30

**_thanks so much guys for the lovely reviews they make me smile. i love getting your thoughts on the recent chapters posted it just makes me want to keep writing._**

**_again with this chapter its just kind of a wind down of their weekend and i'm hoping to get the ball rolling on some situations that are going to possibly come to them during the summer. obviously it being their senior year here means they are soon going to all be going in seperate directions, new *ahem* directions (sorry couldnt help myself). now i am jumping ahead of myself, however, i have already been working on future stuff for this story so there is going to be a sequal or something like it. teen drama is not like grown up drama/angst, its always fun to see how far you can take these characters... ahh i need to stop i'm sorry._**

**_so thank you for reviewing, i hope you like this new chapter and i hope i am keeping you entertained and happy in the wonderful world of Brittana (Faberry and anything Kurt)_**

Brittany takes the can of whipped cream from the side table and scoots closer to Santana who is sitting in the middle of the bed. The blonde places her legs over Santana's wrapping them behind her and the Latina puts her hands on Brittany's thighs pulling her closer.

"Give me your hand." Brittany says putting her own hand out palm up waiting for her girlfriends.

Santana eyes her carefully before agreeing and lightly puts her hand onto Brittany's. The blonde grins while she shakes the can flipping their hands so Santana's is palm up and she sprays whipped cream onto her index finger. She puts the can down beside her and puts her hand on the smaller girl's wrist and guides the finger with her own into her mouth at first licking the cream off before putting her whole finger in her mouth and sucking on it. Santana gasps at the sensual feeling of this action and her eyes flutter.

"Wow." She sighs out with a silly grin plastered on her face. Her eyes watch the blonde intently as her finger is carefully and skillfully slid out between those lips. Brittany smiles seductively and in the same context licks her lips free of any leftover whipped cream.

"Now some here." Brittany brings the can to her wrist and licks the spot with her tongue and sucks it clean her mouth popping off the skin when she is sure there is none left and Santana sharply takes in air. "And here." She moves to her shoulder and does the same as she did at the wrist only Santana's noises are louder and deeper. "And a little here!" She squeals spraying it quickly on the Latina's face and Santana yelps trying to push the can away.

"Ahh Britt!" She yells and they 'shh' one another and laugh quietly to themselves.

"Let me get that for you." Brittany insists putting her hand behind Santana's head and pulls her slowly towards her. She pokes her tongue out and lightly licks the whipped cream off of her girlfriends' cheek letting her tongue glide to the corner of her lips placing a chaste kiss there.

"Mmm." Santana moans at the contact and turns her head to capture the blonde's lips with her own but Brittany pulls away with a playful grin. "Come here." Santana whispers but Brittany shakes her head with a smile still on her lips. "But I think I feel some whipped cream right here." She pouts pointing to her lips and Brittany laughs.

"Liar." She responds but leans in regardless and closes the gap between them kissing Santana sweetly. When she is certain she has her distracted Brittany lifts the can and sprays right onto Santana's chest resulting in another yelp and Santana jumps back a little at the surprise attack.

"Cheater." Santana lightheartedly chastises her shaking her finger at the blonde. Brittany wriggles her eyebrows suggestively at Santana and grips her dark hair in her fists pulling her back so Brittany has access to the mess she has made. She slowly licks between the mounds eliciting moans from the smaller girl who grabs the back of Brittany's head pulling her closer to her chest.

"I really hope Santana's parents aren't here when they have sex these walls are like paper thin." Rachel lets out and Quinn chuckles from her spot on the starlet's chest. The brunette plays with the blonde locks in front of her making Quinn close her eyes feeling content.

"I don't think that in the moment they are really concerned about who can hear them." Quinn points out as another loud bang comes from the opposite wall and the two giggle.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they were the first lesbian couple to get pregnant at the rate they go at it." Rachel thinks out loud and Quinn snorts and turns her head to look at her.

"Just imagine Santana with a baby." The blonde says and Rachel's eyes widen and she shakes her head.

"I just imagined a baby Santana, several to be honest." She shivers at the thought which only causes the blonde to laugh more.

"I think she'd be a good mom." Quinn muses tucking her hand under her cheek her palm against Rachel's chest. The diva contemplates the statement for a fair amount of time. "I mean look at how she is with Brittany."

"Brittany isn't a baby Quinn." Rachel informs her and Quinn rolls her eyes.

"I just mean, if she and Brittany like get married and have kids and all that stuff, that kid is never going to get picked on that's for sure." The Cheerio explains further.

"Santana will probably have a slushy machine built in their house and some work out room in the basement with dummies set up for practice." Rachel exclaims in mock fear and Quinn taps her chest to stop it. She shrugs her shoulders and lets out a small chuckle. "My face will probably be taped to it I'm sure." Quinn turns her face into Rachel's body to stifle her laughter but it's no use. "See that's not nice because you know it's true." Rachel crosses her arms over her chest pretending she is upset. Quinn looks up and lifts her bringing her hands to uncross Rachel's.

"Maybe." Quinn tries to hold back a smirk but like her laughing impossible. "I just totally imagined Santana with a baby strapped to her chest and both of them holding slushies."

"So not helping." Rachel sighs. Quinn shuffles up to her face and kisses her lips.

"Don't worry I'll jump in the line of fire for you." She winks and kisses her again but is stopped when Rachel starts talking into their kiss.

"You think we'll be there?" Rachel asks innocently and Quinn looks into her eyes shrugging her shoulders.

"I'd be lying if I told you I haven't thought about it." She admits and looks away for a moment and Rachel smiles warmly at her pulling her back down to her lips.

"You know you can get under the covers it's not like I'm going to touch you." Sam sighs looking to the side at Kurt who is still in his clothes and lying on top of the covers.

"No I'm good." Kurt blurts out.

"At least get out of those clothes." He insists and Kurt turns to him his eyes getting big. "I meant change into pajamas dude." He explains further.

Kurt does as he is told and goes to his bag to retrieve his Gucci sleepwear. When he is sure he has gotten all of the pieces to his bedtime ensemble he looks to Sam who was watching him.

"Oh yeah, I'll turn around." Sam mutters and turns his bare back to Kurt. He waits a couple of seconds before he begins to change into his pajamas.

"Okay I'm done." Kurt announces and Sam turns on his back once again eyeing Kurt and lifting the blanket for him to slide in.

"Come on." Sam tells him and Kurt gives in and gets under the covers next to the sweet blonde haired boy who pulls the covers over him once he is securely on the bed. "You sure Mercedes isn't going to get pissed that I took her spot?" He grins.

"Mercedes is passed out on the couch with Tina. Girl is not getting up until the sun comes up." He assures Sam.

"Oh okay cool." Sam nods and puts his hands on his chest lacing them together and twiddles his thumbs. "So… I meant what I said before."

Santana is coming down from her high and she presses her forehead against Brittany's their sweat shining off of their skin from the light outside. Her hands are behind Brittany's neck and she is holding on to keep her from falling over and the blonde has her arms around the Latina's waist keeping her steady. Their breath mixes and they grin at one another once their eyes meet and Santana smoothes out Brittany's hair swiping the random bangs off of her forehead. She wraps her legs around the blonde and kisses her neck softly pulling her closer with her legs. At some point Brittany had managed to get them from the bed and lift Santana onto the dresser connected to the vanity. Watching the reflection of Santana's back arching with every thrust she gave the Latina made her knees weak.

"Mmm." Santana moans into the blonde's mouth.

"Mmhmm." Brittany responds smiling into their kisses. "Hey San?" She asks when Santana moves her lips down to her neck.

"Mmm?" Brittany assumes that's sex Santana for 'yes?'.

"I kind of wanted to ask you something." She whispers and Santana brings her face up to Brittany's waiting to hear her request with a smile on. Brittany looks away bashfully suddenly at a loss for words.

"What is it babe?" Santana brings her hand to the blonde's chin to guide her gaze back to her. Those blue eyes look back to those browns and she chews on her lower lip and slowly brings her lips to Santana's ear.

"I want…" Brittany starts to whisper but she stops herself. She pulls back to look Santana in the eyes and goes serious for a minute. "Don't laugh at me." She points her finger and Santana nods laughing a little at Brittany being all stern. The blonde leans forward again when she is sure she has made her point about the no laughing rule. "I want you to…" She hesitates again but takes in a deep breath urging herself to go on. "I want you to use a strap-on." She finally whispers and Santana's jaw nearly drops and before Brittany fully pulls back she closes her mouth. She's shocked at her girlfriend's request? Yes. Turned on? Totally.

"Wait is this because I'm the 'guy'?" Santana asks sarcastically using finger quotes.

"San." Brittany whines and Santana twists her lips in thought.

"Really?" Santana grins tilting her head not believing what she just heard.

"You promised not to laugh San." Brittany pouts and Santana takes her hands in her own and looks deep into those blues ridding herself of the smirk.

"B, I'm not laughing." She shakes her head and Brittany is no longer pouting. "I'm just, really?"

"Yeah." The blonde responds a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips and the Latina nods.

"Okay let's do it." Santana smiles leaning in for a kiss pushing herself off from the dresser and pushing Brittany back to the bed.

"I don't want a pity kiss but thank you." Kurt spits out and he can feel Sam adjust himself and he looks over to see the blonde leaning on his elbow looking at him.

"It wasn't an offer to make you feel better Kurt." Sam defends himself. "And it wouldn't be a pity kiss."

"Whatever." Kurt sighs rolling his eyes moving his stare back up to the ceiling.

"Do you always act like this when a guy tells you he wants to kiss you?" Sam asks in frustration keeping his eyes on the person next to him. Kurt's eyebrows knit together and he turns slowly to face Sam.

"Can't say that happens much." He admits forcing his voice to come out but his throat is suddenly very dry.

"Well I want to just so you know." Sam huffs and turns onto his back again. After a few minutes of silence between them Sam finally breaks it knowing Kurt isn't going to. "Do those two know that we can hear everything they are doing?" He asks and Kurt knows he is grinning as he speaks and it makes him smile and he raises his hands letting them fall to his sides.

"I don't think they really care." He laughs out and Sam shakes his head.

"It's nice to see a couple like that." Sam thoughtfully sighs out. "You know, two girls not caring what other people say and just, being them." He explains further and Kurt agrees with a hum.

"Yes those two were made for one another. They fit together like puzzle pieces or something." Kurt yawns using his hands as he talks pretending his fingers are like puzzle pieces and fits them together. Sam reaches up and takes Kurt's hand and intertwines their fingers. They turn to one another and Sam smiles.

"We can hold hands for now and then when you're ready you can kiss me." He offers and then closes his eyes and soon enough after staring Kurt closes his eyes and the boys drift off into dreamland holding hands.

"Where is the whipped cream?" Rachel asks as she pokes around in the fridge. "I know I put it in here yesterday when we first got here. How am I supposed to make faces on the pancakes without whipped cream?" She looks up to Quinn who is standing by the stove flipping over the bacon.

"You don't even eat pancakes." The blonde points out giving her a questioning look.

"Not the point Quinn." Rachel tells her and shuts the refrigerator door in frustration.

"What's going on in here?" Kurt asks brushing his hair taking a seat at the table with Sam hot on his heel. Quinn arches an eyebrow at the strange duo that came from the hallway together but she keeps her thoughts to herself and looks back to her bacon.

"Don't ask." She sighs out and motions her head to Rachel.

"Well…" The diva starts looking at Quinn but moves her attention to the boys at the table. "I made pancakes for everyone and I had gotten whipped cream and chocolate chips to make faces on them but it seems that someone got some strange late night craving for whipped cream." She whisper shouts seeing as some people are still sleeping. Kurt and Sam look at one another and lean towards each other laughing. "What?" She asks putting a hand on her hip.

"Santana and Brittany." Sam states shrugging his shoulders.

"Nuff said." Kurt adds and he, Sam and Quinn chuckle leaving the starlet speechless and utterly confused at how two tiny girls could use a whole can.

"Those two never cease to disgust me." Quinn says shaking her head lifting the pan from the stove and laying the bacon strips on a plate.

"Mmm what smells so good?" Puck enters rubbing his head with Finn stumbling in awkwardly behind him.

"Breakfast!" Rachel beams showing off her tray of freshly made pancakes and motions for the boys to have a seat and she and Quinn start piling up the plates. "Quinn are the eggs ready?" The blonde lifts the cover from the pan of scrambled eggs and pushes them around and nods.

"Here babe I cut you fruit yesterday." Quinn tells her rummaging through the fridge and grabbing a Ziploc container of freshly cut fruit.

"Aw that was sweet of you." Rachel takes it from her and leans in for a chaste kiss.

"Hey mom can I have juice?" Puck asks looking at Quinn who scowls at him. "What? Too soon?" She shakes her head and reaches in to grab the carton of juice and all but throws it at him on the table.

"Dick." She mumbles before turning back to the counter and shoving a piece of bacon in her mouth.

"You guys made breakfast?" Mercedes yawns joining the group with a big smile on her face.

"Wow you two are awesome." Artie lifts his arms to raise the roof for the couple and wheels himself between Mike and Mercedes.

"Ugh I can't even look at food." Tina grunts rubbing her stomach lightly. "No offense it looks pretty." She offers the girls and they nod empathetically.

"You got any whipped cream for the pancakes?" Finn asks looking up from his plate ready to dig in.

"Ugh." Rachel growls and glances to Quinn who can't help but find it all very amusing.

"Did they even sleep at all last night?" Mercedes asks noticing their hosts missing.

"Doubtful." Quinn sighs taking a seat beside Rachel.

"Seriously I got up to pee at like 5 and they were still, you know." Finn tells the group and they all blush and giggle. "It was hard to fall back asleep." He sighs.

"I bet it was." Quinn mocks raising an eyebrow suggestively.

"So gross." Tina huffs shaking her head at the disturbing images this early in morning especially with a hangover that could kill a very large man.

"I have a feeling they aren't going to be seen for a few hours." Rachel adds separating her fruit by color.

When Santana opens her eyes she is greeted by two beautiful blue ones looking right back at her. She smiles with a sigh and a yawn with her mouth closed and she reaches her hand over to grab any part of Brittany she reaches first. She's met half way by Brittany's hand but then both reach for more than just hands pulling their bodies closer together.

"Hey." Brittany breathes out making Santana's eyes flutter and her lips curl up.

"Hi." She responds in the same airy voice. Brittany scrunches her nose smiling brightly at her. "What?" Santana asks curiously.

"I like waking up to you." The blonde admits and Santana nods agreeing with this statement.

"Me too."

"It's like, it feels like that feeling you get on Christmas morning." Brittany begins to explain and Santana relaxes her body further into the blonde's. "You're so excited because you know what day it is and you know what's going to happen. Like every Christmas you are going to go to the tree and see all these presents just like you expected. But…" She pauses for a moment as if gathering her thoughts. "There's that mystery because you don't know what's in the boxes under the tree and you kind of don't care if it's something you don't even want because no matter what it is it's exciting and different and new." She takes in a breath lifting her hand to play with Santana's necklace.

"So waking up to me feels like…?" She raises and eyebrow.

"Perfect, exciting, happy, fun, comfortable, warm and mysterious. Just like Christmas." Brittany affirms with a nod and Santana grins lovingly leaning in to kiss her lips softly.

"Waking up to you, it's like, my dream come true." She tells her and kisses her nose.

"Come on I smell bacon." Brittany taps her nose with her finger before turning around and hopping off the bed. Santana props herself up on her elbow watching the blonde find clothes to throw on even though she would prefer she never wore clothes again. "Sany get up." She motions for Santana to get out of bed and she reluctantly follows directions.

"Fine." Santana huffs and turns to her bag pulling out a pair of McKinley High sweatpants and her Cheerio's tank top. She turns to follow Brittany when she hears the blonde turn the door knob. "Brittany!" She shouts and runs to the door to shut it before Brittany steps out.

"What?"

"You can't go out in that." Santana tells her waving her hand towards her outfit, or lack thereof as the case is. Brittany looks down at what she is wearing and looks confused.

"Why not?"

"Brittany you cannot go out there in underwear and a tight tank top." Santana explains. "At least put some shorts on."

"I didn't bring any." She admits pouting her lip.

"Why?"

"Because you told me you were taking me somewhere special and I only packed clothes to wear during the day. I didn't think I'd need anything to sleep in." Brittany tells her and she makes a good point.

"Okay let me give you something." Santana goes to her bag and finds the perfect shorts for her. It's her Cheerio's shorts from camp and it has her name across the ass. She grins to herself watching Brittany walk in front of her with 'Santana' across her ass. Santana quickly catches up to her and grabs her hand and Brittany leads them into the kitchen where the wonderful smell of food was coming from.

"Uh oh look who it is." Puck announces and stands up raising his arms for emphasis and then he just starts clapping. Brittany smiles but is a bit confused looking from around the room and Santana glares at him though the tint of pink on her face gives her away. "I'm impressed." He takes his seat and raises an eyebrow at Santana.

"I'm not surprised." She responds taking a seat at the head of the table and crossing her arms. "What's your record? 5 minutes?" She looks to the ceiling like she wanted to be accurate.

"Funny." He rolls his eyes and gets back to his breakfast.

"Quinn did you eat all the bacon again?" Brittany interrupts staring at the counter looking at the empty plate with crumbs on it. Everyone but the blonde turns to Quinn who was at that exact moment shoving another piece of bacon into her mouth.

"How many pieces did you eat?" Santana asks looking at everyone's plate void of bacon yet she still had a hefty amount. Quinn puts the whole slice in her mouth and looks down at her plate and shrugs her shoulders.

"I lost count." She lets out and it kind of sounds like a question causing the group to laugh. "I didn't think you guys were going to be up so early."

"It's almost 1." Santana points out to the clock on the wall.

"Whatever you kept us up last night I should be entitled to eat your bacon." Quinn rightfully defends.

"You are a beast." Santana scoffs and pushes her chair back.

"But I want bacon." Brittany says softly turning around and giving Santana and Quinn a pout.

It took the help of Santana but eventually she and Rachel were able to convince Quinn she didn't need those last strips of bacon. She huffed for a few minutes until Brittany felt bad and gave her the last piece and that made her a little bit happy. Until Rachel gave her a long speech about all of the little baby pigs that had to die in order for her to get her obsessive bacon fix.

The day goes on just as the day before apart from the unnecessary arguments that ensued by the fire pit. Finn and Rachel were able to be around one another and Rachel was willing to put the incident behind them. Quinn was still irritated with Puck and didn't let him forget about it. Although she couldn't take her eyes off of Brittany or her hands for that matter, Santana still kept a watchful eye on Kurt and his sudden closeness with Sam.

Fortunately for the rest of the group Santana and Brittany didn't make… as much noise as the night before. It was at a nice medium volume. Although Rachel did at some point in the night feel the intense need to bang on the wall a few times and yell at them saying that if she does not get enough sleep her vocal chords tense up and she is unable to perform at her full potential. In response, a while later, came a light knock on their bedroom door to find Brittany standing there in nothing but hot pink lingerie with her hands behind her back asking if they could not yell at them when they're having sex because Santana gets upset and frustrated. And then she told them she was sorry and bounced off back to her room.

The early morning came too soon and it was time for the long weekend to come to an end. Puck and Finn helped clean the kitchen up and the yard putting all the chairs back in the scary shed. Artie, Tina and Mike cleaned up the living room folding the sheets and blankets and putting the pull out away. Mercedes snuck back into her room to grab her bag and get herself ready for the long trip home. When she creaked the door open she saw that Kurt and Sam were still fast asleep. She smiled happy that her faux boyfriend had finally found a good guy to be friends with. Yeah, maybe Sam didn't turn out to be gay after all but at least he was nice to Kurt and went out of his way to befriend him. Yeah, maybe she would be thinking all of that if she wasn't staring at their hands clasped over Kurt's chest and Sam snuggling up close to him. So instead of continuing to stand there in shock, excitement and like a proud mama, she left her bag in the room, shut the door and turned around to go help clean the rest of the house.

"I don't want to go." Brittany whines holding the garbage bag open for Finn as he throws the paper plates that decided to fly all over the backyard.

"Yeah, I actually had a really good time." Puck sighs throwing some plastic cups into the bag. Finn glances over quickly and nods.

"Why are you acting so weird?" Brittany asks turning to the jock. Finn side eyes her not wanting to make direct eye contact and shrugs.

"Dude seriously you're acting super strange even stranger than Brittany." Puck points out and Brittany gives him a bewildered blank expression. Finn ignores their stares and continues to pick up garbage. "Is this because of the Santana thing?" Puck finally huffs out with a chuckle and Brittany tilts her head waiting for a response and Finn tenses up.

"Oh I'm totally over that." Brittany says softly and she ties up the bag and walks over to the trash can.

"It's not Brittany I was worried about." Finn admits turning to Puck.

"Get over it bro. Santana doesn't care. As long as Beach Party Barbie over there is okay she's okay." Puck explains and pats him on the back before leaning down to make sure the gas tank is shut off.

"Is Santana seriously still sleeping?" Quinn asks annoyed walking past the closed door to her room with a garbage bag in her hand. "Not like I'm surprised to see her _not_ helping."

"If this wasn't her house and she didn't throw us a banging two day party believe me, I'd be throwing shit all over her bed." Mercedes chimes in brushing past Quinn in the kitchen and the blonde rolls her eyes and sighs.

"Ugh I hate it when she does nice things." She huffs and lines up the garbage bags against the cabinets.

"Thanks so much for helping guys." Brittany beams from the sink as her lady friends walk into the kitchen.

"Hey no problem mama thanks for having us." Mercedes replies.

"Of course." The blonde nods shutting off the faucet and when she notices there are no paper towels she just wipes her hands on her shirt.

"We should probably start heading out." Quinn breaks up the wonderful silence looking at the clock. "Rach you ready?" She yells through the house and makes her way towards the room they stayed in all the way getting hushed by Brittany who slips into hers and Santana's room to check on her girlfriend.

"So…" Sam sighs finally breaking the tense air between them. Kurt nervously puts his free hand over their clasped hands and grins to the blonde boy.

"We go back to the real world today." Kurt almost whispers. "How do I know that once we get back into Lima you're not going to turn into some super hetero pumpkin?" He asks and his voice is its usual sarcastic witty self but his eyes are pleading. Sam grins at him and pulls their hands up to his lips and kisses the back of Kurt's hand.

"Guess you'll just have to trust me." He softly tells the smaller guy and he gets up to grab his stuff by the door. "Come on, we should probably get ready before everyone leaves without us and we are trapped in a really weird porno type situation with Brittany and Santana." He chuckles and Kurt nods raising eyebrow thinking at that possibility. Sam opens the door but before he leaves Kurt finally speaks up.

"Hey when we get back, you want to, I don't know, grab some coffee? Sometime?" He nervously chews on his cheek though he is certain that Sam can't tell.

"I'd love to." And then the tan blonde boy is out the door and Kurt's heart is beating crazy. Sam had closed the door behind him and just as Kurt is about to relax the door flies open and four girls come running in and jump onto his bed tackling him.

"Tell us everything." Mercedes demands.

"Santana saw you the other night spill." Quinn adds grabbing a pillow and throwing herself at the bottom of the bed getting herself ready for a really good story.

"Did you and Sam touch each other?" Brittany asks with a curious smile and glazed over eyes like she would be so proud if they did. She lies beside Kurt grabbing his arm and resting her head on his shoulder and looks up at him patiently waiting for details.

"I saw you holding hands and cuddling this morning." Mercedes announces and shimmies her shoulders for emphasis Quinn and Brittany gasp.

"Oh my god really?" Brittany asks in an almost whiny voice like she just saw a duck walk for the first time or missed something really good.

"That is so cute." Quinn gets a little choked up bringing her hand to her chest.

"Kurt can you please say something because these three can go all day." Santana finally butts in and from behind Brittany she grabs his arm and shoots him a pleading look.

Her interruption gave Kurt a second to explain everything that had gone down in the past two nights. The girls hung on his every word, even Santana who smiled widely when Brittany turned to see her reaction to Kurt retelling the hand holding bit. When he was done they all lay there in a dream like state staring at the ceiling discussing how wonderful it would be if Sam and Kurt wound up dating. Kurt didn't want to seem too hopeful so he pretty much just let the ladies do the talking.

It was finally time to leave and Quinn and Rachel had decided that they wanted Kurt to be able to ask Sam if he wanted to ride with him seeing as the new development that had occurred as of late. Mercedes offered too but he demanded to keep a buffer in the car just in case there was any awkward silence so she complied as long as she got shot gun.

Unfortunately for Santana this meant that Quinn and Rachel were now riding with her and Brittany, so not part of the plan. But it did give the couples a chance to make plans for them to go out as a foursome which to Santana didn't really make sense. Since when did they need to make plans about making plans? They usually just call one another up and say 'hey we're doing this want to come?' But it excited Brittany to set a date to do something and of course planning ahead makes Rachel Berry happy and if Berry is happy then Quinn is happy and if everyone is happy Brittany is happy. If Brittany is happy, Santana is very happy.

It took a while but eventually the foursome pulls up to the 'house of Berry', as Santana likes to refer to it. Brittany jumps out yelling about having to pee since they left the house and Santana shouting at her about how she should have went. Rachel quickly escorts the blonde into the house before she pees on herself while Santana gets the trunk open so Quinn can grab her and Rachel's bags.

"Hey Q?" Santana breaks from the unimportant conversation.

"What's up?" Quinn replies swinging her bag onto her shoulder and shielding the sun from her eyes with her hand. Santana stares at her for a long time trying to figure out why she is about to ask her friend what she is about to ask her. She sighs out shaking her head at herself and rolls her eyes all at once.

"Ugh okay, here it is. I'm totally a sexual person." She starts and Quinn's face drops.

"Ew." The blonde grunts out. "Seriously S?"

"Shut up. I'm so sexual I like, smell like sex." She shuts the trunk and cross her arms.

"That you do." Quinn agrees.

"I need you to come to a sex shop with me." She forces a smile but she is nervous and kind of embarrassed she is asking Quinn Fabray to come with her on a light little shopping spree at the sex shop.

"You're serious?" Quinn's amused smirk fades. "Why?"

"Because I don't want to go alone." She sighs and looks at her nails.

"So then take B with you." Quinn motions to the blonde who has now appeared at the Berry door talking with Rachel.

"I can't I have to get, a surprise, thing for her." She tries to explain but it's kind of hard to.

"I don't think I have ever seen you this uncomfortable with something that has to do with sex, or Brittany, or sex and Brittany." Quinn raises an eyebrow suddenly interested. "Hmm, this could be fun. Okay, I'm in." She smiles and shakes Santana's hand to solidify the agreement.

"Quinn grab my phone from the back seat." Rachel shouts and then turns back to Brittany.

"Wow you could get Berry a whip." Santana jokes making the sound a whip makes and flicking her wrist.

"Shut up."


	31. Chapter 31

**_thank you guys for your responses i love em and i eat em up!_**

**_i was going to post this later tonight, but i'll give it to you now:)_**

Sam is standing in front of his locker switching his books from his bag getting ready for his next class. He hears the hustle and bustle of other students brushing past him though he is more or less tuning them out. When he is certain he has everything he needs he closes his locker door only to come face to face with someone he was not really expecting to see.

"Umm, hi?" He greets and the response is a smirk and crossed arms.

"Enough with the pleasantries." Santana tells him obviously she is going to cut right to the chase about the sudden visit. Sam looks around wondering if he should be concerned. The only time Santana was ever seen talking to anyone that wasn't Brittany or Quinn it was usually followed by yelling, a dash of cursing and sometimes physical contact. "Here's the sitch Ponyboy." She starts and turns to lean on her side onto the locker. "Kurt is Brittany's very special friend. And since she likes him that means I have to like him too." She rolls her eyes.

"I'm sorry I don't think I'm following you." Sam admits looking deeply lost at Santana's riddles.

"In simple terms, if you're screwing around with him, I will hurt your pretty face." She bluntly tells him and he raises his eyebrows and nods slowly. She smiles admiring the fear she has struck in him and claps softly once. "Okay. We're done here." She finishes and then brushes past him to meet Brittany who is standing at her locker waiting for her.

"What was that about?" Brittany asks curiously as Santana takes the blonde's pinky in her own.

"I just asked him to be nice to Kurt." Santana tells her and shrugs her shoulders and Brittany smiles. "Okay I _told_ him to be nice, what's the difference." Brittany laughs lightly and the two make their way to class gossiping about their plans for the upcoming weekend.

"Did I do something wrong?" Sam asks walking up to Kurt at his locker. The brunette boy gives him a questioning glare.

"I'm sorry?" Kurt needs more information he is completely lost.

"I think… I'm pretty sure that Santana just threatened me." Sam explains looking more confused than Brittany looks when she can't figure out that she has to take the pen cap off and that not all pens are clicky.

"Oh, that's normal." Kurt's features soften up and he continues to check his hair on his locker mirror.

"She told me that I better not be messing around with you." He tells Kurt who raises an eyebrow and mouths 'oh'. "So I mean, that's why I ask, did I do something wrong? Because, last I checked you asked me for coffee, sometime, I'm the one who's waiting for that invitation to sometime." Sam exclaims and Kurt closes his locker and takes in a deep breath.

"No I didn't say anything to her. Santana surprisingly threatened your life on her own time." He wants to smile at the thought of the Latina making sure he was not being played for a fool but he holds it back. "And no, you didn't do anything wrong. It was really nice hanging out with you this past weekend, it felt like I got to see the real you for a little while." Kurt muses thinking to them cuddling. "I guess I'm nervous to put myself back out there. My ex-boyfriend completely tore my heart up." He admits and looks to the ground.

"Yeah, I remember that. That guy was an asshole anyway." Sam interjects making Kurt look back up to him. "Puck and I really wanted to kick his ass but…"

"Santana gets protective." He explains.

"Right. Well, I still want to take my chances of getting my face messed up by her." Sam offers smiling kindly to the smaller more fragile boy. "Because I think you're kind of worth it." He looks down slightly blushing and Kurt can't help but grin from ear to ear.

"So this is the plan." Rachel says taking a seat in front of Brittany and Santana placing her planner on their table. Brittany leans forward trying to read it upside down and Santana only continues to rewrite her notes into Brittany's notebook. "We are going to Club Diva as I see it is only fitting." She explains and gives Brittany a pose and Santana snorts a laugh shaking her head. "I talked to my dad's and they said that they know the owner so we don't even have to pay."

"I'm seriously not going if you invited your dad's." Santana finally glances up from her notes and her face is un-amused at the idea of the Berry fathers dancing it up with them at some gay club.

"Yes Santana, I totally invited my dad's so that they could come and grind up against your girlfriend, paint on your body with glowing paint and watch me get felt up by Quinn." Rachel sarcastically informs her and Brittany has a goofy grin on and nods like all of that sounds super fun and Santana cringes.

"You couldn't have left out that last part I just had lunch." Santana fake gags and Rachel shakes her head not exactly surprised at the Latina's response. "Yeah whatever, you know we're in." She sighs and gets back to her note taking.

"Are your dad's really going to paint on Santana?" Brittany asks and the two dark haired girls give her looks.

"You better be coming this weekend bitch." Quinn says linking arms with Kurt and they head out of the classroom to the hall.

"Do you think Sam would come?" Kurt asks her nervously looking around to make sure no one heard what he had said. Yeah, he was out, but he wasn't about to let Sam's sexuality be public knowledge especially when he wasn't even sure what it was. Quinn glances around too.

"Have you asked him?" She questions and he shakes his head as his answer. "Well then you won't know until you do."

"I just can't read him Quinn. I mean, you went out with him… yeah after that I've got nothing." Kurt stops talking and sighs. Quinn once again looks before she speaks and pulls Kurt to a quiet corner.

"Listen it's not my place but the reason Sam and I didn't work out was because of his sexuality." Quinn explains and Kurt's jaw drops.

"I knew it." He triumphantly shouts and Quinn is quick to cover his mouth with her hand. "Sorry." He whispers.

"Obviously he is going to tell you, though, if he is interested in you and told you he wants to kiss you then I think that's all that should matter." She offers and he nods knowing he needs to just trust him like Sam told him to. Kurt's pocket vibrates and he retrieves his phone to see that he has a text message from Sam.

"Speak of the devil." Kurt says and flashes his phone in front of Quinn's face.

"Santana?" She jokes and gets a laugh from her friend. "What'd he say?"

"**im so in for this weekend. looking forward to seeing you all diva'd up**** ps Brittany is just as scary as Santana**." Kurt reads off the text message slowly Quinn giggling at the last part. "Oh my god, is this like a date?"

"No, that would be a horrible first date." Quinn tells him and grabs his hand to get them to class before the bell rings. "Think of it as a test drive." She vaguely explains with him nodding like a bobble head the whole way.

Brittany and Santana are walking hand in hand staring at each other with goofy smiles slapped on their faces. It's their free period so they figured they would go to Santana's house and 'stretch' for Cheerio's practice later. However their plans are disrupted by one Sue Sylvester.

"Hey Dolly Parton, Gilligan get over here." Sue points for them to get into her office.

"How come she never remembers my name?" Brittany whispers to Santana who grins thoughtfully at her blonde.

"What's up coach?" Santana asks, for the first time ever not one inch of her is nervous or weary about being called into Sue's office. The two had not done anything to warrant an ass whipping via words and put downs. She felt as light as a feather until she saw Principal Figgins and Ms. Pillsbury sitting in her office as well. "What's going on?" She asks again with Brittany close behind her and she nearly jumps at the sound of the door closing.

"Have a seat you two." Sue tells them, it's not a request, it's a demand and she points to the chairs and goes to stand behind the desk with Figgins and Ms. Pillsbury.

"Who are you?" Brittany asks looking right at Principal Figgins who stares at her strangely and Sue just rolls her eyes and shakes her head though she is not surprised at the blonde.

"That's Principal Figgins Brittany." Emma tells her in the soft voice she uses with the blonde girl and Brittany mouths 'oh' but loses interest quickly.

"Did we do something wrong?" Santana speaks up again trying to get at why they were in a clearly serious meeting.

"It has come to my attention from all of your teachers that there are some strange similarities on all of your tests and quizzes." Mr. Figgins finally tells them and Santana looks at him bewildered leaning her head forward clearly waiting for more information.

"In short Lopez, you are being investigated for cheating." Sue interjects holding her eyeglasses in front of her as she reads over some paper in her hands.

"What?" Santana shouts. "That is ridiculous." She defends and looks to Brittany.

"What else could explain that you both have the exact same grade point average?" Figgins nearly yells in frustration and he grabs the paper work of their grades. "The paper work doesn't lie."

"Brittany, Santana on your last History exam what did you get?" Emma asks the duo who answer at the same exact time.

"92." They respond in unison and the teachers just stare at them.

"This is stupid we aren't even in that class together." Santana crosses her arms and looks to the window.

"No, but you are in four other classes together and just as in History, you're grades are identical." Figgins places his arms in front of him as though he rests his case.

"Brittany do you have anything to say for yourself?" Sue turns to the blonde who has been staring at Santana. She looks at her Coach then Ms. P and then the guy she can't remember. She shrugs her shoulders and goes to her bag and pulls out her notebooks that are filled with notes.

"I just read these over and over again because Santana told me to. She writes my notes for me because it's tiring for me after a while. Every night she gives me homework and tells me to read her notes over and over." Brittany explains simply and Santana nods agreeing that that is in fact what goes down. Emma gives her a confused stare, Figgins scrunches his nose and Sue eyes them both holding out her hand for Brittany's notebooks and then snaps her fingers for Santana's notebooks.

The three teachers open the notebooks side by side and notice that the handwriting matches appearing to be Santana's. Also pointing out at the end of the class notes Santana writes 'Brittany read this over again'. They glance up at the girls, to the books, to the girls and then to each other.

"And we study together." Brittany adds nodding at the factual statement. "San you should be a teacher." She says to her girlfriend who smiles warmly at her.

"So are we in trouble or not?" Santana challenges crossing her arms and her legs.

"With no proof we can't really do anything." Emma explains to the other two educators in a whisper acting as though the two girls weren't there. "Plus, are we really going to accuse them of cheating in a class they don't even share?" She asks and Sue sucks in air glancing at her hooligan Cheerio's.

"I guess not." Figgins admits and looks to the young girls sitting before them sighing. He walks up to them and extends his hand to Brittany first. "Congratulations girls you are in the top 5 of your graduating class." Brittany looks at his hand an Santana nudges her to shake it which she inevitably does and then he shakes Santana's who can't stop saying 'oh my god' and 'thank you so much'.

"Congratulations Santana." Emma smiles and even attempts a hug which the Latina gladly accepts and even squeezes her back. The guidance counselor turns her head to the girl's ear. "See everything works out in the end." She pulls back and gives the girl a friendly smile.

"Sany why are we so happy now?" Brittany asks pulling away from a hug with Emma.

"B we are in the top 5 of the graduating class. That means we are 2 of the 5 smartest kids in our class." Santana explains beaming at her girlfriend who thinks about it for a moment and realizes she likes the sound of that and jumps on to Santana squealing.

The end of the day comes quickly and when the couple walks in to Glee they are greeted with confuse ridden faces. Santana leads them to two seats in the back as far away from the stares as possible but it was no luck seeing as their eyes followed them.

"What happened?" Brittany whispers to Santana.

"What?" The Latina fires out. Rachel looks around at everyone and knows that no one is going to speak up so she might as well.

"They posted the top 10 of our graduating class outside of the front office." Rachel says hopefully explaining the reasons for the stares.

"Yeah and?" Santana sticks with her annoyed way of questioning.

"Did you make the list? Is this some kind of a joke?" Finn chimes in and garners a death look from Santana.

"I don't think I have ever seen Brittany take notes in any class we've had together." Artie adds.

"Santana writes her notes." Quinn points out, since the 5th grade Santana has taken the liberty of rewriting her notes for her blonde love.

"So you guys cheat?" Mercedes asks them almost annoyed at the thought.

"No we don't cheat." Santana yells flailing her arms in the air.

"I'm smart you guys." Brittany finally speaks up and everyone turns to her, Santana with a proud smile on her face. "Deal with it." She checks out her nails.

Before anyone else can even challenge that statement Mr. Schu walks in clapping his hands has he greets them. He takes his normal position in the front of the room and gives them their assignments for the weekend.

"This is kind of a big deal." Rachel says to Brittany as they are walking to her house and the blonde shrugs her shoulders. She glances behind her to where Santana and Quinn were walking and the Latina is so animated and excited about the news they had received. "You can go to any school that you want to now."

"I want to stay at McKinley. I would be silly to change schools now." Brittany explains to her laughing at the thought of transferring with less than 2 months of school left.

"I meant colleges." Rachel corrects and Brittany stops walking and tilts her head.

"Oh, I just figured I'd go where ever Santana was going." Brittany tells her and Rachel nods slowly, she had assumed this was the blonde girls plan and then they continue their strides.

"Well I am going to an audition for Julliard in 2 weeks, it's in New York and it's one the most prestigious schools for the arts. You should come with me maybe you could talk to someone about going for dance. And even if you don't like that school New York is the place to be if you want to do something with dancing." Rachel explains to her and at the word 'dance' Brittany's face lights up.

"Wait, you mean I could go to school, any school, and dance?" She questions. Just the thought amazes her. Rachel nods with a kind smile.

"Not only could you dance, but I'm sure that with your grades and a good essay you could get into any school of your choice." Brittany smiles wildly at this possibility.

She looks to Santana who was still so happy and goofing with Quinn. Maybe Brittany could do this college thing. Maybe she wouldn't have to follow Santana around while the Latina went and got a degree somewhere. She could get one too. Truth was, Brittany never gave a second thought to college. She assumed she would go to a two year school get a stupid degree in something easy and somehow dance. But now Rachel was telling her that she could do both and maybe actually become something. So New York seemed like the place to be it seemed. But what about Santana? Brittany's heart couldn't help but ache and swell at the same time because even if she did go to New York, it doesn't mean that's where Santana was going to go.

"What about Santana?" Brittany inquires nervously and Rachel tilts her head curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, are there schools in New York for Santana?" She asks innocently.

"There are a lot of schools in New York I'm sure if she looked there would definitely one that sparked her interest." Rachel explains. "What does she even want to do?"

"When we were little she wanted to be a doctor like her dad. But then she wanted to be a CIA agent, and then a chef, a professional hockey player…" Brittany twists her lips trying to remember all of the things Santana has ever said she wanted to be when she grew up.

"Now what does she want to be, what does she talk about becoming after college?" Rachel questions and Brittany glances over her shoulder to her lady.

"She wants to be with me." The blonde says with a bright smile and Rachel can't help but grin back. It may not have answered her real question but it was still the best answer she expected. Brittany kicks a rock ahead of them and pulls her books closer. "Sometimes she talks about being a lawyer because she says she is really good at arguing."

"I could definitely see that." Rachel muses about the fiery Latina in a courtroom setting. She even imagines her having a tally in her office where the wins side is filled and there is an empty loses side.

"Do you think Santana could come visit New York too?" Brittany wonders.

"Absolutely, Quinn is coming so they could wander around together." Rachel exclaims looking up seeing her house coming in to sight.

"Quinn is going to school in New York too?" Brittany asks amazedly.

"No." Rachel responds looking down a little upset by the fact. "She is going to go to school here in Lima. But only for the first year until she can save enough money and get her grades up and then she wants to transfer to a small state school and we are going to live together, hopefully. That's the plan anyway."

"I like your plan, except for the year apart thing. I don't want to be apart from Santana." Brittany sighs and shakes her head at the simple thought of being away from her girlfriend.

"Babe." Santana shouts as she lightly jogs up to the blonde. "Come here." She whispers and pulls her slowly into a chaste kiss. "I am so happy for us right now." She says on Brittany's lips and both girls can't help but smile.

During the rest of the week Santana and Brittany made appointments everyday with Ms. Pillsbury to fill out college applications, forms and she explained to the girls the essay they needed to right. Both girls were so excited because they were choosing their colleges together. They had found 3 schools that were near each other and 2 schools that were on complete opposite sides. Brittany had explained to Ms. Pillsbury that she was going with Rachel to New York next weekend and that she was going to be on the lookout for other schools.

Unfortunately the whole application process was not all fun and laughs. Santana nearly squealed when she was filling out her Berkley application because she had always imagined going to school in California. Out of Lima and into fantastic weather in Cali. But Brittany didn't want to go to California, she liked the change in weather they had in Lima and knew New York was popular for its beautiful foliage as Rachel had described to her.

After a few hours of working on their college essays the couple decides it's about time to get ready for Club Diva. They spend a good two hours between getting ready and making out on Brittany's bed talking about how this club was definitely owned by Rachel's dads and that it was named after Rachel herself.

"Mmm." Brittany hummed onto Santana's lips. "Sany I don't want to go to different schools. That's like four years apart." She says pulling away from the Latina.

"There are holidays and winter break and spring break and then summers we'll be back together. Plus Britt we don't even know where we got accepted yet." Santana tries to explain, but deep down she knew that this was going to worry the blonde until the day came when they decided which schools to go to. Truth was it worried her just as much if not more.

"But I know you want to go to California, and I want to go to New York." Brittany says and Santana's lips twist.

"So why don't you come to California with me?" She asks raising her eyebrows.

"Why don't you come to New York with me?" Brittany counters and Santana sighs out knowing that this conversation was really going to get them nowhere.

"How about we wait and see what happens and then figure it out from there B?" She responds though it doesn't really lighten the mood for either one of them. "Besides, we have a few more weeks of High School to get through and then we have the whole summer." She kisses the blonde softly. "All to ourselves." She grins and Brittany can't help but smile back and pull her in for a deeper kiss.

After a little more making out and a lot of groping the two figures it's time to go and meet at Rachel's house. Kurt of course had offered to drive them seeing as he had a truck that he could fit the 6 of them. So there they were, Kurt and Sam in the front, Quinn, Rachel, Santana and Brittany in the backseat.

To everyone's surprise the club was pretty packed. Apparently there are a lot more gay people in Lima than they had expected. Brittany without even having a look around automatically grabs Santana to the dance floor who of course is glad to have her girlfriend dance on her all night. Quinn and Rachel disappear into the crowd yelling to Kurt and Sam that they were just going to look around. Kurt later finds them on a couch completely engrossed in a heavy make out session complete with under the shirt groping.

"You want to dance?" Sam yells over the loud music leaning to Kurt.

"What?" Kurt shouts back pointing to his ears to express that he can't hear. Sam smirks and decides in a place like this it's best to show what you want to say than to say it. So with that idea he grabs Kurt's hand and brings him to the dance floor by Brittany and Santana. When they are there he points to the ground and moves his feet to show 'dancing' and Kurt smiles and nods.

"What is that heavy breathing sound?" Kurt breaks the comfortable silence between the group who are now on their way home. He is surprised he can hear anything after spending 3 hours in that place, it was so loud.

"It's Sany." Brittany whispers softly smiling at her girlfriend who is completely passed out on her shoulder. She brushes her hair back and leans her head onto Santana's.

"How is she sleeping already?" Quinn asks considering they have only been in the car for a good 5 minutes.

"She is exhausted we had…"

"Please stop right there." Rachel interrupts holding up her finger and everyone laughs.

"Hey can you just drop us off at San's?" Brittany asks and Kurt nods his head.

Once they pull up Quinn helps Brittany lift Santana out of the car. The blonde picks her girlfriend up in one swift motion and Quinn runs to the door to open it for her and then tosses the keys onto a still sleeping Santana. It takes a while but eventually Brittany acquires enough momentum to push her legs up the steps and into Santana's bedroom. She is extremely surprised at how quiet she was able to be, maybe she should be a secret agent. Santana wakes up when the blonde lays her on the bed.

"Come on San let's get you out of those clothes." Brittany breathes out grabbing at the Latina's top and pulling it over her head tossing it to the side.

She takes out the hoops in Santana's ears and lays them on the side table, takes off her boots and her jeans and lays her back into bed pulling the covers over her. She sighs out and figures she better change now because if she lies down she is definitely going to pass out in these clothes.

Brittany takes her shoes off and places them neatly beside Santana's boots and walks over to the desk chair where she had placed her bag earlier. As she is rummaging through her clothes for a tank top she notices Santana's college brochures on her desk. A sad smile over comes her face and she brings her hands from her bag to the brochures. She fans them out glancing at each and every one of them with a pang of sadness in her heart. There was no doubt that she was so proud of her girlfriend for her accomplishment in being in the top 5, and she loved how excited Santana had gotten about picking out a school. But she didn't want them to be apart, and she made it known. However it seemed as though Santana didn't give them a second thought and that hurt her. Santana made it look like she was just so happy to be anywhere but here and not even contemplating about if there has Brittany.

She shakes her head to herself because she knows that's not true. She knows that Santana wants them to go to the same school. That's why she pushed them to look for schools in the same area and even talked about housing and even selling her car so they could get an apartment. But talk is just talk. This right here is what Santana does in her alone time. She sits here and ogles over brochures of her favorite colleges and dreams her dreams which may not include Brittany.

The blonde lets out a deep sigh of frustration and gathers the papers together to stack them up again neatly. But as she does so a piece of paper slips out of the pile and onto the floor. She puts the stack on the desk and bends down to retrieve the pesky paper and goes to put it on the top of the pile, but something on it catches her eye.

It's a pro's and con's list of going to college at Berkley. Only the pro's list is empty and the only thing in the con's list is 'No Brittany' and what looks like a smudge from a tear drop. Brittany looks up from the paper and glances over her shoulder to her sleeping girlfriend.


	32. Chapter 32

**_you guys who reviewed thank you so much for your insight, i love love it! i'm so happy to read how much you like this story its nice to see that my work is appreciated. you guys rock!:) _**

**_for this chapter we follow the foursome to NYC holler! while Rachel and Brittany go off to look at school's we get to see what it is that Santana finds interesting in the city. hmmm..._**

The light streaming from her window is what initially wakes her up. Her curtains weren't closed which is odd because she usually remembers to do so before she goes to bed to avoid something like this happening. She yawns, stretches but then stops to think for a moment. Why is she in her room? She is supposed to be at Brittany's right now? She shrugs her shoulders for trying to work that out because it really doesn't matter. Most likely she was so tired last night and Brittany had carried her to bed, it wouldn't be the first time.

Santana grins to herself imaging the blonde carrying her up the stairs and gently laying her on the bed. Brittany was freakishly strong and had once carried Santana home from a party at Puck's house which is not exactly close. She turns around expecting to come face to face with her blue eyed beauty but her face falls when she notices no blonde in her bed. She reaches her hand across under the covers thinking that maybe her vision is blurry, but no, Brittany is not in bed. But Brittany would not just drop her off and go home. They always slept over each other's house even on school nights. Maybe she was in the bathroom?

Thinking that must be it she sits up in bed to await the entrance of her girlfriend. But when she leans her back against her head board she is greeted by a figure slumped over in her chair by her desk. Her eyebrows scrunch together trying to figure it out and her head tilts when it becomes all too obvious. Brittany was asleep in her chair with her head resting on her arms on her desk. Santana smiles warmly at the sight of her cute little blonde haired love passed out at her desk. She slides out of bed and makes her way to Brittany's side and when she does she notices post-its everywhere along with little notes and the brochures spread out everywhere. Brittany had even fallen asleep with the computer mouse in her hand.

Santana places her hand softly over Brittany's hand and moves the mouse slightly and the screen saver fades away showing the website Brittany had been searching on. Santana's eyes squint as she reads the website name carefully and is seemingly confused and her eyes slide over to the blonde who is still passed out. The Latina tries to peer over what Brittany had been up to apparently all night but her hand accidentally knocks over a few pens and it stirs the blonde.

"Hmm?" Brittany mumbles and bolts her body upright and looks around startled. She turns to find Santana standing right behind her and she smiles causing the Latina to smile back. "Morning."

"Morning babe." Santana responds but is still kind of curious as to what Brittany was doing sleeping at her desk. "Umm, what are you doing? You never came to bed." She asks and Brittany yawns turning to the computer screen and the papers all sprawled out on the desk.

As the blonde leans back to remember what it was that she had been doing all night Santana's eyes dart to a piece of notebook paper with familiar handwriting. It was tucked underneath a few other papers and all she could read from it was 'cons' and 'No Brittany' and her eyes widened. It wasn't a secret that she would without a doubt, hands down miss Brittany if they went to different colleges. And it doesn't take a rocket scientist to know that if there was one thing that would sway her decision it would be the blonde.

She had sat down a few nights ago after a long meeting with Ms. Pillsbury and then an even longer make out session with Brittany and decided to make a list of the pro's and con's of going to Berkley. As she started making the outline for the list, titling it and drawing lines her mind raced with all of the wonderful things that she could experience there. But then she thought of the cons as she wrote the word and underlined it and no matter how amazing it all seemed Brittany wouldn't be there.

So when she saw that her girlfriend had found this list or lack thereof she kind of caught her breath. There wasn't necessarily anything bad written on it. It wasn't like it was a pro's and con's list about Brittany. More or less she was kind of embarrassed. If she did decide not to go to Berkley and go where Brittany went, she didn't want the blonde to think that it was her fault.

"I was getting my tank top out of my bag last night and I noticed all of the brochures." Brittany explains bringing Santana back to reality and out of her own thoughts. "And then I found that list." She scrunches her nose and looks guiltily to Santana. "I don't think I was supposed to see it though." Santana can't help but smile and shake her head. Brittany may not be the brightest bulb, well not according to her GPA obviously, but she knew a lot. "Anyway, I started to think about how excited you were when Ms. Pillsbury told you that with your grades you could get into Berkley. And then I thought about how you used to talk about going to school in California and it always made your face light up." Brittany continues to explain and then she lifts that piece of paper that Santana had eyed a while earlier, the one Brittany wasn't supposed to see. As Brittany lifts it Santana notices that the other side of the list has writing, and a lot of it. Brittany hands it to her and Santana looks it over, up and down. "Turns out Berkley does sound kind of cool." She points with the pen in her hand to the pro's list she had made for her girlfriend.

"You did all this last night?" Santana asks arching an eyebrow over the top of the paper and Brittany nods with a smile.

"Yeah, and on the brochure it had this website." She continues and clicks the mouse to a link and she glances over her shoulder. "It took me a while to remember how to turn your computer on, but then I found the directions you wrote in your drawer." Santana giggles and takes a seat at the foot of her bed. "Berkley has these cool coffee shops where musicians just go in and play all day, and I know you like that kind of music when you're grumpy. And when you're grumpy you like coffee and they have coffee places _everywhere._" She grins and her eyes sparkle as she explains her work from the previous night. "Also they have a big library which is right near the dorms so it's like if you have to study late you don't have to go far. The weather is perfect for you and you're not far from the ocean." She practically shouts and beams at Santana. "The ocean Santana!"

Santana looks to the piece of paper which is filled front and back with all of these wonderful pro's that she could not fill in. Brittany made them all sound so great and exciting on paper and even talking about them she made it sound like it was the only place for Santana. It really amazed her how much this girl before her loved her. That even though this was a place that she did not see herself going or being, she knew it was something that Santana wanted and so it made her happy. Tears start to build up in her eyes and she glances up from the sheet of paper and looks to Brittany who is now looking a little confused.

"Are you okay?" The blonde asks concerned. Santana smiles softly and places the paper down on the bed beside her. She gets up from the bed and turns the chair around so Brittany is away from the desk and straddles her and wraps her arms around the blonde's neck.

"You're the nicest person that I know." Santana's voice quivers and Brittany blushes from the compliment. "I can't believe you looked up all that stuff for me." She shakes her head motions to the mess her desk was.

"You didn't have any pros written down so I thought I'd help you." Brittany explains lightly and Santana grins before she lightly places her lips onto Brittany's. "And besides, I'd do anything for you."

Brittany had sat for about 45 minutes staring at that list last night. She couldn't believe she had let herself get so worked up and so upset about everything, unbeknownst to Santana of course. How could she possibly think that Santana did not give a second thought to her when it came to their future? If anything it was the first and only thought and that lifted the world off of her shoulders. It was clear from what Santana had written that Brittany was her main priority, even over herself, and that made Brittany, although very happy and warm, a little sad. After a meeting with Ms. Pillsbury the guidance counselor had explained to her what a great opportunity it would be for them to go off to college and become these people they have been waiting to be. If Santana was meant to be this student at Berkley, then Brittany didn't want to stand in the way of that. She loves her too much to be a distraction or a blockade or whatever.

"Oh, I did write one other thing in the cons column though." She smirks and Santana quirks an eyebrow and reaches behind her to grab the sheet.

"Not New York." The Latina laughs as she read it and tosses it up in the air and kissing Brittany hard and good.

"You do know that we are only going to be in New York for a weekend right?" Quinn asks as she is trying to fit a third really large suitcase of Rachel's into the trunk of her car.

"Quinn, you can never over pack only under pack. What if the outfit I decide to wear to my audition gets ripped, stained, stolen or for some bizarre reason doesn't fit me just right?" She asks but it is clear that Rachel is not expecting an answer. "I will be fully prepared with my second, third and fourth choices wisely packed in separate suitcases just in case a piece of luggage is lost." She grins and taps the suitcase that Quinn is now forcibly pushing in with the help of Brittany who is using her foot.

Rachel walks to the side of the car to where Santana is leaning with her compact in her hand and her lip gloss in the other.

"Aren't you going to help Brittany with her bags?" Rachel asks motioning to the blonde's wrestling with the bags. Santana peers over her mirror and twists the cap back on the lip gloss.

"Listen Chewbacca just because I have a sash that says 'King' on it doesn't mean I do heavy lifting." She spits out rolling her eyes. "Besides I love it when Brittany works up a sweat and has to pick things up, her arm muscles bulge out and if you look close enough you can see a vein… right there." She points getting all giddy and Rachel rolls her eyes clearly she is never going to figure Santana out. "Aw B you're so strong." Santana claps her hands together even with her compact and makeup in her hand still.

"Okay I think we're all set." Quinn announces taking a step back with her hands on her hips looking at the trunk and it seems good to go. She nods to Brittany to shut the trunk and she walks over to the driver's side.

"You look so hot right now." Santana whispers seductively walking to Brittany who just shut the trunk. The blonde squints her eyes from the sun and grins at her girlfriend. When Santana gets close enough Brittany grabs her by the waist and with a quick jump from the smaller girl she lifts her onto the back of the car.

"I look hot all the time." Brittany counters in a very Santana like manner and the brunette arches an eyebrow and wraps her arms around Brittany's neck. They smile at one another and go to lean in to close the gap but are startled by the horn blaring.

"Seriously?" Quinn asks semi irritated and semi not surprised leaning out of her window and glaring at them. "At least get in the car, the back seat is all yours." She huffs causing Brittany and Santana to laugh.

"How long is this ride anyway?" Santana inquires when they are on the main highway.

"A little less than 5 hours." Quinn answers glancing at the Latina through the rear view mirror just in time to see her roll her eyes.

"I don't know if I can handle a 5 hour car ride with Berry." Santana complains and Brittany places a gentle hand on her thigh. And when she looks up Brittany grins but mouths 'be nice' to her. "Fine." She huffs out and rests her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"Can you put on some music Q?" Brittany asks and the girls in the back could see Quinn's shoulders tense up.

"Oh I am so glad you asked Brittany. Just so happens I have made us a few road mixes to pass the time." Rachel squeals and pulls out her CD case from under her seat.

"I am not listening to the 'Annie' soundtrack." Santana crosses her arms, Brittany giggles and Quinn tries to fight the smirk forming. Rachel sighs and turns her body to face the Latina.

"For your information Santana, I have made mixes that contain all sorts of genres to make everyone happy." Rachel informs her and Santana gives her a good hard stare as if to challenge her. "There is a little something for everyone so I'm certain you will like at least one song from the dozens I have chosen."

"Doubtful." Santana whispers to herself and Quinn can't help but let a small giggle escape her lips.

It turns out that Rachel did indeed deliver as promised. By hour 3 all the girls were singing and dancing in their seats while Santana and Brittany coaxed them into playing car games.

"Okay wait I've got one." Brittany shouts with excitement. "I spy…" She begins and Rachel and Santana give each other amused yet confused looks.

"B we're playing the license plate game." Santana tells her and the blonde's face scrunches up.

"Oh I thought we were still playing I spy." She admits and Santana grins.

"We haven't played I spy yet babe." The Latina informs her and the two front passengers can't help but let out laughs and Brittany nods with her same air head smile.

"I was playing the whole time you guys just suck at it." She points out and that causes even more eruption of laughter in the car.

A half hour later Brittany is passed out on Santana's shoulder and Rachel is asleep against the window. The music plays quietly as just a way to fill in the silence and Santana watches the scenery pass her by.

"So B is really excited about this New York thing." Quinn finally breaks their unspoken no talking rule for the past fifteen minutes. Santana looks up from the window and to the mirror to see Quinn glance at her.

"Yeah, I'm so proud of her. She's smart." Santana says and smiles down to her girlfriend.

"Deal with it." Quinn adds and the girls chuckle quietly. "It's going to be weird, you guys not being like attached at the hip. I kind of always imagined you two to…" Quinn's voice trails off because she knows she doesn't have to really finish that sentence and Santana nods.

"I know." It's almost as low as a whisper but her friend hears her.

"Have you thought about New York at all?" The question that Brittany herself had been dying to ask but didn't want to do that to Santana. The Latina looks to Brittany to make sure she is still sleeping.

"Honestly, I have no idea about anything right now." Santana admits sadly. "I mean that's kind of why I agreed to come on this stupid trip. I at least want to give it a chance and think about it, but… I don't know. When it comes down to it Q, I just really want to be where Brittany is."

"That's cute and, stuff, but that's not life S." Quinn interrupts her love musings. "You can't just follow B to New York because you can't function without her."

"But I can't. Like I literally can't function I'm not me."

"Don't you mean not 'mean'?" Quinn jokes and Santana forces an amused grin on her lips.

"You're doing that with Rachel, so what's the difference?" Santana challenges not even responding to that tasteless quip. "You're going to school in Lima for what, like a year? And then you two are going to shack up in New York." She explains the details that Brittany had given her by Rachel.

"Because Rachel has had her heart set on going to school in New York since she was a fetus, and I never dreamt about going anywhere in particular. Just as long as it is out of Lima plus I can get a degree anywhere." Quinn explains to her as she pulls into a rest stop and putting the car in park. She twists her body to fully look at Santana. "I don't need perfect weather or a big name school to get my degree or be happy." She offers and Santana's opens her mouth to speak but nothing comes out so she just nods.

"You are confusing me." Santana tilts her head scrunching her nose and her eyebrows come together. Quinn sighs and leans her chin on the head rest of her seat.

"I'm not going to tell you what to do you are going to have to figure that all on your own. But I am however willing to play devil's advocate with you." Quinn admits.

"Why?"

"Because I believe that, whenever that moment comes, in the end you will make the right decision. But until then I am going to ask and answer all the questions that you are too scared to ask yourself." Quinn explains further. After a few seconds of silence between them and understanding Quinn turns to Rachel and gently wakes her. "Hey sweetie I pulled over I have to pee." Rachel yawns and stretches and follows Quinn to the restroom.

Santana watches them walk hand in hand until they disappear. Her eyes fall on to the girl leaning on her shoulder and a small smile dances on her lips. She wondered if Quinn knew the decision she was going to make or if she was just spitting out silly riddles that meant she really didn't know what was going to happen but was just trying to make Santana feel better. The Latina shrugs her shoulders because she will never know. She leans her lips down to Brittany's fore head and kisses her gently and rests her head on the blonde's and closes her eyes.

"Sany babe wake up!" Brittany yelps jumping up and down causing Santana's body to shoot upright. "We're here." She announces raising her hands to the sight of the city to the sides of them and in front of them. Santana looks to the windows and her jaw nearly drops and her eyes widen. Sure they had been to NYC back in junior year, but they flew there, this view was a sight to be seen. She looks to Brittany who has the most innocent and childlike smile on her face as she stares out the window grasping onto Santana's hand firmly. "This is so exciting." She turns to her girlfriend and leans their heads together.

"What about you Santana?" Quinn turns around from the passenger seat and looks to the Latina who has her mouth still open and she nods with her eyes glazed over with amazement. Quinn smiles over to Rachel who is beaming at the city skyline.

All of the passengers, except for Rachel who is driving, are plastered up against the windows staring up at the tall buildings in awe as they enter the heart of New York City. Rachel pulls into a parking garage right next to a hotel and pulls into a spot reserved for patrons only. Quinn shoots her a questioning look when they come to a stop in the spot.

"Rach I don't really think Quinn wants to get her car towed because you think this is Lima and you can park anywhere." Santana spits out with an equally perplexed look.

"Yeah I'm with Santana on this one." Quinn adds and Rachel only smiles to the girls and unclips her seat belt.

"Well I figured since we are staying at this hotel we might as well use the parking garage." Rachel explains and opens the door popping the trunk in the same motion.

"What?" Santana squeals.

"Huh?" Quinn grunts.

"My dad's booked us two rooms they got a discount because they are frequent visitors here."

"I really don't need to know about your parents sweaty hotel sex lives thank you." Santana blurts out and Brittany shakes her head scrunching her nose agreeing with Santana.

"As much as your humor never ceases to astound me Santana, but my dad's make several trips a year here to take in as much of what Broadway and off Broadway has to offer." Rachel tells her and that only makes the Latina roll her eyes not at all surprised at the whole Berry clan being extremely obsessed with musicals and plays and things of that nature. "Now if you girls want to grab the bags I am just going to go to the front desk and check in and get our keys."

Just as back at home Quinn and Brittany are having a war with the bags and the trunk as it seems that they may have completely over packed. Santana giggles to herself watching Brittany place her foot on the bumper and grab the straps of a bag and try to pull it out. The brunette leans up against the car and pulls out her nail file and goes to work every now and again admiring her work.

"Santana!" Quinn yells from behind the car. "Can you at least grab your bags?" Santana rolls her eyes and meets the two by the trunk and slings her bag over her shoulder and grabs one of Brittany's.

Once all the bags are finally out of the car the girls head inside to meet with Rachel who was waiting for them by the elevator. The diva gratefully takes a back from Quinn who huffs motioning that she is carrying 4 bags all together compared to the small one Rachel had relieved her of and Brittany laughs at her.

Rachel hands Santana the key to her and Brittany's room which is right across the hall from hers and Quinn's and the couples retreat to their respective rooms. As soon as they get in Brittany and Santana eye each other and at the same time drop their bags and jump onto the bed a few times before falling over one another.

"Sany this is so cool." Brittany breaths out pulling her Latina closer to her chest.

"Yeah." Santana agrees in an airy whisper playing with the charm bracelet on the blonde's wrist. "You know that they have a big park here right?" Santana looks up to her laying her head on the blonde's chest so she is facing her. Brittany's eyes widen with excitement. "Yeah, and you know what that means." They both nod to one another knowingly. "Maybe later or tomorrow after you and Rachel are done parading around the city when can go."

After they get all settled in their rooms Rachel comes knocking on the door seeing if Brittany wants to go check out a few of the school's that they had looked up before their trip. The blonde nods and Santana agrees that they should go and she and Quinn will wander around the city for a few hours. They plan to meet at a restaurant at a given time and then they split up.

Quinn and Santana head in the opposite direction of their girlfriends and cruise the streets of NYC with intrigue and amazement. They decide to go to a museum to kill a few hours and they wind up really enjoying themselves. Quinn, every now and again, tells the Latina that if she came to school here then she could go to museums as much as she wanted to. After the museum they continue their wandering journey and stumble upon a cute little coffee place and opt for lattes. Surprisingly Santana offers to buy Quinn's telling her that she owes her 'life coach' a nice caffeine fix for her confusing, yet helpful advice even if she didn't quite understand it.

"Thanks S." Quinn says taking a quick sip from her cup.

"Yeah, yeah." Santana waves her hand to let her know it's not a big deal. The blonde continues to talk about how cool living in NYC is going to be for her because everything is within walking distance and she is not going to have to worry about gas money and blah, blah. Santana kind of stopped listening when she glances into a small restaurant and spots a very familiar person and her face falls and goes almost white.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asks noticing her friend's sudden change. Santana tries to quickly regain control of her facial features and shakes her head and forces a light hearted chuckle out.

"I forgot to pee back at the room and I really got to go." She makes up and pretends to do the pee-pee dance and holds her cup out for Quinn to grab. "I'm going to go see if they'll let me use the bathroom in there." She tells her friend pointing to the restaurant they had just passed. Quinn rolls her eyes shaking her head at Santana and takes her friends cup. "Just wait for me over there." She motions to the wall of a building a little ways away from the place she was heading. Santana wanted to make sure that Quinn was nowhere near where she was going.

"Okay weirdo." Quinn replies and goes to where she was banished and Santana lightly jogs back to the restaurant. When she gets to the door she stands there for a moment looks to Quinn to make sure she wasn't watching her, which she wasn't, she was too busy people watching. Santana squints at the figure that had caught her eye and with a deep breath she pushes the door open.

"Hello can I help you." The host greets and Santana waves him off.

"No I'm meeting someone and they're already here." She tells him and heads to the table once he steps aside.

Nervously and a little irritated that something like this would happen on their peaceful trip to New York she continues her journey and finally comes to a stop a few feet away from the table. She watches as the woman coos to the stroller by her side. Santana can't see the contents of the stroller, obviously a baby, but she knows who it is. The woman seems so happy and content, and deep down it makes Santana happy, but at the same time her heart breaks. Pep talking herself in her own head she takes a few more tentative steps catching the woman's attention who looks to Santana and smiles softly and a hint of recognition in her eyes as though she were trying to place the small high school girl.

"Vocal Adrenaline?" Santana asks as though she was pleasantly surprised to see the ex arch nemesis of her own school's Glee Club. The woman tilts her head wondering how this girl knew who she was and she slowly nods her head to answer.

"Yes, well, I used to be their director but not for a few years." She responds and then it suddenly dawns on her and she nervously adds, "New Directions." She points to Santana who smiles and nods. She breaks her eye contact and looks to the stroller and Shelby follows her gaze. "This is Beth." Shelby offers pointing to her daughter and motions Santana to come around and peer into the stroller.

"Wow, she's… beautiful." Santana breathes out quickly looking to the door to make sure Quinn wasn't there. When she is sure she doesn't spot her friend she looks to Shelby and smiles. Beth coos and reaches to Santana who reaches her hand out for the little girl to take and when the baby takes her finger she sighs out in awe.

"Santana right?" Shelby inquires and the Latina nods. "You were a cheerleader with Quinn right?" She nods once more staring at the baby, Quinn's baby. "Are you two still friends?" Santana pulls her hand from baby Beth and turns her attention to Shelby.

"Yes." She answers and then rolls her eyes and sighs. "And kind of friends with Rachel too." She adds and Shelby obviously tenses up a little at the sound of her own birth daughter's name.

"Oh." Is all Shelby can respond with. "Why kind of?" She questions trying to make this a little less awkward.

"Well because she is dating Quinn who is actually my friend and so I have to pretend to be her friend because my girlfriend likes her it's all kind of confusing." Santana vaguely explains and Shelby nods letting her know she doesn't need the full explanation. "Anyway, I was walking by and I saw you and… well Quinn is actually outside waiting for me I told her I had to pee." Santana informs her and Shelby's eyes widen and her gaze turns to the windows that face the street. "She doesn't know you're here."

"Oh."

"Should she?" Santana asks and Shelby looks at her obviously puzzled and unsure. "Or Rachel for that matter?"


	33. Chapter 33

**_hey guys... so firstly i want to appologize because this chapter is on the long side but there was so much to cover. while writing it i felt like i was at a buffet trying to get a little bit of everything on my plate. but i hope that at the end of this installment you feel as though it was all necessary. so once more i'm sorry for the ginormous chapter but i promise it will soon all be worth it if you just stick it out with me:) thanks._**

**_ps dont forget to review even if its to complain about something ive done:) (in a nice way obviously;))_**

"So what do you think?" Rachel looks to Brittany next to her.

"I think that even though Fruity Pebbles are super good you totally have to eat them fast because they get soggy." Brittany replies easily enough and Rachel knits her eyebrows.

"No Brittany I meant what do you think about New York." Rachel clarifies and the blonde nods with a smile.

"Oh. I think I definitely want to go to school here." She answers, but her voice is kind of sad.

"That's a good thing Britt."

"Yeah." She shrugs her shoulders and kicks a rock ahead of them.

"Is this about Santana?" Rachel inquires and Brittany hesitates but eventually she gives in, yes, it is about her girlfriend.

"I want her to go to California if that's where she wants to go, but I want her here with me too." Brittany admits seemingly frustrated.

"Well have you thought about going to California with her then?" Rachel questions and this makes Brittany stop walking and she turns to the starlet with a serious look in her face as she nervously chews on her lower lip.

"Of course I thought about it." The blonde tells her. "I think about it all the time."

"And?" The brunette urges her friend to continue.

"And it's undecided." Brittany calmly shrugs her shoulders and begins walking again leaving a very confused Rachel Berry a few steps behind.

Quinn looks up at her phone and huffs. What the hell could be taking Santana so long? She contemplates going to get her but then her mind is interrupted by her phone going off.

"Hey babe how's the college search with B going?" Quinn asks smiling at the thought of Rachel and Brittany gallivanting from school to school.

"It's great Brittany is actually talking to a dance teacher from NYU right now. She's very excited." Rachel explains and Quinn can only imagine the proud smile on Rachel's face. "How's the day with Santana going?"

"I don't understand how did you know?" Shelby asks the Latina confused at how she had found out that she had adopted Quinn's baby.

"I have my ways." Santana vaguely tells her.

"Why did you?" Santana twists her lips and huffs out while crossing her arms.

"Because I know that in a couple of years when Quinn gets pregnant, on purpose, she is going to think about that baby she had all those years ago. She may not tell anyone or even admit it to herself, but there is no doubt she will be thinking of this little girl and wondering if she made the right decision to give her up and if she is happy and healthy." Santana rants and has to stop to take a breath and glance to the window for Quinn. "So I found out who adopted her so when that day comes for my best friend I can give her peace of mind."

Shelby has her mouth slightly open all the while that Santana is speaking to her absolutely astonished that a little high school girl had thought something like this through. She shuts her mouth and her bewildered features soften up into a smile that meets her eyes.

"You're a very good friend and kind of a criminal. Those records are supposed to be sealed." Shelby half compliments and Santana can't help but smirk at the 'criminal' bit. "But a good friend none the less." Santana nods and rolls her eyes.

"Here," Santana grabs Shelby's phone from the table and starts hitting buttons, "is my number. Obviously this is up to you it's not like you have to meet up with the birth mother of your child." Santana shrugs and turns to head back out the door before Quinn can come barging in.

"What about Rachel?" Shelby shouts getting up from her seat a little bit.

"What the hell S?" Quinn yells meeting her halfway holding her coffee back out to her and she kind of stumbles on her feet noticing her friend's features are not relaxed. "What's wrong?"

Santana goes to open her mouth to speak but nothing comes out. She had actually intended to totally tell Quinn that she had just seen Shelby Corcoran, Rachel Berry's birth mother. But as the thoughts were trying to form into words nothing was coming out.

"I just saw…" She begins and Quinn is eagerly waiting for the rest of it.

Luckily or unluckily Santana is bombarded by two slender arms wrapping around her from in front of her. She turns her head to find her beautiful girlfriend with a genuinely happy smile on her face. Rachel comes up next to Brittany and takes Quinn's hand. Santana can't look at them right now, because all she sees is damn Shelby Corcoran.

"Baby I missed you." Brittany sighs pulling her girlfriend closer and leaning in to kiss her lips.

"I missed you more." Santana pushes her thoughts down deep and grins up to her blonde. Brittany shakes her head and leans her forehead onto Santana's and touches their noses.

"Impossible Sany." She informs the Latina who chuckles and shakes her head.

"How did everything go?" Quinn asks Rachel and glancing to Brittany who was too busy staring into Santana's eyes.

"Oh everything went fantastic. The dance department director at NYU really loved Brittany and wants her to go in tomorrow early afternoon and watch a class to see what going there would be like for her." Rachel explains nudging Brittany and both girls beam at their girlfriends.

"B that's so exciting." Santana squeals sliding her hands up Brittany's arms and just under her short sleeve shirt to grab her shoulders. She couldn't help but get all warm inside at the glimmer in her blonde's blue eyes.

"So what do you guys want to do now?" Quinn asks the group and Rachel shrugs while Brittany and Santana smile widely at each other nodding in silent agreement. The Cheerio duo leads the way being followed by a curious Rachel and equally curious Quinn.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Rachel asks slightly out of breath with trying to keep up with Santana and Brittany who are almost speed walking past the busy sidewalks of NYC.

"I always know where I'm going." Santana hisses and Brittany can't fight the giggle that escapes her lips. Even if Santana were lost she would not admit it and Brittany always found this adorable.

"I beg to differ." Rachel responds and gives the Latina her own version of a perfected eye roll. "Remember that time that we were supposed to go to that carnival?" She brings up and Quinn's eyes widen nervously.

"We got there didn't we?" Santana challenges and Rachel snorts.

"Yeah like hours later." Rachel informs her and Santana shoots her a dirty look. "You should have just stopped for directions."

"I wasn't lost I was taking the scenic route Berry." The dark haired girl defends and Brittany grabs her hand and gives it a squeeze and they all can't help but laugh.

After a nice stroll through busy streets and intersections they finally stumble upon Central Park and Brittany's eyes glaze over and her jaw drops.

"Sany." She sighs and points and Santana smiles and nods.

"I know, so many." The Latina replies and they sprint to find the perfect bench.

"Those two are so strange." Rachel states smirking at the way they act like little kids around each other.

"So strange and so made for each other." Quinn adds and leans her head on the diva's shoulder watching the other couple find a bench and cuddle up on it. "Do you think they will figure it out themselves soon?" Quinn asks referring to the obvious, the issue of school, i.e. New York vs. California. Rachel sighs and shakes her head.

"I hope so. The happier Brittany was getting about all the schools here the sadder she got, if that is even emotionally possible." Rachel explains and Quinn sighs out trying to relax her body.

"Why do these two make everything so difficult?" It isn't really a question and because of that it goes unanswered and the two go and find their own bench and take in the scenery.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Santana whispers laying her leg over Brittany's thigh and the blonde places her hand on her girlfriend's leg rubbing it softly.

"I thought we didn't have secrets anymore Santana?" Brittany asks in a serious tone which is made clear by the full use of the Latina's first name.

"We don't." She assures her and Brittany is confused. "It's not my secret, well not really. Besides you know part of it anyway." The blonde scrunches her nose trying to think of the secrets that the two have hidden from others but there are too many to choose from.

"Kurt trying on your mom's wedding dress?" The blonde tries and Santana laughs at the memory but shakes her head. "Oooh the time we caught Rachel trying to bedazzle Quinn's underwear?" Santana rolls her eyes and chuckles in a disturbed kind of way but shakes her head. "Hmmm?" Brittany thinks about it but shrugs her shoulders because thinking is hard.

"You want me to just tell you?" Santana asks with a smile and Brittany nods eagerly. The smaller girl looks around to make sure that Quinn and Rachel aren't within earshot and then leans closer to Brittany. "Okay now remember what I told you about secrets?" Brittany gives her a 'mhmm' as her answer. "Remember that woman that was the director of Vocal Adrenaline?" Brittany's eyes dart to the ground as if her memories were there in the grass, and she stares for a few moments until the light goes off in her head.

"Yeah Rachel's mom." Brittany says and Santana nods but motions for her to keep her voice down.

"Well that woman, Rachel's mom, is kind of the same woman who adopted Quinn's baby." She speaks so softly and low that Brittany has to lean in closer to hear her and when the words stop she jerks her head back perplexed.

"Quinn doesn't have a baby." Brittany states simply and Santana's eyebrows knit together.

"I know but she had one. She gave birth to one." Santana tries to explain kindly.

"Quinn has a baby?" Brittany tilts her head and her voice sounds shocked. "How come we've never met it?"

"Quinn doesn't have a baby B. Remember when she was pregnant?" Brittany thinks again and slowly nods remembering a very swollen Quinn Fabray and those rumors about a baby being in there. "She gave birth to a baby girl, but since she was like 15 she gave it up for adoption."

"Like a puppy?" Brittany asks tilting her head to the other side and Santana can't fight the smile that comes to her face.

"Yes babe, like a puppy." She giggles and grabs the blonde's hand that is still rubbing her leg and gives it a soft squeeze. Brittany lays her head on Santana's, but only for a brief second when she finally understands what Santana was telling her.

"Wait so the weird lady from Vocal Adrenaline, Rachel's mom, has Quinn's puppy-baby and is the mother too?" Brittany asks in only a way that the blonde can and oddly enough Santana follows every bit of it and nods. "So does that make Rachel and the puppy-baby sisters? Because if it does then Quinn is dating her daughter's sister and that doesn't sound legal." The blonde points out and Santana scrunches her face thinking about all of this connection crap.

"Ew." She grunts and shakes her head to rid it of the image and labels of sister and mother when referring to Q and Berry. She laughs and lightly taps Brittany's hand. "You have some mind B, some crazy mind."

"Thank you." Brittany again lays her head to Santana's shoulder and relaxes her shoulders. "So, did you get that thing I asked you for?" Santana grins amused and semi embarrassed as she can feel her cheeks turning pink.

"Maybe." She draws out and she can feel Brittany's shoulder shake into hers so she knows she is laughing to herself. "What?" The blonde sits up and places her hands onto the seat of the bench and smiles tight lipped to her girlfriend. She leans forward so she is inches away from her face.

"You're not gettin' any until you do." Brittany whispers to her then winks and kisses her nose before pushing herself off the bench and running to Quinn and Rachel who were sitting by ducks.

"Wha-?" Santana is left with her jaw on the ground and she immediately jumps up to follow the blonde. "That's not fair." She shouts running after her.

The foursome head back to their rooms to get ready for a nice dinner at a restaurant that Rachel's dad's had suggested. Quinn watches Rachel put the finishing touches on her outfit from her spot on the bed and smiles to herself.

"What?" Rachel grins to the reflection of Quinn.

"You make me happy Rach." Quinn admits and her voice cracks a little with emotion. Rachel stops fiddling with her necklace and places it down on the dresser then turns around and walks over to her blonde girlfriend.

"You make me happy too Quinn." She responds and brings her hand to Quinn's cheek and the Cheerio leans into the touch. "Sometimes I even wonder how we weren't together in the first place." Rachel admits and tilts her head to lock eyes with her girl.

Quinn brings her hands up to Rachel's hips and lets them rest there playing with the bottom of her shirt letting her fingers graze the skin just underneath. Rachel's breathe catches in her throat and Quinn can feel the goose bumps forming under her fingertips. She gently lifts the shirt up a little bit so that she could see the skin she was feeling and Rachel moves her hand from her cheek to the blonde's shoulder. Quinn glances up to catch Rachel's eye before she proceeds and the silence that passes between them is enough for her to lean in and press her lips to the exposed flesh. Rachel gasps and it echoes throughout the room along with Quinn's heavy breathing against Rachel's stomach as she begins to place harder and more kisses. The brunette tangles her fingers in blonde locks pulling Quinn closer to her body wanting more contact.

"Are you seriously cutting off sex until I… you know?" Santana asks from her spot on the bed as she watches Brittany apply her make up in the mirror and she sees the blonde smirk. "This isn't funny B." That makes Brittany laugh out loud and she places her lip gloss down and whips her body around and leans against the dresser.

"It's a little funny." She winks placing her hands onto the dresser behind her. "Do you not want to, is that why you haven't gotten it yet?" Brittany asks now crossing her arms and carefully eyes Santana who huffs and lets her arms fall hard onto the bed and she kicks her legs.

"No." The Latina forces through gritted teeth. "That's the problem, since you brought it up that's all I can think about." She admits and looks away feeling like a horny teenage boy.

"Then what's the problem?" Brittany counters knitting her eyebrows together. Santana sighs and props herself up on her elbows staring into Brittany's blue eyes.

"Have you ever been to a sex shop before babe?" Santana asks her in all seriousness and Brittany thinks about it and then decides that 'no' is the answer that Santana is looking for so she shakes her head. "There is a lot going on. And then throw in a strap-on." She scoffs and her eyes flutter at the memory. "There are sizes, colors and textures and that's just the harness. It's all very confusing and I don't want to ruin it for us by getting something you don't like." She throws her head back down on the pillow frustrated with her mind now being overloaded with images of harnesses and dildos. It was rather exhausting. Brittany giggles and Santana can hear her footsteps move towards her and then she feels Brittany climbing on top of her.

"You are so sensitive it's cute." The blonde tells her and then nips at Santana's neck. "Maybe this is something we should go do together." Brittany offers and Santana lets out a snort and moves her head so that she can see what Brittany is doing with her hands.

"No." Her eyes close tight when she feels Brittany's hand move her skirt up. "I can do it." Just as Brittany was moving her hand to the inside of her thigh she kisses Santana right on the lips and rolls off of her and goes back to the mirror. "You are such a tease and that is not cute." But all Brittany can do is laugh.

Quinn realizes her hands are inching her girlfriend's top more and more with every kiss she places and she pulls back to look up to Rachel. Rachel brings her gaze to lock into Quinn's eyes and smiles warmly at her bringing her hands to her own shirt and grabbing the material grazing Quinn's hands in the process. She slowly lifts her top over her head messing her hair up a little bit but that didn't matter to her as she doesn't stop once and tosses her shirt to the floor. Quinn's breathe hitches and she takes in Rachel's nearly bare body her eyes slowly making their way back up to meet Rachel's.

Quinn swallows hard and then clears her throat getting up from the bed to come face to face with the brunette. She lets her eyes look down to Rachel's almost naked torso as if making a memory like this was a dream and she didn't want to wake up. Rachel brings her hand to Quinn's chin and brings her eyes back to her own and she leans in to press their lips softly together. Instinctively Quinn brings her hands to Rachel's sides and the skin to skin contact causes them both to moan and gasp at the feeling. The dark haired starlet brings her hands to meet the hem of Quinn's shirt and tugs at it as though she is deciding whether or not to remove it. It isn't until Quinn nods and hums 'mhmm' for her to remove the garment and she does as requested and the blonde helpfully lifts her arms and Rachel throws her top to the ground as well.

They pull back to allow Rachel the same pleasure of looking at Quinn standing there shirtless in only a bra. Rachel, who has her hand around Quinn's neck, slowly runs her palm down the front of the blonde's chest, over the lace of her bra and down to the top of her jeans hooking her finger into them. Quinn tilts her head and leans in to place kisses on the brunette's shoulder making Rachel moan at the touch of her lips on her skin.

Moving together, the two lower themselves onto the bed with Quinn on her back and Rachel hovering over her. Their soft kisses turn into deeper and more lustful kisses and their hands roaming roughly over the others skin and clothing in the way. Quinn can't help the natural way that her lower body is slowly moving up and against Rachel's and it appears as though Rachel is having the same reactions.

Quinn runs her hands up and down Rachel's stomach softly scratching her nails against the skin and each time she reaches the bottom of her bra she goes in the opposite direction until she hit jeans. She keeps going through the process until she gets frustrated and wraps her arms around Rachel's body and brings her hands to the bra clasp in the back and with such ease undoes it. Rachel feels the blonde grab at the shoulder straps and she pulls back from her lips so that Quinn can pull it off and throw it in their little discard pile. Before Rachel can meet her with another kiss she props herself up enough to take off her own bra and it barely falls from the bed before Rachel pushes their bodies flush against one another and the sounds at the contact are loud enough for the people on the street to blush.

Rachel brings her hand quickly up to cup Quinn's right breast giving it a tender squeeze causing the blonde to moan in her mouth. Quinn then shifts their bodies so that Rachel's thigh is in between her legs and hers between the brunettes. As Rachel grinds against Quinn, the Cheerio does the same and their breathing becomes ragged and louder.

"I want you so bad right now." Rachel dips her head to whisper in Quinn's ear and just the feeling of her breath makes the blonde groan and grab hard onto Rachel's neck pulling her closer. The brunette removes her hand from Quinn's breast and slowly makes a trail with her finger to the top of the blonde's jeans. When she starts to fumble with the button and then the zipper Quinn's hips are making their own rhythm in anticipation. But as Rachel is about to slip under her panties a hand catches her wrist.

"Wait." Quinn breathes out and her voice is almost panting out the word. Rachel slowly pulls back to meet her girlfriend's eyes and gives her a questioning, concerned and kind of fearful look. Quinn looks down to their hands between her legs and lets out a frustrated sigh. "Rach," She begins and looks back to Rachel. "I really want to. Like _really_ want to but I don't think I'm ready." Quinn says in a small voice with a ton of uncertainty. Rachel stares into her eyes nodding slowly and smiles kindly then places a kiss on her nose.

"I don't think I am either." Rachel admits turning beat red. "It just kind of, felt right, I don't know." She shrugs her shoulders and rolls off of Quinn and lies to her side.

"I'm sorry." Quinn sighs and turns her face towards Rachel who can only grin at her.

"Don't be. When you're ready I'll be ready." She states and then the two lean in for a kiss figuring they could at least make out topless for a little while until they had to leave for dinner.

"Can I steal you for a minute?" Santana walks over to the couple who were staring at one another for an undisclosed amount of time. Rachel and Quinn both shoot her quizzical looks but Santana doesn't wait for an answer and grabs Quinn's arm and pulls her to the side. Brittany had gone to the bathroom so this gave Santana the perfect opportunity to ask, plead and beg Quinn to help her out. "I need you to come with me, to that place, you know to get B that thing." Santana tries to be subtle.

"The sex shop?" Quinn asks not sure what her friend is talking about and the Latina nods and looks over her shoulder to make sure Brittany wasn't coming. "Now?" Quinn incredulously shouts and Santana has to 'shh' her.

"No not now you moron." Santana rolls her eyes at her friend shaking her head. "You promised you'd come with me. Plus maybe you could find something for you and Berry this way you guys could stop with the 'over the clothes' nonsense." She finger quotes and it's Quinn's turn to roll her eyes and then she smirks at the memory of a few hours earlier. "Maybe after dinner?"

"Wow what did Brittany like forbid you touch her unless you were strapped." Quinn jokes and can't help but laugh at herself, she thought she was hilarious. Santana on the other hand did not think so and fake laughs before turning serious again. "Oh, she did." Quinn realizes that the blonde had super powers she is the only one who can ever put Santana in her place. "Impressive."

"I'd go by myself. But this is a strange city, with strangers what happens if I got stolen or worse?" Santana tries to play out as thought she was really scared and Quinn isn't buying this crap though she does find it amusing to see Santana squirm. Quinn nods behind Santana as it appears as though Brittany is on her way back from the bathroom.

"Fine." Quinn agrees that they will go after dinner to find Santana and Brittany a sex toy. How she got involved in their sex life is beyond her, but the less she knows the better. And Santana is right, if she and Rachel were going to wait there isn't any reason they couldn't have fun. Quinn heads back to Rachel and Brittany saunters her way up behind Santana. She wraps her arms around her waist and leans her lips to the Latina's ear.

"I'm not wearing any panties." Brittany whispers and then sucks on Santana's earlobe before making her way to where their friends were standing. Santana's eyes close at the words and the feeling of her girl's lips on her body. There was no way she was going to last she needed Brittany now, especially watching her walk away in that skirt.

The girls finally get called by the hostess telling them their table is ready and they are led through the dining room to it. Brittany pulls out Santana's chair for her and kisses her cheek as she helps push it in for her. Santana grabs the chair beside her and pulls it out for Brittany who carefully sets herself down on the chair making sure she crosses her legs towards Santana and brushing their legs together before she pulls in her chair. The blonde shuffles her chair closer to her girlfriend placing her arm to rest on Santana's shoulder and play with the clasp of her necklace while she looks over the menu.

Rachel and Quinn watch the interaction between the couple and throw them strange looks. They are acting weird, even for them. Quinn obviously figured it was still the sex toy thing so she leans over and tells Rachel that Brittany is withholding sex to which Rachel counters with 'what for an hour?' and the blonde chuckles.

After the food comes conversation picks up as it had left off when they were figuring out who had ordered what. Brittany leans back in her chair and her hand disappears somewhere under the table and onto Santana's bare thigh and she nearly jumps at the feeling causing her knee to hit the table. Quinn arches an eyebrow and Rachel shakes her head at the over sexed duo and mouths stop it to Santana who shrugs her shoulders and gives her an 'it's not me' face.

"Oh Santana," Quinn speaks up swallowing the food in her mouth before continuing. "You never told me what you saw. Back at the restaurant you went to pee in?" Quinn says trying to job the Latina's memory.

Santana didn't need anything to job her memory she knew exactly what Quinn is talking about. Brittany isn't paying any attention to anything going on she is too busy pretending to investigate her food with her fork while her other hand is slowly drawing circles on the inside of Santana's thigh. Santana sucks down a moan that is begging to spill from her lips and she nearly bite her mouth shut. Her eyes question Quinn by perhaps appearing lost and not know what she is referring to, but no, her friend continues.

"Remember before B and Rach met up with us, you came out of the restaurant and you looked like you'd seen a ghost and then…" Quinn tries once more to help her remember.

"I really don't remember." Santana shakes her head and shakes her head like her memory was the worst. Quinn's eyebrows knit together. "Mmm." She moans into her own mouth and the other three girls look up at her. Brittany is slyly smiling, Quinn looks curious and Rachel looks uncomfortable. "Food is good." Santana tries to fix her slip up and she can't help but try to adjust her seat to move closer to Brittany's hand. But then she realizes this is not helping anyone and she goes to catch the blonde's hand. When she does the couple looks at each other and Brittany squints in frustration at being stopped.

So she figures she will take matters into her own hands and moves their hands to her thigh placing hers on top of Santana's and guiding it. To cool herself off Santana tries to chug some water and pretends to listen to the stupid conversation between Berry and Q. But all of that fails when Brittany brings her girlfriend's hand to that spot between her legs and now Santana will really believe her girlfriend when she says she is going commando. At the contact Santana pulls the glass from her mouth and chokes on the water that is in her mouth spitting some of it on the table cloth.

"S are you okay?" Quinn asks worried and she and Rachel prepare themselves to go to her side.

"I know mouth to mouth." Rachel says which only makes Santana scowl at her.

"Yeah baby, are you okay?" Brittany inquires playfully removing Santana's hand from between her legs and clasping their hands on her lap. Santana shakes her head at her evil girlfriend and can't help herself from grinning.

Before she can answer her phone goes off. They all glance to the middle of the table where they had placed their phones and Quinn picks it up. Santana's eyes widen as Quinn checks all their phones to see whose went off. They had a friendship where if her phone went off Quinn was more than allowed to read her text messages or answer her phone except of course messages from Brittany. She learned that one the hard way. When she got to Santana's phone the Latina's grip on her girlfriends hand got harder and she nervously watched Quinn's facial features screw up as she read the text.

_Santana its Shelby. I thought about everything you said and I want to meet up. I have a meeting tomorrow but maybe you can set a meeting up for me. Just let me know so I can tell the babysitter._

"Umm, S who the hell is Shelby?" Quinn asks looking up from the phone after reading it out loud. Brittany turns to her girlfriend, not waiting for an explanation because she already knows who Shelby is she just wants to see if Santana is going to answer.

"Umm, er… I …" Santana cannot find words. This night is all kinds of awkward and uncomfortable. She has her girlfriend teasing her in public, this huge secret and now this secret is being brought out into the open. Her eyes flicker between Quinn and Rachel and her heart is racing. "Quinn… ouch!" Santana grabs her leg and looks to Brittany who mouths 'no' and shakes her head blocking her face with her hand so that the other girl's can't see her, but they can.

"What?" Quinn blurts out.

"What I saw in the restaurant was Shelby Corcoran." She finally sighs and her eyes turn to Rachel whose jaw is nearly resting on the table. Brittany watches as Quinn's eyes dart between Rachel and Santana until they stay on her girlfriend and she can see the blonde reach for Rachel's hand under the table. "I, I didn't know what to do. I saw her when we were walking and I lied saying I had to pee." Santana explains further. "So I went in there and I told her we were in NYC together for the weekend and then I gave her my number."

"Why didn't you say anything before S?" Quinn asks her and Santana shrugs and turns to fellow Cheerio.

"Because if this Shelby lady didn't want to see her she didn't want Rachel to get upset." Brittany interjects factually.

"It said something about a babysitter." Quinn points out questioningly as she hands the phone to Santana who nods.

"She has a baby?" Rachel's voice is raspy and her eyes are staring at the table. Brittany and Santana nod and Brittany is soothing her girlfriend rubbing her back. Quinn turns to Rachel and she half smiles not really sure what to do in a situation like this.

"Yeah." It's all Santana can respond with.

The rest of dinner is silent except for the small conversations between the couples themselves. Quinn kept asking Rachel if she was okay to which Rachel would lie and say she was. She even tried explaining how this didn't really bother her because she has the best parents in the world that a girl could ask for. But that there was this tiny part of her had always thought that when she did meet her birth mom that things would be amazing and they would click. And then when she did meet her they were so similar but that Shelby was an emotional cripple so any relationship that they could have had was made impossible by the woman.

Brittany kept trying to soothe Santana's nerves telling her that she did the right thing by telling Rachel that she had seen her birth mom. But that wasn't what Santana was worried about. The main person she worried about in this situation was Quinn. Ironically enough the text message from Shelby wasn't even to meet up with Rachel which makes it all worse. So what happens when Rachel goes to meet her 'mother' only to be slapped in the face with reality to know that she wanted to meet with her girlfriend? Who happens to be the birth mother of _her_ child? All kinds of fucked up is all that Santana could think. So after dinner was over Quinn decided to take Rachel back to their room.

"Umm, Quinn what about… you know?" Santana nearly jumps to grab her friend from walking in the direction of their hotel. Quinn stares at her as though she has just sprouted three extra heads.

"Do it yourself Lopez." She spits out softly not wanting to worry herself with Santana's sexual needs right now and she drags Rachel with her down the street.

"Ugh." Santana grunts and slaps her hands on her hips frustrated.

"What just happened?" Brittany looks to her confused. Santana shakes her head pretending she doesn't know.

"This night sucks." She sighs and Brittany takes her hand and starts them moving along the sidewalk. "Why did I go and talk to that woman?"

"Because you wanted to help." Brittany answers her question even though she is really just thinking out loud.

"And why didn't I just lie. I'm an awesome liar B, like a super good liar." She nods to her girlfriend for emphasis.

"Because you care about them, both of them." Brittany again responds pushing her body closer to Santana's for warmth.

"And now I feel bad for Rachel. Rachel, Britt! Like seriously?" She raises her hands for emphasis and Brittany only smiles and kisses her girlfriends cheek.

"You care about Rachel babe." Brittany points out and finally gets a reaction from Santana, which is a raised eyebrow and a look of shame. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone." She assures her and pulls Santana closer wrapping her arm around her waist.

The couple decides to head back to their room as well feeling almost guilty to go out and do something fun without their friends. They lay in bed for a while to digest and watch some really bad cable television when they start flipping through the movies. Brittany suggests they rent a movie get some candy and popcorn and just relax to which Santana fully agrees.

"A movie night with my favorite girl sounds perfect right now." Are the words that came out of her mouth however her thoughts were on a different level. "I have an idea how about I go get snacks I think I saw a convenience store a couple of blocks up." Santana starts to move up from the bed and Brittany goes to move with her but her girlfriend holds a hand up to stay put. "No I'll go and you pick out a movie then take a shower and get all relaxed." She smiles and leans to Brittany who was lying back on the bed and kisses her softly.

"How long are you going to be?" Brittany asks out of curiosity.

"Not sure, but, you take as long as you want. If you're still in the shower when I get back, then I'll meet you in there." She wriggles her eyebrows suggestively causing Brittany to bite her lower lip and grab Santana's shirt and pull her down for another kiss.

"I'm totally going to take my time in there." Brittany winks.

"What about the no sex babe?" Santana jokes back.

"Oh we won't be having sex." Brittany tosses back and Santana playfully rolls her eyes and heads out the door Brittany's laughter fading as she closes it behind her.

Santana ran to the elevator and pushed the button a few times for the main level. She wipes her palms on her skirt as she nervously taps her foot waiting. She had a plan and when she has a plan nothing stands in her way. This is NYC there was bound to be sex shops on every street she was sure of it. She watches Law & Order and Sex in the City she knows how cities like this operate.

As she rode the elevator her mind went back to Rachel and Quinn and wondering how they were dealing with the Shelby situation. A part of her felt slightly guilty for worrying more about Brittany's sexual desires and her own needs rather than checking up on her friends. But when they had gotten back to their room Brittany assured her that there is nothing that she can do and that it is something that Rachel will have Quinn for. And then before she could even open her mouth to respond Brittany also added that there is no use in worrying about the Quinn and the puppy-baby because nothing has happened yet.

So with her girlfriend's voice whispering through her head she treks her way down the city streets in search of her girl's fantasy. She wasn't lying when she had said she had seen a convenient store. But as she heads in the direction she hopes against hope that she stumbles upon a store that would indeed promise her sexy times.

Brittany stays in bed for a little while longer trying to figure out what movie to watch. She grins when she finally picks one knowing that Santana is going to absolutely love her choice. The blonde bounces over to the phone and with trepidation dials the number to the room across the hall. She thought about just walking over there but didn't feel like having to deal with awkward stares and feeling uncomfortable.

"Hello?" The soft voice of Quinn answers Brittany smiles a little bit relieved that they actually answered.

"Hey Q."

"Oh hey Britt what's up?"

"I just wanted to see how Rach is?" Brittany asks plopping herself onto the bed and grabbing her bag to pull out her shampoo, conditioner and body wash. She can hear Quinn sigh on the other end and some other movement going on.

"She just fell asleep." Quinn whispers through the phone. "The Shelby thing, it's a sensitive subject for her. And then to find out she has a kid. It's rough." Brittany frowns because she doesn't like it when her friends are sad and she can imagine the face that Quinn has on which only makes her feel worse.

"I'm sorry." Is all that Brittany can offer and she is thrown off when she hears a light laugh.

"B it's not your fault or Santana's or anyone else's so don't stress. You know how over dramatic Rach is." Brittany rolls her eyes playfully. "She's fine it was just a shock to hear that she's here you know?"

"You promise she's not upset."

"Positive hun. Now this is the only time you are ever going hear me talk about this but, if you withhold sex from Santana she is going to be the meanest person on the planet." Quinn chuckles and it causes the ditzy Cheerio to laugh as well. "More than she already is."

"So now we are getting your blessing huh?" Brittany inquires.

"I'm just looking out for the welfare of the human race." Quinn explains.

"Well don't you worry about that she went to the store for some treats." Brittany tells her and Quinn holds in a laugh because she knows exactly what treats Brittany is referring to. "But when she gets back I plan on…"

"Lalalala I don't want to hear it." Quinn interrupts. "I thought you were holding out on her?"

"I'm totally messing with her Q. She should know that I am way worse than her about sex."

"Now I know too much I have to go." Quinn shutters at the images floating around her mind now.

They say their goodnights and Brittany gathers her toiletries and hops to the bathroom. She can't wait until Santana gets back so she can ravage her in a New York hotel room.


	34. Chapter 34

**_a few things to say... thank you to those, as always, who took the time to leave a review i eat em up like cake:)... second thing to get to is this chapter... a bunch of things going on but hopefully it flows well... third... sometimes when writing i like to refer back to previous chapters for either inspiration or facts that i like to keep consistent... with that said i had this fun idea to possibly do one-shot fics of fun little tidbits that i made up i.e. Santana's Destructive Phase when she murders Quinn's stuffed animals. i thought it would be a fun addition to this story, but it's only a thought for now so let me what you think and what memory you would like to see brought to life through writing:)..._**

**_ okay and the last thing i want to declare is that i don't think that i have ever thought that an episode of Glee was disappointing or lack luster... and i still feel that way. however (don't worry no spoilers) tonights episode made me feel incomplete. i know it's not an extremely plot driven show, though to an extent it is. i would really like to see some things sorted out instead of just seemingly thrown together to decorate the episode... just sayin... ok that's my rant. thank you for listening... and now chapter 34_**

Quinn and Rachel walk back to their room in silence. Rachel trying to wrap her head around the information just exposed to her while Quinn is wondering if she is supposed to talk about this or let Rachel stay in her head about it. The topic isn't exactly an easy one. Quinn had been there three years ago when Rachel figured out in her mind that the woman who was their competition was her mother, well birth mother. Though they weren't even really friends during that time, she watched from a far as it affected the tiny starlet. In that moment she had felt awful for all of those times she had made the brunette's high school life harder by tormenting her.

So now here she is, years later, and as Rachel's girlfriend to top it off. And to watch the turmoil she was probably going through inside tore her apart in an entirely different way. Thinking of the Shelby/Rachel situation couldn't stop her brain from thinking about the little girl she had given up for adoption. From time to time she goes completely quiet and in those moments her closest friends and girlfriend know where she is. Though brief and far apart, these moments tug at her heart strings.

But when her mind goes off to that little baby girl and she questions her decision, she can only look to Rachel Berry and know that giving her daughter up was the best decision she ever made. Rachel was a perfect example for her to know that sometimes giving something up, or someone as the case is, is the best thing that you can do. Rachel was adopted and has been given every single opportunity and then some that any other child has with their birth parents. Rachel Berry, though at times selfish when it came to her being a star, is selfless, caring, talented, smart and beautiful. Since being with Rachel, she can smile and know that her daughter, though not really hers is out there somewhere being loved and that makes her content.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Quinn finally breaks the silence when they are in the confines of their own room. She tosses the key card onto the dresser and watches Rachel slide her jacket off of her shoulders and throw it on the chair. "We don't have to." She silently adds. Rachel sighs and turns to look at her girlfriend.

"I'm sorry." The brunette wraps her arms around her body as though hugging herself.

"Why?" Quinn asks in confusion, her eyebrows furrow.

"For being all weird tonight after, that, 'mom' stuff." Rachel takes a few tentative steps to Quinn who is still lost. "It's just so strange that randomly she is here the same time I'm here. I mean does she live here? Is she taking in a show? Why does she have a kid?" Rachel shakes her head again for over analyzing the situation and she huffs letting her arms fall to her sides and walks right up to Quinn.

"You're allowed to get upset Rachel. It would be weird if you didn't." Quinn assures her grabbing at Rachel's hands and pulling her closer.

"That's the thing I'm not upset, or mad or sad or anything. I mean I don't really care." Rachel states in a bewildered way kind of perturbed at the fact that she is not having a clear distinct emotional connection to the situation at hand. "I mean, I feel affected, but I'm not. I'm shocked to say the least but other than that I can't really think. I have all of those questions but I don't even want the answer which is extremely strange for me considering my life is dependent on definite answers." Quinn chuckles and shakes Rachel from her rambling.

"Stop driving yourself crazy about it then." Quinn presses their foreheads together. "She wants to meet up with you so that should say something right?" The blonde asks tilting her head slightly. Rachel shrugs her shoulders and glances down for a moment.

"I guess. But after all of these years what could she possibly have to say to me? I mean what would you do if…" Rachel's eyes shoot up and she quickly closes her mouth. She hadn't meant to put Quinn in this position of having to relate. Because the truth of the matter is Quinn could absolutely 100% relate to this situation. However, the only person's shoes that Quinn could speak from were Shelby's. "I'm sorry I…"

"Shh, its okay Rach, I know." Quinn hushes her to continue to apologize for a simple bad choice of words. "I would want to know that she was okay." Quinn responds after a few moments of complete silence between them had passed. "I wouldn't try to be in her life if she didn't want me to be and if she wanted to know about me I would be more than happy to tell her. After going through what I went through it's easier to be up front and open and not hide anything." She shrugs her shoulders like this statement was the easiest thing to ever roll off of her tongue. And oddly enough, it truly was.

"So you think that I should go meet with her tomorrow?" Rachel asks nervously biting her lower lip. Quinn smiles warmly and brings her hands up to her girlfriend's cheeks.

"I can't tell you what to do in this situation babe." She explains in that soft voice that only Quinn Fabray exudes with such ease.

"I feel like such a drama queen." Rachel huffs and this garners a girly giggle from her blonde counterpart.

"You totally are a drama queen." She grins to Quinn whose eyes are sparkling. The blonde rubs her thumbs over Rachel's cheeks and locks her eyes into the brunette's. "And that's one of the reasons I love you." Rachel is certain that she stops breathing at that moment and this makes Quinn's grin only widen and she looks away for a second bashfully. "Hmmm?" She hums with a pensive look fallen over her features.

"What?" Rachel breathes out finally.

"I do." Quinn responds with a bit of surprise in her voice.

"You do what?" Rachel's voice is so airy it barely comes out. Quinn smirks and places a sweet kiss on the diva's lips before pulling back and wiping Rachel's lower lip with her thumb.

"Love you." She simply replies.

After a silent exchange between the two Quinn breaks it by telling Rachel she should try and get some rest and then in the morning with a clear mind she could make a decision whether or not to meet Shelby. Before the diva closes her eyes she asks her girlfriend that if she were to decide yes on the meeting if she would accompany her, to which Quinn without hesitation says 'yes'. A little while later the brunette is fast asleep and Quinn hears the phone go off and quickly answers it before it stirs her sleeping star beside her.

"Hello?" She answers trying to speak as quietly as possible.

"Hey Q." Quinn smiles at the sound of her friend's voice and the concern hidden within it.

"Oh hey Britt what's up?" She asks though if she knew Brittany as well as she thought she did she is pretty certain she knew.

"I just wanted to see how Rach is?" Quinn sighs for a moment and tries to move from underneath Rachel. She isn't sure how in depth their conversation was going to get and doesn't want Rachel to get upset if she over hears

"She just fell asleep." She whispers and takes a seat at the end of the bed and lowers the volume on the television. "The Shelby thing, it's a sensitive subject for her. And then to find out she has a kid. It's rough." As she speaks she can imagine the frown forming on her blonde friends face and it upsets her. Brittany understood things that were emotional, if anything, that was her greatest gift, well after dancing of course. Brittany Peirce could read anyone's mood as though it were written on their face. She could tell how you were feeling by the way you said a word or how you took in a breath. It was an endearing quality that her friend had, and it sometimes made it that much easier to have conversations like this with someone like Brittany, where the less you explain the more she understands.

"I'm sorry." Quinn can't help but laugh because there is nothing for her to be sorry for. But that's Brittany for you, always taking on guilt regardless if she is involved or not. Quinn knows that being friends with someone like Santana that it's like second nature to say 'I'm sorry' whenever something went wrong.

"B it's not your fault or Santana's or anyone else's so don't stress. You know how over dramatic Rach is." Quinn rolls her eyes as she turns to look at her girlfriend completely passed out. "She's fine it was just a shock to hear that she's here you know?"

"You promise she's not upset."

"Positive hun. Now this is the only time you are ever going hear me talk about this but, if you withhold sex from Santana she is going to be the meanest person on the planet." Quinn chuckles and it causes the ditzy Cheerio to laugh as well. "More than she already is."

"So now we are getting your blessing huh?" Brittany inquires.

"I'm just looking out for the welfare of the human race." Quinn explains in all seriousness.

"Well don't you worry about that she went to the store for some treats." Quinn has to stifle a laugh because she wonders if Brittany knows what treat Santana is most likely to bring back. "But when she gets back I plan on…"

"Lalalala I don't want to hear it." Quinn interrupts. "I thought you were holding out on her?"

"I'm totally messing with her Q. She should know that I am way worse than her about sex."

"Now I know too much I have to go." Quinn shutters at the images floating around her mind now.

They hang up without saying goodbye or goodnight both just knowing that after a sexual discussion to end the phone call. Brittany smiles feeling relieved that Rachel is not mad at Santana or upset about the puppy-baby mother thing. She looks to the television and wonders how long Santana is going to be and she grins evilly as she gets up and makes her way into the bathroom for her very long shower.

Santana has been walking for a lot longer than she had intended but desperate times call for desperate measures. They were in New York City in a hotel where no one is in their room and they don't have to worry about anyone walking in on them. They would be foolish to not take advantage of this opportunity. Brittany would be foolish she thinks to herself shaking her head at the thought of her girlfriend teasing her all night long.

She stops at a corner and contemplates which way she should go. Looking left to right she feels powerless knowing that regardless of which way she chooses she will inevitably have to trek it down the other block if it was a no go this way. The dark haired girl surveyed her surroundings, mostly the people and gave serious thought to asking someone if they knew where this store she was in desperate search of is located. Alas, she has seen more than enough Lifetime movies to know to never talk to a stranger about sex or directions for that matter.

As she makes a decision she replays in her mind all of those stupid things people say in those after school specials about talking to strangers and she laughs. 'Hey little girl want some candy', seriously, she thinks. If the little girl is in such desperate need for candy then go steal some from 7-11 or something. Her favorite is when 'strangers' ask little kids for directions. Bitch that kid is 9 years old he's lucky he knows where his own house is. Amused at her own musings she stops in her tracks as her eyes scan a sign that is like the golden gates to heaven. She is pretty certain she heard angels singing.

'XXX' reads the sign and she grins. She looks around as if making sure no one she knew would see her go in. Slowly she reaches for the door handle and yanks it open freeing herself from the possible scrutinizing eyes of the old couple walking passed. Before she can fully enter the store a weird looking guy with a really unattractive beard at the counter stops her.

"Hey." He greets her with a friendly smile.

"Umm, hi." She awkwardly responds trying desperately not to make eye contact. Let's not make this weirder she thinks. He moves closer to the end of the counter towards her and she shifts her weight expecting him to hop over and frisk her.

"I'm going to need some ID if you don't mind." He tells her and extends his fully tattooed arm putting his hand out for her ID. She snaps out of her uncomfortable daze and shakes her head to herself and reaches in for her driver's license in her bag.

"Sorry kind of out of it." She explains for her fumbling and she hands it over to him. He takes it from her and looks down quickly at it before he hands it back.

"Don't be embarrassed." He assures her with a kinder smile than the one he had on before and she shoots him a look that says 'Santana Lopez does not get embarrassed'. "You should see some of the freaks that come in here." He chuckles trying to make her feel less tense and she forces a laugh out. She shoves her ID back in her wallet and turns her head to look around. "Is there anything in particular you were looking for?" He asks in the way the guy at the shoe store asks you when you first walk in before you've even laid eyes on a shoe.

The difference between the annoying guy at the shoe store and this guy at this store is that Santana does indeed need help. She tries desperately to not have to ask for it and hopes her eyes will fall on something interesting but everything is only aiding in her being fidgety. She is Santana fucking Lopez! This is ridiculous she says in her head, she is sex. Look in the dictionary and look up 'sex' and it will have her picture there. Sex does not embarrass this short tempered hottie and if Brittany asked for something like this, chances are the blonde is pretty kinky and that means this will not be the only trip to a place like this she will make in their relationship. So taking in a deep breath and slowly letting out she turns to the nice man with the gross beard and nods, defeated.

"Here's the thing." Santana starts and slowly steps to the counter shoving her hands into her jacket. "My girlfriend asked me to get a strap-on." She shrugs and rolls her eyes as though strap-on is the most common word used in the English language, and he nods understanding and moves from out behind the counter.

He starts walking away from her and he waves her to follow her down a flight of stairs. Reaching the top of the stairs she hesitates and looks around the store, this is NYC after all. She fights away her fears and promises herself to never watch late night re-runs of Unsolved Mysteries ever again no matter how interesting it seems at the time. As she reaches the bottom of the steps she looks around a small room that is sex-toy central and spots her little Jesus looking helper in the corner. He is obviously waiting for her as she notices his hands on his hips and she quickens her pace because obviously the Holy one has better things to do then help a girl get strapped for her horny girlfriend.

"So here we have a variety of colors and sizes. Did you have anything in mind?" He asks looking away from the shelves and her eyes widen and she shakes her head. "Well let's start with color and then work our way to size." He suggests and she shrugs nodding slowly. "Any specific color in mind?"

"No." She answers and she is certain she hears him sigh so she is quick to add, "She likes yellow." And he smiles and leans over to pick up a few boxes. He lifts the popular ones up and asks her now what size. "Umm, I don't know does size really matter?" She asks and she can't even believe she said that rolling her eyes at herself and sighing at her naivety. "Of course it does." She mumbles under her breath and he chuckles. "I don't know I guess this one." She points to the box and he hands it over.

"See not so hard." He says and she smirks to herself as they turn back to the stairs.

"That's what she said." She adds and he laughs pretty hard this nice little interaction has made her feel a whole lot better than when she had first arrived.

"Okay let's ring you in." He scans it and then he turns to grab something off the shelf behind the counter. "Do you have lube or do you want to buy some?" He asks placing her purchase into the bag and she picks up the bottle and analyzes it. She again shrugs. "Trust me you want it." He doesn't even wait for an answer and tosses it in the bag. "On the house."

"You don't have to do that." She tells him pulling out her money.

"Don't worry about it." He waves her away before taking her money.

"Thanks." She smiles back at him and takes her change and grabs the bag from him. "Thanks for your help too."

"Next time will be easier." He yells to her as she exits the store feeling a little pep in her step as she makes it back to the hotel.

Outside the door to their room Santana checks her phone to see how long she had been gone. It was long enough, about 45 minutes or so, which means Brittany is either still in the shower or passed out. She nervously enters the card and is greeted this time by the shower running which makes her smile. Quietly she shuts the door and makes her way to the bed and removes the box from the bag trying her hardest not to make any sounds. She stares at the box eyebrows furrowed for a little while before she finally goes and opens it up laying its contents on the bed and putting the box on the floor by the wall. She closes her eyes and takes in a few deep breathes before she removes her skirt and panties. Now or never.

Brittany is patiently waiting for her girlfriend to come join her in the shower but when she checks her phone for the 5th time her patience is wearing thin. She sighs and proceeds to just enjoy the feeling of the hot water hitting her skin. She always loved showers whether they were alone or with Santana. Preferably with Santana but even without the feeling of being naked and water on her feels so relaxing. After a few more minutes and no Santana Brittany gives up and decides she'll just wait for her in bed. She shuts the shower off and is sure she hears noise from the room.

"San?" She yells from through the door wrapping her towel around her.

"Shit." Santana mutters under her breath and Brittany can barely make it out. "Yeah babe just got back." She yells back and Brittany smiles to herself grabbing another towel and drying her hair a little.

"Okay I'll be right out." Brittany tells her and turns to the mirror to makes sure she doesn't look like a mess. "I picked out a movie." The blonde informs her walking out of the bathroom the steam following her into the room. She smiles to Santana who is staring at her towel clad body. Brittany takes notice of her change in attire from skirt and cardigan to baggy sweat pants and a tight tank top and thinks if she just got back she changed really quickly but then shrugs it off.

"You look so hot right now." Santana says walking up to the blonde with a silly smile slapped on her face. Brittany blushes a little as Santana eyes her and she runs her hands through her blonde hair that is still damp. "Like really hot Brittany." The blonde looks up to meet her girlfriend's eyes and the use of her full name.

"Did you get candy?" Brittany innocently asks and Santana grins shaking her head.

"I got something for you though." The Latina says and grabs Brittany's hand that isn't holding her towel up and starts to lower it to the waist band of her sweat pants. Brittany smirks as she notices where Santana is guiding her and she pulls back a little making their hands stop right at Santana's stomach and she shakes her head.

"Sany I told you no boom boom." She winks and bites her lower lip. Santana sighs out in a seductive thinking kind of way and pulls Brittany closer to her and leans into her tilting her head to the side so her mouth is by her ear.

"Britt, there is a party in my pants and you are VIP." Her voice oozes sex onto Brittany's skin and she then yanks the blonde's hand to the front of her sweat pants to get a 'grip' on the party she is referring too. Brittany gasps and a smile splays her face and her eyes flicker from where her hand is and to Santana's eyes.

"San." She grins tilting her head all kinds of elated. The blonde doesn't waste much time after that pushing herself to meet the smaller girls lips and moving them to the bed.

On the journey to the bed Santana takes the towel from Brittany's hand and tugs it a little and watches it fall to the ground softly. Brittany steps over and brings her hands to the bottom of Santana's tank stop and pulls if over the dark haired girls head throwing it over her shoulder. The run their hands up and down the front, sides and back of one another's bodies as they come to a halt next to the bed. Santana slowly guides Brittany down on her back holding her head gently before letting it lay on the pillow.

She moves to stand by the bed again and watch Brittany watch her with her lip firmly tucked between her teeth anxiously waiting. With a grin and a bit of nervousness coursing through her body she slips her thumbs under the waist band.

"Take em off." Brittany instructs using hand motions to get it done and Santana can't fight a laugh that pops out making Brittany smile more.

The Latina does as she is told and herself consciousness fades away when her eyes come back up to meet those amazing blue eyes. The laughter and the smiles of amusement are no longer on her girlfriend's face. She sees Brittany's eyes scan her body and the blonde's throat move up and down as she swallows hard. Brittany sits up a little and puts her hand out for Santana to take and she gladly does. The blonde places her hand on Santana's side softly pushing her to move on top of her and bringing the Latina's hand to rest on her own shoulder.

Santana hovers over the blonde and the two lock eyes and in that moment there is no one else in the world. The outside sound does not exist compared to the breathing and silent throaty sounds coming from the couple. Brittany moves her hand up Santana's side and rests in on her cheek and the other rests on her hip. Santana has her forearms holding her up as she stares down at Brittany. She looks to the night stand and bashfully moves over the blonde to grab the bottle. When she returns to meet Brittany's face she holds the bottle up.

"What's this?" Brittany asks grabbing the bottle with the hand that was on her girl's cheek. "Aw baby you bought lube." She smirks and leans up to kiss her on the lips and then analyzes the bottle some more.

Brittany brings up her other hand and opens the bottle, pours some into her hand and then gives the bottle to Santana to put back. Keeping her eyes on her girlfriend she brings her hands down to the piece that is connected to Santana and strokes it until she is sure that there is enough on. Santana watches Brittany watching her and she smiles.

"Can you grab your shirt or something so I can wipe my hands off?" Brittany asks scrunching her nose at her hands full of lube making Santana laugh and she begrudgingly leans over to grab her shirt.

Throwing the shirt back with force Brittany places her hands back to where she had originally placed them. And with her hand on Santana's cheek pulls her down for a kiss. It's tentative and they are both very conscious of what they are about to do, but it is also as caring as a kiss ever was. Their heads tilt to deepen the kiss and soon Brittany is licking Santana's lower lip for access which is immediately granted. Her hand moves from her girlfriend's cheek to around the back of her neck and she pulls her closer even leaning up from the pillow to get more of her.

Santana leans on one of her arms and moves the other so that her hand is grazing Brittany's sides. She hears the change in the blonde's breathe as her fingers touch her skin and she feels the goose bumps under her hand. Brittany is slowly moving her hand down Santana's back to meet with her hip and with both hands tries to pull her closer. At first Santana hesitates, once again becoming fully aware of what will happen if she brings her hips into her girlfriend's. She breaks the kiss and Brittany's eyes flutter open to meet Santana's looking back at her. Santana swallows nervously and looks down for a brief moment and then back to those tantalizing blues.

"Are you ready?" Brittany whispers through her heaving breathes, her hands smoothing up and down Santana's lower back. The Latina searches Brittany's eyes to make sure she is ready and then nods.

"Are you?" She asks in return Brittany grins and Santana can feel her one of the blonde's hands traveling to the front of her body. Brittany reaches up and grabs one of Santana's and pulls it down to meet hers. The blonde grabs onto the shaft and brings Santana's to meet hers.

Brittany nods, biting her lower lip and watches Santana intently looking down as they both lead the tip of the strap-on into her. Santana's head whips up smiling that she got it in and then her face grows concerned at the gasp from the blonde.

"Oh shit are you okay?" She asks nervous that she did something wrong and she brings her hand to Brittany's cheek. The blonde opens her eyes and smiles.

"Yes." Brittany nods and brings her hand up to Santana's still covering her cheek. "Just start slow." She pleads and with a blush she adds, "I've never had anything this big inside of me before." She states factually yet with a dash of such innocence that causes Santana to blush as well.

"I knew I should have gotten the other one." Santana thinks and Brittany giggles shaking her head and making Santana look at her.

"Babe, I'm trying to talk dirty." Brittany admits. Santana's eyes widen. Sure she has heard Brittany say sexy little naughty things before, but dirty is different. Thinking about it now, she kind of likes dirty.

Brittany spreads her legs wider so that Santana can maneuver easier and gently urges her to push in a little deeper with her hands on the girl's hips. The Latina slowly moves into Brittany and the girl's eyes grow wide and her mouth opens up and she sucks in air. As she pulls out the blonde's expressions go in reverse her eyes close and her jaw clenches down.

After a couple test in and outs Santana decides that it is about time she picks up a little bit of a pace here. Brittany picks up on this and grabs onto one of Santana's arms that is holding her up and the other around her neck. Their breathing is becoming more ragged with every thrust Santana gives Brittany and the blonde's airy moans only entice Santana to go faster.

"Oh San." Brittany whispers into her ear pulling Santana's head closer. "Harder." She begs and Santana complies. "Deeper. Harder and deep… ohhh yeah yeah." She yells when she gets what she wants and Santana pulls her head back to kiss her moaning lady.

At first it had felt a bit awkward but Santana is now definitely getting the hang of this and very much enjoying being the reason her girlfriend is screaming out like she is. She takes it in with ever kiss and every thrust. Maintaining balance on one of her arms she brings her other hand up to cup Brittany's breast that is bouncing up and down with every movement they make. She teases her nipple between her fingers making sure to make time with both of them.

Santana moves her kisses to Brittany's cheek, then her jaw line and then settling on her neck bringing her hand up her body to her other cheek. Brittany wraps her legs around Santana's thighs trying to push their bodies as close as possible causing Santana slow down not wanting this to be over just yet.

"You are so beautiful." Brittany tells her as she places wet kisses on Santana's cheek. "You are so, very beautiful. I love you." She breathes out onto Santana's mouth before the Latina crashes their lips furiously together and she begins to pick up her thrusting pace once again.

"I love you so fucking much." Santana forces out through ragged breaths and in between kisses. "I want you to come for me baby." She smoothes out Brittany's hair away from her face and kisses her forehead.

Brittany runs her hands along Santana's back that is glistening with a thin layer of sweat. Digging her nails into the Latina's skin when she pushes deeper into her and the blonde's sighs of pleasure only grow louder. She glides her hand up to the back of Santana's head and grabs onto her dark hair in her fist pulling their faces together and breathing into one another's mouth.

Browns lock to blues and their foreheads are pushed together by Brittany leaning forward. Her back arches up from the bed as the friction between her legs is becoming too much for her to handle. She bites on her lower lip in concentration while Santana frantically tries to maintain the fast paced deep thrusts with her hips.

"Fuck." Slips out through Brittany's gritted teeth and this catches Santana completely off guard, but she smirks at her ability to make her innocent girlfriend curse during sex.

"You like that don't you." Santana says through her panting and Brittany opens her eyes and nods furiously and her mouth opens and she mouths 'oh' and grips onto Santana's neck harder. "Not yet baby." She whispers in her ear and the next sound is a gasp of disappointment when Santana pulls out of Brittany.

"Wh…what…why?" Brittany gulps for air as she tries to pull Santana back closer to her and reaches for the shaft that is now missing from inside her body. Santana slyly smiles and sits up a little and grabs Brittany's hands pulling her limp body up with her.

"We aren't done don't worry." She winks and makes her way off the bed dragging Brittany along with her.

Once standing up she pulls the blonde into a fiery kiss getting her hands tangled in her blonde locks. She turns around so that she is pushing Brittany towards the dresser backwards and only stops moving when she feel Brittany's body come in contact with it. She pulls back from the kiss and quirks an eyebrow before she swiftly turns Brittany around with force. The blonde's hands fall to the top of the dresser to catch herself from spinning all the way around and Santana's hand palms her back to keep her there.

Brittany looks to the mirror in front of her when she feels Santana rest her chin on her shoulder and her hand slide down her back to rest on her hip. The smaller girl presses her knee between the blonde's legs and moves one slightly to spread them apart and Brittany listens to the directions and readjusts her stance.

Santana lowers her lips to Brittany's shoulder and licks up to her neck where she sucks on the pulse point there and the blonde's legs nearly give out. The Latina moves one hand to the shaft of the strap-on and the other to the front of Brittany and with both hands guides herself into her once more eliciting a sharp intake of air from the taller girl. After a few thrusts Santana keeps one hand against Brittany's most sensitive spot circling it and at the intense feeling Brittany reaches an arm around her and grabs the back of Santana's head. She turns her head to meet the smaller girl's lips and they push their lips together, tongues searching for the others. With her other hand Santana wraps it around Brittany's torso grabbing her breasts and pulling her closer and up from leaning on the desk. Brittany's back is pressed flush against Santana's front as the Latina pushes deeper and faster into her like she had in bed only now Brittany is moving more with her.

"Shit." Brittany breathes out with a silly grin on her face and Santana smiles back watching her girlfriend's eyes flutter. Santana picks up the pace with her thrusts and her fingers circling faster. "My god, Sa…San… I…" Brittany cannot form a sentence but that is okay for Santana she is enjoying the view the mirror is providing her.

"Brittany." Santana's voice now raspy and a bit husky gets Brittany's attention to the mirror to look at her. "Look at me, open your eyes." She pleads as she can tell the girl is about to go over the edge. Brittany fights the power of her eyelids and the sensations coursing through her body and looks to the reflection of Santana and stares deep into those eyes.

"Santana, I'm… oh fucking Santana." She moans loud into Santana's ear.

Santana holds Brittany as she slowly shakes and shivers from riding the wave of ecstasy and goes completely limp against her and in her arms. With the strap-on still inside of her she stands there and smiles a goofy overly relaxed smile at her girlfriend through the mirror. She watches as Santana starts to kiss her shoulder and up to her neck slowly and sweetly.

"Mmm." The smaller girl moans onto her skin. "I love watching you come." Santana tells her matter of factly.

"That was fun." Brittany sighs out still sporting that smirk and Santana giggles turning her face to look at the real Brittany not reflection Brittany.

"Yeah, it was." Santana agrees.

"I love it when you take control like that." Brittany turns her face to meet Santana's eyes. "It's like super hot." Santana blushes lowering her head to place another soft kiss on her girlfriend's shoulder and then she slowly brings her hand down to the strap-on and slides it out.

Brittany spins around after and she brings her hands down to the harness and starts undoing it and walking towards Santana making her walk backwards. Once she successfully removes it she lets it fall to the floor and then pushes Santana onto her back on the bed.

"But I really love having my way with you too." She sighs and starts to climb on top of the smaller girl. Santana smirks and props herself up on her elbows.

"Is that so? I kind of like that too." They giggle a little before it is Brittany who takes advantage of her girlfriend.

The alarm goes off at 9:00 am and Quinn begrudgingly rolls over to shut it off. She turns her head to her girlfriend's side and notices that she is all alone in the bed. When she sits up she sees Rachel sitting in a chair by the window just looking outside and nervously biting her nails.

"Babe?" Quinn manages through her too early to talk voice. Rachel turns quickly to her girlfriend. "How long have you been up?" She tosses the covers off of her and gets to her feet shuffling over to the brunette.

"I don't know." She shrugs her shoulders and turns her gaze back to the window. "I'm so nervous about my audition." Rachel explains but Quinn wonders how much of her nerves are really about the audition. "And I think I am going to meet Shelby." She nods to herself and looks back to Quinn who smiles down at her girlfriend.

"And I will be right by your side." Quinn tells her and leans down to kiss the top of Rachel's head.

"Thank you." Rachel calls out as Quinn turns to go to the bathroom. The blonde looks back at her and nods.

"Of course."

"No I mean, for everything." Rachel further, but still vaguely explains and Quinn smiles back at her.

Santana and Brittany are walking out of their room the same time as Rachel and Quinn. But where the latter couples faces are filled with confusion and nervousness, Brittany and Santana are giddy and staring at each other like they are the only ones on the planet.

"What's with those two?" Rachel asks in a whisper to Quinn who shakes her head knowing all too well what is up with her two friends.

"Trust me Rach you don't want to know." She tells her and Rachel's eyes widen then does her best to quietly delete any kind of memory of having this conversation.

Brittany accompanies Rachel to her audition, though she did have to wait outside, but she did get to talk to a few of the students which was cool. Quinn and Santana decide to go for breakfast somewhere near the audition.

"So did Shelby text you back?" Quinn asks motioning to her friend's phone and Santana nods.

"Yeah, she said that she couldn't get a babysitter so I hope Rachel isn't too freaked out." Santana explains avoiding Quinn's stare obviously worried about the situation but trying to maintain her hard as stone persona.

"Oh." Quinn thinks, wondering how Rachel will react to this extra tid bit. "Well," She shrugs and takes a sip of her coffee. "I'll be there with her so maybe that will make it a little easier." Santana's eyes grow wide and she nearly chokes on her food.

"What? Why are you going?" She asks seemingly annoyed at the idea.

"Why wouldn't I?" Quinn challenges with an arch of an eyebrow. "She's my girlfriend who is going to be in a strange situation of course I'm going with her." She explains further and Santana looks completely freaked out. "What is your problem? You would go with Brittany." She thinks about it and then tries to relax her muscles and go back to 'not caring'.

"Q this is not a hypothetical what if this is an actually situation." Santana crosses her arms and furrows her brows. "Rachel is going to meet up with her birth mother and that woman's daughter. You being there is just going to make it even more confusing." Santana hisses clearly irritated and Quinn shoots her a quizzical look.

"Confusing? Why confusing?" Quinn spits out equally annoyed at the Latina to which Santana sighs and shrugs her shoulders. "And what's your problem S? You're getting so mad about something that has nothing to do with you." The blonde points out and Santana does everything in her power to not scream at the top of her lungs why Quinn can't go with Rachel. Or even the part that Shelby didn't even mean to meet up with Race her intent was to meet up with Quinn. But now that everything is messed up. Luckily Shelby had understood when Santana called her and explained how Rachel found out and agreed with the Cheerio it would be better to meet with her long lost daughter than her daughters long lost mother.

"My problem? You always have to make everything about you." The Latina fires back after a few seconds of some harsh glaring from Quinn and the blonde is a bit taken back by her tone. "I'm sick of it." She gets up from her chair. Santana isn't exactly sure why she is starting a fight with Quinn but in the moment it seems like a viable option to possibly get the girl to avoid the meeting with Shelby. "Not every sappy, happy and mushy gooey moment needs Quinn Fabray close by to make it memorable or easier." She pushes her chair back further bending down to grab her bag and she slings it over her shoulder.

"Rachel asked me to come with her." Quinn stands up and leans on the table with her hands speaking at the same raised volume as her friend.

"Just because she asked you doesn't mean she wants you there." Santana blurts out and Quinn's mouth shuts quickly, her lower lip trembling and her eyes dart to the floor Santana is standing on. She analyzes the state of the blonde and with a nod to herself she turns to leave.

"Why are you so mean S?" Quinn's voice is shaky and sounds so fragile that her heart broke in two.

"I don't know why you're surprised." Santana tosses back with the same fire she had in the midst of the argument and she doesn't look back leaving Quinn alone in the middle of the restaurant.

Santana didn't know why she had done what she did. It was one of the meanest things she has ever done, and that includes every heinous prank she played on Rachel Berry their entire schooling. Quinn is her friend. That's why she did it she thinks trying to make herself feel better. But it only lasts less than a second before her scowl returns thinking about her actions and words just moments ago.

Rachel going to meet up with her birth mother is way less dramatic than Quinn laying eyes on the baby she had only given up for adoption less than three years ago. There was nothing though, that she could do to erase how she just spoke to Quinn. Q was right, if it were Brittany regardless if the girl asked her to go with her she would in a heartbeat. It's hard doing the right thing she thinks as she decides not to go back to the hotel, or go wait for Brittany or do much of anything that consisted of being within the presence of the group. She can only imagine the look of disappointment in Brittany's blue eyes for treating Quinn that way, and can already hear Rachel berating her for it. Then there is Quinn. To which she would not be able to explain herself. So she sighs and figures her wandering around the city for a while will do everyone some good.

Quinn sits back down in her chair and stares at the spot that Santana had been standing in when she yelled at her. She can feel tears forming and she blinks them away and sniffles bringing her finger up to make sure not one tear came out. Her eyes glance around her trying to see how many people are still staring at her she sighs in relief when only the couple in front of her table is watching her.

What the hell just happened Quinn thinks and shakes her head trying to wrap her mind around it. Santana though thoroughly unpredictable, unstable, purposefully mean to whomever whenever was completely out of line and had no cause. She knew for a fact that something strange is up but can't quite put her finger on it. That has to be it. But Santana and Brittany were fine this morning, so that isn't it. Before she could allow her mind around her friend's reason she hears the sound of buzzing from the table. She grabs for her phone but then remembers she had it on the ringer so she reaches over towards where Santana had been sitting lifts the napkin only to find the Latina's phone going off. Quinn presses the button and reads that it is a text message from Shelby.


	35. Chapter 35

**_like always i can't leave you guys hanging like that. this chapter absolutely drained me, emotionally. but i loved writing every single word of it. and i hope you love reading every single word of it:) so holler at me and let me know._**

What the hell just happened Quinn thinks and shakes her head trying to wrap her mind around it. Santana though thoroughly unpredictable, unstable, purposefully mean to whomever whenever was completely out of line and had no cause. She knew for a fact that something strange is up but can't quite put her finger on it. That has to be it. But Santana and Brittany were fine this morning, so that isn't it. Before she could allow her mind around her friend's reason she hears the sound of buzzing from the table. She grabs for her phone but then remembers she had it on the ringer so she reaches over towards where Santana had been sitting lifts the napkin only to find the Latina's phone going off. Quinn presses the button and reads that it is a text message from Shelby.

_**Starbucks at 12 sounds perfect. Tell Rachel I will be there. -Shelby**_

Quinn sighs in relief happy that this woman is not texting Santana to cancel. She wouldn't know how to handle telling her girlfriend that she was going to be let down by Shelby Corcoran once again. Peeved and still a bit rattled by Santana's brash statements and uncalled for outburst Quinn heads over to wait for Rachel and Brittany on a bench outside of the building. She opts to text a reply to let her know that Rachel will most definitely be there and signs it off with a gracious thank you. Hopefully Santana had been nice to her and this offer of thanks is not confusing.

She spends the next fifteen minutes going over her and Santana's argument and can only come to the conclusion that she must be on her period. The subject matter did not hit any sensitive spots for the Latina so it couldn't have been anything personal that she is sure of. Quinn decides that since there is no Santana by her side she is going to have to explain to Brittany what had happened and then maybe Brittany can shed some light on the Cheerio's stormy mood.

The doors open and the lone Cheerio is greeted by two very happy people. Rachel's smile is contagious and her previous worries completely fade away to the back of her mind and she opens her arms. Rachel's audition was 'flawless' as the diva explains and Brittany has a bag filled with swag that the Performance Arts department hands out to prospective students. After a brief embrace between the Cheerio's Brittany's smile slips a little and looks around for a certain dark haired girl that is missing from the equation.

"Where's San?" The blue eyed blonde asks her friend tilting her head to the side in confusion. Quinn looks to Brittany and then to the ground and sighs.

"After yelling at me profusely she stormed out of the restaurant." Quinn tells her finally looking up to meet a concerned look on her friends face.

"Why did she yell at you?" Rachel knits her eyebrows together her voice rises slightly and Brittany reaches into her pocket to retrieve her phone and goes to call Santana's phone.

"I really have no idea. We were talking about you going to meet with Shelby, she told me that the baby was going to be there and was worried how you would take it, so I told her I was going with you and then she completely flipped out." Quinn explains to her girlfriend but then turns to Brittany who lifts her phone to her ear. Quinn feels Santana's phone vibrate in her hand and then gives it to Brittany who sighs upset that Santana hadn't taken her phone with her, wherever it is that she went.

"That sounds completely uncalled for." Rachel states factually and places her hand firmly on her hip. Brittany ends the call and puts both phones into her pocket and looks to Quinn. "Even for Santana."

"I know. She totally got, like, freaked out or something when I told her I was going with you. She caused a scene." Quinn elaborates, her eyes flickering to the blonde beside her who is beginning to get a little fidgety.

"She said that I try and make everything about me." The blonde sighs and raises her hands as if giving up on trying to figure her friend out.

"Well she is clearly wrong there." Rachel says. "Everything is about me."

"Is something going on with her B?" Quinn finally turns to the blonde who has been extra quiet the entire conversation. Brittany looks around and shrugs her shoulders. "I mean she's always a loose cannon, but only about things that affect her and this doesn't."

"And we all know she doesn't care about me." Rachel adds and Brittany whips her head in the starlet's direction and shakes her head.

"That's not true." Brittany finally speaks. "She likes you but she doesn't want anyone to know."

"Whatever." Quinn rolls her eyes not surprised that the Latina harbors secret friendly feelings towards Rachel Berry. "I guess sex all night long doesn't make her a nice person. She's still the meanest person on the planet regardless." Quinn shakes her head at the thought of how utterly selfish Santana really is.

"She's not." Brittany defends but both of her friends completely ignore her attempts. "You'd be surprised at how absolutely unselfish she is Quinn, especially when it comes to you." Brittany informs her in her very vague Brittany way and Quinn shoots her a look of bewilderment.

"Like how?" Quinn challenges and Brittany shuts her mouth quickly to make sure she doesn't expose the super top secret secret that Santana had shared with her. Brittany knew that Santana had been keeping this puppy-baby mama drama from Quinn to protect her and had actually intended on having her meet the little baby she had given up. Santana was pretty tore up about everything Brittany had never seen her get that upset about someone's feelings before. "Exactly." Quinn huffs out.

"It's not Brittany's fault that her girlfriend is an emotional train wreck who is an obsessive compulsive verbal abuser." Rachel steps in because there really is no reason to get snippy with the blonde because her girlfriend had a bout of word vomit. "Besides no one is ever really going to know Santana and her reasons for why she breathes fire and spits venom except for Brittany and she doesn't seem to be cracking anytime soon." She points out and Quinn nods in defeat and apologizes for being short with the blonde who half smiles and hugs Quinn.

"Okay so we have about 15 minutes to make it to Starbucks on Broadway." Quinn tells the girls and points in the direction they need to head. Rachel looks to her girlfriend questioningly. "That's where you are meeting."

"You're still coming in with me right?" Rachel asks locking their arms, Quinn smiles warmly.

"Of course." They start to walk and get a few feet before they realize that Brittany isn't following them. "B you coming?" Brittany was looking around for any sight of Santana and she turns to her friends with a frown and hesitantly goes to catch up with them.

Brittany knew what was going to happen and it made her feel all sorts of antsy. She wishes Santana hadn't walked away and off to an unknown location because now she had to witness the meeting. It takes everything she has to not breakdown and cry and tell Quinn and Rachel everything that Santana had confided in her about. She doesn't of course because she wouldn't even know how to begin _that _conversation. So she walks in silence with her hands in her jacket pocket and follows the couple on their journey to the unknown that she knew.

When they reach the glass doors of the Starbucks Quinn stands in front of Rachel to try and find Shelby. She squints her eyes trying to sift through the sea of people standing on line, standing around and sitting at tables. She spots a dark haired woman sitting with a stroller by her side, hands wrapped around a cup of coffee and nervously looking around and checking her watch. Brittany stands behind the both of them trying to stay occupied with other thoughts and the sights of the city, that and trying to look for Santana.

"Okay, she's in there." Quinn tells the brunette turning around with a smile of relief that the woman hadn't flaked out. "Are you ready?" Rachel puts on an apprehensive smile and nods.

"As ready as I'll ever be I guess." She shrugs her shoulders and Quinn gives her a warm smile and takes her hand.

"I'm going to wait out here." Brittany says from behind them pointing to the sidewalk where she will wait.

"Oh." Quinn's face falls. She doesn't want to leave Brittany out on the city streets by herself when her girlfriend is MIA. "I could wait out here with you." Quinn looks between Rachel and Brittany not knowing what to do. Brittany shakes her head adamantly and waves to the door.

"No you have to go." She tells the blonde girl who arches an eyebrow but nods slowly.

"Okay." Quinn draws out. "Don't go anywhere." She points to the blonde who grins and nods.

When the door closes behind them Brittany moves up to the window and follows her friends move through the store. She nervously bites her lower lip taking in slow deep breathes and her heart races as she watches.

Rachel slowly makes her way to the table with Quinn right behind her holding her hand securely. Within a decent closeness Shelby looks up from her coffee and a bright smile comes to her face. She goes to stand up and greet the smaller brunette when her smile falters.

"Shelby I hope you don't mind but I brought my girlfriend with me for moral support." Rachel explains the extra guest. "Shelby, Quinn and Quinn this is Shelby." She introduces them and they smile politely at one another.

"Nice to meet you." Quinn's voice is so soft and Shelby can't help but wonder if that is what her daughter is going to sound like when she gets older.

"You too." The older woman returns and then motions to the chairs for them to have a seat and properly join her. "Thank you for meeting with me." She turns her head to look to Rachel though her eyes flicker to Quinn every now and again.

"I wasn't sure if I actually wanted to seeing how our previous reunion had gone but I believe that everyone is entitled to a second chance." Rachel explains to her and she nods at the girl's ability to make it sound like a business meeting.

"Well thank you for that." Shelby tilts her head and smiling at the younger version of herself. "So Santana tells me that you are going to Julliard." She announces eagerly. Rachel blushes a little dipping her head.

"I auditioned nothing is certain yet." Rachel modestly replies and Quinn rubs her back softly.

"You are totally getting in. You are amazing." Quinn tells her.

"Hopefully the department agrees with you." Rachel smiles to her blonde.

"Santana seems to agree. She couldn't stop telling me how talented you are." Shelby chimes in causing both girls to jerk their heads to the ex Glee director. "Both of you actually you have a good friend there. She really cares about the both of you dearly." Once again her eyes quickly dart to the blonde Cheerio sitting across from her.

Rachel shuts her mouth that had fallen open in complete shock. She smiles to herself she knew that deep inside Santana is a kind person, very, very deep down, but still it is in there. Quinn catches Shelby gawking at her and uncomfortably averts her eyes to the stroller wondering if this woman is ever going to introduce Rachel to her child or at least acknowledge the extremely over sized baby pusher.

Brittany has moved from chewing her lips to gnawing at her fingers keeping her eyes on Quinn's movements. Unfortunately the blonde's back is to her so she can't read her facial expressions. If only Santana had bought her that cool spy gear they had seen at the toy store then she would be able to hear what the three of them are talking about. She sighs at that disappointment and shifts her weight to her right foot and crosses one arm over her stomach with her fingers still firmly in her mouth.

"So do you live here?" Rachel inquires and Shelby returns her gaze to the brunette and nods.

"Yes. We," She places her hand on the stroller. "Moved here about a year ago." Rachel's eyes shoot to the stroller wondering if she is going to meet this baby.

"I hear New York is a fabulous place to raise a child." Rachel informs her. "When did you have her?" Shelby looks up from her baby and to Rachel uncertain at how to broach the topic of Beth.

"Rachel?" Shelby begins leaning onto the table with her forearms. When she knows she has the girl's attention she proceeds. "When I met you back in my Vocal Adrenaline days, I was, completely caught off guard. Truth is you didn't find me, I found you. I wanted to make sure that you were well and that you had been taken care of the way that I was unable to." Rachel's face falls but not from sadness or being hurt it's more out of understanding. "And then I found out how incredible you were… you are. You are an amazing singer and performer." She sits back a little not wanting to get over emotional about the topic. "And a great person who surrounds herself with people who care about her so much." She looks between the couple and smiles thoughtfully. "It was then that you made me realize that I had finally grown into the person I wish I was when I had you. I was finally ready to not be selfish and immature. I was finally ready for a family. And that's why I had chosen adoption." Her eyes stare into Rachel's eyes as she processes the information.

"You adopted?" Rachel questions and Shelby smiles glancing to the stroller.

"Yes." Her answer is so full of love that Rachel is positive her heart explodes at the obvious gesture. "So that I can give this little girl things that her parents couldn't give her and make sure that no matter where she came from she will always be loved and nurtured. Just like your parents did for you, for me." She looks to the starlet who looks as though she may cry and Shelby shakes her head. "I have to be honest, since I already have been thus far. When your friend, Santana, approached me it wasn't to meet with you." She admits guiltily.

Brittany watches the couple look between them confused and she darts her stare to Shelby who looks to Quinn, she thinks anyway.

"I'm sorry?" Rachel sighs out. "Then why text her about meeting with me?"

"Yeah I mean I know Santana is intimidating but she wouldn't force a reunion between you and Rachel." Quinn adds looking equally confused as her girlfriend.

"Two years ago next week I adopted a baby girl from a hospital in Lima, Ohio." Shelby begins her eyes falling to her coffee cup which she is turning in place on the table. "She had been given up for adoption by her teenage mother." Quinn swallows and holds her breath at her ability to relate to this story. "And somewhere in between then and now your friend Santana seemed extremely interested in where that little baby girl ended up." Rachel slowly turns her head to Quinn who has a blank expression on her face very similar to the one that is normally worn by a different blonde Cheerio. Shelby finally looks up to Quinn making full eye contact with her.

"You were at the hospital." Quinn breathes out her voice raspy and barely there and she blinks back invisible tears. "I remember." Shelby nods her smile not quite there yet.

"Yes I was." She responds slowly.

"But why did Santana…?" Rachel interjects not quite understanding Santana's involvement.

"She told me that she wanted to be able to ensure her friend peace of mind about the baby she had given up." Shelby smiles warmly to the blonde who is still vacant of expression. "She really cares about you and worries." She informs Quinn. "She couldn't stop telling me how beautiful, smart and kind you are and how lucky I was to get a part of that in her." Shelby motions to the stroller.

The blonde sits there adding two and two together in her head. Her eyes fluttering back and forth over the table in front of her and then she turns to Rachel her eyebrows furrowed. She sits back into her chair and looks to the side in thought before she fully turns in her seat and looks to the door. Her eyes scan the window stopping once they fall upon a blonde headed girl staring back at her. Realization hits her right then and there and now knows Santana's motives. A soft smile dances on her lips and she nods to Brittany who smiles back at her in recognition. She turns her head slowly back to the women at her table and then she looks to the stroller.

"Do you want to meet her?" Shelby hesitates a little motioning to the baby who is still out of sight. From under the table Rachel places her hand on Quinn's thigh and gives it a light squeeze. Quinn looks to her girlfriend and smiles with uncertainty, Rachel nods.

"Okay." The blonde whispers and sits up straighter in her chair as she watches the older woman reach into the stroller.

Her eyes widen at the sight of the blonde headed baby girl being lifted into sight and she can feel the tears collecting at the brim waiting to fall the moment she blinks. Shelby looks from her daughter and to Quinn with a bright smile on her face as she turns her daughter to face the blonde high school girl. And it's at that moment in time that Quinn feels her heart explode like it did when had first laid eyes on that tiny person. She is just as beautiful as she remembers.

"Ladies meet Beth." Shelby announces the way a mother would introduce her child, so very proud of her just for the simple reason that she is her daughter. Quinn's breathe catches in her throat and her watery eyes look to Shelby whose smile softens and she nods. "Beth Jennifer Quinn Corcoran." Quinn's hand reaches to her chest and her mouth is dry from being open for an undisclosed amount of time. "Would you like to hold her?" Quinn closes her mouth and sniffles wiping stray tears with the back of her hand nodding fervently spreading her arms out instantly.

Certain that neither Quinn nor Rachel were at any point in the near future plotting to kill Santana Brittany decides that she will just head back to the hotel in hopes of her girlfriend being there. She sends a quick text to Rachel telling her where she is going and makes her way down the city streets, hopefully in the right direction.

It had taken her a lot longer than she remembered, but she eventually got to the hotel. When she got to the room she sighs from exhaustion and disappointment in not seeing Santana waiting there for her. She sits at the end of the bed wondering where it is that she could be. It didn't take her that long to finally think of where she had scampered off to. At first she wanted to run out the door and race to tell Santana how wonderful, or seemingly wonderful things had gone at the coffee shop. But, she didn't want to. She knew Santana felt bad about how she treated Quinn earlier there was no doubt in her mind about that. Sometimes when Santana had to do things she really didn't want to do it put her in a type of funk and it usually took a while for it to dwindle down and fade away. This was definitely one of those things to put her in that funk.

Shelby and Rachel continued to discuss Julliard comfortably as Quinn sat there staring at Beth and talking to her. Shelby watched closely wishing she had been able to see Rachel sooner than as late as they did. All of those years wondering how she had turned out, and to be able to put Quinn at an ease that she had to wait 15 years to get gave _her_ some peace of mind.

After a couple of hours Beth starts to get a bit fussy so Quinn hands her over. The meeting unfortunately comes to an end with Shelby having to put her daughter down for a nap. She gathers her things flinging her purse on one side and the diaper bag on the other and takes hold of the handle of the stroller.

"It was really great catching up with you Rachel." Shelby says full of sincerity. "I'd like to do it again." She tells her with certainty in her voice.

"Me too." Rachel answers without hesitation. Shelby pushes the stroller to face the door and stops to glance at Quinn who had an amazed look strewn over her face.

"It was an unbelievable pleasure to meet you Quinn." Shelby extends her hand to the blonde who slowly brings her hand up to shake.

"Thank you." The blonde's voice is so soft and still raspy as before still unable to get control of all of the emotions streaming through her.

"Well, goodbye and have a safe trip." The older woman waves and the two watch her, stroller in front of her, stride out the door.

Quinn turns to the table and looks down picking something up and smiling at it like it was treasure.

"She looks like you." Rachel points to the picture.

"You think?" Quinn breathes out staring at the picture Shelby had given her of Beth. Rachel nods and looks to her girl.

"Yes, she's beautiful."

There is a knock on the door and Brittany pushes herself up from the bed assuming that Santana in her fake fit of rage forgot her key along with her phone.

"Sany where have you…" Brittany cuts herself off upon seeing a different Cheerio standing before her. "Quinn." Brittany says and then leans over the threshold glancing down the hallway before pulling back to look at the blonde. "Hi." Brittany pouts when she doesn't find Santana in front of her. Quinn opens her mouth to ask the question Brittany is already prepared for.

"No she's sitting on a bench in Central Park." Brittany tells her and Quinn looks perplexed. "I just know." Brittany explains in perfect monotone. "She's waiting for you." Brittany says softly and Quinn turns on her heels and sprints down to the stairwell not wanting to wait for the elevator. Brittany turns her head from where Quinn had run and finds Rachel staring at her. "See Santana cares about you." Brittany smiles and leans against the door frame.

"To say I'm shocked would be the understatement of the century." Rachel states still extremely caught off guard and Brittany shoots her a quizzical gaze. "Did you know the whole time too?" Brittany nods guiltily. "I am thoroughly impressed. Santana is teaching you to keep secrets. Now if we can only teach about the proper etiquette of discussing your sexual activities in public." She smirks and Brittany giggles and motions for the diva to come in her room and they order a Disney movie on the television.

Santana sits on a bench in the middle of Central Park going over everything in her mind. She wondered if Brittany had cracked and told Quinn the truth about Shelby. She shakes her head knowing that Brittany knew that information was too serious to let spill. Her thoughts are muddled by heavy breathing behind her and the crunching of random leaves scattered on the grass. She flickers her eyes to the side even though the person is behind her.

"Brittany told you where I was." Santana states, but she doesn't get an answer. "Q I'm so… what I said at breakfast I didn't mean any of it." She tells her looking at her shoes digging into the ground.

There is no answer again but she does hear movement. Next thing she knows her friend takes a seat next to her, their shoulders touching. Quinn looks ahead, shoving her hands into the pockets of her Cheerio's jacket and fidgets on the bench to get comfortable. The blonde turns to look at her friend and it's as though she is seeing her for the first time in years and her eyes trace all the curves and marks on Santana's face.

Quinn wants to smile and she thinks she does, but she is not sure. Here she's been all along. The little dark haired girl she met on the playground in Pre School who took her by the hand with that little blonde on her hip telling her the three of them were best friends forever. She is the same little girl that always brought an extra snack pack for her, because her mom gave her veggies, so she wouldn't feel left out as she and Brittany pigged out. This is the same Santana Lopez that in 8th grade stole a box of tampons from the drug store for Quinn when they were both too embarrassed to buy them.

Under this thought out and perfectly played rough exterior her best friend forever still lingers. She may not show it, but she hasn't erased it.

Quinn sighs and then shuffles her body a little lower against the back rest of the bench and leans her head onto Santana's shoulder. The Latina maneuvers her arm around her friend's shoulders and pulls her closer and leans her head on the blonde's. Quinn grabs Santana's other hand and holds it in between both of hers squeezing tightly and brings their hands to rest between them.

"Thank you." Quinn whispers. Santana nods, her cheek rubbing against the top of her friends head at the motion. "I love you too you know."

The couples left later that evening in order to avoid traffic. And as they drove onto the highway that would take them home they each brought something back with them that they hadn't thought they needed.

Rachel drove them back and as her eyes glanced to the rear view mirror she could see the city lights fade away into the distance. But she knew that she was going to be back whether it was for Julliard or just to meet up with Shelby and talk show tunes and see a play together. She never really thought she would be able to have any kind of relationship with the woman who had given her up. But here she was thinking about how their next encounter was going to be and if Shelby would stick by her word and e-mail her. As they grew nearer to the interstate and the city lights had long ago left them Rachel sits up to look to the passengers in the back seat and smiles fondly.

In the backseat of Quinn's sedan sat three very passed out Cheerio's. Brittany sat to the right of the back seat holding on to her bag with her head phones firmly placed in her ears. Her head was resting on Quinn's shoulder who was seated in the middle. Quinn's head was placed on Brittany's as she sleep wrapped up tightly in her Cheerio's jacket. To her left was Santana who had her head snuggled into her friend's neck.

Rachel chances a quick look to the girl's behind her and takes it in. Her girlfriend looks content. A peaceful that she has never seen in her before. Her sleeping face holds no worries or sadness and Rachel can't help but thank the two girl's sitting beside her each holding on to one of Quinn's hands as they sleep. Rachel chuckles to herself at something that Santana had once said to her a long time ago and only now did she believe it to be true. 'When Santana Lopez makes a promise or uses words like 'forever' she means it'. Quinn, Santana and Brittany… best friends forever.

**_whew! okay, holy mush factor. so as i read it over i was like wow that feels like an ending ending... but it is not. there are still so many loose ends to tie up! i brought in the baby thing because i actually want it to be brought up in the show. like hello, homegirl had a baby and now she's fine... don't believe it. anyway, enough of my ranting. i hope you enjoyed this chapter._**


	36. Chapter 36

**_can you feel it? how about now? i'm hugging my computer thanking you all for the wonderful reviews. especially to those fabulous readers who are consistently showering me with lovely words._**

**_so with that said i want to inform you that this story is coming to its end. well wait, not the end of the story, just the end of this part of the story. i have already been working on a sequal to this because i just really am deeply involved with the world i have built around these lovely characters that i have borrowed from RM. _**

**_as their journey in HS comes to an end so must their story there. but obviosuly so much more happens when people go off to college and grow and figure out who they are and all that jazz. so im hoping to bring that to you in the sequal to this jam. ok im sorry for rambling but i just wanted to warn you in advance about the future of this. thank you faithful readers. i praise you_**

"Wait a second, so he walks you to your door and leans in and you kiss him on the cheek?" Brittany asks confused while she walks around her bedroom holding her phone to her ear. "I thought I showed you how to kiss."

"I was caught off guard." Kurt defends himself flopping himself onto his bed kicking his feet in the air as he flips through a fashion magazine. "I'm playing hard to get." He decides and Brittany nods to herself though she doesn't really understand playing hard to get if he has already went out on a date with him.

"So did he ask you out on another date?" She inquires as she kicks off her cheerleading trainers.

"We're going to Breadsticks tomorrow night." He says in sing song and turns on his back smiling at the ceiling.

"Awe that's sweet Kurty." She sighs into the phone putting her shoes into her closet. "But this time let him kiss you." She suggests and she can hear him chuckle on the other end.

"Not if I kiss him first." He blurts out all giddy and Brittany smiles so happy for her friend. "Oh I feel like a princess." He squeals kicking his feet in the air.

"You are a princess. Santana says you're a pretty pretty princess." The blonde explains to him.

"I'd say that's kind of her though I'm sure it wasn't said with that intended meaning." He responds dully but still with sense of humor. "Can you believe we are graduating in 2 weeks?" Brittany's eyes widen at the upcoming event.

"Yeah I know." She answers and she glances out the window to see Santana walking up the walkway to her front door. "No more high school, no more Cheerio's no more…"

"Glee." He finishes her thought and they both go silent for a couple of seconds. It's a comfortable silence though.

"Yeah." She sighs walking towards her bedroom door slowly. "Did Rachel tell you she got in to Julliard?"

"Yes do you not remember that long speech she gave at Glee today? It was like she was preparing for the Oscars." He spits out and Brittany nods now realizing why the diva had been talking for most of Glee. She had stopped listening as soon as Rachel started moving her mouth. Who's Oscar? The blonde thinks for a moment tilting her head but shrugs her shoulders figuring it was the guy who lives in the garbage can on Sesame Street.

There is a light knock on Brittany's bedroom door and before she can reach to open it Santana comes in with a smile on her face.

"Hey babe." She whispers into the phone and greets Santana with a peck on the lips.

"Mmm hey." Santana responds and when she pulls away she lifts up to envelopes and raises her eyebrows before brushing past Brittany and throwing herself on the blonde's bed. "Hey Kurt." She yells in mid air.

"Santana says hi." Brittany informs her man friend. "What are you wearing for your date tomorrow? If you want you can borrow something." She offers going back to her closet and pulling out a few clothes on hangers causing Santana to snort.

"That won't be necessary Brittany. Though I absolutely adore your fashion sense mostly because I pick everything out for you, I am, upsettingly, not the same size as you. Believe me I've tried." Kurt explains sounding a little disappointed at this fact. "But trust me when I tell you that I have the perfect outfit planned out in my mind. I'll bring you in some sketches tomorrow and you can give me your opinion." He says and she can hear the ruffling of the magazine pages.

"You make such pretty clothes." Brittany grins at her friends fashion sense and she takes a seat on her bed beside Santana who is lying on her back. The blonde grabs her girlfriends hand and stares off into space.

"I know." He responds and the blonde is sure that as he answers he is fixing his hair.

"Listen Kurty I have to go Sany is making faces at me." She tells him and he hums 'mhmm'. "Call me later."

"Bye sweetie."

"Bye beautiful." She says and then she hangs up the phone tossing it onto the other side of the bed before bringing her full attention to the dark haired girl next to her with a wide smile. "Sany." She whines but in a playful way.

"Brittany." Santana answers in the same nasally whine causing Brittany to giggle a little. Santana pulls on Brittany's hand to pull her closer for a kiss. The blonde places a soft chaste kiss onto her girlfriend's lips. Santana grabs the envelopes next to her and lifts them up as she did before when she entered the room.

"Are we opening them now?" Brittany asks as the smaller girl sits up and hands her one of the envelopes with her name on it.

"Well it's now or never." Santana shrugs her shoulders nervously eyeing the envelope in Brittany's hand as she fumbles with her own. "Here you open mine and I'll open yours." She suggests and hands hers over.

"Okay." Brittany takes Santana's envelope and hands hers over to the Latina. "Ready?" She smiles nervously and excitedly.

"Go." Santana says quickly and then both girls rip at the envelopes and yank out the letters inside.

"Dear Miss Lopez, we are pleased to inform you…" Brittany looks up from the paper and her mouth drops and her eyes light up. "Baby you got in." She yells throwing her hands up and around Santana's neck pulling her in to a hug.

"Oh my god seriously?" Santana asks grabbing the letter once they pull apart. "Oh shit I did." She looks up from the words and shakes her head in disbelief. "I got into Berkeley." She breathes out and Brittany nods. She places her acceptance letter down in her lap and grabs with both hands Brittany's letter and begins to read it out loud. "Dear Miss Pierce, we are pleased to inform you that you've been accepted… you're in." She shouts tossing both papers in the air and pulling Brittany into her and she falls onto her back bringing the blonde with her.

"Really? I really got into college?" Brittany asks out loud though it comes out as if a thought escapes her mind. She looks down to Santana who is smiling proudly up at her nodding. Brittany doesn't realize until she blinks and something wet falls onto Santana's face that she is crying. "I got into college Sany." She practically sobs out and falls onto the smaller girl who wraps her arms around her.

"Of course you did B." Santana soothes her holding her tight to her. "You're kind of smart and like a really good dancer. They would be stupid to not want you." She explains to her rubbing her hands up and down the blonde's back. Brittany pulls back tears still streaming down her face but with a huge smile on. But the smile begins to fade away as her eyes fall onto the two acceptance letters strewn across her comforter overlapping one another. She reads the letter heads in her mind one is from Berkeley and the other from NYU.

"I'm going to New York." Brittany says quietly, all of her excitement washed away. Santana takes notice and sits up a little, as much as she can with the blonde straddling her.

"Yes you are and you are going to dance your ass off." She grins. "Well don't dance it off." She suggests and slaps the blonde's ass giving it a squeeze and she winks making Brittany grin but it doesn't last.

"You're going to California." The blonde adds with the same unhappy taste as New York had tasted coming out of her mouth. Santana shuts her mouth tightening her lips and sighs out. She pushes her body up more causing Brittany to move from using her as a seat and takes a seat on the bed and Santana sits with her legs crossed opposite her.

"We are going to be fine." Santana tries to reassure her taking her hands in her own. Brittany looks up from their clasped hands and finds her girlfriend's dark brown eyes staring into her. "It's only four years and we will have more time than we'll realize to spend together. Plus I'll visit you there and you can come visit me in Cali." She explains to her as though she had it all planned out for them.

"You'll visit me in New York even in the winter?" Brittany asks tilting her head knowing how much her girlfriend has been wanting to get away from the winter weather. Santana smirks and eyes her tricky girlfriend up before answering.

"Yes B, I will come visit you in the winter there and yes we can play in the snow. Besides, it will give me a reason to cuddle with you my whole visit." She winks and Brittany leans in closer to her face.

"You don't need a reason to cuddle with me Sany babe." Brittany kisses her nose softly. But as the blonde pulls away Santana can't help but notice that she still wears a look of sadness and uneasiness about the distance. "You better not forget about me."

"I could never forget about you Brittany." Santana tells her in all seriousness. "We are going to be talking on the phone all the time, texting…sexting." She winks again. "We can write e-mails, er, regular letters."

"Like in the notebook?" Brittany questions and Santana laughs softly.

"Yeah like in the notebook." She nods and kisses the blonde's cheek.

"Will you send me naughty picture text messages?" Brittany whispers turning to Santana's lips.

"Mhmm." The smaller girl nods before pressing her lips to Brittany's.

They make out on Brittany's bed for almost an hour, every now and then just staring at one another as though making a memory of the moment. Having Santana's lips and hands all over her body allows Brittany to not think about the inevitable. In a few months the couple would be saying goodbye at some airport and parting ways for school.

The blonde's excitement for going to New York and going to school there is unfathomable. There just are no words to describe her emotions on the topic. But as much as she is overjoyed for herself she is beyond proud of her girlfriend and then on the other side of the spectrum is going to miss her. She hasn't even left yet and she misses her. But Santana is right, everything will be fine between them and they will be talking every day.

For Santana her mind is conflicted. Her happiness is overshadowed by the pride in her heart for Brittany getting accepted to NYU. She always knew Brittany was going to go on and do great things, but she always imagined she would be there with her when she did them. To be honest Santana had no idea what she is going to study in college or where she is even going to be in 10 years. The only thing she is certain of is who she is going to be with and that's Brittany. So, she keeps telling herself that if they are meant to be as she believes they are then four years of school on opposite coasts won't even make a dent. Four years was easy.

"Okay so hear me out." Rachel begins and she reaches into her bag pulling out a bunch of papers stapled together and hands them to Quinn who stares at them with a quirked eyebrow. "My dad's said that since I am going to be going to New York I am clearly not going to have use for a car which nixes their plans to get me one for graduation." She takes a breath and Quinn nods glancing over the pages. "And then when I told them of our plan, if we are still together obviously, to get a place sophomore year and…" Brittany cuts her off.

"Why wouldn't you be together?" The blonde asks placing her glass on the table and looking at the pair as though one of them has just told her there is no Santa. Rachel looks to Quinn to decide who should take this one.

"We don't know what's going to happen with us." Quinn responds placing the papers down on the table. "I mean a lot can change in a year B." She explains and Brittany's face falls and she turns to Santana.

"How much can change in four Sany?" The blonde inquires with her puppy dog eyes and Santana fidgets in her seat and places her arm around her girlfriend. And when Brittany leans her head onto her shoulder Santana mouths 'thanks a lot' to Rachel and Quinn.

"We're different babe." She speaks softly into the blonde's ear.

"I've done a lot of research that says about less than 20% of high school sweethearts stay together through college and it's even less after. That's why we're being careful about not making definitive plans." Rachel interrupts pulling out another sheet and tries to hand it to Santana but Quinn tears it from her hand when she notices the fire about to shoot out of the Latina's eyes. "But I mean market research these days is taken from polls online and most of those surveyed are anonymous users so the statistics are iffy anyhow." She rambles off realizing Brittany's wide eyes staring at her.

"Are you seriously still talking?" Santana hisses leaning forward but Quinn places a hand on the dark haired girl's arm to ensure she doesn't climb over the table and kill her girlfriend. Rachel sits back wide eyed.

"Don't listen to her." Quinn shoos Rachel's papers rolling her eyes. "Santana is right you guys are different. You are going to last." She assures the other blonde who pouts out her lower lip and Santana looks around not sure how to fix sad Brittany.

"Yeah totally." Rachel chimes in trying to chuckle at the obvious silliness of them not working out. "I mean most of those relationships end because the other is not faithful and takes part in numerous sexual activities, sometimes in groups." She thinks about that's last part before she continues shaking her head. "And it's not like you're going to cheat on Santana, or the other way around. So no worries right." Rachel finally stops talking to only receive a shocked look from Brittany, a blank scowl from Santana and a 'what the fuck are you doing' look from Quinn.

"You girls ready to order?" The Breadsticks waitress asks shaking them all out of the uncomfortable rant of Rachel Berry.

"What are you doing planning a cross country bank robbery… again?" Quinn asks leaning over the Latina who is staring very intently at a map of the United States.

"I was 12." Santana turns her head to only shoot her a glare and Quinn rolls her eyes and chuckles grabbing a seat next to her. "I got in so much trouble for that." She sighs.

"Well it was your bright idea to put Brittany in charge of the getaway car." Quinn points out and Santana nods at the memory.

"How was I supposed to know that she could hotwire a car?" Santana adds and Quinn thinks about that random fact of their blonde friend and shakes her head still shocked.

"What about when my mom asked us why we took all the pillow cases." Quinn chuckles and Santana covers her face remembering.

"And you so innocently told her 'mommy it's for the loot, duh', priceless."

"Shhh." The school librarian holds up the 'silence' sign pointing to it. They turn their heads back to the map and Santana points her finger to New York and then the other to California.

"I'm trying to figure out how many miles apart me and Brittany are actually going to be." She explains and then leans back over the map getting fully engrossed.

"That sounds exhausting." Quinn sighs placing her bag onto the table making Santana look over to her.

"Tell me about it. I can't sleep I can't eat or concentrate on anything else." She leans to the back of her chair. "Every time I close my eyes I see Brittany at school laughing with a group of people that I don't know and she doesn't even say hello to me."

"S that's normal." The blonde tries to explain but Santana shakes her head. "You're just nervous about being in a different place than her and her in a different place than you. Even when she makes new friends, which she will because she's Brittany, you are still going to be the most important person in her life."

"I know, but then I think about what Berry was saying the other day at Breadsticks." Santana tells her and Quinn shakes her head remembering that moment, not Rachel's finest. "And now Brittany is convinced that I am going to run off with some girl the minute I get to California." Her head falls into her hands and Quinn can't help but chuckle. "It's not funny Fabray."

"No, I'm sorry it's not… it is a little bit." She shrugs her shoulders when Santana darts her eyes at her. "It's just funny that Brittany would think that because it's so clearly obvious how in love with her you are. I mean you pay no attention to anyone else in this school or on the earth. I mean seriously, when was the last time you slushied someone?" Quinn explains and for a minute it makes Santana feel better, until she starts thinking again. She leans closer to her blonde friend and looks around.

"I know I won't do anything, like, cheat or whatever. But I mean what if she does?" Santana asks nervously biting her lip and Quinn furrows her eyebrows together looking at her as though she has three heads. "Because like, Brittany, she likes everyone, even Berry and that weird kid in Spanish class." She points out and Quinn nods to show she is listening. "How do I know that there is not some other Santana like person waiting for her in New York? I mean look at me I'm nothing special." Her eyes shoot open as the words tumble out of her mouth. This is one of those moments she wished DVR existed in real life time because she would rewind and then erase. Quinn still perplexed sits back in her chair and stares Santana down.

"Seriously?" Quinn responds. "Okay, first of all S, trust me when I say that you are a very unique individual. There is and always will be only one Santana Lopez." She tells her and crosses her arms over her chest. "Second of all, _the_ one and only Santana Lopez is completely admired and adored by one Brittany Pierce and always will be, its fact. Even if you don't think or believe you are special Brittany sure does and she reminds us all of how special you are every time she says your name, or talks about you or even the way she looks at you when you don't notice." Santana half smiles and Quinn uncrosses her arm and places her hand on Santana's shoulder. "You have to stop worrying about what _might _happen. Love her and let her love you and everything will turn out fine." She says and smiles at herself for being so advice giving.

"Wow." Santana smirks. "You should be a therapist." They laugh and then Quinn helps her figure out how far their schools are from their girlfriend's.

"What's up with the Grace to my Will?" Kurt asks Rachel when he walks in to the choir room during his lunch period. Rachel glances to Brittany and then turns back to Kurt with a guilty expression covering her face. "What did you do this time Rachel?" He crosses his arms and gives her a stern look. "Did you tell her that clapping won't really save the fairies again?"

"No Kurt, though I do appreciate you trying to make light of the situation." Rachel responds and pulls him to the corner out of earshot from the blonde. "It seems as though she is still upset from the little, conversation at Breadsticks the other night." Her shoulders slump and she looks to the ground and Kurt sighs brushing past the starlet.

"Come on Cookie, why so low?" He walks up to Brittany trying to get her gaze up to him and he offers her a kind smile.

"Santana totally ran off with this lifeguard in an orange swim suit. And then me and Justin Bobby saw her making out with Audrina, who turned out to be the ho in the swimsuit." Brittany explains in her perfect monotone and stares blankly at Kurt and Rachel shoots him a look of bewilderment.

"What?" Rachel spits out and Kurt elbows her to shut up. "Ow." She sighs.

"Was that last night's dream?" He asks taking a seat next to his not so bubbly blonde faux girlfriend and she shakes her head.

"No, that was my dream 2nd period. Mr. Hennessey was showing an episode of Baywatch again so I decided to take a nap." She answers matter of factly and the other two nod knowing how that teacher at the end of the year likes to skip teaching for the last week and a half and show off his Baywatch collection. "My dream last night was Santana getting married to a cup of coffee and when I woke up I was super upset." She tells the pair and looking off to the side wistfully while the two just shake their heads.

"I have nothing." Rachel admits to Kurt motioning for him to handle this. He takes a breath sliding his bag to the ground and turning to take Brittany's hands.

"Sweetie you have to stop worrying. You are just going to different schools and you are going to be talking all the time and see each other on breaks." He searches for her face until she finally meets his eyes. "You got into NYU you should be celebrating and jumping around and Santana got into a very good school. So what if they're not the same one." He waves his hand at that like it is silly to think that different schools will get in the way of them. "Plus you have the whole summer to spend together." He reminds her and a small smile begins to creep up on her face.

"You're right." The blonde breathes out and smiles to her friends thinking about all the dirty things she is going to be doing to her girlfriend this summer. "Me and San have a lot of summers to make up for." She gets up and dashes to the door. "Where's the library?" She asks tilting her head.

"How do you think Santana and Brittany are going to cope, you know, being so far away from each other?" Sam asks helping Kurt pull his graduation gown on and zipping it up for him. Kurt gives him an intrigued look and he shrugs glancing at himself in his mirrors on his closet.

"They are Santana and Brittany, not much to think about." Kurt explains vaguely fixing the front of the gown when Sam removes his hands to put on his own. "With the technological advances these days it will be as though they are right there with each other." He jokes and Sam smirks at his reflection and Kurt moves to zipper the other boy's gown for him. "Besides its months away and I am banking on one of them caving and going with the other anyway." He admits with a wink and brushes off Sam's shoulders smoothing out the awful fabric these gowns are made of.

"Who do you think it will be?" Sam inquires running his fingers through the side of Kurt's hair. The smaller boy twists his lips in careful thought and when it appears as though he has an answer they both nod in agreement.

"Totally." Kurt sighs out chuckling at their similar thought. "And knowing her it will be at the very last minute."

"Yeah seriously like the day before or when she gets in the car to go to the airport." Sam adds and the guys laugh heartily at the thought.

After the laughter subsides Sam's hands moves to Kurt's cheek and they stare into one another's eyes. Kurt swallows the lump in his throat and reaches his hand up to hold onto the blonde boy's bicep and slowly leans in pressing his lips to Sam's. It's soft and delicate and Kurt can feel Sam's thumb caress his cheek as their lips move together. When they pull away they both take in a deep breath and smile at one another.

"Thank you." Sam breathes out.

"For what?" Kurt asks him and he can't help but grin.

"For finally kissing me."

After graduation, which took place out on the football field, the New Directions all somehow found themselves sitting in the choir room. Finn and Puck as usual were talking with Mike about past football games, Artie and Tina were sitting in the front discussing the latest Buffy issue that was coming out the next week, Sam and Kurt sat in front of the piano taking turns trying to hit random notes, Mercedes, Santana and Brittany were dancing in the middle of the room and Quinn and Rachel were going through apartment listings in New York.

When Mr. Schu walks in he is bombarded with hugs and 'thank you' from everyone, with Ms. Pillsbury behind him. He asked them what they were all doing there instead of running out to graduation parties and they all explained how they all just wound up there.

"This place, this group, well besides Cheerio's it was the only thing I really had going for me." Quinn admits shyly. "After…" She swallows and Santana grabs her hand giving it a squeeze. "I really love you guys." She tears up and leans her head on her friends shoulder.

"I totally love you guys too." Brittany adds placing her hand on her girlfriend's thigh.

"Yeah you guys feel like family." Finn chimes in and shrugs and Kurt turns to smile kindly at him and they share a moment.

"I can't begin to thank you guys enough for everything you have given me." Will interjects bringing his hand to his chest and Emma places her hand on his shoulder. "Each and every one of you has brought something very special into my life. You have surprised me in ways I never thought possible. You are a very amazing group of people. And I, from the bottom of my heart, thank you so very much." He nods to affirm his statement and Brittany jumps up from her seat and runs to hug him almost knocking him back.

"Oh Mr. Schu." She whines into his shoulder and he wraps his arms around her.

"You're the one that made us special." Mercedes tells him and Brittany returns to her chair by Santana. "You believed in us when not only no one else did, but we didn't even believe in ourselves."

"Yeah Mercedes is right." Rachel says getting a nod from Mercedes. "Without you I would still be a loser who gets slushied."

"And I'd probably be in jail." Puck adds and a few people chuckle.

"I would never have had the guts to ask Tina out." Artie turns to his girlfriend and she smiles.

"And I would still have a fake stutter." Tina looks to Mr. Schu and he grins.

"I can dance now." Finn announces and this time everyone fully laughs and his shoulder fall. "Well kind of."

"I'd still be considered a dumb jock." Mike sighs at the thought.

"I'd probably still be in the closet." Kurt lets out playing absentmindedly with his hair. "Luckily I had this artistic outlet to feel better about myself and feel comfortable with who I am."

"Me too." Santana says and everyone turns their heads to her, because they honestly did not figure she was one for kind words during sentimental moments.

"And you made the glacier surrounding Santana's heart melt away." Kurt points out and she scowls at him and he sits up straight. "Well sort of." He smiles at Mr. Schu and gives him a golf clap. "Bravo."

"I knew Glee would ruin me." Santana jokes and Brittany playfully slaps her arm. "Seriously though, if it weren't for you Mr. Schu and this club I would be some weird Sue Sylvester wannabe and I seriously can't rock the track suit look." She explains and the group laughs, Quinn rolls her eyes.

"And we totally helped you get together with Brittany, finally." Quinn adds to Santana's 'what I'm thankful for' speech. Santana grins to her friend and then looks to her girlfriend.

"Yeah, thanks guys." She sighs and brings Brittany's hand to her lips kissing it. "When we get to my house I am totally…" She is interrupted by loud quick clapping from Ms. Pillsbury.

"Santana." The guidance counselor shouts the way she always does just when Santana is about to say something inappropriate. "I am happy you guys stuck with Mr. Schu because if you didn't he wouldn't have stayed here." She looks to her man with loving eyes.

"Without you guys I would have probably wound up the loser with Rachel who gets slushied." Quinn states tilting her head thinking about it and Rachel nudges her and Santana snickers. Rachel looks to Brittany who is playing with the plastic piece on her shoelace obviously in thought.

"Brittany." The diva calls to her getting her attention and in turn causing the rest of the group to turn to her. "What about you?" She asks and Brittany looks around the room to each and every one of their faces.

"If I didn't have you guys I would probably still be that girl secretly in love with her best friend." She looks to Santana and scrunches her nose smiling at her and everyone gives and obnoxious 'awe'. "I wouldn't have had the confidence to really put myself out there and go after what I want." She smiles warmly to Quinn, Rachel and Kurt who return the gesture.

The New Directions plus Emma Pillsbury wound up staying in the choir room until the sun went down. They ordered a few pizzas and sat around singing, dancing and retelling tales of their journey. Most of them hadn't planned to spend the night of their graduation sitting in a room in their now, old high school, but it felt right. It seemed to be the way to say goodbye to their past and hello to their future. Of course Rachel had decided to make this an annual occurrence to which not one person disagreed, eh, except for Santana of course.

"Berry, if you think that in 15 years Brittany and I are trekking our asses to Lima to sing musicals you are delusional." Santana sarcastically spits out and Rachel rolls her eyes and huffs at Santana as per usual mocking her plan making abilities. Quinn quirks and eyebrow and smirks at her dark haired friend and Brittany's smiles wide. Everyone else is kind of looking at the Latina as though she had said Voldormort. "What? Why are you staring at me like that Q?" Santana asks self consciously looking at herself because maybe there was something on her. Quinn shrugs and turns away to stare in front of her.

"Nothing Mrs. Lopez-Pierce." She sighs out and Santana pushes her shoulder and mumbles 'shut up' or something that sounded like it. "Make sure you get someone to watch the kids." Quinn continues and she is almost certain she hears Brittany squeal at the mention of kids with Santana.

"You really think you're still going to be together in 15 years?" Tina asks curiously as she takes a seat in Artie's lap and the Latina turns to her.

"No." She shakes her head for a moment and Tina looks confused. "I know." Santana smiles and turns her face to Brittany who is already leaning in to close the gap between them in chaste kiss. "I love you Brittany Pierce." Santana whispers onto her blonde's lips and Brittany grins.

"I love you too." Brittany replies. "Santana Lopez-Pierce." The whole room fills with laughter and Santana rolls her eyes amused lightly laughing along with everyone else.

"So." Santana throws herself on top of Brittany who is laying on the couch in her living room. She looks around quickly before giving her girlfriend a quick peck on the lips and smiles. "My parents are leaving for the house in like 2 days." She starts and Brittany gets an excited look in her eyes but Santana holds her finger up. "But they suggested that instead of us spending 3 weeks with them there that we watch the house for them while they're gone." Santana smile widens and Brittany's eyes sparkle at the idea.

"Really?" The blonde asks placing her hand to Santana's chest to keep her from trying to attack her neck with her lips.

"Yeah my mom was all weird about it too." Santana finally stops pushing herself forward and rests her chin in her hand. "She sat me down and explained how much she loves me and that she wants me to have a happy and full summer with you, in love." She rolls her eyes at her mother being all sappy about it all.

"Aw your mom is the best." Brittany sighs reaching for Santana's pony tail and removing the hair tie.

"She's borderline creepy." Santana adds with a huff and raises her eyebrows as she looks to her girlfriend and Brittany tilts her head not quite understanding. "My mom said it would be better for us to have privacy. She said she always knew about us because she could totally hear you moaning." Santana shakes her head and blushes a furious red at the memory of her mother's voice and her references to Brittany and her and sex. The blonde can't help but laugh uncontrollably.

"I blame you Sany, you're the one who makes me moan." Brittany whispers before she moves her hands to tickle Santana's sides and then the two fall of the couch in fits of giggles. "It'll be fun." Brittany says after she has regained her composure and Santana looks to her from her spot on the ground. "It will be like living together for 3 weeks." She shrugs and then pushes herself up from the floor. "You want something to drink?" She asks making her way to the kitchen and Santana hums something that sounds like a yes.

Santana sits up leaning her back up against the couch and thinks. She honestly couldn't wait for these next two days to pass, before the blonde had even suggested the idea of them 'playing house' she already had. Santana couldn't help but think about her waking up next to Brittany everyday for 3 weeks straight. It wouldn't really be that different from the way they work now, though sometimes they do have to stay at their own houses out of respect to their parents. The whole house would be theirs for 3 weeks. They wouldn't have to worry about being quiet at all they would have breakfast, lunch and dinner together. Again not much of a difference from everyday normal life for them, but it was a little different.

'Living' with Brittany for 3 weeks this summer was going to give Santana a taste of her future with the blonde and she couldn't wait. But then there was that part of her she had been trying to keep pushed down deep inside of her. These next 3 weeks were only going to remind her of what she was going to be missing out on the next 4 years.


	37. Chapter 37

"What do you want to do for dinner tonight?" Santana asks softly flipping through the channels and lazily playing with Brittany's hair as the blonde lays on her lap. Her girlfriend shrugs and answers with a grunt. "Chinese?" Brittany shakes her head quickly. "Pizza?" The blonde declines that idea as well with thumbs down. "Hot dogs and burgers?" Brittany tilts her head from her laying position and sticks her tongue out at the suggestion. "You're picky today." The Latina chuckles playfully rolling her eyes and leans down kissing her girlfriends forehead.

"I just don't want that stuff." Brittany explains simply.

"So what stuff do you want?" Santana inquires and Brittany looks to the ceiling twisting her lips in deep thought.

"Hmmm?" She hums out and then looks to Santana and giggles. "I don't know." Santana shakes her head.

Before she can open her mouth the doorbell rings. The dark haired girl looks to the clock and furrows her eyebrows. They hadn't been expecting anybody. But before she can say anything Brittany jumps up and runs to the door.

"Rachel!" Brittany greets the diva and yanks her into the house. "San Rachel's here." She announces in mock surprise and Rachel gives her a questioning look.

"Hey Berry." Santana says turning around in her seat on the couch eyeing up the other girl. "What do you want?" She asks straight forwardly and Rachel huffs while Brittany just smiles over to Rachel.

"Yes Rachel what is it?" Brittany questions though it sounds like she already knows but Santana doesn't seem to notice. Rachel rolls her eyes and sighs and makes her way over to the couch.

"I came here to ask you if you would come with me to get something for Quinn." Rachel explains vaguely and Santana scrunches her nose and eyebrows together.

"Forget it I'm not going on some weird sexual fetish shopping spree with you." The Latina replies and turns back to the television once again flipping mindlessly through channels. Rachel turns to Brittany and shrugs her shoulders in defeat but Brittany only walks up behind her and pushes her towards the couch some more. Santana hears the shuffling of Rachel's shoes and turns her head slowly back to the brunette girl. "You're still here." She points out and Rachel slowly nods and Santana sighs rolling her eyes irritated. "Where do you need to go?"

"I can't tell you because you will laugh at me, but I assure you that what I need to purchase is not of a sexual nature and that I do indeed need your help." Rachel retorts and Santana eyes her up and down pursing her lips contemplating whether or not she was even a tiny bit interested in what the starlet had in mind for her friend.

"Okay I'm intrigued." She admits but not moving from the couch and Rachel stands there awkwardly looking around. "Now?" Santana asks loudly looking around the room as if now is such an important time to stay where she is.

"Well that is kind of why I showed up unannounced. I would have called prior to my visit but the thought only came to me today and it is imperative that we go now." Rachel tells her and Santana begrudgingly gets up from the couch and slips into her flip flops.

"Come on B." Santana says reaching for Brittany's hand but the blonde retracts it before any contact is made. "You're not going to come?" Santana asks a little annoyed that she is now going to have to run a stupid mystery errand with Rachel Berry. Brittany scrunches her nose and shakes her head.

"I don't want to." The blonde answers.

"Well I don't want to either but I'm doing it." Santana rationalizes and Brittany thinks for a moment.

"Yeah but Rachel asked you she didn't ask me. Besides while you're gone I'll think of something to eat and order and by the time you get back it will already be here." Brittany suggests and Santana thinks about it and agrees.

"Fine." She huffs and grabs her keys and her phone. "Let's go Berry." Santana brushes past Rachel and starts walking to the diva's car. Rachel turns around and slowly begins to follow her out.

"You totally owe me for this." Rachel whispers to Brittany who smiles and ushers her out the door and as soon as she is on the porch she shuts the door. She gets into the car and Santana sulks in the front seat.

"Let's get this over with Berry I have a house all to myself and a very, very attractive girlfriend waiting for me." Santana explains putting on her sunglasses and fixing her hair in the mirror.

Brittany leans against the door and giggles for a moment she honestly thought it was going to be so much harder to get Santana out of the house. She quickly pushes herself off the door and runs to the back sliding doors and opens it when she is certain she hears Rachel's car pull away.

"Quinn?" She whispers peaking her head out the door and looking from side to side.

"Ugh finally." The blonde responds turning around the corner of the house with her hands filled with grocery bags. "I thought she'd never leave." Quinn complains as Brittany frees her limbs of some of the bags. "I hope you know Rachel is never going to forget this and she is going to probably write you a lengthy list of how you can repay her." Brittany shrugs her shoulders and the girls walk into the house placing all of the bags onto the counter.

"Whatever, she'll get over it." She says and then pauses for a second and grins. "Santana will too." Quinn giggles and starts taking out everything from the bags. "So you really know how to cook all this stuff?" The ditzy blonde asks looking at all of the labels of goods spread out on the counter.

"Yeah it's easy." Quinn tells her and the blonde nods with a smile. "Thanks for inviting me and Rachel over too."

"I thought it would be fun, kind of like we're grown up." Brittany explains and Quinn grins.

"I know right, which reminds me I totally swiped this from my mom." She sticks her hands into her purse and pulls out a bottle of wine and Brittany's eyes go wide as does her smile.

"Oh wow." Brittany takes the bottle from her friend and reads the label to herself.

"I figured we could be classy." Quinn winks making Brittany laugh a little. "Okay let's get started." She claps her hands and starts to walk over to the cabinet she knows Santana's mother keeps the pots and pans but Brittany holds up her finger stepping in front of her.

"Wait." She says and runs over to the pantry and then comes running back with two things in her hands. She gives one to Quinn who looks at it strangely. "San's mom always wears these when she cooks."

"You're really going to make me wear an apron?" Quinn asks raising an eyebrow and Brittany only nods as she puts the one she picked out for herself on. "Okay." She sighs and follows her friends lead.

"Could you at least tell me where you are dragging me? The suspense is killing me." Santana sarcastically spits out and Rachel grips harder on the wheel. To be honest the diva hadn't thought past this. She assumed that Santana would completely refuse to even come with her and now that the first part of the plan had actually worked she didn't know where to go from here so right now, she is just driving. "Hello? Berry?" Santana waves her hand in front of the brunette's face.

"Do you really think flashing your hand in front of my face while I'm driving is really the best idea?" Rachel asks calmly.

"It's better than you zoning out and killing us." Santana retorts rolling her eyes and glancing out the window.

"For you information Santana, I take driving very seriously and I like to keep my eyes on the road and concentrate." She eyes the Latina up. "Unlike you who thinks driving is just something to pass the time while you grope your girlfriend on the way to Breadsticks."

"Okay that was one time." Santana defends remembering the time the foursome was going to dinner and she nearly crashed her car because she was too busy touching Brittany. "Besides no one got hurt."

"Except my eyes." Rachel replies and Santana chuckles as she remembers Berry yelling at her to keep her hands at 10 and 2 instead of up Brittany's shirt.

"Whatever." The Latina huffs and begins to play with the window. "Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?" A few seconds later.

"No."

"Are we there yet?" A few seconds after that.

"This is going to be the longest day of my life." Rachel sighs to herself shaking her head and Santana snickers.

"Now what do I do?" Brittany asks when she is sure the pot is filled with water to where Quinn had advised her and places it on the stove top.

"Turn that dial to 10." Quinn tells her pointing to the dial on the stove and Brittany does as she's told.

"Cooking's hard." Brittany sighs and Quinn.

"We barely started." She explains pointing to everything on the counter still in jars and their packages. "So…" Quinn moves to the jars of sauce and starts pouring them into a different pot while Brittany stands back and watches the water pot waiting for it to start boiling. "How has living with Santana been so far? It's been about a week are you sick of each other yet?" She asks glancing over her shoulder to Brittany who has now turned her attention to her blonde friend and shakes her head adamantly. "Really?" Quinn wonders.

"It's been nice." Brittany smiles glancing dreamily to the window.

"But?" Her friend sighs and looks to her from the window.

"Do you even have a destination Rach?" Santana growls looking to the diva when she notices a sign she had seen twenty minutes ago and she sits up taking in their surroundings.

"I may be lost." Rachel sighs chancing a glance at her passenger.

"Lost?" Santana stares her down. "How?" She asks looking around again for any sign to tell her where they actually were. Rachel pulls slowly into a parking lot and parks in a spot turning the car off. "What are you doing?" Santana suspiciously asks noticing that there are no cars in this parking lot behind a building that looks as though it was closed since the 1800's.

"I didn't really need you to come with me to get something for Quinn." Rachel finally admits what Santana had kind of already assumed. The Latina rolls her eyes lets out a long breath and slumps into her seat. "But I am not at liberty to tell you why you are here." She says softly looking away from her friend Santana glares at her annoyed that for some reason, whatever it is, she is here sitting in some random parking lot in the middle of nowhere. "So since we have time to kill why don't we talk?" Rachel suggests and Santana snorts. "I'll have you know that I am a very good listener and sometimes I am capable of offering some pretty decent advice." The starlet informs her. Santana looks at her as though sizing her up for therapist material and gives in turning her body to face the other girl. "Okay good what's on your mind?"

"Well right now, I am thinking of how I could kill you and get away with it." Santana says nonchalantly looking out the window to the dingy building a few feet away from them. Rachel uncomfortably shifts in her seat. The Latina sighs when she sees Rachel giving her a serious expression. "Ugh fine. On my mind these days is everything Brittany. But that's not a surprise I'm sure." She scoffs. Sharing feelings with Rachel Berry is definitely not on her list of things to do.

"Not at all." Rachel giggles shaking her head. "But I mean, besides Brittany, have you thought about what you're going to study?" Rachel pokes and she can sense Santana tense up at the mention of school and the Latina's head whips in her direction.

"Why do you do that?" She demands and Rachel looks away not sure as to what Santana is referring to. "You always somehow throw everyone into awkward topics of conversations. Things that they don't want to talk about or think about you always drag them through it." She hisses.

"I didn't mean anything by it. I was just trying to make conversation." Rachel explains sheepishly. Santana bites her tongue knowing she didn't mean to just yell at the tiny starlet, but it has been hard to not think about the future enough as it is. Then to have Berry talking in her ear, it just didn't help. "I know it's hard. And I think you forget that you are not the only person having to go through some traumatic separation." Rachel points out. "Yeah, you are going to California. But what about Brittany, she's going to New York. She's well aware of the distance believe me, she keeps asking me how many footsteps it would take to get to California from New York." Rachel elaborates and Santana's tension relaxes but only because her shoulders slump in guilt.

"You aren't the only one going somewhere new without the person you care about most in this world. Brittany is going to this new place not only without her girlfriend by her side but she's going without her best friend. Her best friend that has always been there for her to lead her through the chaos that is life and now she is going to be in this strange place without the most important girl in her life. She's scared. So next time you think about feeling bad for yourself about not having her with you think about how she is feeling about it." Rachel takes a breath after her rant and when she looks back to Santana she sees that she has rendered the Latina speechless as she seems to be going over the diva's words in her mind. "Not just Brittany, but when, hopefully, Quinn comes to New York, yeah they'll have each other and me, but I don't come close to you Santana."

"Quinn loves you." Santana finally speaks up.

"I know she does. I know she loves me without a doubt. But I am not her best friend and I am content with that knowledge. I'm not scared of our future because I know that we are going to be fine. We have been able to operate without one another before, but you and Brittany don't have that luxury." Rachel waits to see if Santana is going to respond and when she doesn't she continues. "What you did, when we went to New York that weekend… that was, I realized then the power of friendship and history between people. The three of you are like, family. Like I said, they'll have each other but there will be a very important piece missing, and as much as I hate to admit this, it's you. You are like the glue or whatever. So next time you start feeling bad about being all alone think about them because as much as you are going to miss them they are going to miss you just as much and maybe a little bit more. Quinn would never admit it to you but she looks up to you. She admires your fire and fight and your knowledge." Santana tilts her head in bewilderment.

"But I totally asked Brittany to come with me to California." Santana informs her replaying the words in her mind. Rachel shakes her head at the Latina.

"That doesn't count. You asked her in passing, after you both opened your acceptance letters." Rachel points out and Santana's head jerks back.

"Okay stalker. Do you have like a camera hidden in her room or something?" Rachel rolls her eyes at the other girls need to always change the topic of conversation. "Not only did I ask her she asked me to go to New York."

"That's not how Brittany tells the story." Rachel sighs out looking out the window. "She said you both just threw it out there after you opened your letters. Like you had to say it to each other or something." Santana eyes the diva carefully trying to decipher her words.

"Are you trying to tell me that Brittany wants me to ask her to go to California?" Santana asks cautiously.

"Absolutely not." Rachel whips her head back to the Latina. "Brittany does not want to go to California. Though I'm sure if you asked her to go with you there is no doubt in my mind she would go without hesitation. But she has nothing out there." Santana's gaze falls and her heart is slightly crushed. "No! No I mean, other than you of course. But I mean, she has this amazing opportunity to go to this amazing dance program and we both know that she would be happy there." Santana looks up and nods, there is no way to disagree with these valid points. "And she won't ask you to go to New York because she says you have always dreamed of going to California." Rachel takes in a couple of breathes to recharge after a long rant.

"So she wants to ask me to go to New York?" Santana questions once again with the same hesitation as before. Rachel shuts her mouth and sighs turning her head once again to stare out the window.

"I think the question you need to really think about is if she did ask you would you go?" Rachel asks the dark haired girl finally bringing her attention back to looking at her.

"How do I know when it's cooked?" Brittany asks turning the pasta around the boiling water.

"You just put it in right?" Quinn inquires looking over Brittany's shoulder and into the pot the blonde nods and takes the spoon out placing it on the counter. "The box says 11-13 minutes but that's if you like it a little hard and we both know Santana can't stand hard pasta so we'll just have to test it out in about 12 minutes." She explains shrugging her shoulders and grinning at her bubbly friend. Brittany claps her hands and bounces around the kitchen grabbing plates out of the cabinets to set up the table.

"Where did Rachel take her anyway?" Brittany wonders aloud.

"I have no idea she did not really have a game plan." Quinn admits giggling at the thought of her girlfriend and Santana in a car together for an undisclosed amount of time, alone.

"Oh boy Sany's probably really mad." Brittany sighs as she perfectly places the forks onto the folded napkins.

"Don't worry about them we need to keep our eyes on the garlic bread." Quinn says pointing to the oven and then to the blonde who rushes over to check things out.

"Umm it still looks like bread." She scrunches her nose looking over to her friend and Quinn smirks.

"Let me see." She takes a peek. "It needs to bake a little longer." Quinn grabs the handle to the oven door and leads it shut.

Not being able to take the awkward silence that has fallen in the car Rachel decides they have taken more than enough time and gets back on the road. Quietly Santana is going over this informative yet rather uninformative conversation in her head. When they get onto a familiar road Santana sits up straighter in her seat and looks to the starlet who as usual is super focused on the road.

"What's with the vague Berry?" Santana breaks the silence finally. Rachel glances at her but not moving her head from the road. "I mean you tell me all of these things but you really haven't told me anything. And now I can't stop thinking about it and I don't even know what it is." She blurts.

"I've already said more than I should have. It's really not my place."

"That's never stopped you before." Santana hisses her frustration getting the best of you. Rachel takes in a deep breath puts on her hazards and pulls over to the side of the road.

"Look Santana." Rachel starts and her voice is stern catching the Latina completely off guard. "Brittany has not said anything to me nor has she shared anything about this situation to Quinn. Not that I'm aware of anyway. So stop driving yourself crazy." She brings up her hand to wave off the crazy emanating off of the other girl. "Now I know we are not friends." Santana clears her throat and looks out the window.

"We're friends." She mumbles and Rachel can't help but smile.

"I'm not going to pretend to feel bad for talking to you about this stuff. Because I know that you won't talk about it for some reason which I think is odd because it's reality. I'm not trying to steer you into any direction so get that out of your head. I am merely telling you what I observe." Rachel elaborates on what her tirade was about earlier. "You have months to spend with Brittany before you have to leave for school and you should enjoy them. But when the summer comes to an end you have to be ready because it's not going to be the same after that. I just want you to be ready for that. And I want to make sure that you thoroughly give every option a chance. I know you want to go through this summer like its perfect and it is and will be I promise. But you can't push all this stuff deep down because when the time comes, and it will, you are going to have to make a choice." She looks hard at Santana who is staring at the road ahead of them and looking on as cars pass them by. "The past is the past and the future is uncertain but it's the choices we make in the present that can give us a clearer picture of that future." Santana takes in a small breath and glances at Rachel.

"What choice?" Santana asks nervously, Rachel shrugs her shoulders putting her hands back onto the steering wheel and putting the car in drive easing the car back onto the road.

"That's the thing… you won't know until the moment you have to choose." Her voice is so soft and full of this wisdom that Santana has never witnessed from the brunette before. "Or the moment you _want_ to choose."

"Oh they're here." Quinn squeals running to the kitchen where her blonde friend is putting on the finishing touches.

"Thanks." Santana mutters not looking at Rachel as they walk up to the door.

"No problem Santana." She smiles and pats her back. "Now let's enjoy the rest of our summer shall we. We both have amazing girlfriend's no need to be all mopey now is there?" She grins and Santana can't help but laugh. They walk into the house and right away Santana knows that something is not right and she leaves Rachel standing at the door as she runs to the kitchen.

"Brittany!" Santana yells sprinting through the living room. "Please tell me you didn't try to make pop-tarts in the microwave again." Her voice squeaks nervously remembering the last time she left Brittany alone in her house and she set the microwave on fire.

She pushes the door to the kitchen open and is bombarded with a rather nice aroma. She glances around and sees pots and pans drying by the sink. Everything appears in order, but something is off. She hears Rachel push the kitchen door open but she doesn't turn around she continues to head through the kitchen and into the dining room. Once around the corner she sees Brittany and Quinn standing behind a lovely put together table with candles, a bottle of wine and what appears to be a beautiful home cooked meal. She laughs when she looks from the table to her friends who are sporting her mom's favorite aprons.

"Surprise." Brittany nervously shouts and waves her hands for enthusiasm. Santana is completely taken aback and her mouth drops in awe taking everything in.

"Hope you're not mad for having to hang out with Rachel." Quinn says and Rachel shoots her a look.

"Hey." Rachel yells defensively.

"No offense of course." Quinn winks to her girlfriend. Santana walks in further getting a better look at the table and then turns to Brittany who is walking over to her.

"You did all this?" Santana asks as Brittany places her hands on her hips and kisses her cheek nodding.

"Well, Quinn helped." She points to the other apron clad blonde.

"Helped?" Quinn nearly chokes on the word and everyone chuckles. "B totally made the pasta."

"If it's mushy I'm sorry." She says dropping her shoulders. Santana takes her hands and kisses them.

"You are so… sweet." Santana sighs pulling the blonde into a hug.

"Quinn brought wine." Brittany announces turning to the table and showcasing the bottle in her hands and Santana eyes it mouthing 'wow' at the classy addition.

"Quinn brought what?" Rachel chimes in looking to the bottle and then to her girlfriend.

"Come on, it's only one bottle and there's four of us." Quinn explains and the diva gives in.

Brittany tells everyone to have a seat and she serves them their food just like Santana's mom does when they have dinner. Santana can't help but grin as her girlfriend tries to take on the host role as she has seen her mother do so many times. Brittany made sure everyone was set with their food so that everything looked perfect and then she went to make hers.

"Wait B." Santana places her hand on Brittany's before she can grab anything. "Let me set you up babe. Sit, relax you cooked." Brittany hesitates but Santana's grip would not loosen so she takes her seat smiling up at Santana as she makes up her plate. "You look hot in that apron by the way." She whispers and gives the blonde a wink. Santana goes to take a seat once she is finished putting together Brittany's plate but excuses herself and returns in a flash with a wine key. She pours everyone a hefty glass of wine and they cheers to Brittany and Quinn's hopefully delicious dinner.

Dinner is fantastic and Santana and Quinn find themselves going in for seconds. The girls go about casual conversation laughing, joking and retelling stories of their high school years. Santana explains the awful car ride to nowhere she had to experience with Rachel earlier though, leaving out a few minor details. She goes on to say that Rachel has no future in anything improv because she couldn't even come up with a decent lie. It's at that moment that Rachel makes a mental note to take improv classes to prove Santana wrong.

Quinn brings up how the girls need to plan a few things to do this summer like going to the park, go camping and maybe even go on a mini road trip. This inevitably brings up Santana's adolescent dream to rob a bank on a cross country crime spree. Rachel is more than shocked to find out how exactly Brittany had learned how to hotwire a car. She had to admit that Santana had a well thought out plan and blamed the destruction of it to Finn Hudson and his obsession with Quinn in middle school.

Towards the end of the dinner conversation inevitably gets brought into the direction of college. Santana can't fight the smile that takes over as she watches Brittany's face light up as Rachel explains the beauty that is the big apple. Brittany confesses her relief at the fact that her parents agreed to let her move into an apartment with Rachel rather than having to live in a dorm with strangers. Santana did get an eerie feeling about her girlfriend living with Rachel Berry. Hopefully the diva didn't rub off on her perfect blonde. Last thing she needed was to visit Brittany and have her ranting on about annoying things like the starlet. She laughs to herself and luckily everyone else had been laughing so no one notices she is laughing at her own mind. There is no way Brittany would ever be like Rachel Berry she shakes her head at the thought.

Santana quietly goes off into her own thoughts as she watches the interactions between the other three girls. She contemplates whether or not she is truly prepared to not be around this. If she is content with random weekend, letters and breaks from school. She twists her wine glass on the table eyeing it up as though the answers were written on the glass. This is life. You don't get to always keep things the way you want. Nothing is perfect. Things change. Things change because of the choices we make every day.

Choices.

A choice.

But does she want that choice? Is that really her choice to make? It seemed unfair to have to come up with a decision about something that she hasn't even been given the option to think over. Apparently she did have some things to think about. And that's all she can do for now, until that moment comes to make a choice. But when that moment comes, will she want to make a choice?

She shakes her head just in time to get back into the conversation about Rachel and her love of knee high socks. To which Quinn defends expressing her strange attraction for Rachel's need to dress like a catholic school girl reject. And Santana makes it known that's because she's Jewish.

This isn't the time to think about these things. But Santana will heed Rachel's advice and at least think about it and not keep it locked away. But for now, it's the summer and she is going to take advantage of it… and her girlfriend as much as she can.


	38. Chapter 38

**_wow... you guys have completely overwhelmed me with your kind reviews. thank you so much i seriously can't express my gratitude. i aim to please and it's nice to know that for some of you i have succeeded in doing so. :)_**

**_this chapter is a little more emotion-centric. it's hard to keep things light when you put characters into serious situations, but obviously it is all for the good of the story, i hope. anyway with that little bit of information on the chapter i bring to you Chapter 38._**

"If you ask her she would you know." Quinn says off topic yet totally in tune with her friends mind at the moment. Brittany looks up from the rack of bathing suits she has been desperately trying to get lost in. She opens her mouth to speak but nothing comes out. "She didn't say anything to me. She doesn't have to." Quinn states factually and shrugs her shoulders as she grabs a bikini top off the rack inspecting it before putting it back. Her eyes meet with a pair of blue that are looking expectantly at her. "But if you do, ask her that is, she would." And with that Quinn Fabray turns around to look at the other rack of merchandise.

"I can't." Brittany softly replies causing Quinn to turn around. "I can't do that." She shakes her head and Quinn notices the twinge of sadness in her friend's voice.

"Why not?" Quinn challenges with a bit of attitude and Brittany awkwardly plays with a button on her shirt.

"It wouldn't be right." Brittany explains. "Or fair." She trails off.

In all honesty there is nothing more Brittany wants than Santana and her to be going to college together. But everything about it just didn't seem possible. Santana has her heart set on California from what she could gather and she genuinely is looking forward to a dance life in New York. She would be lying if the thought of asking Santana to drop everything and come with her, because she has, she does. But when it comes down to it Brittany just wouldn't be able to handle the pressure of feeling guilty for making Santana choose between her and a place she wants to go to.

"B you said it yourself on graduation. If it weren't for us you wouldn't have had the confidence to go after what you want. So now you totally have that confidence. I mean look at you, you're going to New York to go after dancing like, for real. How is this any different?" Quinn counters and Brittany takes a slight pause before answering.

"Because I'm thinking about what she wants." Brittany simply replies. "She wants California." Quinn stares her down.

"She wants you more." The blonde says firmly.

"Yeah, but she needs to go. She's been so excited since getting accepted." Brittany explains and Quinn rolls her eyes.

"She doesn't _need_ to go to California to be happy." Quinn sighs out. "The only way Santana Lopez is going to be happy is if she has you by her side and vice versa. She won't ask you to go to California because you have dancing in New York." Quinn elaborates but Brittany shakes her head. "She wants you… she wants you to ask her. So either you ask her or you better get ready to say goodbye to her at the airport now."

"Is there a reason that my Brittany isn't here to entertain me?" Kurt asks taking a sip of his pina colada. He is currently lounging on a chair on the deck by Santana's pool in her backyard. Santana rolls her eyes taking a seat next to him.

"She's at the mall with Quinn." She explains to him grabbing his drink and giving it a taste deciding whether or not she wants one. "Every time we make plans to lay out she needs to get a new bathing suit." Kurt smiles. "I mean how many bathing suits can one person really own?"

"Well if I recall, the last week she lost her bathing suit after you two decided to go skinny dipping after every one was passed out. Oh and the week before that on the way home from the water park you told her to take her bathing suit top off and let it air dry and she wound up tossing it out the window because that's 'where the air is'." He reminds her and she quirks an eyebrow wondering how he knows this. She was sure to make sure every one really was sleeping. "She tells me everything." He shrugs grabbing his cup back from the Latina who blushes at the thought of Kurt knowing everything. How much does he know she thinks.

"Is Sam on his way?" She changes the subject reaching for her sunglasses on the table beside her and she puts them on leaning back comfortably on the lounge chair.

"Yes, he went to pick up some ice and food, can't have a proper barbeque without meat to throw onto fire." He explains to Santana who turns to look at the table she had tossed chips and dip on. It was a last minute barbeque so she wasn't really prepared.

"Hey Kurt?" Santana interrupts a short silence between them.

"Hey Santana?" He replies in the same tone. She slowly sits back up in her chair and faces him catching his attention. She goes to open her mouth to speak but she is interrupted by the sound of the gate opening and voices crowding her thoughts.

"Let's get this party started." Puck announces carrying a case of Natural Ice on his shoulders and a bag of ice in the other hand. Artie and Tina come in behind him followed by Finn who is carrying a cooler. Santana glances to the pool disappointed that her alone time with Brittany's other confidant has been spoiled. But she sucks it up throws on a genuine smile and welcomes her guests as nice as she possibly can.

"Finally where the hell have you guys been?" She says pushing herself up from her seat.

"I can't do that to her Q." Brittany says defensively. "Besides if she wanted to come with me wouldn't she just tell me?" Brittany rationalizes and Quinn sighs sifting through the bathing suits.

"We are both talking about the same Santana right?" Quinn asks arching her eyebrows. "The girl who doesn't admit anything even if she is caught red handed. She's too stubborn to admit she needs anything from anyone. That includes you too B." Quinn points out handing the other blonde a possible suit but Brittany waves her hands and scrunches her nose so Quinn puts it back.

"I know." Brittany sighs finally picking up a bathing suit that she seems happy with and grabs Quinn to go to the changing room to try it on. "But, say I do ask her and she says no?"

"But what if you do ask her and she says yes?" Quinn counters and Brittany purses her lips. "Or worse, what if you don't ask her and that's what she's been waiting for? Look I'm not trying to make this harder on you. But we all know that all Santana really wants is to get out of Lima and she would go to Alaska if that was where she got in. She doesn't even know what she wants to study." Quinn tells her and Brittany walks into the changing stall leaving Quinn to sit on a couch.

"Is Alaska farther than California?" Brittany asks innocently and Quinn smirks whilst rolling her eyes not even planning on answering her question. After a few minutes Brittany comes out of the changing room with a pleased smile on her face and nods to the bathing suit and the two go to purchase her new garment.

"I don't get it." Quinn thinks out loud catching the other blonde's attention as they are walking back to Quinn's car. "Do you not want her to come with you?" Quinn stops moving to glance at her friend.

"Of course I want her to come with me." Brittany responds quickly eyeing Quinn up strangely.

"Have your two and a half weeks of living together finally gotten to you and you can't even stomach the thought of having to live with her for a whole year?" Quinn suggests maybe that's the reason Brittany won't ask her. Brittany's eyebrows knit together and her head jerks back slightly. "I don't know I'm just trying to understand." Brittany relaxes and moves to open the passenger side door.

"I guess, the thing is, I can't really stomach the idea of not living with her for a whole year. I know we've only been playing house for a less than three weeks and it's almost over, but it made sense, it makes sense." Brittany begins and slides herself into the car. "Waking up to her every morning, eating breakfast, laying around and acting like it's our home just feels so… natural and real." Brittany explains thoughtfully and with a warm voice. "And then having to think about being so far apart from each other for so long and not have this closeness we have always had even before these weeks alone… it just doesn't make any sense and it hurts my heart when I think about it." Brittany's eyes, now saddened, fall to her lap.

She has been trying to avoid the topic of Santana and school as a pairing in conversation. She had managed to pull off talking about one or the other, but every now and again one of these tag team conversations came up in her head and she would try her best to think of something else to distract herself from the sadness. It's always been Santana and Brittany against the world. But in a few months it will be Brittany against the world with her counterpart on the opposite side of the country. When something funny happens she is going to have to write a letter, or send a text or make a phone call instead of being able to fall onto the couch beside her and tell her the whole story play by play.

When she is sad about something she is going to have to suck it up until she can reach Santana some way to get some comfort. Yeah, she'll have Rachel and then eventually Quinn but it isn't the same. Santana is her person. The one she goes to when she can't think, or when thinking hurts or when she can't sleep or when all she wants to do is sleep or when she doesn't want to sleep. Alone in New York is not going to provide her with these comforts she has become accustom to. But this is growing up, so she's been told.

But growing up doesn't have to mean growing apart and that is what she fears. And what she fears the most is asking Santana to come with her because of her own insecurities of not being able to function without Santana. She knows Santana will be fine because she was always the stronger one. Sure she can go to college and make it work without her other half but when it comes down to it, Brittany doesn't want to. She desperately wants to share this experience with her best friend not just her girlfriend. They have been through everything together and this doesn't seem like something they should be separated for. But she doesn't want to hold Santana back from what she wants and what she needs. And if she knows Santana as well as she thinks she does, Santana probably thinks the same.

Santana wouldn't want to pressure Brittany into being together in college for the fear of being in the way or keeping her from giving school everything she's got. But truth be told, Santana could never get in the way she only lights the way. She makes things so much clearer for the blonde and helps her understand better. It almost made Brittany wish Santana were in her mind sometimes because then maybe she'd get a better grip on her feelings of Santana vs. College.

"So what are you going to do? Nothing?" Quinn asks and Brittany shrugs her shoulders and smiles at her friend.

"I'm going to savor every single moment of the summer I get to spend with her." She answers softly just thinking about how she plans the rest of the summer to go, cuddling up to Santana on rainy summer days, laying out by the pool talking about nothing in particular and random drives she is sure they will go on.

"And when you're at the airport?" She questions further and Brittany's smile fades slightly but she recovers.

"I'll hug her tightly, kiss her hard and tell her that I love her and always will. That I'm so proud of her and that I'll miss her." Brittany's voice is practically a whisper and she bows her head. "And then I'll say 'see you later' because goodbye would sound like… goodbye." Quinn can't help but frown at her friend's obvious inner struggles with this impending geographical distance she is going to be facing in two months. But a small smile can't help but dance on her lips as she witnesses Brittany's innocent optimism.

"Where's that blonde girl that's always hanging on you?" Sam jokes nudging Santana's arm handing her a cup of Kurt's famous pina colada. She grins and him and then points to Kurt standing by the barbeque explaining the art of flipping burgers to Rachel who watches with strange interest.

"I was about to ask Kurt the same thing but then you showed up." Santana fires back and Sam chuckles.

"Touché." He responds and she giggles taking a sip of her drink glancing towards the gate wondering where Brittany was.

"She is at the mall with Quinn. They should be back soon." She explains and he nods. "So how are you and Kurt going?" She asks pretending to be interested for the sake of conversation.

"Honestly?" He asks quirking an eyebrow and she looks expectantly at him. "It's fantastic." He sighs with elation in his voice and a stupid grin plastered on his face. "I never thought I'd meet someone here in Lima, and then there's Kurt." He says motioning to his man.

"That's nice." She muses about her own romantic relationship with a blonde who is still MIA. "Are you guys like…?" She doesn't finish because relationship conversations are always kind of awkward when the relationship is first starting out.

"Going out?" Maybe not because he finishes her thought at rapid pace and she nods. "Seeing each other for now." He tells her. "But I see it going there." He adds and she smiles. She is happy to see that Kurt has found a genuinely nice guy. It makes Brittany to see him happy so by association it makes her happy as well.

"I stand by what I said." Santana turns to him with a serious face on referring to the time in the hallway she threatened his face had he hurt Kurt. His face drops at the glare and nods quickly. She turns away and walks off with a smirk on her face, still got it she thinks.

Her attention is caught by the sound of the sliding door to the house opening up and two blondes come pouring out to the yard. They are giggling and playfully pushing each other walking over to the deck of the pool.

"Babe." Brittany greets her girlfriend when she looks up and sees Santana at the stairs to the deck. Santana beams down at her and meets her halfway pulling her in by the waist for a kiss. "Mmm. Do you like?" The blonde inquires taking her tank top off revealing her newest bathing suit and twirls around for the full effect. Santana grins taking in her girls barely clad body and nods. "I'll take your goofy smirk as a yes." She says leaning in pressing their lips together again.

"Mhmm." Santana hums nodding into the kiss.

"Sorry we took so long. Every bathing suit I picked out she said she already had." Quinn sighs rolling her eyes and motioning to the blonde next to her and Santana laughs.

"There you are." Rachel says making her way over to Quinn and grabbing her by the hand and pulling her close. She leans up and kisses her girlfriend's lips smiling as she pulls back.

"You're tipsy." Quinn points her finger at Rachel who nods sheepishly and the blonde laughs.

"She didn't even finish her drink." Santana tells her friend who only laughs harder and Rachel tries to shoot her a look but it doesn't work because she breaks into giggles too.

"Well, well if it isn't the Queen of the pool party/barbeque." Kurt jogs over to Brittany taking her hand and bowing as though she were actual royalty. The blonde giggles and Santana shakes her head at Kurt's flare for the dramatic. "Where have you been all my life?" He jokes stealing her away from the dark haired girl and walking arm in arm back to the grill. Santana watches her girlfriend walk off with a smirk, her eyes set firmly on the blonde's fine assets.

"S?" Quinn shoves her friend by the shoulder and Santana turns to her. Quinn points to her own mouth. "You got a little drool." She goofs and Santana chuckles pushing the blonde girl back. "Come on." She says throwing her arm over Santana's shoulder and pulling Rachel along by the hand. "Be a good hostess and make me and your wife a drink." Quinn suggests in a mocking tone and leads them to the table where the liquor is out on display and the coolers full of beer.

After a few hours and just as many drinks the group turns to a usual occurrence at a party, a beer pong game ensues. Santana and Brittany versus Quinn and Rachel and since Rachel is a light weight Quinn offers to drink most of the cups.

"You guys suck." Santana spits at them when Rachel completely misses the table. Quinn tilts her head squinting her eyes to the Latina and flips her off. "Whoa!" She gasps in shock pretending to fall back.

"That's not very polite Q." Brittany informs her smirking and shaking her finger at the other blonde and Quinn simply laughs.

"Shut up and shoot the ball." Quinn demands crouching down ready to psych them out by sticking out her tongue and making faces by the cups. Santana takes the opportunity to just chuck the ball at Quinn's face to which the blonde squeals when she gets hit. Santana laughs loudly before receiving a slap on the arm from Brittany. "Missed."

"No I totally hit what I was aiming for." The Latina smirks. "Ok Britt let's go babe." She claps stepping back to give Brittany room to shoot accurately. Brittany steps up to the table aiming, but then she pauses and steps back for a moment clearly thinking about something. "What's wrong?"

"If I get this in, you have to…" Brittany begins but then remembers they are around other people and with a smile leans in to whisper in Santana's ear. Santana's eyes pop out and her mouth drops and she nods. "Deal?" Every one turns their attention to Santana who lets out a strangled breath.

"Totally a deal now get this in." Santana urges and steps further away for Brittany to have room once more. Brittany grins and throws Santana a wink before tossing the ball and getting it into the cup. She throws her hands up in the air and cheers, but it's only Santana's voice that can be heard and she claps. Santana pulls Brittany close to her and whispers something into her ear.

"Is anybody else as curious as I am?" Puck announces to the group with his smug male sexual fantasy smirk on. Artie, Finn and Mike nod, Tina makes a strange face as she is trying to not think about what the guys are thinking about. Mercedes rolls her eyes and nudges Kurt who shakes his head at the stupid typical boys while Sam watches the two girls celebrate. Quinn and Rachel look to each other and fake gag because they know exactly what is going on.

"Okay, if_ I_ get this in then Santana has to take a drama class at school." Rachel puts out there and a few of them snicker and others just ignore her. Quinn quirks an eyebrow at the interesting concept of Santana in a drama class and Brittany giggles and Santana scowls. "What? It's an elective at most schools so it wouldn't be a throw away class and plus I think you'd be good at it." She tries to be serious but she can't stop the laugh from coming out.

"Fine." Santana agrees and she eyes the diva obviously plotting something. "But if you miss, you have to take singing lessons." She jokes and every one offers an 'ohhh' and points at the burn and Rachel scrunches her eyebrows. "Just kidding." Santana laughs it off. "Seriously though, if you miss you have to… hmm… be a mime for Halloween and you can't talk all day long." She smiles and they all look to Rachel as she contemplates the challenge.

"That's extremely dumb but I agree to your terms." They nod in agreement and Santana crosses her arms waiting for a victory. But to her amazement and everybody else's Rachel actually makes the shot in.

"Are you kidding me?" Santana shouts throwing her hands up in the air and walking in a circle. "You don't make any shots but you make this one." Rachel grins, tilts her head and gives and innocent leg flick while flipping her hair.

"Drama class." The diva points to the Latina who gives up in defeat. A deal is a deal. "I want proof. So when you make your schedule I want a copy."

"Okay mom." Santana sulks leaning onto Brittany who smoothes out her hair and kisses her forehead.

"Don't be pouty Sany you can totally do drama. You're as dramatic as Rachel." Brittany says softly and Quinn tries hard to suppress a laugh as does Kurt.

"I am not dramatic." Santana defends holding her hand up to her chest in disbelief. Quinn lets her laughter pour out.

"Really?" Quinn asks mocking the Latina bringing up her hand to her chest imitating her.

"Yeah, you're so not dramatic." Puck adds sarcastically. "Did you just breathe my air freshman? Where's my slushie?" He pokes fun at her.

"Then there's Breadsticks." Mercedes points out and this fills the yard with roars. Santana stands there with her hands on her hips shaking her head but with a smile slapped on her face.

"Okay okay, I over react." She agrees raising her hands in omission.

"Understatement of the year." Kurt says in a soft high pitched sing song kind of way and she giggles and rolls her eyes.

"Do they have drama classes at Berkeley?" Sam asks seeming somewhat interested and Santana turns to him and her smile slowly fades at him turning the fun into serious college talk. Brittany looks to Sam as he speaks and then slowly turns her head to Santana whose eyes flicker from Brittany and to the table.

"I'm sure they do I mean it's in California dude. That's where all the movie stars are." Puck replies taking attention off of Santana who is still idly staring off to the side. "Hot ass chick movie stars." He wriggles his eyebrows suggestively. "That's why Cali is the shit."

"Actually a lot of movie stars also reside in New York City." Rachel chimes in and Santana's head whips up to the starlet who has her focus on Puck and the others her are listening to her.

Brittany watches Santana's face as it contorts into a variety of expressions, all of which she can distinguish, a fine ability she has been able to perfect over the years. The conversation has now died down into background noise for her and she is off into her own mind. Her girlfriend's weight shifts from one foot to the other and she fidgets uncomfortably as the conversation of New York grows into deeper interest of the rest of the group who slowly nurse their drinks.

The blonde glances down to Santana's hand which is playing with the charm bracelet on her wrist. Brittany looks to her own wrist at the similar looking piece of jewelry and she knows that Santana only plays with hers or Brittany's bracelet when she is nervous or uncomfortable. She wonders which one the Latina is feeling right now.

Taking notice that everyone is now engulfed in Rachel's rants about the big city and that Santana is lost in her own thoughts she slides off into the darkness that has fallen over them and walks to the house. She slides the doors open steps in and closing the screen door behind her quietly.

Quinn looks up upon hearing the noise coming from the house and sees the faint color of blonde disappear into the house. She looks around realizing that everyone seemed genuinely interested or too drunk to care not to listen to Rachel babbling on about New York. So with a swift move she dislodges herself from her girlfriend's grasp and makes her way to the house. But on the way Santana finally regains consciousness of reality and grabs Quinn's arm before she brushes past her.

"Where'd B go?" She asks quietly. Quinn nods to the house and Santana goes to follow.

"It's okay I'll go check on her I have to pee anyway. You stay out here." Quinn easily tells her and Santana slowly nods and loosens her grip on the blonde. "If she's not okay I'll come get you." Santana smirks letting her friend go.

When Quinn gets inside she calls out Brittany's name but gets no answer. She walks to the front door but it's still locked so she didn't leave which is a good sign. Maybe she went to the bathroom she thinks and heads to the bathroom on that floor but no blonde there. She makes her way up the stairs and moves to go to the bathroom there and on the way she passes Santana's room which is where she finds Brittany.

Santana moves away from the group and heads towards the coolers on the other side of the yard to grab herself an ice cold beer. She opens it taking a long sip and decides she needs some alone time and takes a seat by the pool dipping her feet in. The dark haired girl sighs and glances over towards her friends who have appeared to finally move on from college talk and playing flip cup instead. She plays with the tab on her beer can moving her feet around in the water as a distraction from her thoughts.

"Penny for your thoughts." Comes a familiar voice and she doesn't need to look up to know who it is. She shakes her head to herself and lets out a chuckle.

"Trying not to think thank you." She replies bringing the can to her lips and titling her head back.

"She's scared you know." Kurt informs her taking a seat next to her and letting his feet play with water as well. She side eyes him and nods as she swallows. "But I think what scares her the most is not knowing how scared you are." He tells her and she whips her head in his direction with a perplexed look on her face.

"What? Of course… I'm… petrified." She admits and then lifts a finger pointing to him. "And if you repeat that to anyone but her I'll put bleach in your conditioner." She jokes and he playfully slaps her hand away. "But seriously. Of course I'm afraid."

"Well she has this crazy idea that you are this super hero that doesn't let things affect them." Kurt elaborates and she just stares at him as he speaks to her. "But we all know that every super hero has a weakness. Superman has kryptonite and Super Santana has Brittany."

"Nice analogy Kurt." She bumps her shoulder into his and takes another sip of her beer which he grabs and takes a little sip before handing it back.

"I meant it in a good way." He defends. "I see you, side by side, both amazing girls and both strong in your own way. You are headstrong and assertive. Brittany is so emotionally aware about everyone, especially you. But sometimes assuming how you feel isn't good enough for her." He tries to explain but when she raises an eyebrow he understands his need to continue. "Obviously she knows you love her, anyone with eyeballs knows this. But sometimes being vulnerable, being open to being seen as weak, especially to those most important to us… well… that lets them know how much you really do love them. Allowing them to see you at your lowest point." He reaches across Santana's lap and grabs the beer this time taking a bigger sip. "She needs to see that you're the Clark Kent to her Lois Lane and not just Superman." Santana half smiles taking the can from Kurt when he offers it back to her.

"She's the strong one." Santana whispers before she takes a sip. "Out of the two of us… she's Superman."

In a way Santana had to thank Sam for coming into Kurt's life because she knows for a fact that he and Brittany do not read comic books together so that can only be Sam's influence. But that's a side note. He was right. Even though she and Brittany are so open in their relationship about how they feel about one another Santana still guards herself when it comes to all things that could leave her open to be hurt. She feels guilty for Brittany not knowing how extremely scared she is of their future. Santana knows deep down that they are going to be together in the end but it's the in between that frightens her.

Inside, she hates herself at the thought of putting Brittany through this silent misery of wondering if the Latina was just as upset as she was about this whole college issue. How could she not know?

"B?" Quinn barely whispers entering the room finding her friend sitting by the window staring out at the sky. Brittany turns around hearing Quinn's voice and gives her a forced smile. "What's wrong? Why are you up here all alone?" She asks taking a seat on the side of the bed closest to Brittany. The blonde girl shrugs and looks back out the window. "Was it the school stuff?" Brittany nods and quietly sniffles. "I'm sorry. Rachel shouldn't have brought up school." She apologizes for her girlfriend but Brittany shakes her head and genuinely smiles at her this time.

"It's okay." She tilts her head to lean against the wall. "It's reality right?" She shrugs her shoulders and turns her head quickly before her friend can see tears forming in her eyes.

"Well, yeah, but its okay to get upset." Quinn assures her moving closer and taking a seat across from her on the sill.

"I'm not upset about that." Brittany wipes her eyes with the back of her hand, sniffles again and looks to the blonde across from her. Quinn gives her a questioning look.

"Okay, you're not upset about school? Or Santana? I'm kind of confused." Quinn admits pulling her legs up and wrapping her arms around them.

"Obviously I'm upset about school and Santana and I being far apart, but that's not why I'm upset right now Q." Brittany explains as though it is as clear as day as to why she is crying right now.

"So then what is it?" Brittany quickly opens her mouth to respond only to intake a sharp breath of air and her lower lip trembles.

"As soon as school was brought up, I looked at her and watched her face and how she reacted to the sudden situation and change in the mood." Brittany begins glancing out the window. "She looked, lost and confused, and hurt and sad and she got that look she gets when she has something to say but can't say it because she either doesn't want to or doesn't know how to say it. Watching her react to Rachel talk about New York it was like… she was thinking… like she hated New York. But not because of the weather, or because it's not California and not because… she looked jealous." Brittany clarifies with a nod.

"Santana's jealous of New York?" Quinn asks dipping her head and arching an eyebrow. She thinks about it for a moment when the blonde doesn't respond. In all honesty Brittany actually made a whole lot sense with that statement. "Santana's jealous of New York." She states firmly and nods in agreement.

"Yeah." Brittany replies softly also nodding.

"So you're upset because Santana is jealous of a state?" Quinn inquires but still with some slight trepidation.

"Yes… no." Brittany corrects herself glancing at Quinn. "No that's not why I'm upset." She imitates Quinn's pose and pulls her knees to her chest pulling them close to her. She looks down at her feet takes in a deep breath and lets out a long sigh. Brittany chews nervously on her lower lip and her eyes flicker side to side around the shape of her feet before she finally brings her gaze back up to meet Quinn.

"B why are you so upset?" Quinn pushes.

"Because I want her to come to New York with me." Brittany blurts out almost shocked at herself for even saying those words but she shuts her mouth and swallows the words that want to come out to take it back. Because she doesn't want to take them back, she wants Santana in New York with her. Quinn takes a deep breath and raises her eyebrows while leaning her back against the wall.

"Oh." Quinn breathes out and Brittany nods mouthing 'yeah' but the sound doesn't come out. After staring at each other, then their feet the two blonde's sit in a comfortable knowing silence and stare out the window to the stars.

There is a knock on the open door and the blonde girls look to the sound. Santana stands there looking around the room before laying eyes on Brittany who looks exhausted and then to Quinn who nods and offers a soft smile.

"I'm going to go check on Rach." Quinn tells Brittany and places her hand on her friend's knee giving it a light squeeze. "I'll make sure everything is cleaned up." She says to Santana as she walks out of the bedroom closing the door behind her. Santana who is still standing by the door watches Brittany nervously turn her body on the window sill so her feet are on the floor.

"Sorry." Brittany whispers.

"For what?" Santana asks walking towards the blonde who shrugs her shoulders and motions with her hand around the room. "Don't worry." She replies shaking her head and grabs Brittany's hand and pulls her from the window sill and to the middle of the room. "Come here." She tells her pulling their bodies close together until they are pressed up against one another. She brings Brittany's hand to rest on her shoulder and puts hers on the blonde's waist and brings their other hands together lifting them up.

"What are you doing?" Brittany lets out a strained giggle and a small smile tugs at the corners of her mouth.

"Dance with me." Santana answers looking deep into those blue eyes. Brittany looks around before back to her girlfriend.

"There's no music San." Brittany points out and Santana shakes her head and starts humming a tune and begins to sway them back and forth. Brittany smiles more and rests her head on her own arm as she wraps it more around Santana's neck.

"You know…" Santana breaks the music she was creating. "I'm afraid too." She sighs out turning her head to kiss the top of Brittany's head. "You're the best part of me Brittany." Brittany watches Santana's mouth close and her throat move up and down as she swallows. "You're the best part of everyday. I love you, forever." Her voice catches in her throat and Brittany slowly lifts her head to look into Santana's deep brown eyes. She nervously stares back into those blue eyes and Brittany grins.

"I love you Santana Lopez." Brittany declares and her voice comes out so confident and delicate all at the same time. She slowly leans in pressing their lips together in chaste kiss unclasping their hands and wrapping it around Santana's neck along with her other arm. "Thank you." She whispers as she pulls back and Santana stares at her knowingly but Brittany explains further so she knows. "For letting me know you're scared too."

"You're my best friend B. I tell you everything." Santana innocently says and Brittany's smile widens and the Latina presses their foreheads together. "I'm sorry for making you feel alone, with, this… feeling." She looks down for a moment.

"I know." Brittany pushes her forehead to get Santana's attention back to her eyes. "Sometimes, I just need to know, you know?" Santana breathes out a small laugh.

"Yeah, I think." She quirks an eyebrow and kisses her blonde's nose. "You are my favorite person have I ever told you that?" She beams at her girlfriend pulling away to show off her cheesy smile.

"You mean other than yourself, I'm honored." Brittany jokes and Santana pretends she is offended but all in good fun. "See you are dramatic." Brittany winks and Santana playfully rolls her eyes. "But I hate to break it to you, you are a horrible dancer." The blonde points out as how they have stopped moving.

"I am an amazing dancer." Santana defends herself pulling back and getting back to their original proper hold. Brittany laughs putting her hands to Santana's chest and pushing her a little before pulling her back in by her neck, Santana placing her arms around Brittany's waist again. "Besides I'm trying to lead, create music and confess my undying love to you while also, might I add, open up my soul to you. That's a lot of stuff." Brittany snorts shaking her head.

"True." She kisses Santana's cheek. "You're my favorite person." Brittany whispers before crashing their lips together and then takes the lead dancing them to the bed.

After about an hour Quinn was finally able to get everyone to leave making up a believable story about Santana getting pissed because she was tired. With Santana, pissed and tired all wrapped up in the same sentence it was hard for anyone to really argue and they dispersed as soon as Quinn demanded all of them to help clean up.

"How is she?" Rachel asks after Sam and Kurt left. Quinn sighs chancing a glance at the diva giving her a disapproving look. "What?"

"You know what Rachel." Quinn responds brushing past her with two garbage bags in her hands and heads to the side of the house.

"Umm, obviously not if I'm asking." Rachel says hot on the blonde's heels. Quinn shoves the bags into the garbage pails and securely places the covers on before flipping around to face Rachel.

"You have got to stop with New York this and college that when we are around them." Quinn points out and again walks passed her making her way back to the table they had been playing drinking games on.

"Well I'm sorry if I'm excited about college. I've been looking forward to this since I could sing." The diva explains putting her hands on her hips in defense. "It's not my fault that those two are in some weird universe where anything 'college' or state associated sets off a bomb. They need to deal with the reality of their situation Quinn." Rachel explains and Quinn stops wiping off the table to turn and face her.

"I'm not saying you can't be excited about New York or Julliard." The blonde clarifies. "And as for Brittany and Santana, yeah, they are in their own world that none of us are privy to. But that's them, and that's always been them, and that's the point of them. They live in Brittany/Santana land and speak their own language." Quinn explains obviously frustrated and she takes a seat in a random chair. "I'm sorry." Quinn breathes out and shakes her head running her fingers through her hair.

"I know you worry about them, but there is nothing to worry about." Rachel comforts her taking a seat on her lap and plays with her hair.

"It's just upsetting to see B all sad and then it equally upsets me to see S like that." Quinn sighs wrapping her arms around Rachel and leaning her chin the girl's shoulder.

"Really cause the latter freaks me out." Rachel squeals when Quinn digs her chin deep into her shoulder. "Just kidding. All I'm trying to do is make it easy to talk about, maybe it's not working but I think not talking about it is worse. Because then it's just going to sneak up on us and I don't really like being unprepared for things like that." Rachel explains looking down sheepishly.

"Baby, that's life. It's all a big surprise and we don't know what's going to happen." Quinn tells her kissing her neck. "All we have is hope to live on really. Hope we end up where we want to be, hope we make the right decisions to get there."

"I love you too." Rachel whispers into Quinn's ear and the blonde's breathe catches in the back of her throat. She slowly pulls away too get a look at Rachel's face. The brunette smiles warmly her eyes easily finding Quinn's. "I love you Quinn." The blonde smiles, she had been waiting to hear those words from her girlfriend since the day she said them to Rachel at the hotel in New York. Slowly she moves in and presses their lips together pulling Rachel's body closer to hers. When they pull away both girls are gasping for air.

"I love you Rachel." Quinn breathes onto her girlfriend's lips before moving in for another kiss.

**_so... i know this is their summer and all they keep doing is going around and around about the topic of school. but let's be honest if anyone of us were in this situation could you really concentrate on anything else. i don't think i could. i'm trying to be as realistic as you can with fictional characters while still trying to maintain the lightness the show contains. _**

**_anywaysss, i hope you enjoyed this section of the story. and have no fear everything will get sorted out soon enough:) and yes their summer will consist of good fluffy Brittana times... okay and maybe some more fluffy Faberry_**


	39. Chapter 39

**_as always i like to start off my installments with a quick thank you... so... thank you:):) you guys are really the best._**

**_and there is probably going to be about 3 more chapters left... maybe... not certain yet. but don't worry about that, worry about this part, the here and now:) so enjoy this and let me know what you think... like i said last chapter, we do need to see them enjoying their summer. though as you get into this chapter you may be thinking wtf kind of summer fun is this? but just learn to love it. _**

**_nothing is as it seems:)_**

**_keep that in mind;)_**

Brittany wakes up snuggled up to Santana's back their legs intertwined under the covers. She lifts her head from the pillow to find the girl beside her still very asleep. The blonde grins gently placing her lips to Santana's temple softly kissing her. Carefully she untangles herself from the Latina's limbs so she can run to the bathroom. On her way back to the bedroom her ears perk up at a familiar noise and she moves to the bedroom window. She smiles brightly and slides back into her spot next to Santana that is still nice and warm.

Brittany puts her arm over Santana and pulls her closer nuzzling her face into the dark hair. She feels Santana's hand move to meet hers and grab a hold of her hand pulling it up so that both of their hands are tucked under her cheek. The blonde smirks pulling her face from Santana's hair and brushing it off her shoulders and neck onto the pillow with her other hand. Once her hair is out of the way Brittany leans in and presses a kiss to the crook of her girlfriend's neck. Santana's body reacts moving her shoulder up and her head tilts to cover the exposed skin that Brittany's lips had touched.

The blonde giggles to herself and decides to repeat her actions several more times along Santana's neck, shoulder and on her back.

"Brittany." Santana squeals in her barely awake raspy voice. Brittany can hear the smile in her tone and this only makes her nudge Santana in the back with her nose, letting her lips graze the skin. "It's raining out." Santana tells her factually and Brittany squeezes her in her arms.

"Mhmm." Brittany responds leaning her cheek against the Latina's back.

"Is that why you're waking me up?" Santana inquires kissing Brittany's hand quickly before tucking it closer into her body.

"Mhmm." The blonde closes her eyes and smiles knowing how she doesn't even have to say anything and Santana just knows. "Come on." She says kissing Santana's cheek before getting out of bed.

Quinn honks the horn when she pulls up to Rachel's house. Normally she would get out of the car and properly let her girlfriend know she had arrived but it's raining out and Quinn Fabray does not do dancing in the rain. She sees the front door open through the heavy drops and she grins seeing Rachel peer her head out the door as if looking for a non rain route to the car. Realizing the improbability if this she makes a break for it firmly shutting her front door during her mad dash to the car. Quinn leans over opening the door so the diva can jump right in.

"What's with the random torrential down pour?" Rachel asks through heavy breathes after her short distant sprint trying to make sure her hair is not soaked. Quinn giggles while putting the car into drive and carefully pulling away.

"Seriously didn't expect this." Quinn muses flicking her windshield wipers on to a faster speed.

"This is perfect movie weather." Rachel tells her watching the rain pour down around the car, Quinn smiles and nods agreeing with the diva's suggestion.

"Movies it is then." The blonde replies and Rachel takes her phone out to check out movie times. "Call B and S see if they want to come." Rachel nods and scrolls down to Brittany's number and presses send.

"Brittany didn't answer." Rachel informs her and scrolls down to Santana's number and after a few seconds closes her phone. "Santana didn't answer either." She says and looks questioningly to the blonde whose eyebrows knit together.

"Try her house." Quinn suggests and gives Rachel Santana's house number but the call winds up going to the answering machine. "Maybe they're still sleeping?" Quinn sighs glancing at the clock, it is 12pm, and those two were on their second to last day of having the house to themselves. So they are either sleeping or doing some non sleeping activities, the latter the blonde will choose to not contemplate.

Brittany waits by the front door in her cut off shorts, tight white tank top and is fully prepared with her bathing suit on under her clothes. Her eyes dart to the top of the stairs when she hears movement and she giggles watching Santana descending the stair case.

"What's so funny?" Santana asks with an amused expression on her face. Brittany points to her outfit, similar to her own, a black tank top where she can see the ties of her bathing suit, cut off jean shorts but as her eyes travel the length of her body she points out her footwear. Whereas the blonde went for flip flops Santana had decided on bright yellow rain boots. Santana's eyes follow Brittany's and whips her head back up to look to the blonde. "It's raining." She defends her choice in opting for boots. Once she reaches the bottom of the stairs she reaches for an umbrella from the closet. "You can't jump in puddles without rain boots. It just doesn't make any sense." She explains flipping her hair off of her shoulders and goes to turn around. Brittany reaches for the umbrella taking it out of the Latina's hand.

"Okay okay, the boots stay but the umbrella?" Brittany quirks an eyebrow grinning and Santana contemplates it for a moment before shaking her head and giggling.

"Good point." She agrees and Brittany puts the umbrella back into the closet. Santana takes her girlfriend by the hand and leads them out of the house and into the pouring rain.

At the first feel of the rain drops Santana squeals and her hands automatically shoot up to her hair, but she is quick to accept the comfort that this rain provides her. Soon she is opening her arms up to welcome the water and looking up to the sky with lightly closed eyes allowing the weather to take her over. She hears Brittany giggling and opens her eyes to find her girlfriend spinning around in a circle, pausing when she catches Santana watching her. Brittany smiles and moves closer to the dark haired girl and grabs her hand tightly.

"Come on B." Santana tells her and they make their way down the street taking turns jumping into puddles trying to see how high they can make them go. "Where do you want to go?" Santana asks when they get to the end of her block and she looks left, right and then to Brittany who is thinking pursing her lips as she does so.

"Let's just walk." She shrugs her shoulders and decides for them to go left pulling Santana along with her.

Brittany winds up leading them to the William McKinley High School football field. Santana suspiciously glances at her girlfriend and the blonde brings them to the middle of the field. Brittany steps behind Santana and wraps her arms around her waist, Santana placing her hands on Brittany's forearms and moving her head to brush against the other girl's cheek.

Santana turns her head and kisses Brittany on the neck just enjoying the feeling of standing here in the rain with those strong arms around her body holding her close. Brittany sighs into her ear also basking in the moment they are sharing together. The rain has always been their favorite allowing them to be open, and it even meant more today since Santana's admission of fear the week prior. Now, today, Brittany stands there with Santana against her body fully open to her, letting her inhibitions go and allowing herself to be vulnerable the way she needs her to be and the way that Santana wants to be with Brittany.

"You are my sunshine." Santana turns her face to sing into Brittany's ear and the blonde girl grins glancing with her eyes to see her girlfriend. "My only sunshine."

"Guess what Sany?" Brittany interrupts her song. Santana pulls her head back to look to Brittany. "You're it!" She shouts and jumps back and starts moving away from the Latina. Santana smirks and shakes her head before sprinting in Brittany's direction.

"You better run B." She yells back at the blonde through the loud rain and chases her around the football field and Brittany laughs the whole time.

"What's going on?" Quinn leans over to Rachel whispering and blindly bringing the straw of her drink to her lips. Rachel keeps her eyes on the screen and shrugs her shoulders motioning to the screen. Quinn puts the cup back into the holder in her arm rest her eyes glued to the screen. Rachel reaches to the blonde's lap where the popcorn is and takes a handful slowly placing them in her mouth. "Who's he?" Quinn leans in again shoving the popcorn in her mouth, her eyes following the characters across the screen.

"Shh." Rachel hushes without diverting her attention from the movie but Quinn pays no mind.

"Why did he do that to her?" Quinn whispers again as she pulls away from leaning and her eyebrows knit together annoyed at what is going on in the film, well, from what she can gather is going on. "What a dick." She sighs shaking her head. "What did she say?"

"He just called her a whore so she said that it takes one to know one." The diva explains digging around for another handful of popcorn.

"Oh." Quinn breathes out her eyes widen. "Isn't he a stripper?" The blonde points to the character on screen she is referring to and Rachel waves her hand at the movie shaking her head.

"No he's the construction worker that built her daughter's tree house last summer." She explains quietly and Quinn nods. "Her son is the stripper." Rachel adds and Quinn's face contorts into confusion and Rachel can sense this even through the darkness of the theater. "Remember she went to the strip club after work and saw her son giving a lap dance to her best friend." She explains further and Quinn mouths 'oh yeah' nodding her head.

"This movie sucks." The blonde shakes her head shoving more popcorn into her mouth and her gaze still fixed on the screen in front of them.

"I know right." Rachel agrees reaching across Quinn to grab their soda without taking her eyes off of the scene unfolding.

After back and forth of chasing each other around the field the girls finally collapse onto the soggy ground beneath them. Their heavy breathing is practically muted by the sound of the rain falling from the sky and the drops hitting the grass and their bodies. Brittany turns on her side and army crawls her way to Santana who is on her back with her eyes closed. When she feels the blonde lay her head on her chest she lifts her head opening her eyes to see her.

Brittany's fingers play with the bottom of Santana's tank top that is sticking close to her body. The Latina shivers feeling Brittany's fingers move the clothing out of the way letting her hand flatten out against her abdomen. She rubs across her skin, the rain making it glide over so smoothly. Brittany lifts the shirt up more to stop just at the bottom of Santana's bikini top and lowers her head to place kisses on her soaking wet stomach. Santana gets her fingers lost in the blonde's drenched hair and when she frees them she brings both hands to Brittany's shoulders and pulls her up to eye level.

"Kiss me." Santana pleads in airy breathes and Brittany grins lowering her lips to the Latina's. Santana sucks on Brittany's lower lip, tugging it with her teeth running her hands down the sides of the blonde body till they reach her hips. Brittany swings her leg over Santana's body so she is now straddling her.

"San…" Brittany breathes out onto her lips pulling back slightly. But Santana is not having any of this distance between their bodies so she sits up forcing Brittany to fall onto her thighs and her lips find the blonde's again. Her hands reach to the bottom of Brittany's tank top, fighting with the wet material to allow her to touch the skin hiding under there. "Sany…" Brittany whispers loudly once more putting her hands on either side of the Santana's face making her look at her. Brittany looks around them as if coming back to reality and an embarrassed smirk forms on her lips. She leans in to kiss Santana hard before pulling back, her breath falling into the Latina's mouth she can taste it. "Take me home." Her eyes flicker from Santana's eyes to her lips and her body involuntarily moving closer against her girlfriends is not helping her case. Santana reaches behind Brittany and grabs at her ponytail pulling their faces together once more crashing their lips onto one another's.

"That ending was awful and so unrealistic." Rachel complains holding the door of the theater open for Quinn and they make their way to the building's exit.

"The whole movie was awful and unrealistic. If my son ever became a stripper I would not be okay with that." Quinn scoffs getting her rain jacket prepared to hold over their heads. "I wouldn't have written a check for a million dollars so he could open up his own stripper strip that's for sure."

"She didn't know he was going to do that." Rachel points out and Quinn shakes her head anyway. "Which brings me to my next complaint, where the hell did she get that kind of money anyway?"

"Don't you remember when she slept with that business associate of the construction worker? In his will he left all of his money to her accidentally because he spelled his mistresses name wrong." Quinn sighs. "Ugh I can't believe we paid to see that." They get to the door that leads them to the parking lot and Quinn lifts the jacket over both other heads and grins. "Ready?" She eyes up the diva who grabs her arm and nods. "Okay go." She shouts for Rachel to open the door and they run together to the car. Quinn opens the door for Rachel holding the jacket over their heads and then runs to her side where Rachel had opened it up for her.

"If it's possible I think it's raining harder than before." Rachel says leaning forward to the windshield looking up to the cloudy sky. She glances to the clock once the car is on and reaches for her phone in her pocket. "It's 3:00 now, should we try them again?"

"How about we go back to my house and watch a good movie." Quinn suggests with a wink as she pulls out of the parking lot. Rachel smiles and tucks her phone back into her shorts.

Santana finally came to agree with Brittany's plea of wanting her to take her back home, the high school football field in the middle of the day is no place for the activities they had in mind. So eventually the two get up from the ground and jog pinky in pinky to the street just outside the gates of the field laughing and giggling.

The trip back seems to take a little longer than the journey there seeing as the two can't walk more than a couple of steps without needing to kiss one another. Only a few blocks away from the school Brittany breaks their light jog by coming to a complete stop and pulling Santana's body to press against hers. Her hands squeezing the sides of the darker haired girl's body sliding them up under her shirt to access skin and nipping at her bottom lip. When she pulls away they grin dumbly at one another and then break into a slight sprint hands clasped into the others Brittany leading the way back to the house.

It's Santana's turn to stop for some canoodling on the street and she pushes Brittany up against someone's fence slipping her hands up the back of Brittany's soaking wet tank top which is completely see through by now. She drags her nails down the blonde's back eliciting a soft moan of pleasure from Brittany who moves tears her mouth from Santana's to attack the smaller girl's neck. She brings her hands to Santana's chest to lightly push her away before she completely forgets where they are and just submits to her urges right here and now.

"I want you." Santana pants when Brittany pushes with more force. Those blue eyes flicker from brown eye to lips and back to pools of brown. Santana pushes her body harder onto Brittany's and moves to kiss her again but pauses. "I want you so bad right now I can't even think." She shakes her head and grins at her lack of control at this moment and closes the gap once more between them this time Brittany doesn't push her away and greedily takes the Latina's lips with her own.

"I _need_ you Santana." Brittany gasps her head flying back when she feels Santana's thigh push lightly between her legs. The smaller girl smirks bringing her hand from behind Brittany and grabs her by the hand finally allowing them to continue their trek through the rain and back to the house.

"You want to get something to eat?" Rachel asks turning to Quinn from the window. The blonde thinks about it swaying her head from side to side.

"Yeah I could eat." She answers and glances to Rachel. "What do you want?" Rachel looks back out the window to contemplate what kind of food she is in the mood for. But as she is thinking about food her eyes fall upon two figures running in the rain.

"What the… is that… Quinn is that Brittany and Santana?" Rachel inquires curiously pointing to the two people running hand in hand through the rain. Quinn stops at the stop sign and looks to the direction Rachel is pointing out.

"I don't know." She says in a low voice squinting her eyes to determine through the fogginess of the rain whether that is in fact the two girls in question. She shrugs her shoulders not really sure she can tell. The yellow boots the one girl is wearing look like the pair that Santana owns but that doesn't give her much to go on. What does is when the figures stop moving and she sees the one in the yellow boots slap the other girl on the ass, who then turns around and pulls the smaller girl into a searing kiss. "Yep that's them." Quinn nods affirming Rachel's suspicions.

"What the hell are they doing?" Rachel asks making a confused face and turning to Quinn to show her bewilderment. Quinn rolls her eyes and sighs making a left at the stop sign and leaving the girls behind to ravage each other.

"Do we ever know what the hell they're doing?" Quinn points out and Rachel admits this statement is semi true but then she can't help but challenge Quinn by adding 'yes we unfortunately do sometimes know exactly what they're doing'. "Ew Rachel, seriously. Now I'm not hungry." Quinn jokes making a disgusted face for good measure.

"Guess we know why they didn't answer their phones now." The diva sighs. "And why they won't be answering them for a couple of hours." Quinn shakes her head at this moment that Rachel really did not talk as much as she did.

Brittany and Santana run up to the front door getting it open quickly rushing inside and out of the rain. Closing the door behind them the outside noise is blocked out filling the empty house up with heavy breathing and water hitting the floor falling from their clothes. Santana leans her back up against the door with her hands behind her flat against it and she kicks her rain boots off to the side looking at Brittany who is biting her lower lip and eyeing up her girlfriends body. The blonde takes the one step separating them and puts her hands to Santana's chest leaning in and kissing her neck trailing up to her lips.

She grips the drenched tank top into her hands pulling Santana deeper into the kiss making the smaller girl move off of the door and Santana reaches for the bottom of Brittany's shirt fighting with it. The taller girl pulls back and brings her hands down to where Santana's are and grabs the hem of her shirt and lifts it up peeling it off of her body letting it drop to the floor loudly. Santana's eyes trace Brittany's torso for a brief moment before the blonde's lips are on hers again. Her hands traveling over every inch of the now exposed skin of her girlfriend. Again Brittany's hands move to where Santana's are but this time to meet them and grab them and she takes small steps backwards. Her back bumps into the railing to the stairs and she pulls apart from the kiss and brushes the hair from Santana's forehead. She drops the Latina's hands and brings her own to her shorts unbuttoning them, shimming out of them letting them fall just like her top and steps out of them.

Santana's face softens, her eyes traveling all over Brittany's body as the blonde steps back and onto the first step bringing her to a significantly different height from her. The taller girl extends her pinky to Santana who gladly takes it in her own and Brittany slowly leads her up the steps never breaking eye contact. Once they reach the top of the steps Santana pulls on Brittany's hand and kisses her gently pressing her up against the wall in the hallway. Brittany finds the bottom of the Latina's top and lifts it up and over her head dropping it at their feet and bringing her hands to Santana's cheeks to guide them back into a kiss.

Brittany pushes back and now has Santana against the opposite wall moving her kisses down her neck to her shoulder and chest. She reverses the motion until her lips are once again on her girlfriends. When she pulls back they are both breathless and their hands grabbing and squeezing for more of the other. Brittany lets her hand slide down Santana's arm to grab her hand and turns around to lead them to the bedroom. Santana reaches out to touch Brittany's back gripping the strings to her bathing suit between her fingers and tugs on it lightly until it comes undone while the blonde's other free hand is tugging at the other pair of strings releasing them from the knot.

The smaller girl pulls at the side of the top until it is fully off the blonde and in her hand to which she tosses to the side in the hallway just as they are entering the bedroom. Brittany turns around wrapping her arms around the other girl's neck while still moving further into the room.

"Touch me." Brittany whispers as she leans in to kiss Santana, who without hesitation brings her hands up to her girlfriend's body. She cups the blonde's breast with one hand, squeezing it and feels her move into the touch. Brittany brings her hands to the strings on Santana's bathing suit and is quick to discard that garment running her hands down the Latina's back all the way to her ass.

Santana reaches the one hand that is no occupied at the moment to where Brittany's are and grabs it bringing it to the front of her body placing Brittany's hands onto her chest.

"I need to feel you." Santana forces out in between kisses which only makes Brittany bring up her other hand as well grabbing one of Santana's breast and with the other trailing her index finger down the middle of her chest to the top of her panties. She playfully tucks the finger just below the waist band of the fabric moving her finger side to side as if deciding on what to do. "I need you to feel me." She whispers onto Brittany's lips pulling her head back and looking into her favorite color blue.

Brittany watches her eyes with curiosity her breathing uneven and her hands moving around every inch of Santana she can reach. Her hands find their place on Santana's hips and the blonde slowly turns them around so that her girlfriend's back is facing the bed. She pushes on guiding the both of them onto the bed with Santana just below her looking closely at her as she sits a little to the side of her. Brittany moves her hands an inch lower on each side and gently curls her fingers under the fabric of her panties and starts to move them down. Santana bends her knees and lifts herself a little from the bed helping the blonde remove the last piece of clothing separating her body from Brittany.

"I have come to the conclusion that you are no longer in charge of picking out movies." Quinn announces leaning over Rachel for the remote that fell onto the floor. She points it to the DVD player presses stop and looks disappointingly to the diva.

"How did you not like that?" Rachel asks incredulously and Quinn snorts tossing the remote onto the coffee table in front of the couch. She leans on her chin looking up at her girlfriend.

"Do you want a list or should I simplify the suck-factor of this movie?" Quinn arches an eyebrow and Rachel playfully slaps her arm making the blonde giggle. "I'm just kidding, it wasn't that bad." She pushes herself up from lying with the starlet and moves to put in another movie.

"Fine you pick the next one." Rachel suggests as she stretches.

"I was planning on it." Quinn winks grabbing a stack of DVD's from the side table by the television. "How about this?" She asks lifting up the box for Rachel to see.

"Are you serious?" Rachel scrunches her nose and Quinn flips the cover to herself to make sure she is showing her the right one.

"Yeah, why not?" She shrugs innocently.

"I didn't know you were into zombie movies Fabray." Rachel sighs out making Quinn grin at her tone.

"Of course I love zombie movies." She squeals with excitement. "Come on give it a try, if you don't like it then we can watch one of the really bad movies you picked out." Quinn offers and Rachel sticks her head out at mocking her taste in movies. "Yay." She cheers clapping her hands and puts the movie on. Quickly she runs back to the couch and jumps back into her spot lying right behind Rachel on the couch and wrapping her arm around her. As soon as the opening credits and music come on Rachel sighs out and turns her head to face Quinn.

"I don't like it." She whispers making Quinn roll her eyes and shake her head.

"You're so difficult." Quinn mutters with a goofy grin slapped on her face leaning down to kiss Rachel.

"Mhmm." Rachel agrees into the kiss.

Quinn tilts her head to let their lips continue to move with one another's and Rachel shifts so she is lying on her back lifting her hand to the back of Quinn's head. The blonde moves her hand from the brunette's waist and slides it over her clothes till she meets skin just below her shorts. Her hand caresses Rachel's thigh causing the diva to bend her knee to give Quinn more access to her leg while she brings her hand to the blonde's cheek. Quinn pulls back for a moment, letting her lips lightly hover Rachel's their breath mixing with the others.

"My mom's on a business trip." Quinn tells her, her voice low and almost a whisper filled with anxiety nervousness. Her eyes flicker from Rachel's to her lips, licking her own as she continues to glide her hand softly over the brunette's exposed flesh. The starlet looks to her girlfriend's eyes to make sure that they are on the same page her eyebrows slightly knitting together.

"Okay." Rachel responds cautiously nodding her head and she notices Quinn swallow hard before leaning in once more her lips capturing Rachel's.

"Come on." She breaks the kiss grabbing Rachel's hand and lifting her slowly from the couch and leading them out of the living room and down the hallway where her bedroom is. Once inside Quinn motions for Rachel to take a seat on the bed as she closes the door behind her and making sure to lock the door. When she looks up she sees Rachel's eyes on the door knob and she grins. "Just in case." Quinn assures her and Rachel breathes out what she thinks is a laugh.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asks, her eyes glued to the girl walking in her direction playing with the bottom of her shirt. Quinn bites her lower lip and Rachel is pretty sure she sees her smile in her eyes and the blonde nods once she reaches her girlfriend sitting on the bed. She reaches down for Rachel's hand and starts bringing it up to lips and kissing each finger.

"I want you to touch me." Quinn explains her voice is raspy oozing desire. She places Rachel's hand against her body and slowly begins to slide it down the front of her body. "I want you to touch me everywhere Rachel." She whispers and gasps when she brings the brunette's hands to grab between her legs and she can feel the pressure even through the fabric of her jeans.

Once Brittany discards her bathing suit bottoms on the floor she slowly crawls her way up the bed kissing up Santana's legs the whole way causing her to squirm. Her lips graze the darker girl's hip and she licks up the side of her torso moving her mouth to take in one of her nipples, softly tugging at it with her teeth. Santana bends one of her legs moving it closer to Brittany's body making the blonde slide her hand the length of her leg, up her side and up her arm until grabbing Santana's hand holding it over her head on the pillow.

Santana's soft pants cause Brittany to trail her kisses upward once more until her mouth takes over the Latina's and she places her thigh between Santana's legs. The smaller girl gasps loudly at the contact and her hand in Brittany's squeezes and the other automatically goes to the blonde's back. Brittany smiles into the kiss loving how she can affect her girlfriend and presses between her legs with a little more pressure.

Brittany pulls back from the kiss and grins loosening her grip on Santana's hand and letting it slide back down her arm, down her sides and rest on her hip. She kisses Santana's cheek, neck, shoulder, chest and down her stomach while slowly moving herself lower. Santana lifts her head from the pillow watching Brittany's every move with anticipation resting her hands lightly on the blonde's shoulders. Brittany moves between Santana's legs which have spread themselves on their own accord allowing the blonde to take refuge there. Blue eyes look up to meet a pair of brown and smiles mischievously but with care and love mixed in. She brings her lips to the inside of Santana's thigh placing light airy kisses grasping onto the sides with her hands.

The smaller girl closes her eyes when she sees Brittany's head move and she can feel her hot breath pouring out onto her most intimate place. She can sense Brittany's hesitation in her breathing and knows that when she opens her eyes she is going to find the blonde staring back at her. Lifting her head from the pillow once again she looks to find what she expected. Brittany staring back at her with a look of pure innocence and adoration and then with a smirk she lowers her mouth. One of Santana's hands fly from Brittany's shoulder and her head flies back against the pillow and she covers her eyes draping her arm over them.

Rachel immediately stands up from the bed upon hearing Quinn's voice whine like that and reaches with both hands to the bottom of the blonde's shirt. They both pull at it lifting it over her head and allowing it to just drop at their feet and then both rush in to meet in a kiss. Quinn grabs at Rachel's top and starts unbuttoning it while the brunette works on the button's on Quinn's jeans. As the blonde gets the last button undone she slides her hands into the now open shirt moving them up Rachel's body and tucking them into the sleeves to help lead the article of clothing off to follow her shirt on the floor. Rachel complies allowing her hands to move away from the top of Quinn's bottoms for a brief moment to remove her top. But once range of motion is restored to her arms she rapidly brings them back and gets to work at the buttons again. Quinn can't help but giggle and Rachel becoming frustrated and aids her in the task unclasping the last button and shimmies out of her jeans pushing them fully to the ground with the help of her feet.

Stepping out of them she guide's Rachel onto her back on the bed, straddling the brunette in only her bra and panties. Rachel's hands grab at Quinn's thighs and leaning up to capture her lips but Quinn pulls away sitting up straight on Rachel's lap. She moves her hands to her back and unclips her bra slowly sliding the straps down her shoulders. Rachel's breath gets caught in the back of her throat as that piece of clothing is no longer in the way. Quinn takes the brunette's hand from her thigh and leads it over her stomach and up to her chest placing it on her breast, her head flying back at the contact.

Rachel takes this opportunity to sit up grab around Quinn's waist and flip them over so Quinn is on her back and she is hovering over her. Quinn squeals not being able to contain a tiny girly laugh that pops out at the sudden ambush. Rachel smiles at her before leaning in and kissing up and down her neck. The blonde's hands reach around and unhook Rachel's bra pulling it off as she had taken her own off and throwing it across the room. When Rachel pulls her lips from her girlfriend's neck she notices Quinn's eyes looking down and she follows her gaze.

"These need to come off." Quinn says through heavy breathing tugging at the jean shorts that Rachel still had on.

The diva nervously grins rolls off of the blonde and off the bed to her feet. Quinn turns on her side leaning her head on her hand as she waits for Rachel to take those shorts off. Rachel blushes as she slowly unbuttons, unzips and slips out of her shorts and then her panties stepping out of them to climb back on top of Quinn. As she does so her eyes glance over the blonde's panties that are still on. She swallows hard and moves to the end of the bed and grabs at the top of them. Quinn helps her get rid of the bothersome fabric and soon the blonde is lying there completely exposed for Rachel and Rachel for Quinn.

The blonde girl lies there with her head on the pillow staring over her slightly bent knees at the brunette who is staring back at her nervously chewing at her bottom lip. Quinn props herself up on her elbows to get a better look at Rachel who is not moving from the spot by her feet.

"What?" Quinn whispers out her heart pounding is not helping her vocal pattern. Rachel blushes and looks away for a minute grabbing at Quinn's hand.

"I don't really know what to do?" Rachel admits shyly finally looking back up to Quinn who has a kind smile on and she leans up to pull on Rachel's arm to get her body on top of hers once again.

The brunette looks down into Quinn's eyes searching them as Quinn does the same with Rachel and she swipes the brunette's hair from her face. She leans in appearing as though she were going in for a kiss but at the last second tilts her head placing her lips to Rachel's ear.

"Do whatever you want to me." She seductively tells her and when she pulls back she appears in a drunk like state. "I'm yours Rachel." Quinn assures her.

Both of Santana's hands fall to her sides reaching and searching blindly for Brittany's. She finds them at her sides and interlaces their fingers squeezing them together hard. Her hips move up to get herself closer to Brittany's mouth making the blonde push her tongue in for more.

"Oh god." Santana gasps whipping her head back and forth on the pillow at each and every flick of the blonde girls tongue and every breath that hits her body. Brittany wriggles one of her hands free from Santana's grasp and lifts her mouth making the Latina's attention dart to the lack of friction going on between her legs. But before she can argue with Brittany, the blonde glances up and replaces her tongue with two fingers and Santana is caught off guard. "Fuck." She yells with pleasure pressing the palm of her now free hand to her forehead and running her fingers through her hair. Her hips start to roll once more with the motions Brittany is setting for them and Santana yanks on their clasped hands pulling her girlfriend back up to her.

"Say my name." Brittany demands her lips barely touching Santana's at this point but she can feel the Latina's lower lip quiver as she tries to speak. "Say it." She tells her again.

"Britt…" Is all she can get out at the moment and Brittany kisses her quickly while she pushes her fingers in deeper eliciting a moan from the girl below her.

"Say it." She says before she sucks at the pulse point on Santana's neck. Brittany can hear her panting and trying to suck in air to speak, she grins and starts pressing her own hips against her hand to help with the thrusting.

"B… Br…" Santana stutters as the feeling between her legs starts to make her body quiver and her nails dig into Brittany's back. "Britt… Brittany!" She finally yells as the pace quickens and the thrusts become harder and she frantically calls out. "Brittany!" Brittany leans down and captures Santana's lips loving the way her mouth tastes as she screams her name.

Quinn tucks Rachel's hair behind her ears keeping her hands on the brunette's cheeks so she can pull press their lips together. Rachel allows herself to fall deeper into the kiss and eases her body onto Quinn's all well aware of the heat rising from the blonde's bare skin. Their bodies pressed flush against one another's they both gasp for air pulling apart from their lip lock, eyes searching the others.

Rachel moves her body letting her leg slip in between Quinn's who allows her legs to part with ease. Looking deeply into the blonde's eyes, Rachel tentatively pushes her thigh closer to _that_ spot, the spot that needed to be explored, needed to be touched and relieved. On her thigh she feels a heat that she has never experienced and Quinn's lust and desire leaves a wet mark on Rachel's skin. Quinn sucks in air and a high pitched squeal escapes her lips upon the foreign touch at the center of her person. Her eyes dart up to Rachel's and she bites on her lower lip which only helps her hide her embarrassment of how so turned on she is at the moment.

Rachel flips her hair to the side, tilting her head and staring down at the beautiful blonde girl lying underneath her. She brings her hand up to Quinn's cheek and trails her fingers down her body until she lets it rest on her hip. Her head leans down and she kisses her girlfriend hard, letting her tongue ask for access licking the girl's lower lip. Their tongues explore one another's and soft moans escape when their lips part only a few seconds for air. Rachel starts squeezing where Quinn's hip bone pokes out a little and she can feel the blonde rolling her hips to just feel something. So, the brunette begins to move her hand in the desired destination and when she reaches the skin on the inside of Quinn's thigh she feels her legs close slightly but then open more. Assuming it's the anticipation Rachel continues to glide her fingers over the skin and move up but flashbacks of New York race through her mind when she feels a hand grab on to her wrist just as she is a hairs breadth away from where she needs to be.

Brittany rests her head onto Santana's chest as the smaller girl clings to her tightly as she shakes and her legs give out falling limply onto the bed. The blonde's breathing is uneven, equal to that of the Latina who's loud yelling of expletives in Spanish have grown to quiet whispers as she tries to catch her breath. Brittany grins at hearing Santana curse in Spanish as she tries to recover from an orgasm it always makes her feel as though she has accomplished something.

She shifts her head so she can look up to Santana who has a glazed over look in her eyes and a stupid grin. Brittany lifts her head resting her chin on her hand that is flat against Santana's chest that has begun to slowly rise and fall. Santana looks at the blonde when she feels movement and lifts her hand to play with the blonde hair falling over her shoulder. They stare at one another for a while, not saying anything, just breathing and looking. Brittany opens her mouth planning on saying something, but opts to save it and closes her mouth. She sees Santana's eyebrow twitch questioningly and know she's been caught. But when Brittany averts her gaze and lowers her head to place soft kisses on her chest, the small smile fades on Santana lips and she wonders what it is on the blonde's mind.

"Are you okay?" Santana asks her voice barely audible from all the screaming she had been a part of moments earlier. She rubs Brittany's back when the girl looks back up to her. Brittany smiles and inches up closing the gap between them with a sweet kiss.

"I'm so okay." Brittany tells her scrunching her nose like a bunny rabbit and smashing their noses together. "Are you okay baby?" She asks in the same concerned yet playful tone. Santana looks away for a second but the sly smirk on her face gives her away and Brittany's jaw is slowly dropping expecting something to happen. The Latina swiftly wraps her arms around the blonde and flips them over on the bed so she has Brittany pinned down and both of them giggle as Brittany squeals.

"I will be when you 'say my name'." Santana mocks her girlfriend repeating her demands seductively in Brittany's ear. "Say it." She adds pushing her forehead into the side of the blonde's head as she whispers. Brittany squirms on her hold and laughs trying to free her hands.

"You liked it." Brittany exclaims turning her head to make Santana look at her and they both smile widely as the Latina blushes and nods.

"You're hot when you're demanding." Santana tells her and Brittany quirks and eyebrow intrigued at her girlfriend's statement. "Seriously B, you need to take charge more often, it's like, super sexy." Brittany bites down hard on her lower lip that Santana is almost certain she is going to make herself bleed.

"Santana?" Brittany finally releases her lip to speak her girlfriend's name. "Stop talking." The blonde tells her and digs her nails into the Latina's forearms that are pinning her hands down. Her smile has turned into a sultry pout as her eyes flicker from brown eyes to luscious lips. Brittany lifts her head from the pillow tilting her head back and forth not sure which side to attack from. "Stop talking and kiss me." She breathes out and Santana can taste her even before their lips meet.

Rachel looks back to meet Quinn's eyes when she feels the blonde's fingers curl around her wrist once again stopping her from going the distance. They stare at one another and it feels like an eternity for the both of them. Quinn's mouth opens and her lower lips quivers as though she has something to say but the words just won't come out. Rachel waits for her to try again but Quinn only closes her mouth and swallows hard.

"I love you Quinn." Rachel whispers out before placing a soft kiss onto Quinn's lips.

When she pulls back she sees relief, calm and warmth behind the blonde's eyes. She feels the grip on her wrist loosen until the fingers are now softly tickling their way up her arm, around her elbow and rest on her neck. Quinn nods to her and bites down on her lower lip anxiously awaiting the arrival of being the extreme of intimate with Rachel.

"I love you." Quinn replies just as Rachel's fingers find their way inside of the blonde. Quinn's mouth and eyes shoot open and she gasps her back arches at the contact.

At first the diva slowly slides her fingers in and out getting used to the motions and allowing a slow build up for her girlfriend. With each movement a high pitched sound, heavy sigh and deep breathing would come from the blonde beneath her only making her want to continue, making her move faster and slightly harder.

Quinn frantically, desperately even grabs and pulls at Rachel trying to keep her as close against her body as humanly possible. Rolling her hips along with the movement of Rachel's rather skilled fingers and kissing her neck as she works. Rachel lifts her body a little from Quinn's looking down to where her hand is as if to make sure it is still actually moving because she is almost sure she can't feel her wrist any more. She smiles at the fact that her body is still doing what she wants it to do lifting her gaze back to meet Quinn's face.

Quinn smiles through her panting, through the sweat rolling off of her skin and through the exercise like motions this currently needs. Rachel grins back to her and crashes their lips together just as Quinn moans when she thrusts her fingers in a little deeper. The need to feel Rachel in her, on her and around her makes her realize the brunette's need for the same obviously. Quinn lifts her thigh and is immediately met with Rachel's dripping wet center and she flinches at the unexpected touch.

Her fingers pause, but only for a brief moment, as she realizes what Quinn is up to. The blonde puts her hand on the brunette's hip trying to guide her to move on her thigh until they are moving together. Everything becomes more intense, the yelping, the breathing, the grabbing, pushing, pulling and the friction between both of their legs. Their hips move fast against one another's other body parts grinding in deep and hard until both girl's shake uncontrollably. Quinn's head flies back against the pillow, her body arching up into Rachel's. Rachel's free hand grabs the side of the pillow into her fist as she grinds down hard on Quinn's thigh releasing herself of that building tension until the fuzzy feeling in her body leaves through her toes.

Rachel removes her fingers from inside of Quinn wiping her fingers on her own leg. Quinn pulls Rachel's body onto her own their chests slip against each other from the thin layer of sweat they worked up. The diva looks into the blonde's eyes and the blonde into hers and in that moment, this one right now after all they have just went through, they now understand that haze that Brittany and Santana live in.

"Ay dios mio!" Brittany perfectly cries out and Santana smirks, grunting as she gives one more final thrust. "Santana." The blonde screams so loud that Santana is positive if someone were walking by they could totally hear Brittany. The taller girl falls back onto the bed and pulls the darker girl along with her to collapse on top of her.

After a few moments of silence to recuperate the two are lying under the sheets with Santana's head resting on Brittany's chest tracing lazy circles around her naval. Brittany plays with her girlfriend's hair, running her fingers through and twirling it around as they just appreciate the silence.

"You okay?" Brittany's voice squeaks and Santana stops tickling her stomach to turn around with an exhausted smile.

"Did you scream my name?" She asks in all seriousness causing Brittany to giggle and blush slightly as she nods. "Then I am so beyond okay, there is probably no word to describe how I am." She explains slowly moving up the blonde's body to rest her head on the same pillow lying face to face. But her smile fades when Brittany's eyes dart down and she looks slightly sad. Santana places her index finger under the blonde's chin to lift her gaze back up to her. "What's wrong babe?" Brittany twists her lips, not sure if she should say anything. She takes in a deep breath and looks as though she is going to blow off the question.

"I don't want you to go to California." Brittany blurts out and Santana's heart rate quickens, her mouth flies open and her eyes widen. She had thought about this conversation actually happening but she hadn't thought it out fully, so she just lay there, dumbfounded waiting for Brittany to continue.


	40. Chapter 40

**_hola! so0o0o0o another chapter for you guys. i hope you guys like... only 2 more parts left... :(_**

"I don't want you to go to California." Brittany blurts out and Santana's heart rate quickens, her mouth flies open and her eyes widen. She had thought about this conversation actually happening but she hadn't thought it out fully, so she just lay there, dumbfounded waiting for Brittany to continue.

* * *

"Wait what?" Quinn asks her voice squeaking at the end and she looks around to glare at the people now staring at her. She pushes her way through the crowd after her blonde friend to the line at the concession stand. When Quinn gets to her side Brittany glances at her before bringing her gaze to the menu above the counter.

"I said 'I don't want you to go to California'." Brittany repeats not taking her eyes off of the menu even though Quinn is standing there staring at her with her mouth open. But when she can't stand the suspense anymore she nudges her friend to get her attention.

"Then what happened?" Quinn urges on waiting with anticipation. Brittany sighs and hesitantly returns her gaze to her friend and shrugs her shoulders.

"She stared at me, kind of like how you are right now." Brittany tells her shifting uncomfortably under her friend's eyes.

"Did she say anything?" Quinn inquires moving them forward on the line as it moves.

"Well after she stared at me for a really long time, she cleared her throat and sat up a little." Brittany begins to explain exactly what happened when she finally admitted to Santana she doesn't want her to go to Cali.

_Santana clears her throat and sits up a little letting her back lean up against the head board. Brittany follows her lead and sits with her hands bunched up in the covers on her lap. Out of the corner of her eye she can see Santana's mouth open but she doesn't say anything and only closes it and breathes out through her nose._

_The blonde thinks about everything that she has been thinking since they both got accepted. How badly she wants her girlfriend, her best friend, to come with her to New York. Every time she allows herself to think of how great life would be with the two of them there the happiness is shadowed by the guilt of taking Santana away from California, away from Berkeley. She already started this though, so she might as well jump all the way in. So she takes in a deep breath and moves her body over till she is touching Santana and she rests her head on the smaller girl's shoulder grabbing her hand._

"_I don't want either of us to go anywhere." Brittany breathes out and she can feel Santana's head move and her eyes on her now. She lifts her other hand up and down Santana's arm tickling in softly. "I want to stay here forever." The blonde tells her softly and innocently that Santana can't help but smile at how child like Brittany can sound sometimes, but she loves it so. Brittany finally lifts her head to meet up with Santana's eyes she knows are still staring at her and when she does she is met with a goofy grin._

"_I totally agree." Santana sighs and leans over pressing her lips to Brittany's. Both girls' mouths move together like dancers on a stage and the kiss is a release of pure relief. _

_Brittany relieved to have stopped herself from potentially putting herself out there and asking Santana to come with her to New York only to have Santana gently let her down and decline the request. Had her girlfriend blew her off and said 'no', Brittany would have felt heartbroken and destroyed and it upset her because it wouldn't be fair for her to feel that way. Putting Santana in a situation to choose just didn't feel like the right thing to do. So for once, Brittany had been able to control her urge and keep her mouth shut even though inside she is yelling at herself._

_Santana relieved to have not been ambushed after sex when she is completely vulnerable. When Brittany told her she didn't want to go to California, the conversation with Rachel just went off in her head. All she could do was sit there and wonder if this is going to be the moment where Brittany asks her to go to New York with her. But either the blonde had backtracked or had no intention of asking her. Santana couldn't tell which one hurt more._

_The kiss deepens and their hands begin to roam over their still naked bodies and…_

"Okay please stop." Quinn begs putting her hand up just before Brittany proceeds to go into detail about how she avoided talking college with Santana. Brittany shuts her mouth shrugging her shoulders and making a face that reads 'okay suit yourself'. "So that's it?" Quinn pipes up after a few seconds of silence between them and Brittany shoots her a confused look.

"You told me to stop." Brittany explains herself and Quinn rolls her eyes.

"I mean, like… you didn't ask her?" Quinn asks her sounding as though she already knows the answer and is very disappointed. Brittany looks down to her feet and shakes her head. "B that was your moment, you so started it off and then backed off. Why?" The ditzy blonde brings her head back up and smiles.

"Because…" Is all Brittany says before stepping up to the counter and ordering her and Santana a hotdog and a soda only turning back to Quinn to motion her to order for her and Rachel.

"Just looking at you makes me want to vomit." Santana sneers rolling her eyes as she shuts them tightly. Rachel looks at her bewildered, though not so much so, it wouldn't be the first time Santana Lopez was outright mean to the diva. "I can smell it coming off of you, ugh. Can you at least stand over there?" She scoffs pointing a few feet away from where they were standing.

"I don't know what it is you are referring to." Rachel speaks out against the belligerent ranting. Santana crosses her arms and in a perfect intimidating strut she steps in front of the brunette with a full smirk on her face.

"Let me break it down for you Berry, you and Quinn are about as subtle as Kurt in a tutu." She arches an eyebrow for good measure and when she sees Rachel's lip quiver she knows she understands. "I can sense sexual encounters." Santana sighs shrugging with a smirk and giving half an eye roll. "It's like, a gift… well in this case a curse." She adds nodding her head at Rachel. "And you reek." She turns around and stands back to where she had been residing waiting for her girlfriend to return. Rachel blushes not being able to contain the grin overcoming her face. "Please stop." Santana lifts her hand for the girl to do as she says.

"I still think you should ask her." Quinn sighs as they walk back through the crowd with their hands full of delicious treats. Brittany doesn't acknowledge her friends statement and keeps her smile firmly in place as her girlfriend comes in to sight. "You can ignore me all you want B, but that only proves to me you know I'm right." She shouts the last part as the other blonde takes longer strides Santana meeting her half way relieving her of all of the goodies she has.

"Thanks babe." Santana kisses Brittany on the cheek and carries their food over to a bench for them to sit and eat.

"Hey where are we supposed to sit?" Rachel asks turning to the couple and as Santana opens her mouth to speak Brittany quickly covers her mouth muffling the words.

"San can sit on my lap, come on." Brittany cheerily responds removing her hand from Santana's mouth as she turns around to tell her to 'be nice, they just had sex'. This statement only leaves Santana devastatingly intrigued at how her girlfriend always seems to pick up on these things and she grins thinking, Brittany has special sex powers too.

"Brittany I hate to ask this, but how can you possibly eat all of this," Rachel begins and motions to the huge basket of fries, several hotdogs as well as a side of onion rings. "And then plan on going on rides." She finishes now pointing to the rides at the carnival.

"She has a stomach of steel." Santana answers for the blonde who is currently on her third hotdog and Quinn hums in agreement trying to chew her food quick to give an actual response.

"Yeah." Quinn says after she finally swallows her food. "This one summer, at this carnival actually, Santana and I bet B to eat two funnel cakes and that huge bucket of cotton candy they have and then go on that." The blonde explains pointing to the ride behind them that goes up, down, sideways and every other way that would ensure some vomiting going on. Brittany and Santana nod at the statement being factual and Rachel just stares at them all slightly disturbed.

"Oh what about the time in 7th grade when I got her to eat 45 packets of hot sauce." Santana excitedly reminisces and Quinn snorts.

"You guys are so weird." Rachel waves the threesome off and rolls her eyes as Quinn and Santana continue with their 'remember when' stories and Brittany just keeps on eating.

A few hours later the girls decide to take a break from rides and just walk around the carnival. The sun is setting and lighting the sky up perfectly as Rachel and Brittany walk side by side having two completely different conversations. Rachel doesn't seem to notice, but Brittany isn't really interested in whatever it is the starlet is going on about so she is randomly answering with lines from movies. Santana and Quinn are walking behind them hand in hand still going over the randomness that was their childhood friendship with the two of them and Brittany.

"You know what sucks?" Santana blurts out completely killing their buzz.

"What's that S?" Quinn humors her trying to get serious.

"I love her, and I have long before I even admitted it." She motions with her head to the blonde in front of them and Quinn nods understanding.

"And she's loved you just as long, if not longer." Quinn puts her two cents in and Santana looks down for a moment feeling guilty about that statement. "I don't get what sucks about that." Quinn adds casually. Santana stops and in turn jerks Quinn back because their hands are still clasped. Quinn looks at her friend concerned.

"Because it took me too long to actually come out and say it, and do something about it." Santana admits saddened by this fact. "You know when I first realized I loved her, like, more than a friend?" Santana asks the blonde and looks over to Brittany and Rachel who are walking up to some stupid bean bag game to win a fish. "We were having this mini carnival at school it was to raise money for, something I don't even remember anymore. But we all had to come up with something for the carnival to raise money." Quinn nods remembering this time in their lives they were rather little then. "I had the best idea that would obviously make the most money." She flips her hair with her hand trying to act all high and mighty, though clearly in jest and Quinn smirks.

"Didn't you have a kissing booth?" Quinn points out amused at the memory of a little Santana in a kissing booth, not at all surprising.

"Yeah, and I roped Brittany into doing it with me." She looks back over to her blonde laughing and jumping cheering Rachel on as she tossed the bean bags completely missing her target. When she looks back to Quinn her friend is looking all sorts of confused.

"Wait, how does you and Brittany kissing a bunch of stupid boys make you realize you love her?" She asks obviously not remembering this past memory clearly enough.

"Well, if you recall we never got the booth up and running, due to, technical difficulties." Santana reminds her and Quinn nods giggling.

"Oh yes, I seem to remember something along the lines of you kicking a smaller version of Puck right in the crotch after he lifted Brittany's skirt up." Quinn nudges her shoulder into her friends.

"Yeah, well, I still do not see that as grounds for suspension."

"I didn't even know you could get suspended in the 4th grade." Quinn ponders aloud. "Did you make your point yet?"

"I'm getting there." Santana hushes her with her hand. "So there we were sitting in her living room watching some stupid movie, the name escapes me at the moment and I was all kinds of pouty." She begins to get to the meat of the story and Quinn is intently listening, every now and again looking over to her girlfriend. "And she noticed right away and so she tried turning the television off, which was cute now that I'm thinking about it." She grins to herself but shakes her head realizing she is about to go off topic. "Anyway, she looks at me and says 'Sany what's wrong?' I just shrugged my shoulders and told her I was upset about the carnival because all I wanted was a kiss." She smiles as if she is standing in that moment right now. "She sat there for a few seconds and I could tell she was really thinking, hard. And then like lightening she jumped up and ran out of the room and you know what she gave me when she came back?" Quinn shakes her head kind of surprised she's never heard this story before. "She ran back into the living room with a bag in her hand and said 'Sany I can give you all the kisses you want' and held out a bag full of Hershey's kisses." Santana's smiling like an idiot and Quinn can't help but join her and even offers an 'awe' as well.

"That's like, the cutest story I ever heard come out of your mouth." Quinn says bringing her hand up to her chest for emphasis. "That's when you knew?" Amazed that she could know this feeling at such a young age.

"Well, I didn't know it was love then, but I remember that feeling. I still get that feeling when she looks at me now, and I love her so it must have been love." Santana decides and Quinn fully agrees with her and releases their hands throwing her arm around her friends shoulder.

"Ohh it must have been love." She sings at the top of her lungs causing a bunch of people around them to stare. Santana pushes her playfully and the two starts to laugh.

"I hate you." Santana huffs locking her arm into Quinn's.

"I love you too." The blonde presses the tip of the Latina's nose with her finger and leads them over to their ladies.

Their time at the carnival is spent and just like every other time Santana and Brittany come here they ride the Ferris wheel before they leave. It takes a little convincing to get Rachel to go on because she has issues with rides that can fold up and fit on the back of a truck, not to mention she is a little weary of rides that can stop at any given time possibly leaving someone at the tippy top. That's when Brittany chimes in to explain sometimes people do things they don't want to do to make others happy like how Santana will watch scary movies around Halloween just to make Brittany happy. Apparently Santana is ridiculously scared of anything and everything horror related.

So with that revealing story about herself Santana tries to defend herself stating that she doesn't like scary movies because they are unrealistic. To which Quinn challenges this statement by screaming loudly and grabbing her friend who yelps in fear.

"I seriously hate your life right now." Santana hisses trying to regain composure and the other three laugh. "Come on B." She grabs Brittany's hand and leads them to the Ferris wheel hands over tickets and the two hop in the bench.

"Got to love Brittany and her endless knowledge of everything Santana." Quinn turns to Rachel and smirks grabbing her hands and following the trail their friends took to the Ferris wheel. "Now let's go." She motions to the next bench on the ride that becomes available.

As promised, and the twenty bucks Santana slipped the guy working the ride, Brittany and Santana's bench stops and the very top letting them look over the entire carnival and part of town. She grabs Brittany's hand taking it with both of hers and rests her head on the blonde's shoulder. They laugh when they hear Rachel squeal in terror from below them but are quick to tune it out.

"So, how has your summer been so far?" Santana asks softly tickling up and down Brittany's arm. The blonde sighs at the relaxing feeling of Santana beside her and the feel of her touch.

"Unbelievable." She responds causing Santana to sigh out contently as well. "And then some." She adds turning her head to kiss the top of her girlfriend's head. "It's weird…" She trails off in her own thought but Santana is intrigued and nudges her to continue. "Well, everything we did this summer so far, we've done every other summer."

"Are you trying to tell me that we are boring and predictable?" Santana inquires lifting her head and arching her eyebrow for good measure but Brittany giggles and shakes her head.

"No not at all." She assures the dark haired girl kissing her on the lips quickly. "Okay weird was a bad choice, I mean, different?" Brittany says but unsure if that is even the best word to use especially when Santana's head jerks back in confusion. "Stop, I mean, that like, we always ride the Ferris wheel before we go home, and we always stop at the top and cuddle… its just nice, and maybe it's dorky but…" She pauses and looks away from Santana feeling a bit shy at the moment. "Even though we've only been 'official' for like, not even a year yet I feel like we've been dating forever." She finally blurts out and turning back to look at Santana who is staring at her. The Latina's eyes soften and she smiles throwing her arm around Brittany's shoulder.

"We have been dating forever B." Santana tells her and Brittany laughs. "For real, think about it, we did that back and forth as unconventional as it was, and we finally ended up together." She explains further and Brittany slowly nods when she thinks about it. "It may have taken me a long time, but you are my number one Brittany and you always will be." She kisses Brittany on the cheek and pulls her close. "So if you do the math, really, we've been together for…" She pulls her hand out and acts as though she is counting. "Wow, 13 years." Brittany smiles from ear to ear and bashfully turns away. "13 years, that's pretty serious huh?" She chuckles and the blonde glances back at her nodding with a goofy smile on.

"Yeah seriously where's my rock Lopez?" Brittany jokes pulling away from her causing Santana to laugh and the girls yelp when the ride starts moving again.

The night finally comes to an end and the couples walk to their respective cars saying goodnights. Before Santana gets into the car she can still hear Rachel complaining about the Ferris wheel and how carnivals should be banned because they are unpredictable. Santana shakes her head laughing at how the starlet can complain about everything and anything.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, Rachel invited us for dinner with her dad's next week." Brittany blurts out before she turns on the radio to drown out the rant she is sure to hear from Santana. But she is surprised when Santana puts her hand on hers, squeezes and leans over to kiss her cheek and whispers 'okay'.

* * *

"Come on we've got to go." Brittany is standing in the doorway of Santana's room with her hands on her hips tapping her foot. Santana looks up confused and wondering why her girlfriend is dressed up.

"Did I forget tonight was dress up date night?" Santana frantically jumps up from her bed, the last time she forgot Brittany didn't talk to her for over an hour and wouldn't even look at her.

"No but you obviously did forget that we are going to Rachel's for dinner." Brittany reminds her and the Latina is clearly racking her brain trying to remember that conversation. "San, remember, I told you last week after the carnival." Santana's eyes flicker and she does remember the carnival, and after the carnival which mainly consisted of a very naked Brittany in her back seat. She smiles at the memory. "That's all you remember?" Brittany huffs storming into the bedroom and opening her closet.

"I don't know how you expect me to remember anything else." Santana points out walking up to where Brittany is trying to find something for her to wear. "Why are you acting all crazy? We're just going to Berry's for some, probably really bad vegan food." The Latina sighs out taking a seat at her desk realizing that she can't even put an arm in her closet because of Brittany's limbs flying everywhere.

"Sany, we were invited not just by Rachel but by her dad's. I kind of want to make a good impression." Brittany explains finally turning around with a smile on her face as she hands over an outfit.

"They already met us before." The smaller girl reminds her and Brittany rolls her eyes in her best Santana way she knows how. "Besides, it's not like I'm planning on being mean to Berry in her own house that would be too easy." She shrugs her shoulders and turns to the bed to lay out the clothes and she can hear Brittany trying her best to hold in her laughter.

"I know." Brittany sighs letting herself relax for a moment and taking a seat at the desk where Santana had previously been sitting. "It's just that, I know that I can sometimes say things that are…"

"Weird." Santana finishes her sentence and gets a glare from Brittany.

"Out of the ordinary I was going to say." The blonde corrects her.

"Don't stress B. The Berry's like, love you." Santana assures her as she starts to change into the required outfit for the evening and she looks to Brittany who is finding the floor to be very interesting. "What is this really about Britt?" Santana puts down the shirt she is about to put on and crouches down in front of Brittany.

"I don't know." Brittany lies. She knows exactly what is wrong but can't say the words. It has nothing to do with tonight and Santana knows it but she can't seem to put her finger on it.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Santana grabs her up from the seat and pulling her close to her. Brittany shakes her head and leans it on the smaller girls shoulder. "Are you going to be like this all night?" She asks kissing Brittany on her cheek and rubbing her hands up and down the blonde's back.

"No." Brittany huffs wrapping her arms around Santana. "But I don't want you to get sad." Brittany whispers making Santana pull her head back to look at the girl still resting her head. "Rachel's dads are probably going to talk about me and Rachel living together in New York and I don't want you to get mad." She finally lifts her head up to look to Santana who sighs out her lips, not a frown but not quite a smile. "It's okay if you hate New York, I understand because I hate California for getting to have you when I don't." Her blue eyes fall sadly and it nearly breaks Santana's heart. She places her index finger under Brittany's chin to bring their eyes to meet again.

"I do hate New York." Santana admits trying to make light of the conversation but it doesn't really help either of them. "I hate that New York gets to see you smile." She pushes her finger to Brittany's cheek twisting it into her dimple causing the blonde to smirk, pull away and swat at Santana's hand. "New York gets to hear you laugh." She tickles her sides and Brittany giggles trying to move from her girlfriend's fingers. "I hate New York because it gets to wake up to you every morning." She tells her grabbing her hands into her own and staring into her eyes and they stand there like that for a few moments.

"Sany, do you know what New York could never have?" Brittany counters with a sly smirk plastered on her face and Santana tilts her head wondering what the answer is. The blonde lightly presses her lips to Santana's and brings their hands to her chest. "My heart." The Latina grins and nods in agreement.

Santana pulls up to the Berry residence, both passengers much happier after a steamy make out session. They make their way up the walk way hand in hand with Santana carrying some dessert she and her mother made in the other hand. Brittany excitedly rings the doorbell looking to Santana with a bright smile that makes her eyes twinkle as they wait for the door to open.

"Now you're all giddy?" Santana asks in a whisper taking notice of her girlfriend's peppy mood now.

"Yes." Brittany nods once trying to act all serious and adult standing up straight. "You make me very happy now shut up." She spits out playfully and Santana chuckles turning her attention back to the door as it opens.

"Santana, Brittany I am so very happy you could make it tonight." Rachel greets opening the door wider for them and stepping aside motioning them to enter. "Please come in and make yourself at home."

"Doubtful." Santana mumbles looking around the house as she walks in and Brittany elbows her in the side. "Thank you Ber… Rachel." She says and smiles.

"Oh you're welcome Santana. What's this?" Rachel responds and points to the dish in Santana's hand.

"It's a dessert Sany and her mom made." Brittany answers for her girlfriend and Santana nods handing it over to the hostess. "Don't worry I watched them make it, there's nothing funny in it." She assures the diva who hesitates at first but then takes the dish from her guest's hands.

"Well, uh, thanks." The brunette smiles and nods to the living room for them to sit and relax before dinner. "Quinn's inside."

Santana motions for Brittany to go ahead of her and takes her bag and puts with her own in front of the coat closet by the front door. They walk into the living room Quinn is sitting on the couch flipping through the channels with a bag of some kind of chip in her lap. When the blonde hears them coming in she quickly puts her hands over the bag and whips her head back.

"Oh, it's just you two." She says dully but with relief and goes back to eating her chips.

"Umm, are you pregnant again?" Santana asks eyeing up the bag in her lap and Quinn shoots her a questioning glare. The Latina points to the potato chips and Quinn rolls her eyes huffing out and lifts the bag for them to see.

"Cheese and bacon chips." Brittany reads the label with a blank look on her face and her voice in perfect monotone. "I don't get it. Are you going to try and eat the bag too? I tried that once." The blonde admits and scrunches her nose to express the bag part did not taste as good as the chips.

"No B I'm not going to eat the bag." Quinn responds sound irritated. "Rachel's family is vegan. Did you know they make vegan cereal?" She asks incredulously and Santana and Brittany look at each other before shaking their heads 'no' at Quinn. "Vegan burger, vegan milk, vegan fabric softener for Christ sakes. I need bacon, I need my meat S." She hisses under breath crunching the bag in her fists. Brittany stares at her in deep confusion while Santana laughs openly in her friend's face.

"I didn't know Rachel was a guy?" Brittany asks not really to anyone in particular and Quinn squints her eyes at her friend's dimness.

"Okay first of all…" Santana breaks her fit of laughter. "Britt, Rachel is not a guy, though I definitely can see the confusion." Quinn slaps her. "And second of all, Q you seriously need therapy. If lack of, meat, makes you this angry then I don't know what to tell you, not my problem." She finishes smacking the back of Quinn's head. "Snap out of it."

"Rachel's coming." Brittany sighs out staring at the television and grabs the remote out of Quinn's grasp. "Oh Sany look Bad Girls Club." The blonde says excitedly placing the remote to her side and Santana's attention is quickly brought to the TV and she shifts to sit back against the couch. Quinn takes the bag of chips and hides them between the couch and the side table.

"You would like this show." Quinn eyes Santana up who only holds her hand up to shush her friend. "I'm not surprised Brittany likes this show, she likes you after all."

"Shh." Brittany hushes turning the volume up.

"Guys dinner is almost ready." Rachel comes in beaming to the girls. "What are you watching?" The diva asks tilting her head to the screen as two girls are fighting on their kitchen floor and another girl is banging pots. Quinn looks over to her and motions for her to come sit on her lap which she does.

"A really bad reality show." Quinn whispers wrapping her arms around Rachel's waist.

"Quinn." The blonde looks to her girlfriend with a sweet smile. "You smell like bacon." Rachel kisses her nose and then heads back to the kitchen leaving a pouting Quinn Fabray sitting on the couch with her friends that are engulfed in their program.

After some coaxing and then having to eventually just shut the television off, which did not go as easy as Rachel thought it would seeing as Santana and Brittany wrestled her for it. Luckily Quinn stepped in before it got messy and pressed the power button on the actually television set. The couple quickly got up from the floor, smoothed out their clothes and walked to the dining room with Quinn and Rachel behind them.

"I seriously think something is wrong with those two." Rachel whispers pointing to their friends and Quinn rolls her eyes laughing.

Rachel's dads happily greet their guests to the table and dinner commences. Everything is going wonderfully with random chatter about nothing in particular just something to not have silence.

"So Brittany are you excited about dance school?" One of her dad's asks the blonde who looks up from her plate quickly and her eyes flicker to the dark haired girl next to her. Santana glances to Brittany waiting to hear her answer.

"She's very excited." The Latina finally chimes in putting her hand onto the blonde's thigh under the table and giving it a squeeze. She turns to her girlfriend and smiles warmly. "They're so lucky to have her, she's an amazing dancer." Santana winks at her and Brittany grins from ear to ear letting herself relax a bit.

"That's what Rachel tells us." Her other father says. "She also tells us you are going to be taking a drama class, is that right?" He asks Santana seeming to be very intrigued and the Latina nearly chokes on her food.

"Yeah, yes sir I am." Santana replies making sure to shoot the diva a scowl when her parents aren't looking.

"Are you planning on studying drama?" He continues on and Santana looks around uncomfortably and shrugs her shoulders shaking her head.

"No." She says softly fearing the question she has herself been avoiding asking herself, 'what are you planning on studying'. Before he can ask her she feels Brittany's hand on her own and interlaces their fingers.

"This is really good Mr. Berry's." Brittany jumps in at the last second looking to Rachel's parents pointing to the food with her fork. Santana watches the blonde as she completely and effortlessly changes the subject and she can feel her smile everywhere in her body.

He goes on to explain, with Rachel's help of course, what exactly they are eating and why they eat the way they do to answer Brittany's further questioning. The blonde continues to push dinner conversation into random different directions allowing it to get as far away as possible from the subject of school.

After dinner Rachel helps her father's with cleaning up the table and set up for dessert. Quinn goes into the kitchen to give Rachel a hand with getting dessert and coffee ready leaving Brittany Santana sitting at the table by themselves.

"Rachel's dads are nice." Brittany whispers, her eyes floating around to every corner of the room. Santana smirks and slowly nods her head following Brittany's gaze. The blonde catches a glimpse of pictures she has never seen before and jumps up to get a better look at them, Santana hot on her trail. "Aw look how cute." She points to one of Rachel on a beach somewhere she had to be about 2 years old and holding tightly onto her hands trying to stand in the water. "Look at this one." Brittany moves to another picture of their friend sitting in between her parent's on a bench with a puppy licking Rachel's hand. "They're such a happy family." The blonde says softly and Santana looks to her grinning. Brittany has always been a mush. Pictures of ducks in a laundry basket made her want to hug someone. "We should get one when we live together." Brittany says pointing to the picture and standing straight up moving on to look out the window now. Santana shoots to an upright position and her eyebrows arch up.

"Umm, get what?" She inquires nervously moving her hands from her hips to crossing her arms over her chest. "A baby?" She nearly shouts and Brittany turns around laughing and walks back towards Santana. The blonde places her hands on her girlfriend's shoulders and squeezes them.

"A puppy San." Brittany tells her before kissing her on the forehead and spinning back around. She can hear Santana exhale in relief and as she gets to the entrance of the kitchen she turns around getting her girl's attention. "Definitely a baby someday though. I totally want little you's running around causing chaos." She winks and leaves the Latina alone with just her thoughts, which are at the moment running wild.

"Dinner went well." Quinn says matter of factly as Rachel hands her a dish and she dries it off. "Why are you acting weird?" The blonde asks picking up on some strange vibes from the brunette. Rachel turns to her and looks at her strangely. "You've barely looked at me and every time I go to touch you, you flinch." She explains putting down the dry wash cloth and leans on the counter waiting for an explanation. Rachel sighs and shuts the faucet off and dries her hands so she can grab Quinn's and drags her quietly up the stairs and to her room. "What are you doing?" Quinn whispers realizing that the diva is trying to be stealth and so with that Rachel doesn't answer. They get into her room and she shuts the door quietly making sure to lock it. Before Quinn can open her mouth to say anything else her lips are captured by Rachel's and she stumbles back towards the bed.

"If I haven't been looking at you, it's because every time I do, I want to tear your clothes off and if I flinch every time you try to touch me it's because when you touch me my skin burns and I want to feel it everywhere." Rachel explains breathlessly after an intoxicating kiss and Quinn's jaw hangs open.

"Okay then." Quinn responds with a nod and pulls Rachel in for another searing kiss and the pure intensity causes them to fall to the bed.

Brittany and Santana are in Santana's room getting ready to go to bed. The television is on as background noise while Santana takes off the stuffed animals that Brittany has decorated her room with. As she removes each one she takes a moment to look it over and remember the story behind each one. She places them all carefully under her window sill because that's where Brittany always puts them when she gets the bed ready for them. Brittany enters the room after brushing her teeth, in her underwear and a tight tank top looking all kinds of exhausted. Santana grins at how cute the blonde looks when she is about to pass out.

"Tired baby?" Santana asks as she takes one end of the blanket and Brittany takes the other end and the both pull it down so then can get into bed. Brittany grunts something that sounds like 'yes' of maybe it was 'mhmm', either way she is tired. "Come here." The Latina tells her as they slide into bed and she lifts her arm so that Brittany can lie on her chest. "Did you have fun tonight B?"

"Mhmm." Brittany answers followed by a yawn and she snuggles up closer to Santana's body. "You're so comfortable Sany." She mumbles against the Latina's skin.

Santana smiles to herself as Brittany slowly drifts off to sleep and she turns the television on but with sound off. She sometimes liked to watch shows and put in her own dialogue, usually with Brittany, but since she is passed out and she's still awake she might as well entertain herself. After an hour of watching some stupid show about women who kill their husbands she decides it's time for sleep. She shuffles her body lower and turns herself to face Brittany.

The blonde's face is lit softly by the light shining from under her bedroom door. Santana's eyes wander over her girlfriend's features and how peaceful and beautiful she looks as she is sleeping. She reaches her hand up and tucks Brittany's hair behind her ear letting her hand linger on her cheek. Santana moves closer and kisses the tip of the blonde's nose. As she is about to close her eyes to try and sleep realization hits her and her heart starts racing, but in a good way. Her eyebrows knit together in thought and her eyes flicker around the dark room until finally landing back to the blonde. Once more she leans in close to Brittany and whispers to her.

"Ask me to go."


	41. Chapter 41

**_hello hello... here we are the second to last... it makes me sad yet i'm happy that we are not truly saying goodbye because of my plan to continue with a sequal as i've told you before._**

**_to prepare you for this chapter, when the font moves from regular text to italics aka _**_this** it simply means that we have fallen into something in the past. it only happens twice so do not be frightened my friends and just enjoy the ride.**_

"Something's off." Kurt says suspiciously looking around the room. Rachel joins him in his glaring slowly bringing the spoon filled with ice cream to her mouth.

"What?" The diva asks not picking up on her friend's statement.

"It's quiet, calm and… oh Santana's not here." He jokes slapping Rachel on the thigh letting out a hearty laugh. "I'm just joshing pumpkin." Kurt nudges Brittany sitting on the other side of him.

"Yes come to think of it, where is Santana?" Rachel inquires handing over the tub of ice cream to the boy next to her. Brittany pouts digging her spoon into the tub as Kurt holds it still for her.

"Her parents took her to go see her grandmother since she's leaving next week." The blonde informs them sounding less than enthused about it. The other two nod their heads it's understandable that the Latina would be doing rounds of seeing family members before she heads out to beautiful, sunny California for a whole year.

"Is she coming over after?" Kurt asks licking the rest of the cold treat from his spoon and glancing at his friend who shakes her head sadly.

"She's staying there for the night." She tells them and tosses her spoon into the tub losing her appetite.

It's only one night, she keeps reminding herself. But the fact of the matter is Santana is leaving next week for school and there is no stopping time. Before she knows it she will be standing with her at the airport seeing her off and she isn't sure she is going to be able to handle it as well as she has thought. Whenever she thinks about the airport scene she gets upset and forces herself to think of something less sad and less goodbye.

She kicks herself every time she thinks about the moments she could have taken to ask, plead and beg Santana to pick her over California. Demand her to choose to come to New York with her because they need to be together always. Whenever the opportunity arrives she bails, or doesn't even say anything and gets completely lost in thought. In all honesty, she thinks, every moment with Santana is the perfect opportunity to speak up. But now it's too late. They have a week left and asking her now would be not only rude but completely out of the blue that she is certain Santana would brush her off and tell her to stop being nervous about the distance and they will be fine.

Truth, she knows they will be fine. There's nothing in this world that could lessen her love for the Latina or the other way around. But in front of that truth is another harder truth and that is the simple fact that Santana and Brittany are meant to be. Not just meant to be romantically and drive off into the sunset meant to be but their lives are meant to be lived_ together_. They live in a world within a world and they always have and both of them are completely aware of that. What kind of world would Brittany be living in when she doesn't have the best part of her living in it with her?

Quinn keeps telling her better late than never when referring to asking Santana to go to New York with her. But Brittany keeps shutting her down telling her that it wouldn't be 'right' and that Santana already has everything planned. How mad Santana's parents would be if she just dropped everything just to be with Brittany. How mad Santana's parents would be about all the money they'd spent to send Santana to school to only have her throw it away. Quinn tries to assure her that money wouldn't be an issue because they would get reimbursed since their friend wouldn't technically be in school. But Brittany waves off these big words because none of it makes sense to her. All she knows is that Santana has made her decision to go to California and she is not going to stand in the way regardless of her emotional distress over the topic.

Besides, Brittany tries to explain, if she really wants to come to New York with me, she would just tell me or at least hint to me or at least say something close to it. Quinn can't help roll her eyes when the blonde says things like this because they both know that Santana is not one to put herself out there when she needs something. But Quinn has learned to just let it go, let Brittany think that, even though they both know it's not true.

"What did I miss?" Quinn asks when she returns from the kitchen with a bag of chips and some dip. Kurt and Rachel explain to the blonde the current plot situation on whatever movie they have been watching while Brittany stares at the screen blankly. "Oh B did Rach tell you I'm going to drive you guys to your apartment?" Quinn announces with excitement and the blonde looks to her quizzically but also with joy. "Yeah I want to see this place in person and plus my classes don't start until the week after you guys are heading there. So I figured, why not?" She grins and shakes happily in her seat.

"Wow you guys got an apartment already?" Kurt questions turning to Rachel with an impressed smirk.

"Of course we did I have been apartment hunting since I was 10." Rachel replies flipping her hair and taking the ice cream from Kurt once more. "Brittany the place we have is absolutely perfect. It's only a few blocks from Central Park, and there are 2 separate bedrooms which I'm sure Santana will appreciate when she comes to visit." Rachel explains shoveling a spoon full of chocolate ice cream into her mouth.

Brittany smiles at the thought of her and Santana having their own room, well her room, when Santana comes and then having the park so close. It tugs at her heart to think that she won't always be able to enjoy the little things with her girlfriend.

Rachel is still talking and she's pulled out a purple folder decorated with gold stars but that's when Brittany stops paying attention. Sure, she is staring at everything and nodding her head but she's not there, in mind anyhow. She hears muffled 'oh's' and other phrases that come along with being impressed from both Kurt and Quinn, but she just stares clenching her jaw.

This is supposed to be exciting and memorable and amazing. It's supposed to feel like… something. But the blonde can't feel anything as her mind races around the fact that this life she is about to embark on, the one Santana is going to be heading to next week is only going to be memorable to them and not to each other. The numbness is soon taken over by sadness, a little bit of anger, aimed at herself for not being able to keep her emotions in check and a dash of fear.

It's not only that Brittany can't function properly without Santana the main point is that she just doesn't want to. She doesn't want to experience this next step in her life without Santana there with her experiencing the same exact thing. They took the step from grammar school to middle school together, then middle school to high school so it only seems appropriate they take the next step together as juvenile and dependant as it may sound.

Sure words sound great when someone is saying them to you, trying to make you feel better and make things seem less scary and so distant. But random visits and breaks from school don't give you a chance to lie around and be you because there is a time limit. It's all just a rush of repressed sexual energy saved up from all of the dirty late night phone calls and sexting. It's not meaningless but it's less meaningful. A phone call doesn't let you feel their breath on your neck when they whisper and give you the chills. A text message doesn't let you see the grin on their face when they tell you they love you just because even though you know exactly what they looked like the moment their thumbs typed it out.

The distance impending on their relationship feels like a jar containing emotion. Sure they know what's inside the jar, they even talk about it but they can't feel it, touch it, taste it or see it. Brittany is 100% that her feelings for a certain feisty Latina will never waver she's even just as sure about Santana's feelings for her. It's not about that and all of this stress has never been about that. It's about Brittany needing to live her life fully and with joy and with everything she's ever wanted in her life. Santana is one of those things. Santana is the one thing. Santana is the one.

"Britt." Kurt's voice suddenly comes out of the fog where Brittany had let the present slip. He nudges her and she finally turns her stare to him and to his questioning eyes. "It's your turn to pick a movie."

He smiles at her, knowing exactly where she had just came back from. He nods to the stack of DVD's on his dresser and she bounces off the bed to go through them. Kurt watches as she reads over each case carefully while the other two girls are arguing about Grease 2.

_Kurt walks up the pathway, up the steps and to the porch. He hesitates for a moment wondering if this is actually a good idea. He shakes his head to himself and rolls his eyes he's had worse ideas before the worst thing that could happen is that he will have to be hospitalized. He reaches his hand out and presses his finger to the doorbell and only releases when he hears it ring. Nervously he hums to himself hoping that the person he is looking for answers. The door opens and suddenly he is rethinking this whole situation and bites the inside of his cheek forgetting everything he had planned on saying._

"_Brittany's not here." Santana says, perhaps this is her greeting he thinks to himself as she crosses her arms and leans in an intimidating fashion against the doorframe. Kurt forces out a smile that he knows she will recognize as false but will accept it anyway because she can smell fear._

"_Surprisingly enough I have come calling for you Santana." He explains and she quirks an eyebrow. "I know I'm just as shocked as you, now put on some shoes and let's go for a walk shall we?" He tells her rather than asks and he turns to the front steps to wait for her not even giving her a chance to argue._

_At first there is silence, but after a few moments he can hear some shuffling behind him and then the door close. He feels her standing beside him and begins to walk back up the walkway with her following. They don't talk at all for the whole walk down her street, not even when turning down a different block. Kurt sighs trying to ease the air between them but he is pretty sure he has not heard Santana take a breath once._

"_Kurt?" Santana finally breaks the silence and her voice is childlike it almost makes the boy trip over his feet. He looks to her and her eyes are filled with concern and uncertainty. He stops walking in turn making her stop and he grabs her by the hand to lead her down to sit on the curb with him._

"_Do you know how many benches there are in New York City alone?" He asks her, his voice soft and calm. Her eyebrows knit together wondering if she is actually supposed to know the answer. "Brittany does, or she knows almost how many there are." He answers and turns to look across the street as a car starts. Quiet falls upon them once more and when he turns back to the Latina she is carefully playing with the plastic piece on her shoelace as though it is the most fascinating thing in the entire world. "The winters do totally suck. I have family there and we went one Christmas and we were snowed in for almost 3 days. And it was so cold I think I permanently lost feeling in my baby toe." He points to his foot and he hears a small chuckle escape the Latina's lips. "But the summers there are so much fun. It's hot and kids play in the street and out on the island we went to the beaches and went to barbeques it was pretty fun." He continues on smiling at his childhood memories._

"_I know Brittany is going to be okay." Santana sighs out almost sounding a bit annoyed at the fact that the blonde and her new life will work out just fine. Kurt nods as he tosses a rock watching it skip along the concrete._

"_Yeah, she'll be okay." He agrees half heartedly which garners a look from the girl beside him. "She'll be _okay_." He emphasizes and Santana knows his meaning but doesn't have the strength. "You're not going to make this an easy conversation to have are you?" She doesn't look up at him and he rubs his hands on his knees and takes in a deep breath before slightly turning his body to her. "I know she hasn't said anything to you but she needs you." Kurt blurts out trying to catch Santana's deep brown eyes but they are fixed on the ground. "You have nothing to lose if you don't go to Berkeley you don't even know what you're studying. I know it's wrong of me to tell you what to do in this situation Santana, and just let it be known that that is not what I am trying to do here." He professes and she finally meets his eyes but keeping her mouth firmly shut. "I guess I really only came to say that. She needs you and I know that you need her just the same. She hasn't said anything because she is afraid of ruining everything for you. She's afraid of making you resent her and even more afraid that you'll say no."_

"_She said that?" Santana breaks her silence and from not talking for a while her voice is scratchy. She searches his eyes wondering what Brittany has said to him knowing he won't tell her even if she threatens his life._

"_She doesn't have to." Kurt replies dryly and matter of factly._

Santana sits on the couch at her grandmothers while everyone else is in the kitchen getting dinner ready. The television is on but she's not really paying attention to it her focus is more on the phone in her hand that she keeps flipping over and over. She knows that everyone is hanging out at Kurt's because she is supposed to be there too, but instead her mother and father thought that she should see her grandmother before leaving for school.

She wonders what her friends are talking about, if they're laughing, what they are watching but more importantly she's wondering if Brittany is wondering what she's doing. Santana rolls her eyes at herself because since when did she become one of those people in a relationship that on the edge of their seat at what their significant other is doing? Sometimes it annoyed her because that's not who Santana Lopez is.

But with Brittany, that's exactly who Santana Lopez is. She doesn't stress about what Brittany is doing or who she is with but merely if she is having fun and imagines hearing her laugh. Santana only wants to know for a fact that Brittany is happy and well and taken care of. It's not a lot to ask for. Except for the fact that that's her job. Who is going to be the one to explain to her that Bambi's mom is in heaven now and that the hunter had bad aim? Who is going to assure her that peeps can't feel a thing because they have Novocain like at the dentist so it's okay to bite their heads off first? Who's going to hold her hand while watching a really sappy chick flick? Who is going to look at stars with her?

Random visits aren't enough. Sure they'll have a lot of sex when they get to see each other on break and when they visit each other but that's not enough. But there won't be time for anything else will there? Time for them to sit on Santana's bed and watch TV while Santana brushes Brittany's hair talking about anything and everything. Or time for them to just lie on a bench in the park and stare at the stars in comfortable silence. There will be too much catching up and stories. Stories the other won't know anything about because… they weren't there.

Text messages… yeah they're good in theory right along with phone calls. But a phone call, that doesn't let Santana see when Brittany twists her lips thinking about something clever to say back to Santana. And she won't be able to see the blonde's triumphant smile when she renders the Latina speechless. A phone call won't let her kiss Brittany goodnight and tell her she loves her while she watches her sleep. A phone call doesn't let her watch the sun rise and fall on her girlfriend's sleeping face.

"_Why do you look so grumpy?" Mrs. Lopez asks as Santana shuffles into the kitchen in her slippers and matching robe, her hair in disarray._

"_That's just her face." Santana's brother chimes in, getting a scowl from his sister and a stern look from his mother. He quickly scampers off into the living room leaving the Lopez ladies alone in the kitchen._

_Santana takes a seat on a stool at the kitchen counter letting her chin fall against her fist. She looks around the kitchen before her stare falls onto her mother who is looking at her with concern and curiosity. After a little stare down Mrs. Lopez knows the only way to get her daughter talking is to act like she is busy with something else this way Santana will reveal herself. This way she can help her daughter with her troubles but not seem to be prying all at the same time. She turns to the dishes in the sink and starts to wash them and she can hear her daughter shuffle in her seat._

"_Have you ever, regretted a decision?" Santana asks and she sounds so small her mother is caught off guard nearly dropping a dish._

"_What do you mean honey? Like with my wardrobe." Mrs. Lopez jokes and she hears Santana snort and then she whines 'mom' making the older Lopez chuckle._

"_I mean like, have you ever really wanted something so bad or thought you wanted something and then you realize it really wasn't what you wanted at all?" She tries to explain but when the words are done pouring out she's feeling even more confused than when she came in to the kitchen. Her mother stops the water, puts a dish down and dries her hands on a rag before turning around to face her._

"_Are you talking about Brittany?" Mrs. Lopez inquires and Santana looks to her hands tapping on the table. "Are you thinking about breaking up with her?" She hesitates because she is truly shocked that her daughter would even contemplate this. Santana's head whips back up to her mother and her eyebrows scrunch together._

"_No. No. Not at all. So not at all." Santana clarifies shaking her head at her mother's accusation. Mrs. Lopez lets out a breath of relief leaning on the counter. "But it does have something to do with her." She admits quietly getting her mother's attention again. "I know that all I've ever talked about was getting out of Lima and heading to California, or anywhere warm and when I got into Berkeley it was like all my dreams had come true."_

"_But it's not a dream without Brittany." Mrs. Lopez finishes her thought and she nods slowly not being able to look at her mom for that fact that she feels defeated by the emotional wall she has spent years putting up. Her mother leans down to get to Santana's eye level and makes hard eye contact. "Nothing is set in stone Santana. With every new day comes a new choice." Santana is getting very sick of that word she will forever remove it from her vocabulary. "With every decision comes a consequence and that is what we have to live with, the consequences of our actions and sometimes other people suffer from our actions, or our non actions." She shrugs her shoulders and moves to head back to the sink. The sink turns on and Santana can hear the pan scrap against the walls of the sink. She moves to get up and before she walks out of the kitchen her mother speaks up. "Santana," She turns to her mother who is staring at the task at hand scrubbing hard. "You're a very smart girl and I am so proud of you. Both me and your father are. But you think too much with your head and that worries me." She glances to her daughter for a moment. "A veces usted debe permitir que el corazón vaya adelante mi amor."_

"How's your abuela?" Brittany asks as she leans against her wall to look out her bedroom window.

"She's good. Except she's been pinching my cheeks the whole time." Santana huffs bringing her hand up to her still sore cheeks and the blonde laughs.

"I love when she does that." Brittany sighs, smiling at all of the memories of seeing Santana's abuela squeezing the dark haired girl's cheek telling her how beautiful she is.

"Wait till she does it to you, then you won't like it so much." She replies shaking her head thinking about Brittany's silly grin she is probably wearing right now.

"What time are you coming back tomorrow?" Brittany asks moving from her spot by the window trying to think of where else she can sit or stand for a short amount of time before she gets antsy and moves.

"I am not at liberty to tell you." Santana whispers into the phone and Brittany smiles.

"Why not?" She giggles but then gets serious. "Wait are you not coming back tomorrow San?" She whines and Santana chuckles.

"I am coming home tomorrow B don't worry and you are the first person I am going to see." She assures her taking a seat on the pull out couch in her abuela's living room.

"I better be." Brittany counters thinking about the following day when she can see Santana again. Yeah, it's only been one whole day but that takes a day away from their last week together.

"Ugh listen babe I got to go because my brother keeps kicking me to shut up." Santana sighs into the phone and Brittany's smile turns into a frown. But she nods to the phone and gets up to pace around her room. "But I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay San sweet dreams."

"You too B, I love you." The warmth in her voice melts into Brittany's body.

"I love you."

Brittany fell asleep with ease clutching on to a stuffed animal that Santana had given her when they were younger. The times that Santana and she did not spend the night together she would always sleep with this stuffed animal and though it wasn't Santana it made her feel a little at ease.

Though her eyes are still closed she can sense that it is morning, but not quite sure how early. She is still tired so it could be pretty early or it could be the afternoon already. In the summer it was impossible to over sleep. Sleeping all day was completely acceptable. Her mind dreamily thought about these summer sleeping facts for a little while before she had this strange feeling. It's a feeling she's had several if not dozens upon dozens of times in her life. With her eyes still closed she smiles a short and soft giggle escaping her mouth as her grin widens.

"You're a creep." Brittany breathes out knowing that she is bound to hear a chuckle. When she does she decides to open her eyes. "How long have you been watching me sleep?" She asks her eyes fully open and locking them with a dark brown pair. Santana smiles back at her and leans in pressing her lips softly to Brittany's.

"Mmm, not long enough." Santana sighs out reaching up and tucking the blonde's hair behind her ear.

"You're cute." Brittany tells her factually and she tapping her index finger to the tip of Santana's nose. "I think I'll keep you." She grins and Santana half rolls her eyes playing along.

"So kind of you." She reaches her hands under the covers and tickles Brittany's sides lightly causing her to squirm all over the place. After making the blonde beg her to stop she gives in and the lie facing each other once again.

"When did you get back?" Brittany asks.

"Hour and a half ago." Santana tells her pulling the covers up over her and cuddling up closer to the blonde. "I wanted to see you wake up so I left my abuela's early." Brittany lifts her head to look at the clock behind Santana.

"Sany it's 7 in the morning." She practically shouts and Santana blushes. "You're crazy."

"Can we sleep some more?" Santana asks her throwing her arm over the blonde's waist pulling her to her.

"Mmm yes please." Brittany mutters and tucks her hand under her chin and leans her forehead to Santana's and watches the dark haired girl's tired eyes slowly shut.

Brittany watches her for a little while listening to her light breathing and her quiet mumbling ever few minutes. Brittany always found it cute that when Santana sleeps she sometimes mumbles things in Spanish. It wasn't often that she'd do it, but when she did the blonde found it to be one of the cutest things she's ever witnessed.

"San?" Brittany whispers even though she knows Santana is completely passed out. "Sany?" She shakes her a little bit but the Latina doesn't wake up. Her eyelids slowly start falling and her mind begins to wander into a million different directions. She reaches down and grabs Santana's hand in hers and pulls it to her chest and moving closer to her letting out a sigh of contentment. "Come to New York with me." Her voice trails off into a soft whisper and then the room is filled with silence and the faint sound of breathing.

_**i would like to throw out there that i do not speak spanish and therefore i literally went on to an english to spanish translation thing online so if i am wrong please forgive me:) anyway the translation if i was not misled: **_sometimes you have to lead with your heart my love

**_review and let me know how you feel!:)_**


	42. Chapter 42

**_it makes me sad to inform you this is the last chapter of 'when skies are grey'. but we can all let out a sigh of relief to know that there is more of this story to tell. it has been a pleasure telling you the story thus far and i deeply appreciate all of your kind words._**

**_i was planning on posting this tomorrow, but i think we've had more than enough angst and we need to 'closure', i use this term loosely. i really hope you guys like this part, i'm pretty happy with how this last part turned out. actually, this whol story was developed from this part, i had written this before any of the other chapters, so this is my inspiration. _**

**_of course, i will let you know when i will be posting the sequal and after this i will post an author's note._**

**_thank you all so much again and when you're done reading let me know what you thought? whether you liked it, hated it or whatever.:)_**

"Aren't people supposed to be excited packing for college?" Quinn asks packing the clothes Santana's folding into the suitcase.

"I am excited." Santana claims, but the crack in her voice fails her and the blonde's quirked eyebrow does not go unnoticed.

"Okay, I'll bite." Quinn sighs pushing the suitcase to the other side of the bed and pats the spot next to her. Santana eyes her up carefully and with a huff sits down on the bed.

"I have a feeling…" Her voice trails off. After a few moments of nothing else coming out of the Latina's mouth Quinn shakes her head.

"Great, good for you. Go with it." She responds playfully but still maintains some seriousness in her tone. Santana fidgets under the gaze of her blonde friend suddenly aware of how completely real everything is at this moment. "S, it's okay to be scared, nervous and a whole other bunch of emotions I will never tell anyone about." She nudges her and Santana smiles but it's brief.

"How are you and Berry dealing with it?" Santana asks looking to her friend.

"Well, I mean, it's going to suck I'm not going to lie. We've only recently taken our relationship further."

"Please spare me the sexual details." Santana holds her hand up and Quinn swats it away.

"It's not going to be easy but we are both willing to make it work. Besides next year we are going to be together so in the end it's okay." Quinn shrugs her shoulders thinking about her own relationship vs. distance issues. But they didn't truly compare to that of Santana and Brittany's issues.

"Yeah, you're only going to be apart a year." Santana sighs glancing at her hands. "I keep thinking about everything that college stands for. Independence, being an adult, well in a way, getting drunk, hating my roommate." She rattles off the usual things gone about by a college student but seems unimpressed. "I don't want to be that person that needs to be with someone to feel whole. I hate that person but…"

"But you are that person?" Quinn leans in and her question isn't even a question but Santana nods regardless.

"Truth?" She meets her friend's eyes. "If Brittany asked me to go to New York, to forget about California and find a school by hers… I think would."

"You think? That's not a good assumption to go on S." Quinn lets out shaking her head.

"No, I meant, like, if she asked me to… I would drop everything and go. I don't even care where I go to school Q. I would follow her anywhere." Quinn's head jerks back slightly and her jaw drops a little. The way Santana's voice comes out is almost as though she can't even believe it. At the end of everything, it all comes down to Brittany. "I don't want to do this without her." It's only when Santana blinks does she realize that she has tears in her eyes. She's quick to wipe them with the back of her hand turning her head away from her friend.

"Wow." Quinn breathes out. She desperately wants to call, text, even send a smoke signal to Brittany to tell her to get over here now and ask Santana to stay. But, she knows the reservations the blonde has about this request and has adamantly explained to Quinn why she will not do that to Santana. Oddly enough that's what Santana wants. "Okay, so then what are you going to do about it?" Santana thinks about it for a little while tilting her head as thinking of the best way to word her response.

"There's nothing that I can do." She looks back up to her friend and shrugs her shoulders defeated. "It's not like I can just say 'hey B I decided, screw Cali I'm coming with you to NYC'. What if she doesn't want me to come with her?" Quinn rolls her eyes and Santana is tempted to join her because she knows that what just came out of her mouth was a complete croc. She knew the blonde had definitely given thought to Santana coming with her, but she hadn't asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Quinn scoffs.

What an awkward situation, because Quinn knows both sides of the story and both of her stupid friends are too proud to ask for what they want. She can't tell Brittany that Santana wants to go to New York because then if she does and Santana finds out she'll think it was a pity request. She can't tell Santana that Brittany wants to ask her to go to New York because then if Brittany asks her Santana will only think it's because Quinn told her to. It always comes back to Santana being insecure about sincerity. Always thinking someone else is behind something good coming to her. Quinn bites her tongue knowing that she can't say anything, not one thing.

"Okay so you totally want to go to New York so then don't go to California and just go. Come to community college here with me and then we'll go to New York together next year." Quinn suggests but Santana shakes her head waving off the idea. "Why not S? What are you going to do?"

"I'm just going to have to wait and see if she asks me." She simply states.

"San, you're leaving tomorrow." Quinn points out, Santana nods at the fact. "What if she doesn't ask you?" She asks loudly clearly irritated.

"Then I'll hug her, tell her I love her, kiss her like there's no tomorrow." Santana explains getting back up from the bed and heading to her dresser to grab some more clothes.

Brittany is in her room standing in front of her full length mirror checking out her current outfit. She tilts her head and turns her foot to check out her shoes wondering if they go with the outfit. Her thoughts of disturbed by the sound of her phone buzzing on the table next to her bed. She quickly retrieves it smiling at the name flashing across the screen.

"Hey." She breathes out into the phone smiling from ear to ear.

"You look beautiful." Santana tells her and Brittany can hear the smile as she speaks. The blonde blushes looking back to the mirror.

"You think so?" She asks moving from the middle of her room and to her bedroom window looking down to see Santana standing there looking back up at her.

"I always think so." The Latina tells her and Brittany can see her put her phone into her pocket and wave her to come down.

With one last makeup check the blonde is down the stairs and out to the front yard in no time. She finds Santana standing on her lawn waiting for her with a rose in her hand. Santana offers it to her and Brittany gladly accepts it bringing to her nose to smell it.

"You ready to go?" Brittany questions smiling from the flower to Santana. The smaller girl reaches out her hand to grab Brittany's.

"I'd go anywhere with you." Santana states and leads them to her car opening the door for her girlfriend and helping her in.

"I love your hair down babe." Brittany exclaims running her fingers through the darker girl's hair making her blush. She brings her hands to the back of her head and pulls on the dark locks making Santana giggle. "It's easier to pull."

"You're so hot." Santana whimpers shifting in her seat trying to concentrate on the road.

"Where are we going anyway?" Brittany asks looking out the window trying to figure out if she even knows where they are.

"You'll see." Is all Santana gives her and the rest of the ride is spent talking about Rachel and Quinn and if they wound up getting married.

Santana gives the marriage a year before Quinn either kills Rachel or files for divorce. Both outcomes garner a slap from Brittany who, in her version of the Quinn/Rachel saga, live down the block from Santana and Brittany and their kids are best friends. Santana then asks how they went from a puppy to kids so quickly and Brittany simply tells her that in her story that's just the way it goes and the smaller girl laughs and shuts up.

After driving for what feels like forever Brittany finally recognizes where they are and she can't stop smiling. She points to their destination and Santana's smile is so big she is sure her cheeks are going to fall off. They make their way into the park and Brittany tells Santana it's her turn to pick a bench and she picks one right near the pond. They sit there Brittany with her hand around Santana's shoulder leaning her head against the other girl's and they stare at the water watching the moon change into weird shapes on the surface.

"Sany tell me a story." Brittany mumbles turning her head into her girlfriend's.

"Okay, what about this time?" Brittany takes her time to think about the genre of story she wishes to hear.

"Tell me something about you that I don't know." She finally decides on and she can feel Santana's body shift under her arm.

"B, you know everything about me." Santana points out.

"I don't know everything you feel all the time." Brittany counters and Santana stops herself from arguing against that, because it's true. "Like the first time we kissed I know how I felt, and obviously kind of how you felt seeing as you were the one who kissed me. But I don't know what you were thinking." Brittany explains and Santana smiles remembering their first kiss. Their first real kiss, not the time they practiced on each other, their actual real first kiss. "Of what you really thought after we first had sex and not what you said to me." This makes Santana frown remembering what she had said to Brittany after their first time. It had always bothered her how she had reacted and perhaps now was the time to redeem herself.

"Okay." She jumps in not wanting Brittany to keep listing Santana's emotional downfalls. Santana sits up a little making Brittany's arm fall from around her shoulder. She shifts closer to the blonde and places her arm around her instead and pulls her in closely resting their heads against each other's again.

_Santana lay in bed with her best friend lying next to her, naked. Their breathing is slowly coming back to their regular rates but her heart is still pounding pretty hard. She'd never experienced anything like this before. She had just had sex, with her best friend, and she liked it. A lot. Brittany's head rests on her shoulder and she is pretty sure she is on the verge of passing out. How had she gotten here? This is not how she saw her summer going at all._

_Well, that is a lie. Ever since the summer before when they had kissed, like, properly all Santana can do is think about ways to be close to the blonde. Finding little ways to touch her, and tickle her. It definitely couldn't have been one sided because she's noticed the blonde doing the same things. Touching her when she didn't need to during conversations, letting her hands linger a little bit longer than necessary and kisses close to but not exactly on the mouth when in public. Behind closed doors, the girls definitely took part in a butt load of heavy make out sessions. But they always ended the same way, Santana stopping them because best friends don't get sexual._

_She stopped saying that because she couldn't stand the look on Brittany's face when she said that. The blonde really hadn't grasped the concept of sexual yet, but she knew she wanted to be that close to Santana. And as much as the Latina fought against it, it only seemed that her body was drawn to that of her best friends._

_So here she is, lying naked, in bed, with her best friend in the entire world, also naked. To any other 14 year old girl, this would be the picture of awkward and completely wrong. But in this moment, Santana felt none of that. In this moment she felt at peace, she felt whole and she felt loved. Their lips together, their bodies sweating against one another, their arms, legs, hands, fingers and tongues, it made sense. At only 14 years old she felt this sense of completion._

_Brittany is beautiful, amazing, friendly, kind and most importantly she loves Santana to the end of the earth and to the moon and all that mushy stuff. It's at this moment in time that she realizes that she loves Brittany. Most importantly she realizes that she loves Brittany in a totally more than friends way and that's okay. She is in love with her best friend and she can't imagine ever getting this feeling from anyone else ever. 'I love Brittany Pierce' she thinks to herself and she smiles proudly glancing down at the blonde hair a little below her eye level._

"You really thought all of that?" Brittany asks lifting her head up from Santana's shoulder tiny tears ready fall. Santana smiles though her face is almost sad looking as she see how her feelings from that day have emotional affected the blonde. She nods.

"I know I didn't exactly tell you that." Brittany shakes her head remembering for a moment exactly what the Latina did say to her, but she disregards that because she knows now. "I was kind of a jerk. But that's how I felt. I felt that I found my person." She kisses Brittany on the lips softly at first but it soon grows deeper when the blonde grabs her by the neck.

"That's the best story you've ever told me." Brittany tells her pulling away from her lips from Santana's. "Tell me another one." Santana rolls her eyes but only because she's embarrassed. "Please. First kiss, go." Brittany tells her and leans her head back onto her shoulder.

So there they sat, for a few hours retelling stories from their past and revealing new intimate details they have kept locked away in a special place in their mind and heart. Santana sat there in awe when Brittany spoke of their first sexual encounter. She was amazed at how eloquently she spoke of their actions nearly play by play and how sensitive she was to express how she felt in those moments when Santana had touched her in that very special place, her soul. It was as though Santana was seeing Brittany in a new light, a different light and it only made her love her more if that is possible.

As Santana rehashed some of their trysts and moments Brittany remained still to ensure she did not miss one single detail the Latina was giving her. She smiled to herself the entire time Santana spoke and although she knew Santana loved her and that she was important to her this sensitive Santana was refreshing and intriguing. It amazed the blonde at the intricate details Santana could describe at the drop of a hat when she asked a question. She already knew the answers, she knew what Santana was wearing the first time they kissed of course, but it was nice to know that little things like that were forever etched into the Latina's memory forever as well.

After all of the jovial reminiscing Brittany's phone vibrated in her pocket jolting them out of their cocoon. She reaches in, apologizing to Santana for the disturbance and went to check it quick before shutting off her phone. Santana watched as the blonde's lips twisted in thought and brow furrowed with deep concern.

"Everything okay?" Santana breaks the weary silence now over her blonde. Brittany looks up slaps on a smile and shoves her phone into her pocket.

"Of course, it was just Quinn telling us to keep our hands to ourselves." Brittany waves off making Santana snort and roll her eyes.

"Fabray is such a buzzkill."

Brittany totally lied. But it was a white lie so she is able to sit there and return to that happy state. Well more or less. Though easily slipping back into the stories of their young love Quinn's text message whispers through her head making her heart race and her hands clammy.

_**Now is the perfect time to ask her! Xo Q**_

They drove back to Santana's house to hang out with her family for a little while waiting for them to go to bed. Rachel and Quinn had stopped over too, but had left about an hour ago after Santana had kicked them out due to them making bed rooms eyes at each other in her house. After everyone has gone off to bed Santana takes Brittany by the hand and leads them upstairs.

The blonde's heart practically falls into the pit of her stomach when she sees the suitcases all lined up, fully packed and ready to go. The lump in her throat isn't helping her keep the smile on her face as she tries to ignore those reminders of what tomorrow is going to bring to her life, or rather, what tomorrow is going to take from her life.

Santana catches her stare but doesn't say anything because she is feeling everything that Brittany is feeling at this moment. It's as though their clasped hands are sending waves of emotions through their bodies to one another. She leads Brittany to the bed to take a seat removing her hand from her girlfriend's to walk over to her closet where she kicks her shoes into. She turns to her desk chair and picks up her Cheerio's jacket and takes a seat next to Brittany.

"Here." Santana says handing the red Cheerio jacket to the blonde. Brittany hesitates but she eventually grabs it, twists it in her hands and then looks to Santana confused. "I want you to take this to New York with you. Wear it when it gets chilly." She says softly to her running the back of her hand along Brittany's cheek. The blonde breaks eye contact and shakes her head dropping the jacket to her lap.

"Don't do this San." She tells her smoothing out the fabric over her thighs.

"Do what?"

"Don't do mushy things like giving me your jacket." Brittany says and Santana can hear her voice breaking. "Because then I'm going to cry and I don't want to cry tonight." Brittany explains bringing her head up and smiles. It's a legitimate smile though the tears in her eyes suggest otherwise. "This is our last night before you leave tomorrow. And I don't want to think about that." Santana looks away, feeling guilty for bringing up that which both do not want to speak of and she takes the jacket from Brittany and places it back onto the chair.

Brittany's eyes follow Santana's figure walk back across the room and back to the spot next to her. They stare at one another for what feels like an eternity searching each other's eyes for some kind of certainty. She gets up from her spot on the bed and moves to Santana's bedroom door and carefully twists the lock into locked position. When she turns around her smile, though still there, has a hint of seduction behind it.

"Santana Lopez." Brittany says as she reaches for the top buttons of her top and slowly starts to undo them. Santana watches her fingers move easily over the buttons until the top is falling to the floor and everything feels like slow motion. She swallows so hard it echoes throughout her own head. When Brittany moves her hands to the bottom of her shirt and starts to lift it Santana shifts in her seat. Her jaw drops when she sees that Brittany has a new bra on, one she has never seen before, and one that she can't wait to take off. "Get over here." Brittany tells her pointing to the place right in front of her and without hesitation Santana listens. "Make love to me." The way Brittany says this removes the smirk on Santana's face and replaces it with softer features. The blonde isn't telling her what to do or asking, she's pleading with her.

Brittany reaches down and grabs Santana's hand to slowly bring it up to her own cheek. She leans into the feeling of the smaller girl's skin against hers and kisses Santana's palm. They slowly undress each other, taking their time to make a new emotional memory but together.

"I love your body." Santana whispers as she removes Brittany's panties tossing them to the side.

"Put your hands on me Santana." Brittany whines quietly pulling at Santana's hands and putting them onto her body. "Look at me, look at me." She pants through the kissing and the movements their bodies are making together.

She meets those blue eyes looking down at her and she is washed over with the sense of completion. The same feeling that she had felt the very first time she had sex with Brittany. But their first time wasn't just sex, it couldn't have been. It was so much more. Everything with Brittany is so much more. Her hand searches for the blonde's and when she finds it she brings it to her chest laying it flat over her.

"Promise me Brittany. Promise me." Santana begs in a warm and needing way. She doesn't have to express to Brittany what she is referring to because the blonde already knows. Brittany knows by the scared tears Santana is not willing to let pour over.

"I promise. I promise." Brittany assures her and places a sweet kiss to her lips. She promises no matter what, no matter where no matter how long she will always be there for Santana and vice versa. It's an unspoken promise. A promise needed by both parties.

It had taken a while, but eventually the two girls allowed themselves to fall asleep, clinging to one another in fear that if they let go they would wake up alone. The sound of the alarm is what woke them up, Santana swinging her arm behind her knocking the clock to the ground. The crash of electronic device to wood floor is what jostled the blonde from her sleep. She opens her eyes to find Santana staring up at the ceiling blinking her eyes hard.

"Morning." Brittany greets with her raspy morning voice. Santana turns her head and offers a sleepy smile in return.

"Hey morning sunshine." She leans over and kisses Brittany. They stare at one another for a few minutes quiet and content. Until Brittany jumps out of bed and to her shorts still crumpled on the floor. She retrieves something before jumping back under the covers and snuggling up to Santana. "What are you up to?" Santana asks watching Brittany playing with her phone.

"I'm going to take a picture." Brittany explains matter of factly.

"Of what?" Santana inquires pulling her head back waiting for the answer she already knows is coming.

"Of you silly." Brittany informs her and turns on her stomach pointing the camera on her phone at Santana.

"No B come one, I just woke up and look horrible." Santana begs covering the lens of the camera with her hands. Brittany sticks her tongue out at the Latina and pulls her hands out of the way.

"Please Sany, you look beautiful." Brittany tells her and Santana rolls her eyes shaking her head.

"I look like shit." She defends pointing to her hair. Brittany lifts her hand to flatten out the hairs that have a mind of their own and hums to herself as she does it.

"I love the way you look when you look at me, it's like, I'm the only person in the world." Brittany sheepishly explains lowering her phone. "And I won't be able to see that every day." She frowns and Santana's heart melts for the girl. She brings her hand up to take the phone out of Brittany's hand and yanks the blonde by her arm to lay beside her.

"Well B, if that's the case then let's have a photo shoot." Santana grins as she raises the phone above them and takes a picture of them kissing.

They spend the next 45 minutes taking pictures of them kissing, of Brittany looking at the camera and Santana looking at Brittany, Santana looking at the camera and Brittany looking at her. Then a few of them staring one another, and then finally Santana compromises and lets Brittany take one of just her. When they're done Brittany pretends to be texting and then snaps a shot of Santana naked causing her to yelp and demand for Brittany to erase it.

"No, I'm not going to erase it." Brittany says clutching to her phone.

"What happens if you lose your phone and someone posts nude pictures of me on the internet?" Santana explains but Brittany doesn't listen shaking her head. "At least let me see it, if there are going to be naked pictures of me floating around the world it may as well be a good one." Brittany grins and turns it over for her to see and Santana blushes not being able to contain her smirk. "Damn I am hot." The blonde giggles rolling her eyes and shoving the Latina back onto the bed.

The rest of their morning consists of lingering touches, kisses and hugs. Never not touching for more than 10 seconds, even when moving her luggage down the steps. The issue today not approached but merely skated around with things like 'I love you' and 'I'll miss you' or 'I miss you already'.

Oddly enough, Santana's parents were not the ones to drive her to the airport today. They had to pick her little brother up from football camp and apparently he had been acting out the whole time and both parents had to come in for a meeting. Santana jokes he probably got blacklisted from the camp because of the time she had broken into the all boys camp when she was younger to go and hangout with Puck. Her mother didn't find that amusing.

So Rachel, Kurt, Quinn and Brittany were her family today and seeing her off on her next educational step and life step. Brittany watched from the doorway as Santana barked orders at Kurt and Quinn on how to properly pack the car out with her luggage. Rachel stood by in horror as Santana slapped the side of her car in frustration and Brittany could only laugh. She loved watching the Rachel and Santana interactions and can only think about how much she is going to miss seeing them. Really Santana and anybody was super fun to watch because Santana was always so animated. Mean, maybe, but entertaining.

_Brittany stands in the living room waiting for Santana to come down stairs so that they can go and meet Kurt and Sam at the movies. She had just finished having a long conversation with Santana's brother about how much cooler Patrick is than SpongeBob and he ran off to get his stuffed animal to show her. So as she waits for him, she stands alone in the living room of the house she has always felt so at home in. Her thoughts are interrupted by the sound of shoes coming closer to her and when she looks up she notices Mrs. Lopez standing in the kitchen._

"_Hey Brittany." She greets waving the girl to come join her._

"_Hi Mrs. Lopez." Brittany smiles and walks over to the older woman._

"_Why so sad Brittany? You are so pretty when you smile." Mrs. Lopez pinches her cheek softly and Brittany can't help but wonder how hard Santana's abuela pinches cheeks._

"_I don't know, I guess I'm just sad that Sany's leaving soon." She shrugs her shoulder and leans up against the counter watching Santana's mother stir something in a bowl._

"_Oh, believe me honey I know. It feels like just the other day I was picking you two up from soccer practice and taking you to get ice cream cones." Mrs. Lopez thinks never breaking her stirring. Silence falls upon them as Brittany goes over how many great memories Mrs. Lopez has of her and her daughter. Not as many as Santana and she have, but pretty close. She hears the stirring stop and the spoon is placed down and when she looks up Mrs. Lopez is staring at her._

"_What?" She asks self consciously. Mrs. Lopez smiles and takes Brittany's hands in her own._

"_You are an amazing young woman Brittany." She begins and Brittany turns a shade of pink. "You have this energy that I have never ever seen in anyone in my life. You're smart, you're beautiful and you're a very loving person." Brittany nervously looks up as though awaiting a 'but' to come at the end of her girlfriend's mothers speech. "I've never seen Santana as happy as when she is with you, genuinely happy. She smiles more, she laughs harder and she let's go more often when you're around." She nods her head at her own assessment. Mrs. Lopez then let's go of Brittany's hands and turns to her mixing bowl. "I'm sure she and you know all these things, it's kind of obvious." Her mother keeps her eyes focused on the task at hand. "No matter where she goes or what she does I know that she will be good because she has you in her life." She finally looks up from the bowl and pauses her motions, she smiles at Brittany and nods to her. "Thank you for that." Brittany returns the smile and turns to head to the front door when she hears Santana's voice upstairs. "Brittany," The blonde turns back around to Mrs. Lopez. "Nothing is ever as it seems." And with those words of wisdom Brittany is left confused and being pulled out of the house by Santana yelling 'see ya later' to her mother._

"Why are we taking the Berry mobile?" Santana asks trying to shift in her seat but finding it hard with both Kurt and Brittany squishing her in the middle of the back seat. "Kurt's truck is so much more…"

"Roomier?" Brittany wonders if that is the answer.

"I was going to say cooler, but yeah, roomier will do. I feel like I'm riding on the short bus in this thing." Santana scoffs shaking her head as she looks around the car.

"My car does not look like a mini school bus." Rachel defends motioning to her clearly four door vehicle.

"We could have taken your car but you vetoed that idea." Quinn sighs out fixing her hair and placing her hands back on her lap glaring at Santana through the mirror on the visor.

"Yeah seriously your car is ten times bigger than Rachel's and does not look like you bought it off of a crack head." Kurt adds sliding his finger on the door and inspecting it for dust, or crack. Quinn giggles trying to hide her face from her girlfriend who's mouth drops wide open.

"Because nobody else besides me is allowed to drive it." Santana explains to her friends.

"Oh yeah, my dad is really adamant about other people driving my ride too." Kurt tells her and she scrunches her eyebrows at him and his statement.

"No that's my rule." She elaborates.

"You wouldn't even let Brittany drive it?" Rachel challenges and Kurt grins, Santana and Quinn burst out into a fit of laughter and Brittany has a smirk on her almost blank expression. "What?" The diva asks knowing she is missing out on the joke and glances to Quinn who is trying to regain her composure.

"Seriously?" Quinn can manage out before her laughter returns.

"Brittany doesn't have her license." Kurt informs the starlet and she glances at the three in the backseat curiously but still not seeing the problem.

"So what? We all have our licenses and if we are in the car with her…" She stops talking when Santana actually snorts bringing her hand up to her mouth to cover up her shame.

"Did you just snort?" Brittany asks grinning at her girlfriend trying to take her hands away from her face.

"Wait, Brittany you have your driving permit right?" Rachel inquires looking to the blonde in her rear view. The blonde's grin fades and she shakes her head.

"No Rachel I do not have my driving permit." Brittany informs her accurately with the truth.

"How do you not have your permit? What happens if you're at a party and your driver is drunk and you need to drive their car?" Rachel frantically questions the blonde and she only takes a breath when Quinn places her hand onto the diva's arm.

"Okay chill out there 20 questions." Santana chimes in with amusement still lacing her tone. "Brittany here, see Brittany is not allowed to get her driver's permit/license until… how old Q?"

"I believe it _was_ forever, but when she started crying the judge said 25." Quinn explains trying to tell the story seriously. Kurt is in stitches not able to control his laughter. Rachel's eyes go wide and her mouth is agape.

"Seriously?" Rachel asks shocked and the other four nod in unison. "Judge?"

"Tis true." Brittany says.

"You already know some of the story Berry." Santana leans forward resting her elbows onto the middle console so she can read Rachel's reactions better.

"Remember when we told you about how Brittany hotwired that car?" Quinn reminds her and Rachel nods recalling the story of the threesome acting stupid and wreckless.

"Well, let's just say that Miss Brittany here," Kurt interjects pointing to the blonde on the other side of the Latina. "Has a bit of a criminal record." Seeing Rachel speechless only made Santana feel giddy inside and her smile widen.

"You were a kid how could you have a record?" Rachel questions.

"Grand theft auto." Santana says enunciating every syllable for the diva as she leans back into her seat.

"Yeah, it's so not like the video game." Brittany mutters causing Quinn, Santana and Kurt to fall into light laughs again.

"I would say I'm shocked." Rachel finally speaks shaking her head at this information. "But to be honest I am not at all surprised. My roommate's a convict."

"Hey she never did time relax." Quinn mocks playfully slapping Rachel's arm. "Hard time anyway."

"I only spent two nights there. Santana told me to clink up, but I wasn't really sure what that meant." Brittany confesses and Santana eyes her up.

"It means get into a gang to protect you." Kurt explains to his dim friend and her eyes brighten up.

"Oh, well I totally made these two girls my bitches. They totally did what I said." The blonde girl tells them and they all turn to her mouths wide open.

"You never told me that." Santana lets out in confusion.

"How the hell did you pull that off?" Kurt asks raising an eyebrow and Quinn turns also very interested in how little Miss Brittany Pierce took authority.

"I got skills." Brittany brushes off her shoulder and they all roll their eyes and chuckle.

After being pressed for the real 'whole' story Quinn, Santana and Brittany told Rachel about the crime spree plan, the car, the cops, the judge and Brittany's quick stint in the juvenile detention center. Impressed and surprised Rachel suddenly felt more at ease with the idea of having a criminal living with her in the city that never sleeps.

The conversations die a little and the radio plays as background music for them as they all fall into their own minds. Santana can't help but think about yelling 'stop the car' and turning back around. It sucked that she had to be leaving so soon, but freshman were supposed to come in a week and a half earlier than when everyone else did for orientation. She thought about all the times she had thought that Brittany was going to say something, anything to get her to stay. But nothing ever happened.

As much as she tried, she couldn't help but have that feeling that the blonde really didn't want her to come. Sure, Rachel, Quinn, Kurt even her mother whom she had begrudgingly had late night talks with about the situation, had assured her that Brittany not wanting her to go was not the case. But that this is a touchy situation for both of them. They had never been apart for more than a few days in their entire relationship so this clearly is going to be hard on them.

Separation is not forever her mother tried to explain to her, but the word only made her think about divorce and that made her upset. Kurt had tried to tell her that if she put herself truly out there that Brittany would pick up on it and ask her, but she hadn't. Quinn told her to just say something to her, but she didn't and couldn't. Rachel… Rachel like Quinn urged her to say something, anything. But listening to advice from Berry would be more embarrassing than asking Brittany if she could follow her to NYC and be rejected. Okay, maybe not that bad, but she didn't want to listen to Berry.

But as their destination approached slowly, she sat there and hoped and just waited. She knows how Brittany is. Brittany's the type of girl that at the last minute changes her mind on what dish she wants to order at a restaurant. She's the type of girl that changes her outfit a million times and then always goes back to the first one she tried on. So maybe for Santana's sake, this situation will be like one of those things that Brittany waits to do at the last minute. But, if she doesn't…

Brittany stares at the hands clasped together on her lap. Her brain, her heart, everything inside of her is yelling. Screaming so loud she can't even hear the radio or if people are talking. Inside Brittany is telling outside Brittany to tell Rachel to stop the car. To jump out of the car pulling Santana with her on the side of the road and just tell her, just ask her.

Tell her that not only can she not do this without her but that she doesn't want to. Ask her, beg her make her come to New York with her because the only way she can feel alive is with the Latina by her side. She's actually even contemplating telling Santana to take her with her to California and screw New York. Her tongue is moving inside her mouth, against her teeth over her cheeks but no sound is coming out.

So she sits there with Santana's hand in her own in a loud silence.

When Rachel parks the car at the airport and she and Kurt go to remove the bags from the trunk Santana can't seem to shake that weird feeling that makes everything seem like slow motion and movie like. As though she is living outside of her body right now. She stands by the side of the car with Quinn and Brittany's hands in her own, all three of them trying to smile at one another but they all fail.

Once the luggage is all out Santana picks up her Cheerio's duffel bag that has her coat hanging off of it and her other carry on. Normally Kurt and Rachel would complain about carrying Santana's crap, but they bite their tongues because at this moment, it doesn't matter whose crap they are carrying. They follow the three friends walking through the doors of the airport Brittany and Santana hand in hand and Quinn on Santana's arm.

"I have to drop my luggage off there and check in." Santana speaks up, her voice shaky with a tinge of this rare lack of confidence in it. She points over to where she has to go and with Brittany still clutching onto her hand the couple go to the line to check in leaving the other three to stand around and wait for them.

"This is so uncomfortably upsetting." Rachel sighs in disappointment crossing her arms resting her head onto Quinn's shoulder.

"I am beyond depressed right now." Kurt adds rubbing his hand up and down the diva's back. "Looking at them is like looking at strangers right now." He points out and Quinn nods trying to hold back the tears in her eyes.

"I don't think I have ever seen Santana look like that before." Rachel grabs on to Quinn's arm pulling it close against her body.

"Me neither." Quinn sighs and they just continue to watch.

Santana and Brittany stand behind this family in front of them with their hands in each other's at their sides. The Latina feels Brittany's other hand come to cover up their hands and pulls it closer to her body. They stand there in silence, a completely uncomfortable grueling silence. When it is Santana's turn to check in she hesitates for a moment releasing Brittany's hand and digging into her Cheerio's bag to look for her ticket and her ID. As her hand searches she looks to Brittany as if giving her a chance to say something to her. But when her hand finds what she is looking for she takes it out and hands it to the lady behind the counter. She lifts her luggage up and the woman tags it and tosses it onto the belt telling her to 'enjoy your flight'.

The couple turn back to face their friends who at the sight of them returning their way straighten up and all plaster these fake upbeat smiles. Santana tries to return the kind gesture but she's pretty sure she just scowled at all three of them. They decide to sit by the gate and wait around until Santana has to go. Rachel, Quinn and Kurt discuss Kurt and Sam and how they are doing which is a great distraction for all of them, for a little while. Soon enough Brittany and Santana start their own little conversation.

"Call me as soon as you land." Brittany tells her running her fingers through Santana's dark locks. Santana grabs Brittany's hand and kisses it.

"Text me when you get home. I mean, I won't get it until I land because I have to shut my phone off." She explains and shrugs. "But do it anyway, okay?" Brittany nods and leans in pressing their forehead's together.

"San?" Brittany whispers looking down at her girlfriend's hands in hers.

"Yeah?" Santana's voice cracks nervously.

Just as Brittany is about to open her mouth Santana's flight is called over the loud speaker telling the passengers that the plane is boarding now. The blonde looks up to Santana's big brown eyes, noticing the water just at the brim of her eyelid and the way she is looking at her. She's waiting for something.

"I love you." Brittany quietly tells her leaning in and pushing their lips together. Santana kisses her back gently running her hands up the blonde's arms.

"I love you too B." She pulls back and smirks even though the action nearly breaks her heart into pieces. She stands up throwing her Cheerio's bag over her shoulder again and grabbing her carry on. The other four stand up to say their goodbyes. "Kurt." Santana holds her arms out to give her ladies best man friend a big hug.

"Be safe Superman." He says into her ear and when he pulls back they share a knowing moment and their moment is broken by Rachel throwing herself into Santana's arms.

"Oh Santana, I know we aren't best of friends. But I know we are friends at least. Thank you for everything, well, except for all of the slushy facials of course." Rachel rants squeezing Santana's midsection.

"Yeah, Berry. Me too. Take care of my girl okay." She half smiles pointing to Brittany standing behind her.

"I will guard her with my very life." Rachel swears crossing her heart.

"Q." Santana sighs stepping up to one of her very best friends in the entire world.

"S." Quinn arches an eyebrow and lightly wipes her eyes and sniffle. "Come on give me a hug you moron." She tells the Latina and opens her arms.

"I love you." Santana whispers into her friend's ear and kisses her on the cheek pulling her so close to her.

"I know." Quinn responds in the same airy voice. "Don't forget about us." She jokes and Santana musters up the strength to laugh lightly.

Santana turns to Brittany who steps up to her and is about to open her arms for a hug. Santana takes her hand and shakes her head.

"Walk me to the gate?" The smaller girl asks and Brittany sadly smiles nodding.

They walk slowly hand in hand towards the gate. Towards the last stop in their goodbye. Santana brings their clasped hands into view and grins.

"I'm going to miss this." She tells the blonde who agrees. "The feel of your hand in mine." Santana clarifies and she can hear Brittany sniffle.

They are a few feet away from the gate when Santana stops them and turns to Brittany. She places her hands on either side of the blonde's face and pulls her in to a searing kiss. Brittany wraps her arms around Santana's waist pulling her into her body trying to deepen the kiss. When they pull away both girls are left breathless and staring into one another's eyes.

"I'm going to cal you every day, write you, text you… sext you." Santana winks causing Brittany to laugh a little and blush.

"You better." Brittany finally speaks and her voice shakes. Santana looks down at her bag and reaches for her jacket and presses it against Brittany's chest bringing her hand up to take hold of it.

"Wear it when it gets chilly." Santana tells her and Brittany takes it with both hands looking it over. She stops moving it when she finally finds what she was looking for. Brittany runs her thumb over the embroidery that read 'Santana' and then quickly wipes her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I love you Santana."

"I love you Britt."

They say 'see you later' to each other with sad little grins on their face trying not to be upset for the sake of the other. When Santana turns to walk through the gate Brittany yells 'wait' and she grabs onto the strap of the smaller girl's Cheerio's bag and pulls her in crashing their lips together. She pulls onto the strap to make sure that Santana does not have the control in this kiss. They stand there, kissing until they need air.

"Okay." Brittany sighs out and smoothes out Santana's shirt where she had crumpled it with her fist.

The dark haired girl hesitates, maybe waiting for another outburst kiss, or just an outburst. But when it doesn't come she turns around and walks through the gate and Brittany watches her until her body turns the corner and she is no longer visible. Her eyes fall down to the jacket in her hands and she stares at the name looking back at her.

Slowly, the blonde makes her way through the crowd and finds her friends still sitting in the chairs she had left them by. They get up to console a now blubbering Brittany but she bats their hands away and sits on a chair across from them. All they can do is sit there, and watch their friend deal with her misery by herself.

Santana walks up to the woman standing at a desk in front of the doorway that leads her to her future. She forces a smile and hands her the plane ticket she is sure is crumpled and probably sweaty. The lady smiles and hands her back her part of the ticket and before she walks through those doors she turns around hoping, wishing that maybe she will see a glimpse of blonde running towards her yelling at her not to go. But when that doesn't come, she walks down the hallway to the plane.

"What are we suppose to do?" Rachel whispers to Kurt who shrugs his shoulders and when she looks to Quinn, the blonde shakes her head holding up her hands as if to say 'don't look at me'. "Well we can't just let her sit there and cry." She motions to Brittany who has her head in her hands and is quietly sobbing to herself. "We're going to be here all day just so you know." Rachel informs them and both Kurt and Quinn slap her leg.

The Latina walks down the isle of the plane looking around for her seat number. She finds it easily and tosses her rolling carry on into the overhead compartment. Santana had the window seat which, good for viewing purposes, but she had no desire to sit next to a stranger that could possibly talk her ear off the entire flight.

She reaches into her Cheerio's bag to get her IPod out and to shut her phone off. When she looks to her phone she notices she has a bunch of text messages. All from Brittany. Her heart drops, is this is, is she texting her to get off of the plane. But when she opens them she realizes they are all picture messages. She smiles because they are all of the pictures that they had taken this morning. They look so in love and her heart flutters and her stomach gets all butterflies in it. Brittany had texted her all of the pictures when Santana was in the shower she figured when she looked at the time. After the last photo, she sighs and presses the power button to shut her phone off and tosses it back in her bag and leans back into her chair.

Her eyes flicker from outside and to stare at the other people on the plane. She sees happy faces, annoyed faces, annoying happy kid faces, and happily annoyed parents and couples. Her body shakes when someone sits next to her, it's a man and he smiles kindly to her and she tries to not sneer at him. She leans her head against the window and closes her eyes. Problem with that because as soon as she closes her eyes she can see, smell and feel Brittany all around her. It makes her feel relaxed and cozy. She hears the faint voice of the stewardess talking over the intercom and that's when it happens. Her body jerks up from the seat and her hands grab onto the arm rests.

"What the hell am I doing?" She yells.

Kurt and Rachel were discussing musicals to pass the time while Quinn kept her focus on Brittany contemplating when the time would be right for her to try and talk to her again. It had already been over an hour and the girl is still crying and every time anyone of them tries to do or say anything she just shush's them and holds her hand up for them to stop talking. As Quinn thinks about her friends state and wondering how long it is going to last she hears her phone going off in her pocket. She looks at the screen and her eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"Santana?" Quinn answers her phone bewildered. She and her friends glance at one another who are equally confused. "Aren't you supposed to like shut your phone off when you get on the plane?" She asks turning her head to the window that looks out to where all of the airplanes were.

"Is Brittany there? I tried calling her cell but it keeps going to voicemail." Santana rushes, she sounds out of breath her blonde friend thinks. Without responding Quinn quickly hands the phone over to Brittany who stares at it for a moment in confusion before lifting it to her ear.

"San?" Brittany answers and her voice cracks giving herself away.

"Brittany." Santana shouts into the phone not expecting to hear her voice. "I, I was sitting there, and thinking. I couldn't stop thinking." She takes a deep breath and she seems to be distracted by something. "And, I needed to talk to you I needed to tell you something."

"Okay." Brittany draws out her eyebrows furrowing waiting for something, she had this nervous feeling that what her girlfriend is about to say to her is not good news.

"I don't want to write letters and talk on the phone all the time." Santana blurts out and that's all Brittany can decipher not even taking in the background noises coming through on the other line. "I don't want to see you on breaks and random weekends." Tears begin to form in the blonde's eyes and she is shaking her head not believing what she is hearing.

"Why are you doing this?" Brittany's voice is heartbreaking and her friends lean in trying to hear anything that Santana is saying. After a few moments of silence Brittany pulls the phone from her ear and looks at the screen. "She hung up on me." The blonde announces in disbelief. "She hung up on me?" She looks to her friends who shrug their shoulders not really having anything to say to Brittany as she sits there letting the phone fall to her lap and her head into her hands and she silently and softly sobs trying to understand what exactly just happened.

Quinn, Rachel and Kurt look between one another and to Brittany who is trying to keep herself together. They lean back in their chairs Quinn looking around like someone does when someone is crying to see if anyone is watching so she can readily give them a scowl for being rude. And as she turns her head to look back to Rachel she does a double take to something heading towards them over Brittany's shoulder. She squints her eyes seeing if her eyes were deceiving her. Being certain she nudges Rachel's shoulder and motions her to look up and Rachel's jaw nearly drops and she taps Kurt on the leg for him to look the same direction.

"I knew it." He breathes out.

Santana comes into full view after pushing through a sea of people and drops her bags onto the ground her breathing heavy. She stands about ten feet away from the blonde who has her back to her and Santana stares on wistfully. Her mouth opens to speak but she can't find her voice because all that comes out is a little squeak. She takes one step forward with her hands in tight fists at her side and she clears her throat.

"You know, the whole ride here I kept waiting for you to say something to me?" Santana finally speaks up and the other three glance to Brittany who pauses in her sobbing. She sniffles and with her head still down she looks side to side with her eyes. "I mean to be honest I thought you would have said it a lot sooner. But when you didn't say it in the car, or even when I was getting on the plane… I… I don't know. I guess, I just had to find out instead of getting on that plane because then I'd never know." Santana's voice cracks and she is pretty sure that there is moisture forming behind her eyes. Brittany finally lifts her head to look to her friends who are staring over her shoulder dumbfounded. Over the chaotic noise that is an airport she can make out the sounds of feet shuffling closer to her. "Why didn't you ask me?"

Brittany finally turns around in her seat to see if she was imagining things, but Santana was standing there. With her bags behind her out of breath and a little disheveled looking but Brittany never thought she looked better than she did now. The blonde gets up from her seat and turns to face Santana who nervously watches her watch her. Santana swallows the lump that has formed in her throat and takes another step forward, realizing Brittany is not prepared to use her voice she continues.

"Ask me." She demands. "Ask me not to go." Santana clarifies. "Ask me not to go to California. Ask me to go to New York with you. And ask me because you can't function without me because I know I can't function without you. Because you don't understand how a day without seeing my face or touching me goes, like I don't without you. Ask me to go to New York with you because our lives are forever intertwined and because we do everything together. Ask me to go to New York with you Brittany. Ask me even though you and I and everyone here already know my answer." Santana takes two final steps until the only thing separating her and Brittany is the chair that the blonde had been sitting in. The dark haired girl sighs and looks deep into those blue eyes she knows so well. "Ask me." She pleads softly.

Now it's Brittany who swallows the lump in her throat and with her head facing Santana her eyes glance around her. She turns to Quinn who smiles and nods her head motioning her to do it. She moves closer to the chair and places her hands on the back of the seat.

"San will you…"

"Yes." Santana breathes out placing her hands onto Brittany's.

"But what about California?" Brittany asks her innocently breaking eye contact.

"California isn't you." She answers with such ease, something she's always known but was too stubborn to admit it as if the thought out loud made her weak.

"But you hate winter." Brittany points out and Santana shrugs.

"Yeah." She nods grabbing Brittany's hands from off of the chair. "But I love you."

Brittany smiles, a real smile for the first time since they got in the car to come to this stupid place. She steps up onto the chair and throws herself into Santana's arms and the two cling to one another like a child to his mother's leg. Santana spins them around kissing Brittany furiously and the blonde getting her hands lost in that dark hair.

Slowly Brittany let's her body slide down and her feet find the ground their arms still firmly around one another. With their foreheads pressed together Santana smirks and Brittany can feel her hands moves over her body.

"Dance with me?" Santana asks motioning her hand to a small space beside them. Brittany giggles through happy tears and takes her girlfriend up on her request for a dance.

"There's no music San." The blonde points out and Santana kisses her lips quickly pulling their bodies close and swaying them together and starts to hum.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine." She whispers onto Brittany's lips. "You make me happy, when skies are grey." She continues and twirls Brittany around before pulling her back to her, the blonde places her hand on Santana's cheek running her thumb over her lower lip.

"You'll never know dear, how much I love you." Brittany breathes out before closing the gap between them in a chaste kiss.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	43. author's note

_**I know that I have already thanked you all when I posted the last chapter, as well as at the beginning of all of the other chapters. But I wanted to take the time to really express my gratitude. I'm not going to speak for all of the writers, though I'm sure a lot of them will agree with me. **_

_**When I write a story for fan fiction I not only write it for myself, because I see, or want to see things in a different light, but I right it for the pure enjoyment of entertaining others with the world that I see. Obviously I did not create the world of Glee I am merely a fan. As for Brittana, I'd like to go out on a limb and say that we are all the creators of that**____**. **_

_**There's nothing more satisfying than presenting the world of Brittana/Glee the way my mind imagines it to be and then to captivate an audience with it. You have all given me such amazing kind words and have completely taken on and accepted the story I chose to tell. I really have no words to describe how it feels to get reviews from you telling me how touched you were by something that I wrote. That something that I strung together somehow made you weep, smile, jump up and down or go WTF? It seriously makes me, as a writer want to give you more and more haha.**_

_**I had said it early on that I had not intended to have Faberry up in this piece, but honestly a reviewer (aka **_SaneTwin1-2_**) asked about it, I realized that Faberry most definitely fit into this story perfectly. It only made sense when I sat down and thought about it. So thank you for that because you allowed me to bring so much more to this story.**_

_**There were a lot of people that reviewed my story but there are some I want to personally thank for faithfully giving me feedback.**_

DawnJuan, melux85, kempokarate12, leyton426, chicklove, heyitssteph, -Rioux-, Sadako Mcfly

_**You guys are awesome! Thank you for taking the time to let me in on what you thought and how you felt about this roller coaster that I've put you on.**_

_**And to **_ysubassoon_**, your review on the last chapter, thank you. Its things like that that make me want to write this story forever.**_

_**I know I'm ranting, but hey that's what I do. **_

_**So for this sequel I have been telling you all about. I had originally planned on telling you when I would be posting it when I started out this ginormous thank you letter. However, I found it would be more interesting to not let you know**____**. Because much like 'when skies are grey' was angsty, I'd like to keep that tiny bit of you on the edge of your seat. **_

_**But perhaps a spoiler of some sorts would be kind. In the sequel you can look forward to seeing Brittana living in an apartment in NYC together, oh yes, with Rachel Berry as their roommate. So be prepared for a lot of Pezberry interactions which are always fun. And we find out what exactly goes on for Santana school wise seeing as she is no longer enrolled at Berkeley. I think it will shock you to see where she ends up. **_

_**And then some questions I'm sure we are all dying to know the answers to:**_

_**How is the distance between Quinn and Rachel going to go?  
Is Santana going to kill Rachel in her sleep?  
Are Kurt and Sam actually going to wind up dating?  
Are they even in this sequel?**_

_**Okay I'm done, though I hope I've made your mind start to wonder:). Thank you. And goodnight.**_


	44. unbelievable author's note

I'm sorry to alert this story, because I am not adding a chapter seeing as 'when skies are grey' has been over for a while. However, I happened across something just a few moments ago when I went on this site, and I got very upset. Someone, I don't know them and have never heard of or from them before, has decided to take it upon themselves to repost my story as their own. It's disgusting that someone would take credit for someone else's hard work and creativity.

Their name is** MakeYourDreamsComeTrue10** and they have posted, not even clever enough to change it much, the story with the title 'if skies are gray'. And better yet, using the same summary I have for 'when skies are grey'. I don't know protocol, haha, seeing as this is a site for people to share stories and there are no 'copyright' rules really here. But, this is my story and it bothers me a lot that this person is trying to use my work as their own. Spread the word that this person is a fraud. I have thought of removing the story and if this person does not stop using my words as theirs, then I will be forced to. But, I don't want to take it away because I want you all to be able to look back and either re-read or go back to check stuff considering this is part of a sequel. I'm sorry for bothering you guys, and thank you for always being kind in reading and reviewing.

sincerely, summerkid


End file.
